Fairy Tail High: A New Start
by gamingmaster0109
Summary: Lucy has been living with her father ever since her mother had died when she was just 7 years old and her father truly despised her and always blamed his beloved wife's death on her and would lash out on Lucy just out of pure hatred towards her but things soon change once her dads company moves to magnolia which gives Lucy the perfect opportunity to attend Fairy Tail High!
1. Chapter 1

LUCY! Yelled a very pissed off father to which his yelling woke his daughter up with a frightened whiper as she was curled up in a ball on her bed with a couple bruise marks on her cheeks that were very noticable.

Lucy was a very pretty blonde teenage girl who had been living wth her father since the day her mother layla heartfilia had died. Every day was like hell for her because her father seemed to think that the reason his wife died was because of their daughter despite the fact that the man seemed to hate her since the day she was born thinking of her as a waste of space and his precious money. Lucy was never allowed to leave the house unless she was permitted to which was only when she went to school and to the store to buy groceries and make up to hide the bruises her father inflicted on her out of sheer anger. Lucy never called her father by his real name which was jude due to the fact that he hated her even calling him by his name and even looking at her pissed him off even though she would do nothing but try to avoid him.

Lucy was getting dressed as fast as she could so he wouldn't come up and beat her for not coming down after he had called her and even though she would come down as fast as possible he would always smack her. She finished putting mascare on her cheek where her father had hit her the night before because he got a call from her school saying she a had a C in the class because she didn't do the homework. What the teacher didn't know was that lucy's father had knocked her out with one of his punches the night she was supposed to do the homework which was the reason why she didn't do it. Lucy went down stairs to see what her father wanted even though she was afraid to ask what he wanted due to the fact that she was so scared of him that she never looked him in the eyes unless he told her to.

Lucy while shaking uncontrollably asked her father what he wanted

"WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE A C IN YOUR ENGLISH CLASS?" he roared ending his sentence by smacking her very hard across her face which sent her flying into the wall.

She responded through tears and a shaky voice "i...i wasn't able to do...the work" she said through tearful hiccups.

Jude couldn't care less as he huffed and delivered a breath taking punch into the trembling girls stomach causing her to cough and gasp for air. Lucy while crying said sorry through load sobs which infuriated the man standing in front of her as he delivered another blow to her stomach before walking away muttering how much he hated her.

Lucy quickly tried to regain her balance as she tried to get up and leave for school knowing getting her house called from school because she was late would send her father into rage mode. She quickly turned the door knob to her dads mansion and darted out the door and ran past her security gate and didn't stop running until her school was in sight then she started walking so she could catch her breathe she started sobbing as she reached the front of the school after realizing she was late and slowly started walking through the front gates and walking towards her locker to get her books and get to class.

After school had let out lucy exited her class almost on the verge of tears realizing what was waiting for once she got home and started to shake uncontrollably just of the thought of her pissed of father. Lucy walked home as fast as she could only to open thr door to see a very mad man waiting for her to which her suprise wasn't going to beat her.

Jude told lucy to sit down in the living room because he had something to discuss with her and did as she was told and sat down in the living room on one of the couches next to her fathers office.

"Lucy?" Asked virgo one of judes maids

" may i get you something to drink?"

"No" im ok lucy said with a half hearted smile as she turned to look at her father who was sitting down across from her.

"Lucy" jude asked "do you want to switch schools" he said firmly which caught lucy off gaurd thinking she was going to be yelled at

"um...yes..i do" she responded with a worried tone and expression on her face.

"well good because my company is moving north to a city called magnolia and i was planning on taking with me" he replied firmly.

"pack your bags because you leave tomorrow" he ordered

lucy went straight to her room to get started with her packing even though she was scared of her father she was happy she was getting to switch schools. Lucy didn't think she fit in with the snotty rich kids at her school and was an out cast when it came to having friends only because she didn't like hanign out with stuck up girls and guys.

Lucy was packing some of her favorite clothes while thinking about how school was going to be like in magnolia and was debating on wether she was going to ask her dad if she could to a public schools or not. Then it dawned on lucy that she hadn't checked out the local schools in magnolia so she got on her laptop and searched various websites of the schools their until one website caught her attention which was labeled "fairy tail high" lucy examined the websites grwoing more fond the school as she kept reading more about it.

She found out that the school had fairly easy courses and had a ton of electives to choose from and they had a pretty standard uniform which she didn't mind at all she actually preferred wearing it actaully lucy went back downstairs to ask her dad about the schools she wanted to go and after a little while of debating wether she should ask him or not she went into his office and asked very firmly but still scared at the same " father i would like to attend fairy tail high!"

after hearing this out burst jude complety taken back from what he had just heard got up and said "why on earth would you want to go to a school full of commoners!?"

lucy a bit scared replied " i think it'd be best for me to be in a place i feel more comfortable in"

jude sat down and said "i don't care as long as you get good grades or else" he said in a menacing tone making lucy tremble and reply with a before walking off to go and continue packing her bags.

Lucy got back to her room and quickly went back to the schools web page and clicked on register and filled out the entire form without even breaking a sweat but maybe a couple of bottons on her laptop due to the fact she was typing so fast. She had set a date for meeting the principle aroud a week or two after settling in the school and she had also come a across a very intresting and she examined the page a bit more closely only to find out that the principle of fairy tail high was also the fairy tail university! Lucy could not believe what she was reading she had found out so much about fairy tail high and their was also a university that also very near to it with the same principle and had a huge amount of courses she could take.

Lucy was so excited that she was practically squeeling with excitement she quickly went back to packing her bags thinking about all the possibilties of going to a new school and what could happen (you know how girls get when they get happy) lucy was day dreaming when her father walked in on her.

Jude replied in a scary tone "i'll be out of the house for about a couple of months because my company needs me to go north east for a bigger job"

lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her father wasn't going to be around to beat her for a couple of months!

"you can still go to that...commoners high school if you want" he said with disgust and then walked out of her room and back to his office to prepare for his departure.

Lucy was so happy she couldn't have asked for anything better in the world! She got into her pajamas after putting everything she had in boxes with the help of her butler virgo and slipped into her slowly dozing off as virgo said goodnight m'lady and turned off the lights as lucy drifted into her sleep smiling...something she hadn't done in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

lucy slowly woke up and gave a tired yawn as she stretched

" _well i better get up or i'll never get out of_ _bed_ " lucy thought as she got up and lazily walked out of her room and towards her bathroom.

"man i really hope that fairy tail high is as good as the websites says it is" she thought to herself as she undressed revealing her curves

" _man i do look good but these bruise marks don't look so well_ " she said as she cupped her cheek remembering what her father had done to her the week before.

Lucy was a bit happier now that her father was so focused on his work now because he didn't seem to care about what lucy was doing and had all together stopped hitting her which lucy liked very much

" _i got to get going i need to get to the train station if im going to get to magnolia by tomorrow"_ lucy thought as she turned off the water and got out of her bath and got dressed getting ready for her departure. Lucy was greeted at her limo by caprico (lucy's mothers old butler)

"well good day to you miss lucy and are you ready for your departure?" asked caprico

"yes i am thanks caprico" lucy replied with a wide grin on her face as she got into the expenisve vehicle.

"well then we'll be off then" caprico replied with a small smile on his face it seemed that lucy always made him smile maybe because she ressembled her mother and lucy's mother was a really kind woman that always cared for others and never acted as a spolied rich woman.

ooOoo

lucy got out of the limo and walked up to the train station and bought herself a ticket and got onto the train heading for magnolia

"wow i can't believe this is really happening!" lucy yelled in excitment she was thrilled that she was actually leaving that horrid place she used to call home. She quickly found a seat near the back that she seemed to find suitable for her and quickly sat down after putting her luggage away

~yawn~ " _wow lucy thought am i really this tired_?" she thought as she positioned herself into a more comfortable and relaxing postion.

The train blew its loud whistle and lurched forward and started making its way to magnolia 'finally!" lucy whispered under her breathe with a smile as she started to slowly doze off until a certain pink haired teen whispered "is this seat taken?"

lucy immediatly shrieked at hearing this strangers voice and looked up to see a smiling pink haired teen looking directly at her

"um...no...you can sit down if you want" lucy said embarressed that she had screamed at hearing the boy whisper into her ear.

The pink haired teen sat down and said "my names natsu whats yours?" breaking the akwardness that looming over them

"lucy...lucy heartfilia" she replied with a smile

"oh really well why are you going to magnolia?" natsu asked now wondering why this blonde beauty was leaving the town

" well um you see" lucy replied shyly "i enrolled into fairy tail high and..."

"really! I go to fairy high too!" he said with exciment. Lucy looked at him with a shocked expression

"really!" lucy said with a huge grin

"yea i could show you around if you want!" natsu said with a huge goofy grin on his face which made lucy blush

"uhhh..y..yea sure" lucy stuttered as she looked at her lap

"well where are you going to be living at?" natsu asked eagirly

"fairy hills"lucy sheepishly replied

natsu jumped up and said "so your the kid who's moving into that huge white house across from mine!?"

lucy in disbelief shook her head as to yes and natsu sat back down

"well this great i can show you around school and we get to walk together!" natsu yelled making lucy blush a little

"well why are you going to magnolia?" lucy asked with a curiosty in her voice

"well" natsu said "i came her to check out the anime stores here but they kinda sucked" he replied while wrapping his arms lazily around his kneck

"oh thats cool" lucy said and as she looked back down at her lap

"so what do like about fairy tail high?" natsu asked as lucy talked about what she had read off the schools website.

ooOoo

The train came to a halt in front of magnolias train station lucy quickly grabbed her bags and got off the train with natsu right behind her

"well lets go check out your new place" natsu said with a wide grin on his face

"sure" was all lucy could say while looking at the train stations front gates

"wow this is actually happening" lucy thought then something warm grabbed her hand and pulled her forward

"c'mon luce lets go!" natsu said as he ran with lucy trying to keep as natsu held onto her hand.

The two finally made it to fairy hills just as it was getting dark lucy checked her phone to see what time it was and found out it was 8:47 pm

"wow its gotten really late" lucy thought as she walked up to her house with natsu still walking with her

"well c'mon lucy lets get inside!" natsu said with anticipation

lucy just chuckled and took her key out and opened the door to her new home. Natsu ran inside checking out the living room and bathrooms and of course lucy's room to which her liking was pink

"wow well this is pretty cool but you should stay with me until all of your stuff arrives.. i mean you don't want to sleep on the floor do you?" natsu said with a smile as he walked up to lucy making her blush

"sure i wouldn't mind and yea i don't think sleeping on the floor would be comfortable" lucy replied

"well then lets get going" natsu said as he walked out of lucys house as she quickly followed him after locking her door.

Natsu walked acroos the street to his house and opened the door and gestured lucy to go in

"well your house seems pretty cozy" lucy said pretty suprised

"well my parents aren't home very often because they're always working" natsu said while looking down at the floor lucy quickly noticed this and gave him a hug to which he returned making lucy gasp a little feeling the pink haired teen hug her. Natsu then let go of lucy

"sorry about that i didn't mean to be so clingy" natsu said with a smile while lucy blushed and said it was ok and that he didn't have to worry about it

then natsu showed her to his room and to lucys suprise looked pretty cool mostly because he had a dim lights and a custom built computer and Tv with his xbox 360 and xbox one hooked up to it and a bean bag chair laying down in front of th Tv with another one next to it. "wow" was the only thing that came out of lucys mouth making natsu smirk

"well do you want to watch a movie or somthing?" he asked

"sure why not?" lucy said with a smile

"just don't put on anything thats really scary" she said with a worried face which gave natsu an idea

"sure i won't put on anything thats scary" he said with a grin as lucy sat down not noticing that he had selected a horror movie on his xbox one. Natsu sat on the red been bag that was next to lucys blue one "meow!" was all lucy heard as a blue cat jumped onto her lap then quickly got off and jumped onto natsu

"happy!" he said happily

"sorry luce forgot to mention i have a cat" natsu said while petting the cat

as soon as the movie started happy jumped off of natsu and ran under his bed knowing his owner was about to scare the living shit out of tis poor girl. Lucy screamed as she jumped into natsu arms and buried her face into his chest not wanting to see the scary man stab the poor girl in the movie relentlessly making natsu chuckle as he wrapped his arms around lucy shushing her saying it was ok

"you know its just a movie right?" natsu said while chuckling a making lucy look up

"well i said no scary movies!" she replied trying to sound mad but was to frightned to even try to hide the fact that she was about to shit her pants which made natus laugh again

" don't worry im your friend and i'll always be their to protect you" natsu said in a comforting voice

hearing this made lucy relax a bit until it dawned on her that she had her head buried in his chest with his arms wrapped around her making her face turn completly red

"hey luce you ok because it seems like you have a fever?" natsu said with a concerned look on his face as lucy got up and said it was time for her to sleep

"well alright then" natsu said as he turned the console off and grabbed lucy by her waist and brought her into his bed making her blush harder

"natsu! What are you doing!" lucy almost screamed already embarressed by the fact natsu had his arms wrapped around her waist

"what do you mean?" was all natsu said acting like if nothing was wrong

"what do you mean what? You dragged me into your bed!" lucy said while still blushing hard

"well theirs only one bed so hush im trying to sleep and if you really are tired then you shouldn't care" was all natsu said making lucy blush even more and at this point lucy didn't think their was any use in fighting so just went along with it and started to drift off to sleep with a blush still planted on her cheeks

" _well this isn't so bad_ " lucy thought while blushing " _but this is a one time thing_!" she thought as she started to doze off.

 **Sorry i didn't comment on the last story guys but try to support me with this fanfic and i promise you this series will be a great one to remember and before i forget i will try to upload a new chapter everyday so stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as the sun slowly started to rise out onto the horizon _"man this light sure is bright"_ lucy thought as she covered her eyes with her left hand but also felt the presence of someones warms arms wrapped around her waist as she soon started to realize that she wasn't in her bed and that she wasn't sleeping her new house but sleeping with " _n..n..natsu!"_ was all lucy thought as she quickly realized she was sleeping with someone she had just met.

 _Crap i better get out of bed! This isn't good i mean im sleeping with a damn stranger!_ Lucy thought as she tried to get out of natsu's grasp but the more she tried to free herself the tighter natu's grip on her got which made lucy blush as she felt his warm breathe on her neck making her shiver.

 _Oh man this is not good!_ Lucy thought as she tried thinking of a way to get out of natu's grip which seemed to tightning even though she wasn't trying to get free

~yawn~ "oh hey lucy i didn't know you woke up so early in the morn..." natsu stopped speaking as he realized that he had his arms wrapped around lucy and that their faces were just inches away from each other. Natsu quickly let go of lucy while saying sorry over and over as lucy got off the bed trying to be mad but couldn't help but blush at the fact that natsu had been hugging her like if his life depended on it

"no you don't have to apologize..its fine..really" lucy said with a smile even though she felt like dying after saying that with a straight face

"well then remind me to hug you like that when were going to sleep again tonight" natsu said with a wide grin on his which made lucy blush

"w..w..well i have to get going now my dad should have had some people come over this morning to move in the furniture" lucy said as quickly as she could before heading for the door to natu's room.

"well maybe you should take a shower before you go back to your new house?" natsu suggested as he got off his bed

"well um yeah i guess your right" lucy said

"well the the guest bathroom is downstairs and their should be a couple of clean towels in their as well" natsu said

"thanks i'll be out in thirty minutes" lucy said before walking downstairs

Lucy looked around natsu's house before heading to the bathroom " _man this house is pretty big and it is really cozy_ " lucy thought as she entered the bathroom as she was greeted with a sweet smell of cherries and vanilla and hint of mint.

" _wow this bathroom smells so good"_ lucy thought as she walked over to the bathtub and turning it on

ooOoo

Natsu knocked on the bathroom door and said "hey luce! Do ya need an extra pair or clothes or something?"

Lucy felt like banging her head against the wall for forgetting to bring spare clothes with her " _what should i tell him?"_ lucy thought as she soon realized she didn't want natsu to look through her clothes

Lucy sheepishly said "c.. you bring me my suit case.." lucy felt so embarressed after saying that

"errmm sure just wait one sec i'll be right back!" natsu said before going back up stairs to get lucys suitcase and coming back down

"i got your suitcase luce!" natsu yelled before opening the door to reveal a naked lucy wrapping a towel around her hair

"size F's huh?" natsu said with a grin making lucy blush and yell at the same time

"GET OUT!" and with that natsu closed the door as fast as he could and ran back upstairs as fast he could

Lucy quickly got dressed and ran back upstairs to see natsu laying down on his bed acting as if nothing had ever grabbed her suitcase and threw at natsu only to have natsu yell in pain as he fell onto the floor while hissing and holding his back as if he had broken it.

"what hell was that for lucy!" natsu yelled

"you looked at my breats you pervert!" lucy yelled back while still blushing like crazy

"no i didn't just look at your breasts i looked at your as well!" natsu yelled back only to have lucy kick his balls

Natsu let a tear flow out of his eye as he grabbed his balls in agony as lucy muttered pervert before walking out of his room and heading downstairs to go to her house

"i'll be at my house!" lucy yelled and with that she slammed the door to natsu's house and walked towards her own home.

She walked up to her house to be greeted by caprico and virgo who warmly greeted her

"m'lady your father asked me to inform you that his stay in the north west part of magnolia has been furthered and he will be staying away for a about a year or two" caprico said with a smile

"really! Thats great!" lucy said as she hugged caprico "yes indeed it is" caprico said while returning the hug as virgo watched the two

"princess your room has been taken care and i hope you like" virgo said

"thank you virgo" lucy replied before she walked into her house and checked out how the two had done with arranging everything while she was at natsu's house." _well they did a pretty good job of making this place feel comfortable"_ lucy thought before going upstairs to her room.

Lucy opened the door to her room to see natsu laying down on her bed "NATSU!? What are you doing in my room lucy?" almost screamed as natsu got up

"well i came over to see you but i knew you wouldn't let me in and i asked that pink haired maid of yours if she would let me in but she said no but suggested i go through the open window in your room" natsu said as he lazily stretched.

" _i think i should ask virgo not to let anyone come through my window"_ lucy thought to herself "well fine but if you so as much try to touch me i'll kick your balls again" lucy said harshly making natsu whimper remembering the pain as he nodded

"well lets go to the park" natsu stated " i mean school starts and you still haven't seen the park" natsu said

"ok fine lets go and yea i guess it could be fun" lucy said as she walked back downstairs and headed for the door with natsu following her.

ooOoo

Ten minutes later natsu and lucy finally make it to the park just as some of natsu's friends started to show up. Natsu walked up to one big guy that haid white spiky hairy and large muscles and grab his hand firmly and greeted him.

"so elf man what brings you here?" natsu said gripping his hand while elf man returned the favor

"doing MANLY things" elf man said squeezing natsu's hand

Lucy just looked at the two with a blank expression completly oblivious as to what was happening in front of her. Unknown to lucy a guy with black spiky hair was walking up from behind her and just as he was about to grab lucys should until a shorter blue haired girl stopped him

"gajeel! What are you doing?" the short blue haired girl questioned

"shut it shrimp i was just playing around!" gajeel retorted

"what do you mean playing around!"lucy yelled now very scared because she didn't know the guy was standing right behind her.

While lucy and gajeel were yelling back and forth the short blue haired girl spoke up

"hey natsu i think marijane and erza should be here any second!" she yelled over the two who were yelling back and forth.

"thats great and all but where's freeze for brains at?" natsu said looking around not looking behind his back where a guy with no shirt was approaching him.

"what'd you say about me flame breathe?" the shirtless teen asked in a challenging tone.

"so you finally decide to show up huh?grey" natsu said with a challenging smile.

"shut up both of you!" yelled a girl with scarlet red hair which scared both grey and natsu and got them to close their mouths.

"sorry erza" the two teens said which made gajeel and lucy stop arguing.

"i see we have a new friend here" erza said as she smiled and looked at lucy "and it seems you've already met most of us except for lisanna who shoudl be here any secon..." being cut off by a girl with short white hair.

"hi guys sorry im late" she said while smiling "sorry for interrupting you erza" she said with a smile.

"its alright theirs no need for you to apologize for anything" erza said with a smile "now levy can you tell us why you asked to come here?" erza questioned.

"oh yea um i wanted you all to meet the new girl at our school" the short blue haired girl said as she pointed to lucy.

"oh so thats your name" lucy said while smiling towards levy who smiled back and nodded.

Lucy sheepishly said hi and shook everyone's hand and got a hug from erza,mirajane and levy and lisanna.

"well its nice to meet all of you" lucy said with a smile feeling comfortable with the her new found friends.

" _they aren't like the people i knew back at my snobby rich school"_ lucy thought as she followed the others towards a lake that they were heading to.

The sun was just starting to go down as the group finally reached the lake and sat down. Even though it was the first day the group already accepted lucy as friend which made her very happy. The girls all talked to lucy wanting to get to know her more while all the guys were wrestling trying to see who was the better MAN as elf man said before the wrestling match had started. Lucy noticed that these friends of natsu's were all pretty interesting like elf man who kept saying man in almost every sentence and grey who had a tendency to take off his shirt every chance he got which to lucy seemed like a bad habit. Then their was gajeel who seemed to be a scary guy but levy said that he just seems scary but he can also be very sweet at times which lucy thought wasn't very likely. And just as fast as the trio got the lake the sun had already gone down and it was time to go home.

"lu-chan" levy called out to lucy "yea?" Lucy asked "remember to follow natsu to lunch he'll show you to where our table is." And with that said levy walked away waving goodbye to everyone.

Gajeel and gray and elf man said goodbye to natsu and fist bumped each other before going their seperate ways.

Natsu walked back to lucy as erza and mirajane and lisanna came up to them. "hey aren't you two going to walk with your brother?" natsu asked mirajane and lisanna.

"oh im sure he'll be fine and im sure he won't die without us" mirajane said while giggling at natsu's concern.

"yea plus i wanted to say goodbye to our new friend" lisanna said smiling.

Erza smirked and just gave lucy a handshake and gave natsu a fist bump and started to walk away until she asked sheepishly "um natsu could i stay at your house tonight?".

Natsu's face went pale after hearing not only was he scared of erza but he didn't know exactly why she wanted to stay over at his house.

"uh why do you w..want to stay at m..my house?" natsu stuttered obviously scared.

"im having problems with my foster parents" erza said while looking down with her red bangs covering her eyes.

This made natsu feel bad because he thought that erza wanted to hurt him but it was obvious that it was erza who was hurt.

"oh yea then of course you can stay over just tell me if you need anything ya hear?" natsu said with sympathy as he started to walk home. "you lucy i'll walk home with erza are you coming?" natsu asked

"yea just wait a minute" lucy replied feeling bad for erza

"don't worry lucy" mirajane said " she's with natsu and he can be a very kind person if your ever in trouble" mirajane said with a smile.

"yea he's a great guy once you get to really know him" lisanna said while giggling

The girls all said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways after hugging. Lucy walked back over to natsu who was carrying erza because she didn't want to walk and to lucy it seemed as if erza was comfortable.

"finally" natsu said as he began walking "what took you so long" natsu asked

"i was saying goodbye to mirajane and lisanna" lucy said in a annoyed tone

"alright don't get so mad now" natsu said with a smirk

ooOoo

natsu and lucy both parted ways once they made it home. Lucy was greeted by caprico and virgo when she entered the door to her house and she was glad to see that the two were happy instead of looking so overworked because of her father.

"m'lady dinner is ready" caprico said "yes i cooked your dinner while you were away" virgo said with a smile.

"thank you virgo but im not very hungry today but you and caprico can eat if you want" lucy said as she headed for the bathroom to take a shower after a long day with her new friends. _"im glad i met natsu's friends today who knew that i'd make so many friends in one day?"_ lucy thought happily as she got undressed and entered her shower.

" _natsu is a sweet guy just like lisanna said i mean he's letting erza stay over because she's having problems with her foster parents"_ i guess natsu is a sweet guy lucy thought. She felt a blush start to creep up on her cheeks thinking about him and how he was hugging her as they sleeping together the night before and how warm his breathe was against her skin and how nice it felt to have his arms wrapped around her waist." _wait what am i thinking i mean this is natsu we're talking about!"_ lucy thought blushing a deep shade of red.

She turned the water off and got out of her shower and dried herself and then got dressed into a pair of comfortable pajamas and headed to bed. " _i hope school isn't a disaster tomorrow"_ lucy thought as she slowly started drift off to sleep.

ooOoo

Natsu opened the door to his house and walked in then closed the door quietly trying not wake up the sleeping girl that he was carrying on his back. He walked up the stairs to his room as quietly as he could then laid the red haired girl down on his bed and looked at her feeling bad that she lived with those horrible foster parents. Erza had been living with those foster parents since the day her real parents were killed she had been told they died while she was sleeping but erza knew that wasn't true she knew she was in a car accident when they died. She was the only survivor who managed to escape the wreckage and she was placed in a foster home and she had been living with those people for 8 felt bad for erza since she lost her parents when she was 7 years old and he knew that was an early age to have lost the people you love the most and shit she acted like nothing was wrong be natsu knew deep down erza was hurt.

"natsu" erza wispered as she got up "sorry for asking you to let me stay here..i hope im not any trouble" she said with tears forming in her eyes she didn't want natsu to see her like this.

"its fine and your not causing me any trouble so relax" natsu said in a calm voice

Thats all it took to make erza start crying and even though she didn't want to admit it she was glad that natsu was thier to comfort her.

"its ok everything is going to be ok" natsu said calmly as he hugged erza letting her cry into his chest.

After what seemed to be forever for erza's cries slowly turned from sobs to just small sniffles and even though she stopped crying she still held onto natsu.

"natsu thank you for letting me stay here i'll be gone tomorrow morning" erza said with a sniffle

"its fine erza and you can stay here for as long as you want heck i'd prefer that you'd stay" natsu said with a smile which made erza happy.

"no its fine i just needed some space from them thats all" erza said half smiling.

"well alright but just call if ever need anything" natsu said with warm smile

And with that erza pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in for a big hug which natsu had to accept.

"alright erza its ok" natsu said releasing himself from the huge hug.

"c'mon its time we go to sleep we have school tomorrow anyway" natsu said

Natsu laid down next to erza and to erza's suprise natsu didn't mind sharing his bed with her and he was facing her and to her suprise natsu whispered goodnight to her and fell asleep.

"goodnight" erza whispered back fully aware that natsu was asleep

" _oh what the heck why not?"_ erza thought as she planted a kiss on natsu's forehead and dozed off

 **Hey guys i hope you guys like this chapter and i took me a while to write it so plz give me some credit and i will try to stay true to my promise about uploading a new chapter everyday and yes their will only 50 chapters but who knows that could change in the future and plus im planning on making the 2 other stories following up on this one so stick around!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu slowly woke up finding it hard to breathe and that it was pitch black but that his face was very warm and that something very soft was on his face natsu tried to move but to his suprise something was squeezing him like if it didn't want him to go. Natsu pushed whatever was holding him down off of him and heard a girlish shriek when it hit the floor so natsu looked down to see what had made the sound and to his suprise it was erza.

"erza?" natsu said shocked and confused

"did you forget i was sleeping in your bed with you last night?" erza said with a menacing grin as she stood up looming over natsu as if she was about to kill him.

Natsu gulped and look at erza with a terrified face while nodding but then quickly remembered she had been hugging him while she slept peacefully until he had pushed her off.

"but why were you hugging me?" natsu quickly asked as if his life depended on those words.

Erza blushed a deep shade of red that could be compared to a tomato as she sheepishly whispered something natsu couldn't hear.

"what did you say?" natsu asked with curiosty in his voice as he got out of bed

Erza practically yelled "I MISSED MY TEDDY BEAR OK?" making natsu jump back startled that she yelled so loud just to say that.

"woah ya don't have to yell damn" natsu said rubbing the left side of his head due to the fact erza yelled loud enough to burst someones ear drums.

"sorry i didn't mean to yell so loud its just...i missed my teddy bear" erza said sheepishly with a huge blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"well never mind that lets get ready for school!" natsu said with a grin on his face as he got undressed in front of erza.

"what are you doing!?" erza yelled as she covered her eyes trying not to look at natsu as he got dressed

"im getting ready for school while your just standing their" natsu said completly dumbfounded

Erza quickly got up and walked out of the room and down to the guest room so she could get the spare clothes that natsu for some reason had. After erza had finished dressing up she met up with natsu downstairs to eat breakfeast before going over to lucys house to walk her to school.

"well whats their to eat" erza asked as she hugged her stomach

"well im going make us some scrambled eggs and some coffee" natsu said as he took a pot and pan out from under the counter in his kitchen.

"that sounds delightful!" erza said with a smile " _did i bury natsu's head into my breasts while i was sleeping?"_ erza thought as she knew when she was sleeping she'd bury her teddy bear into her mounds.

"um n..na..natsu" erza stuttered out with a huge blush overcoming her cheeks.

"yea? Is something wrong?" natsu asked while finishing the eggs he was making.

"did i...did i bury your h..head into m..my breasts while i was sleeping?" erza stuttered while blushing like crazy.

Natsu almost chocked on the coffee he was drinking before he blushed saying "y..yea" with a deep blush

"but its no big deal its not i was bothered by it or anything" natsu quickly said before he made erza blush any harder than she had to.

"s..sorry i didn't mean to i just missed my..teddy bear" erza said with an embarressed look on her face before coming up with an excuse.

"oh we need to pick up lucy c'mon!" erza quickly stated as she ran out of natsu's house to lucys so he wouldn't see how red her face was getting.

Natsu just followed her lead fullly aware that she was blushing and that she was embarresed " _well thats erza for ya"_ natsu thought as he ran after the red haired girl.

ooOoo

natsu, erza and lucy were all running to school after finding out that they were late because natsu and erza's little talk in the moring. " _crap i just transferred here and im already late on the first day of school"_ lucy thought as she continued to run " _damnit erza why did you have to ask that as soon as we were about to leave?"_ natsu thought as he was running " _damnit were going to be late if we don't pick up our pace"_ erza thought.

"alright lets hurry it up" erza ordered as she started to run faster

"i!" natsu said as he doubled his speed

"wait up guys!" was all lucy said as she tried to keep up with the two athletes

Somehow the trio made to the school just as the late bell rang. Natsu took lucy to class after looking over her schedual and finding out that they both had the same class which was biology.

" _i know its the first day of school for me but how did i get this bored in the first fifteen minutes of class?"_ lucy thought as she supported her chin with her hand.

Natsu was sitting near the back of the classroom texting lisanna and making her giggle and blush while grey was sleeping while elf man murmurred something about how a real man didn't fall asleep in class while levy was completly focused on what the teacher was saying while gajeel just stared off into space. The teacher kept talking about cells and how they make up the human body and that their was no way we could exist without cells and this continued for about and hour and a half while most of the students did their own thing until class ended and everyone head towards the cafetira.

"hey natsu" lucy said as she walked up to him after gathering her things "are you going to walk me to lunch?" lucy asked with a smile.

"yea i mean your gonna get lost if no one shows you where to go" natsu said with a grin as he gathered his things and headed for the door "ya comin luce?" he asked with a smirk

Lucy replied with a huge smile "yea!"

Natsu opened the door to the cafetira and held the door for lucy to walk and admire the place " _man this place is huge!"_ lucy thought as she followed natsu over to the table where everyone was waiting for them.

"well it to ya long enough to get here" grey said with a bored expression on his face.

"jeez sorry im late ice head" natsu retorted as he sat next to lisanna who gave him a hug

Lucy sat down next to levy who happily greeted her as everyone else was getting to the table and greeting each other. Natsu was talking to lisanna about the homework they had received during biology and had no idea on what he had to do because he wasn't listening or paying attention in class because he was busy making her giggle like a little girl. Natsu and lisanna were childhood friends and were very close and even though they had known each other for so long lisanna still hadn't confessed to natsu that she was madly in love with him. mirajane knew that lisanna had been in love with natsu since they were younger but she also knew that natsu was a bit too stubborn to realize this and mirajane just sat back and encouraged her younger sister.

"jellal!" erza happily said as a blue haired teen with a tattoo covering his right eye sat down and greeted erza.

"hello erza how have you been today?" jellal asked as he bit into the sandwhich he had taken out of his lunch box.

"great and do you want to go to the park later?" erza asked smiling

"sure why not?" jellal said as he took another bite of his sandwhich

Elf man came over and sat down next to grey yelling "A REAL MAN DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT OTHERS THINK IF THEY TAKE OFF THEIR SHIRT!"

"what the?" oh shit!" grey said as he quickly put his shirt back on " _man i gotta get rid of this habit_ " grey thought.

"ha!" ice for brains can't keep his shirt on for more than three seconds!" natsu yelled before laughing

"whats that supposed to mean?" you wanna fight dragon breathe?" grey snarled

"c'mon give me your best shot!" natsu yelled before being interrupted by erza who was clearly pissed off

"would you two SHUT UP!" erza yelled making the two close their mouths and sit back down

" _man i do not want to get on erza's bad side"_ lucy thought as she looked at erza as she yelled at natsu and grey for being so childish

"hey levy are natsu and grey always fighting?" lucy asked

"yea there always like that" and don't get me started on elf man" levy said rolling her eyes

Lucy chuckled after hearing this " _man this is great!" not only am i fitting in but im having a great time here at fairy tail high!"_ lucy happily thought as the bell rang for the teens to head to class.

ooOoo

natsu and lisanna said goodbye to their friends before heading back to class which was near the back of the school. As the two were walking together in the nearly desserted hallway lisanna was thinking about confessing to natsu while he was walking with both hands on his head as he lazily yawned.

" _i really do love natsu but..what he rejects me?" and what if im not the type of girl he likes?"_ lisanna thought as she realized they were close to their class.

" _its now or never!"_ lisanna thought

"n..natsu can i ask you something?" lisanna sheepishly said with a blush on her cheeks

"yea whats up?" natsu said as he yawned again

After building up some courage lisanna finally asked "do you..."do you like me?" as she looked down at the ground waiting for an answer

"of course i do" were friends aren't we?" natsu said with a grin not realizing what lisanna really meant

"n..no i meant if you lo-" erza interrupted lisanna saying "c'mon you two stop lally gagging and get in class" as she pushed natsu and lisanna into the classroom

"what were you going to say?" natsu asked as he took his seat next to lisanna

"nothing don't worry about it..it wasn't important.." lisanna said as she sat down looking a little upset

"alright then class open your books up to page 198 and begin reading about the great revolutionary war" the teacher said as he started taking roll call. For the rest of the day lisanna felt sad that she wasn't able to tell natsu that she liked him wanting to kick herself for being so weak and pathetic but as for natsu he didn't seem to be fazed by the question he just thought lisanna was asking if he liked her as a friend.

" _man when is this class going to be over?" i mean the teacher just keeps talking and talking!"_ lucy thought as she watched the clock on the wall waiting for it to ring letting them go home.

The bell rang and all the students began packing their bags and walking out of the class room and meeting up with their friends so they could walk home together. Lucy was walking out of her class when she noticed lisanna was walking towards her but didn't notice her because she was looking at the ground as she was upset.

" hey lisanna is everything ok?" lucy asked as lisanna passed by her

"huh?" oh hi lucy sorry i didn't see you their" lisanna said sounding a bit upset

"is something wrong?" lucy asked again sounding sympathetic

"yea everythings fine im fine" lisanna said as she walked away " i'll see you later" she said

" _wonder why she's so sad?"_ lucy thought before feeling something warm wrap its self around her kneck

"yo luce you wanna walk home together?" natsu said with arm wrapped arounf her neck making lucy blush

"y..yea why not?" she replied blushing

"great! Well lets get going" natsu said with a smile

The two started walking and even though natsu had his arm draped over lucys neck she didn't think anything about it as she walked through the front gates of the school laughing at something natsu had said about grey. What the two didn't notice is that someone was watching them with tears forming in her eyes as she ran away crying.

Lisanna ran all the way home crying as she ran not wanting to believe what she had seen earlier at school and she didn't want to believe it. She ran up the steps to her house and opened the door and slammed it shut and ran up stairs to her room and ran past elf man and mirajane and slamed her door shut and fell on her knees and cried ignoring her older brother and sister who kept pleading for her to open the door.

Lisanna kept thinking about natsu and lucy and how happy they looked together " _he's better off without me" im sure he'd be happier with her anyway" i shouldn't have waited so long!"_ lisanna thought as she cried into her hands. She crawled into her bad slammed her head into her pillow and cried and cried regretting taking so long to tell natsu that she loved him and how long she had been in love with him. lisanna cried herself to sleep feeling heart broken and ignored mirajane and elf man who kept pleading her to open the door.

ooOoo

Natsu and lucy were laughing and watching a movie on natsu's xbox one and eating some popcorn that natsu made. Lucy was laying down on the red bean bag right across from natsu who was laying down on the blue bean bag and laughing as he watched the movie which lucy had to give credit to him for picking it out because it was pretty funny. Lucy was having a great time with natsu and she did like him but she didn't think of him as someone she would date but he was a good friend even though he did sometimes make her blush and feel embarrassed but lucy still thinks that mirajane is right about how natsu can be sweet at times. She liked natsu as a friend but their were times when she would blush because of what hew would do like wrap his arms around her while he's sleeping or wrap his arm around her kneck while walking which would make her blush. While lucy was thinking about natsu and how sweet and goofy he is she didn't see him come up from behind her.

"raaaaahhhhhh!" natsu screamed making lucy jump and scream back like a scared little girl

"natsu!" what was that for!" i almost had a heart attack!" lucy yelled while holding her chest trying to catch her breathe

"woah sorry i didn't think you'd get so scared! Haha" natsu started laughing after saying

"ugh your just a jerk!" lucy yelled as she playfully punched him

Natsu chuckled as he walked up to his xbox one and turned it off

"wow its already midnight!" natsu said sounding a bit shocked

"well time does fly by when your having fun" lucy said

Natsu then turned the lights off to his room and grabbed lucy and jumped onto his bed

"natsu!" what are you doing!" lucy yelled while blushing trying to get free of his grasp but failed

"what?" its dark out so you have to sleep here" natsu said with a grin

"b..but theirs a guest roo-" natsu interrupted lucy "well too bad your already here so why don't you stay?" natsu said as he wrapped his arms around lucys waist nuzzled his head against her back

"w..wh..what!?" lucy said shocked at the fact that natsu was asking her to stay with him "f..fine if you insist" lucy said while blushing.

Lucy couldn't help but blush at the fact that she was sleeping with natsu again and she wasn't going to complain because she did have to admit that she was comfortable. Lucy started to slowly doze off as she was slowly being consumed by natsu's warm _"mirajane was right about natsu" he can be sweet"_ lucy thought as she feel asleep in natsu's arms.

 **Yea so i decided to end this chapter with some drama and i will try to upload these chapters everyday so bear with me if i miss one day and stick around because these next few chapters are going to start to get interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucys eye lids slowly opened as the sun started to shine through the curtains in natsu's room and slowly engulfed it in a warm light. Lucy tried to hide from the light as she turned around lazily and buried her head into something warm as she wrapped her arms around the warm object feeling comfortable. " _this thing feels so soft and comfortable to sleep on"_ lucy thought as she nuzzled her head into the warm object not wanting to wake up until she realized the object was moving.

Natsu wrapped his arms around lucys waist and brought her body closer to his so he could feel more warmer. " _wow this thing is so squishy_ " natsu thought as she squeezed lucys ass not realizing that it was lucy that he had his arms wrapped around.

" _oh my god... im in natsu's bed a..a..and he's squeezing my ass!"_ lucy thought as she immediately opened her eyes only to come face to face with natsu's chest.

"natsu! Wake up!" lucy yelled while trying not blush as natsu continued to grab her ass

Natsu's lazily opened his eyes and looked down to see what was moving around so much only to meet lucy eyes as she tried not to blush as natsu looked further down to see what he was squeezing. Natsu's face turned completly red as he let go of lucys ass.

"im so so sorry i didn't mean to grab your ass!" natsu said as he quickly tried to get lucy off of him

"its f..fine r..really" lucy said while blushing like crazy as she got off of natsu

Natsu went to the bathroom so lucy couldn't see that he was blushing at the fact that he was squeezing her ass.

" _wow i can't believe i did that! And its not like i didn't like it but why did i do that?"_ natsu thought as he splashed water onto his face so he get focused onto what was happening

Lucy on the other hand was rubbing her ass cheek because natsu had been squeezing it so hard while thinking about why natsu had done it in the first place.

" _why was natsu squeezing my ass? And why was i cuddling with him!?"_ lucy thought as she kept rubbing her ass still remembering the feeling of natsu's grip on it.

Natsu left his bathroom and went downstairs to start making breakfast so he could say sorry to lucy with a proper meal.

"luce what do ya want to eat!?" natsu yelled as he took a pot and pan out from under the covers of his kitchen counter.

"anything would be fine!" lucy yelled back while she got dressed

Natsu started cooking some scrambled eggs with tomatos and onions and salt " _coffee would go great with this"_ natsu thought as he started boiling the water in the pot he placed onto the stove.

"someone knows how to cook" lucy said with a smile as she sat down at the table while looking at natsu as he was preparing them breakfast.

"thanks and yea i had to learn to cook since my parents are always working" natsu said as he continued to concentrate on the food he was making.

"hey natsu? Do you have any siblings?" lucy asked as she looked at a picture on the wall that had natsu and another shorter blue haired girl on his back with her arms wrapped around his kneck.

"yea i have sister and her names wendy and she goes to an all girl middle school and she also lives there since they have a dormitory" natsu replied pouring coffee into two cups.

"oh thats cool but why did she want to live in a dormitory?" lucy asked now interested in natsu's little sister

"well she wanted to be with her friends more often so she decided that she would live in the dormitory until she got to high school" natsu said as he handed lucy a cup of coffee

"oh well that seems like fun and all but don't you miss her?" lucy asked as she took a sip from her cup of coffee

"yea i do miss her but im happy that she's having fun over there so im ok with it" natsu said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee

Natsu got up and prepared two plates of scrambled eggs one for him and one for lucy

"thanks for the food!" lucy said as she began to eat her plate of scrambled eggs

"hey luce?" natsu said with a firm tone as he looked directly at lucy

"yea whats up?" lucy said with curiosity

"im sorry for grabbing your ass while you were sleeping" natsu said with a small blush on cheeks

"i..its fine really" lucy said while blushing remembering how hard natsu had been squeezing her ass

Lucy continued on eating her plate of eggs as natsu talked about the movie they had been watching the night before which made lucy giggle a little as he talked about the funny moments in the movie

They weren't going to school because it was a Saturday and even though lucy had tranferred she came to school on Friday which she thought was lucky. The two kept chatting away while eating anf drinking coffee enjoying their Saturday.

ooOoo

lisanna slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes feeling weak from the night before remembering that she had cried herself to sleep after seeing natsu and lucy together like that.

" _lisanna are you awake?"_ mirajane asked sounding a bit worried

"yea im awake" lisana replied with a rapsy voice

"are you ok? You know you can talk to me right? If theirs anything i can do to help i'll do it" mirajane said with a reassuring voice hoping her sister would open the door to let her in

"what does lucy have that i don't?" lisanna said as she opened the door and started to tear up

"what do you mean?" mirajane asked confused

"i..i think natsu and lucy are dating" lisanna said as tears started to roll down her cheeks

"i don't think they're dating and im sure natsu wouldn't just start dating lucy on the first week of school" mirajane replied with a sympatheticly

"really?" lisanna said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes

"natsu isn't that type of guy so im sure about" mirajane ressured her sister

"i hope your right mira" lisanna said as she hugged her sister

With lisanna feeling reassured mirajane went to her room and called natsu to see if he and lucy were truly dating or if lisanna was just over thinking things.

"he luce remember whe-" natsu's phone interrupts him as he was talking to lucy about the funny part of the movie when the clown falls down and dies and everyone thinks its just an act.

"wait one sec luce i gotta take this" natsu said as he went to the kitchen leaving lucy all by herself to watch the news

"yea whats up mira?" natsu asked

"natsu are you and lucy dating?" mirajane asked firmly

"no why are you asking?" natsu replied a bit shocked that mirajane was asking this out of now where

"well lisanna said she thought you two were dating and i was just wondering if it could be true" mirajane replied feeling a bit relieved that her sister had nothing to worry about

"well we are good friends but thats about it" natsu said a bit shocked that lisanna thought that he was dating lucy

"hey mira can i come over and talk to lisanna?" natsu asked still wondering why lisanna would think that he and lucy were dating

"sure i don't see why not?" mirajane said sounding a bit happy

"alright i'll be over in a little bit" natsu said still thinking

"ok i'll talk to you later then" mirajane said before hanging up

" _i hope mira confesses her love to him! this her one chance to do it!"_ mirajane thought happily

"he luce you wanna come with me? Im heading over to mira's house" natsu asked as he put his shoes on

"sure why not?" lucy replied with a smile

ooOoo

it didn't take long for the two to reach mirajanes house even though it was four blocks away which didn't take them long to walk.

" _why would lisanna think that?"_ natsu thought as he walked down the street to mira's house

Lucy just followed natsu as the were walking to mirajanes house and she waited as natsu knocked on the door. Mirjane opened the door and greeted them as they two walked in only to see elf man eating a meal clearly made for a man.

"mira can i go talk to lisanna?" natsu questioned the white haired brunette

"yea she upstairs and her room is down the hall last one on the left" mirajane instructed the pink haired teen

"thanks mira!" natsu said as he went to lisanna's room leaving lucy to talk to mirajane

Natsu walked up to lisanna's room and knocked on the door waiting for her to open the door

"im coming" lisanna said as she walked up to the door and unlocked it to see who was knocking only to be greeted by natsu

"n..natsu? w..what are you doing here?!" lisanna asked sounding shocked

"i wanted to talk to about something" may i come in?" natsu questioned the girl

"yea s..sure" lisanna stuttered

Natsu walked into her room and closed the door

"lisanna why'd you tell your sister that you thought me and lucy were dating?" natsu questioned the girl standing in front of him

"w..well i saw you and lucy walking home and you had your arm draped over her should and the two of were laughing and i just thought that you two were dating" lisanna replied feeling a bit ashamed of over thinking things

"well we we're just really friendly thats all and we're not dating" natsu said while looking at lisanna

"sorry its just you two seemed so happy so i assumed you two were dating and" lisanna could say no more as she started to cry

"its ok its ok i don't know why your crying i mean you don't have to be sorry" natsu said while hugging trying to reassure the crying girl

Lisanna looked up at natsu as he wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumb while warmly smiling at her

" " was all lisanna could say as she looked him in the eyes with a small smile

"lisanna" was all natsu said as he looked her in the eyes as he closed the small gap between them as he leaned in for a kiss making lisanna's eyes widen in shock as natsu was about kiss her

"hey natsu lisanna what are you guys doing?" lucy yelled through the door causing natsu to stop

"s..sorry i don't know what got into me" natsu said as he blushed while looking at lisanna

"no its fine lisanna said while smiling at the pink haired teen

"we were just talking about the homework we got for our math class!" natsu yelled back at lucy

"oh ok" lucy said as she walked away sounding uninterested

"well i gotta get going i'll see you later at the park" natsu said as he hugged lisanna one last time

"yea i'll see you later" lisanna said a little disappointed that they had been interrupted when they were about to kiss

Natsu walked out of her room and went down stairs to get lucy so they could get going to the park

"hey luce c'mon lets go to the park" natsu asked as walked down the stairs to the living room

"alright are we meeting up with the others?" lucy asked as she put her shoes on

"yea so c'mon" natsu said trying to get the blonde to hurry up and put her shoes on

"natsu did you and lisanna talk?" mirajane asked with a smile

"yea we did" natsu said with a smile

"so did you clear everything up?" mirajane asked while walking behind the kitchen counter to start making a picnic basket

"yea it just a huge misunderstanding" natsu said as he walked to the door

"we'll see you at the park then!" mirajane said just as natsu closed the door

ooOoo

natsu and lucy were walking through the park entrance when they ran into two familair faces

"lu-chan you made it!" levy said happily as she hugged lucy

"yea its nice to see you too levy" lucy said returning the hug

"so salamandar where's grey?" gajeel asked with a smirk as he fist bumped natsu

"i don't know where that weak ice head is" natsu said with a smirk

"what'd you say about me? Dragon breathe?" grey said sounding pissed off

"ya heard me!" natsu snarled

"you wanna fight" grey snarled back

"c'mon give me your best shot!" natsu challenged

"stop it both of you!" erza yelled as she came walking over to the two and gave them a death glare that made them stop

C'mon lets hurry it up mirajane and elf man and lisanna invited us to a small party

The group started walking to the side of the park where mirajane had to told them to met her

"hey guys look i see mirajane!" levy exclaimed happily

"yea but she's with someone and its not elf man" grey said

"yea it looks like-" natsu stopped midsentence as everyone yelled at the same time

Laxus?

Laxus is a tall and strong blonde who was very well built and he is currently the star football player for fairy tail high and he had a small group of people he hung out with and they practically worship him

Even though it was lucys first day at school she had already knew about laxus because he was very popular with the girls.

"looks like his group is with him" natsu said as he walked towards mirajane with the others

"mira why is laxus here" levy asked curiously

"i asked them to come here" mirajane replied with a smile

"why?" grey asked also sounding curios

"TO PARTY!" laxus and his group yelled as they rose they're beers

 **Yea i decided to post another chapter and i know its 11:25 pm but whatever haha so yea ima leave it here at the part where they're going to party so stick around because ima post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

"lets party!" laxus yelled as he and his friends raised their beers in the air as bicklsow one of laxus groupies cranked the music up to high.

"yea! This is what im talking about!" gajeel said as he grabbed levys hands and started dancing

"this so freaking manly!" elf man yelled as he grabbed mirajanes hand and started dancing with her

Erza and Jellal both started dancing as well

"grey dance with me!" a blue haired girl yelled

"juvia? How come you didn't go to school? You didn't get to meet lucy" grey said as he looked at the blue haired girl

Juvia looked over to lucy with a mad face as she yelled "love rival! Grey is mine!"

"what the? I don't even like him!" lucy yelled back then turning around to dance with natsu

"hey natsu do you want to dance with me?" lucy and lisanna both said at the same time

Lucy and lisanna both looked at each with shocked expressions on their faces as they both realized that natsu was going to have to pick one of them.

"uh hahaha" natsu laughed akwardly as he realized what was going on

"um we don't have to dance ya know?"natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head

The music certainly wasn't helping because it made it harder for natsu to choose who he was going to end up dancing with

 _(want to want me by jason derulo")_

Natsu quickly grabbed both the girls and started dancing with them which shocked both lucy and lisanna but they were happy because they got to dance with natsu and he didn't choose one of them instead he chose both of them

(Derulo...)

 _It's too hard to sleep_

 _I got the sheets on the floor_

 _Nothing_ _to_ _me_

 _Its a hundred degrees_

 _I got one foot out the door_

 _Where are my keys?_

' _cause i gotta leave, yeah_

 _In the back of a cab_

 _i tipped the driver ahead of time_

 _Get me their fast_

 _I got your body on my mind_

 _I want it bad_

 _Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

Natsu was dancing like a pro to the song as lisanna and lucy both laughed as they danced with him not even bothered by the fact that it was song for two people

 _Girl, you're the one i want to want me_

 _And if you want me,girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' i, no , i wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you_

Lisanna and lucy kept dancing admiring natsu as he kept dancing like a pro and they giggled a bit as he lip sync the song at the same time

 _Girl, you're the one i want to want me_

 _And if you want me,girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' i, no , i wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _just to get up next to you_

 _just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one i want to want me_

 _Girl you're the one i want to want me_

 _And if you want me,girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' i, no , i wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl you're the one i want to want me_

 _And if you want me,girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin' i, no , i wouldn't do_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _You open the door_

 _Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor_

 _And you whisper in my ear "baby im yours"_

 _Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one i want to want me_

 _And if you want me, girl, you want me_

 _And if you want me, girl, you got me_

 _There's nothin i, no, i wouldn't do, i wouldn't do_

 _Just ot get up next to you (i would do anything)_

 _Just to get up next to you(anything and everything)_

 _Just to get up next to you (baby)_

 _Just to get up next to you_

 _Get up, get up!_

Natsu sat down to catch his breathe as soon as the song had finished

"wow you sure can dance natsu" lucy said as she sat down trying to catch her breathe

"yea i got to give you credit natsu *gasp* i didn't *gasp* think you could dance" lisanna said as she tried to catch her breathe

"thanks you two that means a lot and yea i guess i never did tell anybody that i could dance" natsu said with a smirk

Levy was dancing with gajeel and she was a bit suprised that he could even dance let alone keep up with the rythm of the song

Elf man and mirajane were having a friendly dance competition to see who was better at dancing while jellal and erza danced hand in hand making erza blush as she felt the warmth of jellal's fingers intertwined with hers

laxus and is group were getting drunk and betting on who was the better drinker.

"alright alright im here for the booze!" a black haired brunette said as she walked up to laxus and his pal's

"so you think you can beat me at a drinking contest little lady?" laxus questioned with a smirk

"i'm sure i could beat you with no problem" replied the brunette with smirk

Laxus then reached into one of the three coolers he and his friends had filled with booze and took a hand full of beers and set them down on the table in front of him and the brunette.

"alright little lady lets see who's the better drinker" laxus said as he popped open one of the beers

"your on!" challenged the brunette

And just like that the two were chugging beers faster then the other could hand them

" hey natsu who's that?" lucy questioned as she stared at the girl as she chugged each beer that was handed to her

"oh that's right you haven't met cana yet" natsu said as he watched the black haired brunette chug the beer in her hand

"she's a heavy drinker and she a pretty cool once you get to know her" natsu said with a smile

"and her father gildarts is one of my best friends!" natsu said with a huge grin

"well it sounds like you really like her father" lucy said as she giggled a little as she saw natsu smile at her

"yea gildarts took care of me like if i was his son whenever my father wasn't home which very often" natsu said while looking down at the ground obviously sad

"yea natsu is very close to gildarts" lisanna said as she hugged natsu in an effort to make him a bit happier

"he's like a father and friend to natsu" lisanna continued

"he also saved natsu when he was being jumped outside of the supermarket" lisanna said with a hint of sorrow in her tone as she spoke

"im ok" natsu said firmly as he got up breaking the hug that lisanna was giving him

"im gonna get some fresh air" natsu said as he walked away from the two girls

"nat-" lisanna interrupted lucy "leave him alone..he needs some space" lisanna said as she grabbed lucys shoulder

"are you sure he's ok?" lucy questioned

"yea he just needs some time alone" lisanna said as she motioned lucy to sit back down

Lucy sat back down feeling unsure about letting natsu walk off by himself

"im gonna check up on him i just can't let him walk away like that" lucy said as she stood up and walked off to find natsu

Lisanna just sat there thinking if she should go looking for natsu

" _yea maybe i should go and check on natsu_ " lisanna thought as she stood up and yelled for lucy to wait up for her

ooOoo

natsu walked along the side of the lake thinking about gildarts and how he treated natsu so kindly and how much the man cared about him

" _why can't my father be more like gildarts? Why is he always working? Does he even care about me? Or am i just a waste of space to him?"_ natsu thought as he kicked a couple of rocks into the lake

" _why didn't he tell me he was going to work in america?"_ natsu kept thinking as he slowly started to get angry

" _he didn't even say goodbye! He left a note saying he would be working in america for a year or two and that he'd be sending me money for me needs!"_ natsu thought as he got angrier

"FUCK YOU DAD! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" natsu yelled as he ran up to a tree and started to punch the living shit out of it

Natsu relentlessly punched the tree letting his frustrations out

"natsu!" lucy yelled as she and lisanna both ran up to him a grabbed his arms trying to get him to stop punching the tree

"LET GO OF ME!" natsu roared as he shoved lisanna and lucy off of him and continued to beat the tree in front of him

"natsu..." lisanna whispered as she ran up to him a wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back and cried

"please stop natsu..please" lisanna said as tears started to roll down her cheeks

Lucy was frozen she had never seen natsu this angry before and it was terrifying

"natsu please stop" lucy said as she hugged him as she started to cry

Natsu stopped punching the tree and looked down to see lucy and lisanna crying trying to stop him from hurting himself

"im sorry..." natsu said as he fell to his knees bringing lisanna and lucy with him as he began sob

"im sorry i didn't mean to hurt you" natsu said as he cried as he put his head against the tree

The three cried a little before getting up slowly

Natsu gave lisanna and lucy a hug as he reassured them that he was ok

"natsu..your hands" lisanna said as she held natu's hands in hers as she looked at the bloody mess

Natsu had punched the tree so hard that he had tore the skin on his knuckles and bruised them a bit

"im fine don't worry about it" natsu said as he tried to convince lisanna

" no your not fine your knuckles arm swollen and your hands are covered in blood!" lisanna said as she removed her shirt and tore it in half as she wrapped them around natsu's knuckles making him wince

"be still natsu! This will only take a second" lisanna said as she finished wrapping natsu's knuckles

"thanks but what about your shirt?" natsu questioned

"im wearing my tank top so im ok" lisanna replied blushing

"but your that tank tops a little tight on your breasts" natsu questioned while blushing a bit

"don't look at my breasts!" lisanna complained as she covered them embarrassed that natsu was looking at them

"your a pervert!" lucy yelled at natsu as she smacked him across the head

"what are you jealous that im not looking at yours?" natsu questioned with a smirk

"w.w..why would i be jealous?" lucy replied while blushing

"oh i don't know" natsu said playfully

ooOoo

The three finally got back to the party just as laxus started grilling with elf man

"THIS IS SO FREAKING MANLY!" elf man yelled as he slapped two huge steaks onto the grill

"hey lisanna why aren't you wearing a shirt?" erza questioned

"um..." was all lisanna could say as everyone looked at her

"because i kinda fucked up my knuckles" natsu said as he came up from behind lisanna

"i got mad and i beat the shit out of a tree but i hurt myself in the process" natsu said firmly making everyone look at him confused and shocked at the fact that he would go and do something like that out of anger

"well i hope your ok" erza stated firmly before going over to elf man to check up on him and how things were going with the food

Mirajane walked over to lisanna and asked her about what natsu had done to injure himself like that. Lisanna explained to mirajane about what natsu did and why he did it which shocked mirajane since she hadn't heard natsu talk about his father for a long time.

"i hope he's ok but just keep an eye on him for me ok?" mirajane said before she walked back over to her brother so she could start handing the food out

"how ya holding up?" grey asked natsu with a calm attitude knowing how thinking about his father made natsu feel

"im fine grey don't worry about me" natsu said grinning at the shirtless guy in front of him

"put your shirt back on" natsu said shaking his head while chuckling

"what the..oh shit!" grey yelled as he put his shirt back on

Natsu chuckled as grey ran away from juvia trying to avoid being caught by her

Levy was talking to lucy about what had happened with natsu which shocked levy since she didn't see natsu as the type of guy to rage out like that

Cana was still going at hard with laxus on their drinking challenge which cana was clearly winning

Jellal and erza were sitting down near the lake talking about the student council plans and what they should do

Gajeel was eating some steak while watching cana drink seeing if she would beat laxus at getting drunk

Natsu and lisanna were sitting on a tree log as they waited for mirajane to bring them their food

Lisanna looked at natsu's hands and couldn't help but feel bad for him

Natsu just gazed up at the sky and looked at the clouds as he waited for mirajane to bring him his food until he felt something grab his hand.

Lisanna placed her hand on natsu's hand and gently interlocked her fingers with his as she leaned on his shoulder

"natsu.." lisanna whispered

Natsu just looked at lisanna and smiled warmly "i know liz" natsu replied "i know" he missed hanging out with his childhood friend and it seemed as if they weren't spending much time with each other since they entered highschool.

"natsu do remember when we first met?" lisanna questioned as she gazed at the sky

"yea i remember" natsu said as he looked back down at lisanna as he smiled warmly

"we were in middle school and you were being bullied by some guys during lunch and i just happened to pass by to see it happen" natsu said smiling

"yea then you attacked the guys that were bullying me and threatned to beat them up everyday after school if the didn't leave me alone" lisanna said smiling as she looked up at natsu

"yea and then from that day on i protected you from the bullies never letting you be alone during lunch or letting you walk home by yourself after school" natsu said as he gazed back at the clouds

As natsu gazed back up to the clouds remembering the day lisanna was being bullied she quickly got up and planted a kiss on his cheek

"thank you" she replied with a blush

"thanks for always being their for me" lisanna said as she hugged natsu

"i'll always be their when you need me" natsu said as he returned the hug

"promise?" lisanna questioned

"i promise" natsu said as he gave her a warm smile

"natsu...i love you" lisanna said as she smashed her lips against natsu's

Natsu was suprised at the fact that lisanna had just confessed to him and then kissed him! natsu returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him closing the gap between the two.

The two pulled away to get some air before kissing again

Lucy dropped the two plates of food in her hands which startled natsu and lisanna causing them to stop kissing

"natsu" lucy said as tears started to roll down her cheeks

 **So yea im going to end it here guys and i hope you like this chapter**

 **I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow**

 **This is starting to get exciting for me to write**

 **And theirs still 44 more chapters!**

 **Stick around for more Fairy Tail High!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tears were starting fall down lucys cheeks as she looked at natsu and lisanna

The two had been caught up in the moment and ended up kissing not realizing that lucy had walked up to them with their food

Lucy shoke her head and began to back away as natsu got up and said here name

"luce" natsu said with regret in his tone

"are you o-" lucy interrupts natsu as she slaps him across the face which was loud enough for everyone to hear

"w..why w..would lead me on like that?" lucy said trying to hold back the tears that were escaping her eyes

"why would you break my heart after you made me fall in love with you?" lucy said as tears were falling out of her eyes

Now everyone had their attention focused on natsu, lucy, and lisanna

"luce i had no idea tha-" lucy interrupts natsu again

"please...just stop...just stop" lucy said as she walked past the two and towards mirajane who looked very displeased as she had been watching everything unfold

"lucy come with me" mirajane said as she grabbed lucy shoulder

"please i just want be alone right now mira" lucy said as she was on verge of breaking down

"its ok just come with me" mirajane replied with a soothing tone

"ok..ok" lucy said as she followed the white haired brunette

Mirajane had taken lucy to the other side of the party where they could be alone

"come here its ok" mirajane said as she gestured lucy to sit down

Lucy sat down and started bawling she couldn't keep it in anymore it was just too much for her to hold in

"its ok lucy its ok" mirajane ressured her crying friend as she hugged her letting her cry in her arms

" _why would lisanna do that?"_

" _im sure she didn't mean to hurt lucy"_

" _but she should have known better than to do that in front of everybody!"_

" _i'll talk with lisanna and natsu later"_ mirajane thought as she continued to comfort lucy

Meanwhile back at the other side of the party natsu and lisanna weren't feeling very well after seeing what they had done to lucy

Erza walked over to the two with Jellal and the two older teens scolded the two who had made lucy sad for being so ignorant and nieve

"honestly natsu i thought you wouldn't be this dumb!" erza scolded clearly mad that he had upset lucy one of erza's dear friends as she liked to call her

"lisanna you should have been more aware of your surroundings not only did you upset lucy but now the rest of our friends are feeling bad after seeing that little inciddent" Jellal scolded he was obiously mad that someone like lisanna of all people had made lucy cry

"the two of you will have to come up with some sort of way to apologize to lucy before this party ends!" erza scolded still mad about the whole situation

Lisanna and natsu both agreed to do whatever they could to make up for what they had done

"natsu i didn't mean to-" natsu interrupts lisanna knowing what she was going to say

"i know we were just caught up in the moment thats all" natsu said firmlt

"but your a good kisser" he said with a smirk

"t..thanks" lisanna replied sheepishly

"what are we going to do? Lucy obviously likes you" lisanna said with a small hint of sadness in her tone

"i don't want to hurt you and i don't want to hurt lucy" natsu said reassuring lisanna

"i honestly don't know what im going to do" natsu said sounding frustrated

"well whatever you do i'll support you" lisanna said as she placed her hand in natsu's while giving him a warm smile

"thanks liz..that means a lot" natsu said as he gave her small smile

"but you know im going to have to choose one of you" natsu said with sad expression on his face

"i know that you'll make the right choice" lisanna said as she gripped natsu's hand and leaned on his shoulder not wanting to think about who he was going to pick

"i hope i do make the right choice" natsu said as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder

Erza and Jellal were sitting down on a tree stump opposite of natsu and lisanna as they watched the two they feared that natsu would pick lisanna over lucy

"Jellal why do think natsu did that?" erza asked while looking at natsu who looked away when he noticed erza was looking at him

"He was probably caught up in the moment" Jellal firmly stated as he began to eat his food

Erza felt bad for lucy for having to see natsu do that but if what Jellal said is true? " _then natsu your on your own your going to have to fix this by choosing one of them or neither"_ erza thought as she began to eat her food

Jellal and Erza talked wile eating thier food and exchanged a few jokes here and their so the conversation would stay alive

Jellal still couldn't help but think about natsu

" _man natsu you really fucked up i hope your able to resolve this by the end of today"_ Jellal thought as he took another bite of the steak on his plate

While erza and jellal were erza and jellal were eating and talking mirajane was having a hard time trying to comfort lucy

"lucy talk to me" mirajane asked calmly

"why did lisanna do that? Why would she do that?" lucy questioned as her sobs began to die down

"lisanna had a reason to kiss natsu" she said while rubbing lucy back

"lucy you really didn't know that lisanna loved natsu?" mirajane questioned

"no.. i had no idea" lucy said with a sad expression

"if i had known she liked him i wouldn't have let myself fall in love with him" lucy said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks

"im sure natsu will fix this" mirajane said as she looked over to natsu and lisanna who were holding hands and seemed to be in deep thought

" _natsu i hope you do fix this_ " mirajane thought as she continued to comfort lucy

Laxus and cana were still drinking trying to still out do each other as gajeel was filming them with his phone

Levy just kept cheering for cana as she handed her friend another bottle of beer

Hey grey! Juvia! Laxus yelled while reaching for another beer

"yea? What do you want?" grey questioned

"go get us some more beer!" laxus yelled as he reached for another beer

"alright i'll be right back "c'mon elf man im going to need your help i mean it is a MANS job" grey said as he started to walk to the front gates of the park

"YEA THIS IS A MANS JOB!" elfman yelled as he ran after grey as he finished taking out the last steak on the grill

Juvia was following them while hiding behind trees which did make her look like a stalker

"grey your so strong" juvia whispered as she drooled over grey

While elfman and grey left to go get the beer natsu and lisanna kept thinking about how they were going to apologize to lucy

The two felt bad that they had hurt their friend

Natsu didn't want to admit it but he did like lucy as well

Natsu looked down at the ground feeling horrible that he had hurt lucy

Natsu did like lisanna and she did confess her love for him but she didn't give lucy a chance to even let natsu know how much she cared about him

" _i know i was a little touchy with lucy and yea we did hang out a lot but i didn't know that doing all the things we did together made her fall in love with me!"_ natsu thought as he continued to stare at the ground

"im the worst" natsu said sadly as he got up leaving lisanna all alone on the tree stump

Lisanna saw natsu sad expression as he stood up

"natsu..im sorry" the white haired girl said she started to tear up

"i didn't want for any of this to happen" she continued as tears started to slowly fall out of her eyes

"i don't know what came over me and i-" lisanna was interrupted as natsu smashed his lips against hers which made lisanna's eyes widen as she realized what natsu was doing

She returned the kiss as natsu cupped her cheek

Natsu pulled away saying "theirs nothing we do about it now"

"we can't change the past but we can change the future" he said as he smiled

Lisanna nodded in agreement as she smiled back at natsu

"but what are you going to do?" lisanna questioned

"your going to have to pick one of us and i don't want lucy to get hurt but i don't want to lose you to her.." lisanna said as she began to tear up again

"i have a plan" natsu said firmly as he grabbed lisanna's hand and walked over to where mirajane and lucy were sitting

ooOoo

mirajane was talking to lucy about the new dresses that just came out and if she wanted to join her on a shopping spree at the mall

"so the dress i want to pick is black so i thought wearing black shoes would match them so i decide i wou-" mirajane spotted natsu and lisanna walking towards them

She quickly got up and walked towards natsu as lucy looked away not wanting to see him or lisanna

"natsu you really should give lucy some time alo-" natsu interrupted mirajane and firmly said "im going to make things right so don't stop me"

Natsu walked over to lucy with lisanna

"natus please just leave me alone.." lucy said as she started to tear up

"listen luce i didn't mean to hurt you" natsu said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"im sorry" natsu said as he looked down at the ground

"natsu please don't say you don't mean" lucy said coldy as she shrugged his hand of her shoulder

"lucy please just hear me out" natsu pleaded

"im not going to choose you or lisanna" natsu said as he turned lucy around

"what do you mean? Is their someone else?" lucy questioned sadly

"no im going to take a bit more time to get to know you thats all" natsu replied firmly

"its not fair for me to choose lisanna over you since i haven't even given you a chance to express how you really feel about me" natsu said smiling

"im going to take you both on dates and then i'll decide who i should date deal?" natsu questioned as both girls looked at each other

"yea im ok with that" lisanna replied a bit disappointed

"sure why not" lucy replied giving a sigh a relief

Lisanna and lucy were both relieved that they weren't turned down but now they had to figure out how one of them was going to out do the other

"im sorry for hurting you luce" natsu said sadly as he hugged lucy which happily returned

"its ok just don't do it again" she replied as she started to tear up

"lisanna come over here" natsu said as he gestured her to join the hug

Lisanna gave lucy a hug as she tearfully said "im sorry"

The three stayed like that for a while until they realized they needed to get back to the party

"im gonna go help my brother and sister out" lisanna said before running off to help mirajane pass the food out

Natsu and lucy walked back over to were cana and laxus were drinking

"so who turned out to be the better drinker!" natsu asked with a smirk knowing who had won

"you already kn..know i won natsu" cana stuttered as she popped the cap off another beer

Laxus groaned as his body was draped over the table in a deadish looking position

"you are a monster!" laxus groaned as he threw up

Natsu and lucy chuckled as they watched cana chug two beers as if they were nothing

Lucy sadly gazed up into the sky which caught natsu's attention

"is something wrong?" natsu questioned with concern in his tone

"natsu do you really think saying sorry is going to make everything fine?" lucy replied sadly

"im still hurt you know" lucy said as she kept looking at the sky smiling as tears slowly fell down her cheeks

"luce.." natsu said as he hugged the now sobbing lucy

"i didn't mean to hurt you" natsu said as he tried to comfort the sad girl

"please don't ever make me feel like that again" lucy said as she cried into natsu's chest

"i promise" natsu said as he tightened his embrace on her

Natsu was hoping that he would be able to decide who he was going to go out with after he went on couple of dates with the two girls

That was his plan and it was his only plan and he prayed that it would work

Natsu had known lisanna since they were little and they were very close and natsu did like her

On the other hand was lucy who natsu had just met a couple of days ago but he had already grown fond of the blonde brunette and not because of her curves

Natsu had realized that he liked lucy because she was kind and full of joy and happiness just like lisanna which was the reason why he liked her when they had first met on the train

Lucy broke the hug after saying she ok

"so what do want to do now?" natsu questioned with a smile

"do want to go on a walk around the park?" lucy replied

"sure im cool with that" natsu said with a goofy grin that made lucy smile

The two walked on a dirt trail the ran parrallel to the lake

The sun had already gone down by the time the two had made it to the lake

The moon shone on the surface of the lake making it sparkle a little

The two walked on the dirt trail until they found a small hill that overlooked the lake

"C'mon luce i found a great spot!" natsu yelled with a goofy grin as he motioned her to follow him

"alright im coming im coming" lucy replied with playful tone

Natsu sat down as he gazed up at the night sky enjoying the cool breeze

Lucy sat next to natsu as she turned her attention to the lake and gazed at the swans floating idly

"n..natsu..." lucy said loud enough for him to hear

"yea whats up?" he questioned as he directed his attention to her

"do you love me?" she questioned with a small frown

Natsu was a little taken back that lucy was asking him this

"yes i do" he replied firmly as he looked at her

"why?" she asked as she look down at the ground

"your cute and your kind and you have a smile that i just love and i just like how happy you always are and how you treat everyone with kindness and respect" natsu said as he gazed up into the stars

He then look back down when heard small sniffles

Lucy was crying quietly as she hung her head down

"luce why are you crying?" natsu asked worried that he had said something wrong

"its nothing" she replied as she look back up at him with a smile as tears continued to roll down her cheeks

"i just love you" she said as she kissed natsu as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss

Natsu wrapped his arms around lucys waist as he returned the kiss as he closed the gap between them as he moved his body close

ooOoo

back at the party the teens were having the final dance of the night as the last song came on and everyone got together and started dancing

erza and jellal started dancing as gajeel and levy followed them

then grey and juvia started dancing as laxus and his pals kept drinking with cana

mirajane and elfman danced along with their little sister lisanna

(John Martin)

 _We can rewrite the story_

 _Tonight we're forever young_

 _Yeah, tonight we're forever young_

 _Through the pain and the heartaches_

 _There's still love for everyone_

 _There's still love for everyone_

 _Hey, would you believe me if i said_

 _We are here for a reason_

 _Now this is our life_

 _This is what counts_

 _This is for us_

 _I would go anywhere for_

 _I would go anywhere for you, yeah_

 _I would go anywhere for you, yeah_

 _Heaven knows you're a dreamer_

 _Don't hide it from anyone_

 _Don't Never doubt what hide it from anyone_

 _you're made of_

 _There's a hero in everyone_

 _There's a hero in everyone_

 _Hey, would you believe me if i said_

 _We are here for a reason_

 _Now this is our life_

 _This is what counts_

 _This is for us_

 _I would go anywhere for you, yeah_

 _I would go anywhere for you, yeah_

 _I would go anywhere for you, yeah_

 _I would go anywhere for yeah_

 _you, Hold on tonight, for us,_

 _I would go anywhere for you, yeah_

Natsu pulled away from the kiss and looked lucy in the eyes and said "i love you" as he kissed her again

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him

The two pulled away so the could get some fresh air

"i love you natsu" lucy said before they started kissing again

 **Alright guys hope ya'll like this chapter**

 **Follow me if you want more fairy tail high!**

 **I'll try to post the 8** **th** **chapter tonight or i will post it tomorrow**

 **Stick around because theirs still 43 chapters to go!**


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu and lucy both pulled away gasping for air after they had shared a deep and passionate kiss

Lucy didn't want to stop kissing natsu but she had no choice since she had to catch her breathe

Natsu was eager to continue kissing lucy she was a good kisser and he didn't even know if she was taught to kiss by past boy friends or if she was just good at kissing

Natsu didn't bother thinking too much about it as he smashed his lips against hers

Lucys mouth opened as she moaned into the kiss letting natsu's dart right inside

His tongue danced with hers as they kissed

Natsu pulled away leaving a small line of saliva in the small gap between their mouths

"wow luce i didn't think that you'd be such a good kisser" natsu said as he tried to catch his breathe

"your the first guy i've kissed actually" lucy said sheepishly

Natsu was a bit suprised since he had thought that she was taught how to kiss

"we have to stop" natsu said regaining his senses

"im supposed to take you and lisanna on dates to determine who i should date remember?" natsu questioned as he got up

"but still i'll give you credit" he said with a smile

"fine" lucy said sadly

She didn't want to stop kissing natsu but he had a point

It wasn't fair to lisanna and it wasn't fair to natsu because it made it harder for him to choose who he was going to date

Natsu stretched his arms and yawned feeling a bit tired

Lucy stood up and stretched as well

"maybe its time we head back to the party" lucy suggested as she looked at natsu

"yea we've been gone for while" natsu stated as he walked down the small hill

" _why did i kiss him? im still upset what he did so why did i kiss him?_ " lucy thought as she walked down the hill

She hadn't fully forgiven natsu for what he did even though to everyone else it did

Lucy was still hurt and she wasn't sure wether natsu really did like her or if he was just toying with her

Lucy walked a bit slower than natsu but kept at normal pace so natsu wouldn't notice

She regret kissing him because now she liked him more than she did before they kissed

ooOoo

the two made it back just as the others were packing up and heading home

"lu-chan!" levy said with excitment'

"are you feeling better?" she questioned

"yea i guess" lucy said with an unsure tone

The two girls caught up on what lucy had missed and how fun it was dancing with gajeel

Natsu and elfman were talking about what had happened and said if he hurt lisanna then he would have problems with him and mirajane

And with that elfman and mirajane left after lisanna gave natsu a kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug

Lisanna had always done that with natsu since the day they became friends

Natsu didn't seem to mind but he didn't realize he like the fact that lisanna gave him those kisses

Lucy and levy had finished saying their goodbyes and parted ways

"so are we going home?" natsu questioned with a tired tone

"yea i think its time we go home" lucy replied as she stretched

"alright lets get going!" natsu said as he started walking

It had been oddly quiet on the walk to their house and natsu didn't seem to like it

Lucy on the other hand seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet

"hey luce why are you being so quiet?" natsu questioned breaking the silence

"natsu did ya think i was going to forgive you so easily?" luce replied harshly which suprised natsu

"well we did kiss an-" lucy interrupted natsu as she yelled "i was just caught up in the damn moment!"

Natsu winced a little after hearing this

"yea i know but i thought that was a good enough apology" he said sadly

"well im still not over it ok!" lucy said as she began to walk a bit faster

Lucy was still upset with natsu and she didn't know why

He had said he was sorry yet she was still mad at him

" _why do i feel like this?"_ lucy thought as she continued walking

Natsu was trying to figure out why lucy was so mad at him after he had already apologized to her

" _maybe it was something i said or did"_ natsu thought as he tried to remember everything he had done that night

"lucy can you tell me why your still mad at me?" natsu questioned akwardly

"i mean i said i was sorry and then you kissed me so i don't know why your still mad" he said as he tried not to sound sad

"lets just drop the subject" lucy replied coldly

Natsu kept his mouth shut not wanting to make things worse

He could see their houses getting closer as they continued walking

"do you want me to walk you to school tomorrow?" he questioned hoping lucy would say yes

"no i can walk by myself" she replied coldly

Natsu walked across the street thinking it was better that he stay away from her so he wouldn't upset her anymore

This had the opposite affect on lucy because it made her feel bad that she had made him cross the street

Now instead of being mad lucy was now sad that she made natsu feel guilty for her unhappiness

Natsu walked up the steps to his house and opened door as he took one last glance at lucy only to see was being greeted by her maid and butler

" _i really didn't mean to hurt you luce_ " natsu thought as he closed the door to his house and went to his room

" _i hope she isn't still mad at me tomorrow"_ natsu thought as plopped onto this bed

" _guess i'll have to try harder to make her happy_ " natsu thought as he began to slowly doze off

Disclamer: **ok ok i keep getting this a lot so im going to clear this up, i like to spell some characters names differently i know how their names are spelled but i decide to spell them differently!**

Meanwhile lucy was talking to caprico and virgo about what had happened that night she even told them about how natsu kissed lisanna and how he tried to apologize to her

She also mentioned the fact that she kissed him and that she felt bad that she did because it made her like him more

"lady lucy may i ask why you are mad at him?" caprico questioned

"what do you mean why? He obviously hurt me!" lucy replied a bit annoyed

"well it seems to me that you hadn't really expressed your feelings towards him which is why he didn't know you liked him" caprico said calmly

"princess it seems that you also forgot about the fact that he tried his best to apologize to you" virgo stated

"yea i know you guys are right but.." lucy said the last part quietly so the two couldn't hear

"what did you say lady lucy?" caprico questioned

"its just that i really do love him" lucy said as she began to tear up

"well then you have to give him some space so you both can sort things out" virgo said as she gave lucy a warm hug

"yes its best you two sort things out before you start talking again" caprico replied

"thanks virgo and you too caprico" lucy said as she returned the hug

After lucy gave caprico a hug she went to her room and hopped into her bed

" _those two are right maybe i should try to get my thoughts together before i start talking to natsu again or else i'll just be mad and sad whenever we talk"_ lucy thought as she began to slowly doze off

ooOoo

The weekend had gone by rather fast as natsu was spending his Sunday with the guys playing football and soccer while lucy spent her Sunday with the girls getting to know more of them and going on a shopping spree at the mall

lucy had told the girls what natsu and lisanna had done when lisanna went into a dressing room to try on a dress that she liked

erza and the others except mirajane who already knew were very shocked that lisanna would do that with natsu

"we need to have a talk with those two!" erza said as she clenched her fists

"lu-chan are you ok with this?" levy asked worridly

"C'mon guys lets just calm down" mirajane said with a worried expression

"im fine guys i just need some time to sort some stuff out" lucy said reasurringly as she smiled at the girls

"lucy are you sure your ok with this?" erza stated coldy

"thats not right" cana said shaking her head in disapproval

"you should stay away from natsu for a while" levy said trying to convince the blonde

"i know and im planning on staying away from him until i get everything sorted out" lucy said as she looked over her shoulder to see if lisanna was done trying out her dress

"i still have mixed feelings about all this" lucy said she looked down at the ground

"well until you feel better we'll be by your side" erza said as the rest of the girls smiled at her

Lucy smiled as she thanked them for being their for her in her time of need

"thanks guys that really means a lot to me..." lucy said as she began to tear up

"its no problem at all thats what friends are for" erza said as she placed a hand on lucys shoulder

The girls were interrupted as lisana came out of the dressing room smiling with the dress she wanted draped over her shoulder

"its a fit!" she said with a smile as she looked at the group

"excellent i'll try mine on then!" erza replied with smile as she went into the dressing room with a scarlet red dress

The rest of the girls chuckled as the began looking through the store for more dresses

Meanwhile at the park natsu and the guy were busy playing the last sport of the day which was football

The guys were all sweaty and full of adrenaline as they ran over to the bench where the cooler they had was at

"natsu pass me a bottle of water!" gajeel said as he ran up to the pink haired teen

Natsu handed the bottle of water to gajeel as he went to grab one for himself

"good..game" elfman said out of breathe

Grey and jellal were the last two to get some water after they threw the football around a couple of times

"man we gotta do this again next week" grey said as he drank some water

"yea that was pretty fun" jellal said as he took a sip of water from his bottle of water

The others agreed as they took a minute to relax before elfman stood up and walked over to natsu

"hey man can you explain to me what happened between you and lucy?" he questioned as he look down at the pink haired teen

"lisanna kissed me and i returned the kiss but we didn't know that lucy was watching us" natsu replied as he look down at the ground

"i also didn't know that she liked me" natsu continued as kept looking at the ground

"thats everything that happened in a nutshell" he muttered sounding a bit unhappy

"well if i were you i would talk to lucy about it and try to sort this out" elfman suggested

"just don't hurt my sister while your at it" he said a little louder than he should have

The rest of the guys looked at natsu a bit shocked that he and lisanna kissed in front of lucy

What natsu didn't tell them was that he and lucy had also kissed or made out but he didn't think it would be right to let them know that

"well we're here for you man so don't worry" grey said as he placed his hand on natsu's shoulder

"yea don't try dealing with this by yourself" jellal replied as he looked at natsu

"thanks guys" natsu said as he gave them a goofy grin

"well count me out because im not hurting my little sister" elfman said as he grabbed his bag and walked away

"fair enough" natsu said as he shrugged

"well lets get going we have school tomorrow" jellal said as he got up

"geez man can't you let that student council stuff go for one day?" grey said sounding annoyed

"me, mirajane and erza have to do a lot of work ya know" jellal said as he began to walk away

"be on time to school tomorrow natsu!" jellal said as he waved goodbye

"well then im off i'll catch later fire breathe" grey said as he walked away

"alright see ya later ice brains" natsu said as he began his jog home

" _did lisanna and lucy ever make up?"_ natsu thought as he jogged out of the park

" _i hope that lucy will forgive me because i really don't like the fact that she's been so mad at me since yesterday"_ he thought as he frowned a little

" _i hope that things do get sorted out"_ natsu thought as he began to jog faster

" _oh shit happy! I forgot to feed him!"_ he thought as he started to run

Meanwhile lucy was walking home after saying goodbye to erza at the edge of her block

" _i hope that natsu doesn't try to talk to me during school"_ she thought as she walked up her drive way

" _i just need some space"_ lucy thought as she walked up the stairs to her house

"HAPPY!" lucy heard someone yell

She turned around only to see natsu running up the stairs to his house and bursting through the door

" _what the.."_ lucy thought as she watched natsu

" _i don't have time for this"_ lucy thought as she opened the door to house and went inside

" _i have school tomorrow and i already have a lot of problems"_ lucy thought

She had only been in school for almost two weeks and she had fallen in love with the school jock and got her heart broken by a friend and now she had to see both of them the next day

" _im just going to take a shower and go to sleep"_ lucy thought as she went to her bathroom

Lucy took a long shower and thought about school while she tried to relax

" _Well i have to meet the principle tomorrow and from what i've heard he sounds like a nice old man"_ lucy thought as she relaxed in her bathtub

" _then me and natsu have to go to lunch to-"_ lucy remembered that she needed some space from natsu as she remembered what had transpired the night before

" _thats right..he kissed her.."_ lucy thought as she placed her hand over her heart

"but why does it hurt so much just thinking about it" she quietly whispered to herself as she look down at the water in her bathtub

"i shouldn't even care that they kissed..." she continued whispering

"but i why do i feel like this" she said as she began to tear up

Lucy got out of her bathtub and dried herself off as she changed into some pajamas

" _it doesn't matter wether i care or not its not like i should be affected by this"_ lucy thought as she went to her bedroom and climbed into her bed

" _i just hope that this feeling goes away_ " lucy thought as she began to doze off

Meanwhile natsu was feeding happy after he had finally managed to find the cat under his bed

" _thank god i remembered to feed ya happy"_ natsu thought relieved that he had found his blue cat still alive

"well im gonna take a shower" natsu said to cat as he went to his bathroom

The pink haired teen took a good twelve minutes in the bathroom before he got out

"well happy im tired as hell" natsu said as she yawned

The teen put on a pair of sweat pants and an old T-shirt that he liked very much

"well good night happy!" he said as he turned the lights off in his room and climbed into his bed

" _today went by fast! but tomorrow might be a long day_ " natsu thought as he turned over onto his side

" _i hope that lucy won't be mad at me when she sees me tomorrow"_ natsu thought as sleep slowly overcame him

Luce...was the last thing natsu said before he fell asleep

 **Alright guys i hope you like this chapter**

 **Im going to try to post the next chapter before 12 am if not i'll post it later tomorrow in the morning or in the afternoon**

 **Please leave a review of what you think and stick around!**

 **42 chapters to go!**

 **Yes i also know that i do misspell some things so i go back and correct it later on after i've reviewed the chapter myself**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu and lucys weekend went by rather fast as the two hung out witht their friends

Lucy had gone out with the girls so she could get to know more about them as they went out on a shopping spree

While natsu had gone out with his guy friends to play some manly sports like soccer and football

"well lets get to it then" erza said as she entered the mall with the group of girls who were giggling as they looked at all the shops with new dresses

Lisanna was the first out of all the girls in th group to go running into a store and already pick out what dress she wanted to buy.

"this has to be the one i buy!" she said with a huge smile on her face as she ran into a dressing room to try on the dress she picked out

"well thats lisanna for you" erza chuckled as she went back to looking through a row of dresses

Even though everyone seemed to be having a fun time it seemed that lucy was a bit unhappy after she heard lisanna's name being mentioned

She had no idea why she was upset hearing lisanna's name being mentioned

" _why do i feel like this?_ " she thought as she continued looking for a better dress one that would catch natsu's eyes

" _wait why am i looking for a dress that would make natsu like me?!"_ lucy thought as she started looking for dresses that she liked

" _man im really out of it today i just hope the others don't notice"_ she thought with a worried expression on her face that caught levys attention

"hey lu-chan is everything ok?" levy questioned sounding a bit worried

"levy can you bring the others over here?" lucy asked as she looked over her shoulder to see if lisanna was coming out of the dressing room

"sure but i hope everythings ok" levy replied as she went to fetch the other girls

She returned with erza and juvia and cana and mirajane who were curious as to why lucy decided to call them over while they were looking for dresses

"is their something troubling you lucy?" erza asked with a frim and demanding tone

"yea whats wrong? I was in the middle of picking out a better pair of stretch pants" cana stated as she looked at lucy

"lucy is their something troubling you?" mirajane asked as she thought about what had happened at the park between her and natsu and her little sister lisanna

Juvia didn't say anything because she was day dreaming about grey and how nice it would be if he just carried her to a quieter place to make out.

Lucy went on to tell the other about what had happened in the park which seemed to shock everyone but mirajane who already knew what had happened

None of the other girls expected natsu and lisanna to finally kiss but what shocked them the most was that lucy also liked natsu which did complicate things between here and lisanna as the others knew that they both liked him very much

"well it seems your in a pickle" erza said as she tried to think of a way to help her friend out

"yeah it must have been hard to watch natsu and lisanna kiss in front of you" cana inquired as she thought about the drinking contest that night

"well lucy i know your still upset with natsu and lisanna but you can't stay mad at them forever" mirajane stated as she gave lucy a warm smile

"yea i know mira but i just can't help it!" lucy replied a bit annoyed that mirajane had a point

"lucy did you ever tell natsu how you felt about him?" erza questioned as she looked at the blonde brunette

"well no i didn't tell him how i felt..." lucy replied as she figited with her fingers

"well then why are you mad at them if you never told natsu how you felt?" cana said as she walked over to lucy

"yea lu-chan don't you think its kind of dumb to be mad at someone who didn't reject your feelings?" levy questioned

"technically he didn't turn you down since you didn't tell him how you felt about him" erza replied while looking at lucy with a confused face

"yeah i know you guys are right but i just feel bad that i didn't get the chance to tell him how i felt" lucy said as she looked down at the ground

"well for the mean time you should try to avoid natsu so you can pull yourself together" erza stated earning a nod from the rest of the girls

"yea we'll be by your side until you get this stuff sorted out!" levy replied as she gave lucy a smile

"thanks guys that means a lot" lucy said with a smile as lisanna came out of the dressing room with a huge smile

"im buying this one!" she exclaimed happily as she went to the register to pay for the dress

"well while you do that im going to try this dress on" erza happily said as she grabbed a scarlet red dress with her into the dressing room.

The girls chuckled as they watched erza enter the dressing room with the scarlet red dress, they spent the rest of the day going from shop to shop in the mall looking for a dresses that they liked.

Lisanna bought two white dresses that seemed to fit her perfectly and erza bought three scarlet red dresses that seemed to hug her curves perfectly, cana had bought a ton of stretch pants and tank tops that seemed to be a little too revealing for the other girls

Juvia bought a bunch of blue and baby blue dresses that she seemed to think that grey would like which didn't really suprise the other girls, levy bought orange dresses and blue dresses that seemed to also hug her curves very well which she thought looked nice.

Lucy was the only one of the girls that bought a lot of skirts and tank tops that seemed to also hugged her curves which she thought looked very attractive

For some reason she just like to look very pretty no matter where she went and what was astonishing was that she born naturally beautiful meaning she didn't wear make up very often

The only time she had to wear make up was when her dad beat her but that was behind her which she thank god for.

Lucy seemed to be having fun with the girls as they continued with their shopping spree around the gigantic mall

Meanwhile at magnolia park the sun was just starting to go down as the guys all gathered around to have the last game of the night which was soccer.

"alright guys its time for the last match of the night!" jellal said as everyone gathered around

Natsu and elfman were talking about who was going to win the last match

"theirs no way your going to be able to take me down!" natsu yelled as she gave elfman a challenging grin

"we'll just see about that" elfman said as he gave natsu a challenging grin

"alright you two get back to your teams" jellal said as he walked back to his goal post

Natsu's team had jellal and grey and gajeel while elfmans team had laxus and bickslow and freed

The two teams got together as the last match of the night was about to go down

"now natsu!" yelled jellal as he kicked the passed the soccer ball to natsu as natsu successfuly got the ball and ran past elfman and bickslow

"your going down!" elfman yelled as he tried to kick the ball out from under natsu's legs but failed as natsu tricked him into thinking he was going right but went left

"haha your so stupid!" natsu yelled back as he started to close in on the goal

"not today buddy" freed whispered as he got ready to defend the goal

Natsu ran faster as he closed in on the goal as he realized that laxus was right behind him and closing in on him which caused natsu to kick the soccer ball with everything he had sending it flying past freed and into the goal leaving freed with no idea that the ball had even passed him.

"yeah!" natsu yelled as he jumped into the air with excitment as his team mates ran up to natsu and gave a group hug

Natsu's team laughed as they made fun of freed who still couldn't comprehend the fact that natsu kicked the soccer ball so hard that it flew right by him.

"good game natsu" laxus said as he complimented the pink haired teen

"still i would have gotten you if i ran a bit faster" he said as he walked over to the cooler to get some water

The rest of the guys congradulated each other on the fun and quick game they had which really was short due to the fact that natsu ran like if their was no tomorrow

The guys walked over to the cooler on the bench to get some water before getting their stuff to head home

"yo natsu can i ask you something?" elfman questioned the pink haired teen as he handed him a water bottle

"yeah whats up?" natsu replied as he drank some water

"what happened between you and lisanna and that blonde chick lucy?" elfman said as he took a sip of water from the cold bottle

"well me and lisanna kissed in front of lucy but we didn't know she was watching us and i didn't know that she liked me" natsu said as he look down at the ground remembering what had happened the day before.

"well thats fucked up" grey stated as jellal nodded in approval to greys statement

Laxus and his friends left without saying anything since they didn't want to involve themselves in natsu's problem

"well if you need anything we're here for you man" grey said as he gave natsu a grin

"as student council vice president i have to be their for students in need" jellal said as he gave natsu a small reassuring smile

"not me im not going to choose sides" elfman said as he got up and left not wanting to hear anymore of the drama

"whats his deal?" gajeel asked as he looked over to natsu  
"he doesn't want to hurt his friend and he doesn't want to hurt his sister" jellal said as he grabbed his gym bag

"don't be late to school tomorrow natsu!" he said as he waved goodbye to the three guys at the bench

"yeah i have to get going or else my step dad won't stop bitching about me being late when i get home" grey said as he grabbed his shirt and walked away

"well man i hope things work out between you and that blonde chick" gajeel said as he placed his hand on natsu's shoulder

"im hear for you man now take care i'll see you tomorrow during lunch" he said as he said goodbye to the pink haired teen standing by himself at the bench

"well i better start jogging home so i can feed happy" natsu said to himself as he got his scarf that he brung with him

" _i know i wear this everywhere i go but this is the only thing my dad gave me before he left"_ natsu thought as he wrapped the scarf around his neck

He jogged home while thinking about what had happened the night before and how he was going to sort the problem out

" _how am i supposed to say sorry to lucy if i didn't do anything wrong?"_ natsu thought as he passed the gas station near the park

" _i kissed lisanna without knowing the fact that lucy liked me so how does that make me a bad guy?"_ natsu thought as he continued to jog

" _i mean she didn't tell me she liked me so why did she get so mad?"_ he thought as he started to turn the corner on the sidewalk to his house

" _i just hope that i can sort this out because i don't like the fact that shes mad at me_ " natsu continued to think as he got closer to his house

Natsu didn't like the fact that lucy was upset with him and it made him feel bad that she was angry with him because he kissed lisanna in front of her

" _man i hope that lisanna and lucy are getting along because im having a hard time even getting near her without making her mad"_ he thought as he walked up the steps to his house and opened the door and went inside

He was greeted by his blue cat happy who had his bowl in front of him waiting for natsu to fill it up with cat food

"happy you know you eat a lot right?" natsu said as he recieved a meow from the cat

"i guess it can't be helped" natsu said as he chuckled and grabbed the cat and his bowl and took them both to the kitchen

"alright happy this is the last bowl of food im giving you today or else you won't have anything by the end of this week" he said as he dumped fish flavored cat food into the cats bowl

After feeding his cat natsu went to his bathroom and undressed before entering the shower

He didn't take very long showers in fact the showers natsu took were about ten minutes at its very minimum and fifteen being its top

After he took his shower he got dressed into some gym shorts and a t-shirt following up with his scarf

"well its time for bed" he said as he went to his room and climbed into his bed only to be met with a lonely bed

" _i wish lucy was here with me"_ he thought as he started to drift off into a deep sleep

Luce... natsu said quietly before he let sleep overcome him

Mean while at lucys house

She had just got home from the shopping spree she and her friends had gone on

" _i can't believe i got so many skirts!"_ lucy thought happily as she went to her bathroom for her night bath

Lucy sighed as she relaxed in her warm bath " _man taking a bath feels so good"_ she thought as she lazily stretched

" _i hope that natsu doesn't try to talk to me tomorrow"_ she thought as she sighed lightly

" _i just need some time to think about this"_ she thought as she climbed out of her bath tub

" _i just hope that things go back to the way they were"_ she continued to think as she got dressed into her pajamas

"well its time for sleep" lucy exclaimed as she stretched

She walked to her room and laid down in her bed as she yawned

" _i hope things work out between the three of us"_ lucy thought as she began to drift off to sleep

" _i miss natsu's warm arms wrapped around me"_ lucy thought as she let sleep overcome her

 **Hope you guys are ready for the next few chapter cause its going to get really interesting**

 **I'll post chapter 10 tomorrow so stick around!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy woke up just as the sun was coming up and peering through her windows blinds as the warm light illumunated the room, the birds were singing and her phone rang letting her know she was late.

" _what great way to start off my day"_ lucy thought as she sighed before getting up and getting dressed for school, She quickly exited her house after saying goodbye to virgo and caprico.

It was a Monday morning and the day was starting out well everyone

Natsu had overslept and had to run to school so he could make it on time and even though natsu woke up late the teacher never marked him absent because he knew by the time he did the pink haired teen would come running through the door

While natsu was running to school lucy was also running after she realized she was late..really late..natsu late if thats makes it any clearer for you

" _crap im really late! And all because virgo wanted me to eat breakfast before i left!"_ the blonde brunette thought to herself as she ran through the school entrance

As she ran through the doors of the school she heard someone yell "watch out!" before she felt something run into her causing her to fall down

"ssss..ouch that really hurt" lucy said in pain as she rubbed her back

"sorry i didn't mean to hurt you" replied a familiar voice that lucy swore she knew

She quickly turned around only to see a pink haired idiot with a scarf around his neck who was smiling at her with his hand sticking out for her to grab onto so he could help her back up

"natsu?!" lucy said as she grabbed his hand and quickly started to walk away not wanting to be near the pink haired teen

"hey luce wait up!" natsu said as he ran up to the blonde "can you tell me why your still mad at me?" he questioned as he grabbed her shoulder making her stop in her tracks

"let go of me..." she replied with a cold menacing tone

"lucy please tell me whats wrong" natsu pleaded as he kept his hand on her shoulder

"i said let go of me!" she yelled as she quickly turned around slapped natsu across the face which was loud enough to echo through the halls making teachers and students look out to see what was happening

Natsu placed a hand on his cheek where lucy had just slapped him as he watched the blonde walk away "luce..." was the only word that came out of his mouth before he started to walk in the oppposite direction of the blonde

Natsu walked to class feeling worse now that lucy had slapped him and to make matters worse it seemed that she didn't want to be near him anymore not only did it upset him but it also hurt him because he really did care about lucy and even though they had just met last week he held her close to his heart

As he walked through the deserted halls he remembered the promise he made to lucy the day he met her when he brought her over to his because she didn't have anywhere to stay

 _(flash back)_

" _don't worry im your friend and i'll always be their to protect you" natsu said in a comforting tone as he watched lucy relax a little after she had heard him say that which made him feel happy_

 _Lucy had buried her head in natsu's chest as he wrapped his arms around her which made her blush like a tomato before she pulled apologizing for being clingy_

 _(end of flash back)_

"if only things didn't turn out the way they did" natsu said softly in a sad tone as he opened the door to class

He was greeted by the teacher who told him to sit down as everyone had seen what had happened in the hallway and kept their mouths shut not wanting to upset the pink haired teen who was had his head on the table with a miserable expression on his face

Lisanna noticed natsu's unhappiness when he walked through the door because he wasn't smiling or making a silly excuse for being late he jusst took his seat and put his head down

She felt that it was her fault that lucy was mad at natsu because she had kissed him in front of herand even though he apologized for hurting her she was still upset with him

"if lucy is still mad at natsu then i have to help him make things right!" lisanna thought as she looked over at natsu who still had his head down on the table

"psst natsu!" lisanna whispered quietly as she tried to get natsu's attention "natsu!" she said a bit louder

"what do you want?" natsu replied sadly as he turned his head so he was facing her

Their was a short pause between the two as lisanna looked into natsu's sad eyes as he looked back at her into her eyes which seemed to be filled with sympathy for him, lisanna gazed into the older teens eyes wondering why lucy was so mad at him and not with her.

"is their something you wanted to ask me?" natsu questioned snapping the white haired girl out of her thoughts and back into reality

"oh..sorry..i was just thinking.." she sheepishly said as a small blush crept up on her cheeks

"well then what were you thinking about?" he questioned as he was interested in what lisanna was thinking about

"its n..nothing really so don't worry about it" she replied as she tried to convince natsu that what she was thinking about wasn't really important

"ya know your a terrible liar lisanna? your too sweet and innocent to be able to lie" natsu replied as he gave the girl a goofy grin

"w..what do y..you mean?" she managed to stutter out as the small blush on her cheeks started to become noticable

"liz we've been friends since middle school and i know you don't lie" natsu said as he leaned over to her as he grabbed onto his desk so he wouldn't fall

"o..oh y..yeah?" she said barely managing to keep her composure as her cheeks began to turn bright red

Natsu chuckled as he watched lisanna nervously turn her head away from him in an attempt to hide her blushing face

"liz? Are you trying to hide the fact that your blushing?" natsu questioned as he teased the girl

Lisanna turned her head around to look at natsu who was looking directly into her eyes while he smiling at her

"n..natsu? why is lucy mad at you and not me?" she managed to say as she looked the older male in the eyes

Natsu was taken back by the question lisanna had just asked him which snapped him out of his playful mood and back into his depressed mood

"i don't know liz but please don't mention her name right" natsu said sadly as he put his back down on the table which made lisanna sad as she realized she made the pink haired teen sad

"natsu..." she whispered as she looked at the teen who had turned his head away from her

She gave up on trying to talk to natsu and decided it was best to leave him alone as she returned to doing her work leaving the pink haired teen alone in his thoughts

Natsu had realized he had upset lisanna when he heard her say his name with sadness in her tone which made him feel worse he knew that lisanna didn't mean to upset him she just wanted to know why lucy was mad at him and not mad at her.

He sulked in his depression for the remainder of the class as everyone continued on with their work trying not to disturb him as they realized that he was sad and wanted to be alone even the teacher avoided him fearing that if he disturbed the sulking teen that he would lash out at him

ooOoo

The bell rang as everyone gathered their books and grabbed their book bags and met up with their friends so they could go to lunch together

Lisanna gathered her books and as she put on her book bag before looking over at natsu to see if he was feeling any better

Natsu's expression had not changed since he put his head down on the table which made lisanna feel bad as she felt that it was her fault that he was feeling like that

"natsu do want to go to lunch with me?" lisanna questioned as she placed her hands on his back squeezing lightly

"sure..whatever" natsu replied with an uncaring tone not realizing that he had just upset the girl behind him

"c'mon lets go to lunch" lisanna said as she placed her hand on his cheek giving him a warm smile as she tried to hide the fact he hurt her when he said he didn't really care

"alright lets go" natsu said as he got up and grabbed lisanna's hand as he guided her out of the classroom

Lisanna realized that natsu had a determined look on his face and he was squeezing her hand a bit harder than he should have been which made her hand feel uncomfortable but she didn't have time to complain as she tried to keep up with the teen

" _why is he walking so fast?"_ lisanna thought as she started to walk faster trying to keep up with the teen

What lisanna didn't know was that natsu was mad that lucy had smacked him when all he wanted was for her to answer his question

" _i can deal with the fact that she's trying to ignore me but when she decides to smack me thats taking things to another level!"_ natsu thought as he burst through the doors to the cafeteria still holding lisanna's hand

Natsu walked over to the table where lucy and the other girls were at and let go of lisanna's hand as he walked over to lucy

"mind telling me why you smacked me in the hallway" natsu growled at lucy

"don't talk to lucy like that natsu!" erza said as she stood up between the two trying to defend her friend

"erza move out of the way" natsu replied as he pushed the girl back down into her seat which suprised erza and the others that were sitting at the table

"now im going to say this one more time..WHY DID YOU SMACK ME!?" natsu practically yelled as he glared at lucy

Natsu's yelling caused lucy to jump as she look down at the ground not wanting to look up at the pissed off teen

"answer me!" natsu growled as he forcefully grabbed her head and lifted it up so she was facing him

"I SA-" natsu was interrupted by gajeel and elfman who grabbed him by his arms and tried to restrain him before he hurt the blonde girl in front of him

Natsu roared angirly as he tried to free him self from their grasp "let me go!" he yelled as he thrashed around as he tried to free himself

"natsu calm down!" elfman and gajeel said as they tried to calm the angry teen down

Lisanna wrapped her arms around natsu's neck and buried her head into his chest as she pleaded him to stop as she began to cry

Lucy got up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving natsu and the others at the table

Lucy walked up a flight of stairs that led to the roof that she had found because of levy when they were heading to geometry

She opened the door to the roof and walked out onto the pavement before she fell to her knees and started crying she was crying not only because natsu yelled at her but because she was the reason why he was so angry

Meanwhile in the cafeteria natsu had finally calmed down and apologized to erza and the group of girls for causing a scene

"sorry i don't know what came over me..something just snapped" natsu said as he apologized to gajeel and elfman and lisanna

"dude you just exploded" elfman said "that was not manly" he continued as he shook his head in disapproval

"yeah man what was up with that? You scared the living shit out of those girls" gajeel added sounding a bit supirsed that the pink haired teen had gone up to the blonde and exploded with pure rage

"i know i was just really mad thats all.." natsu replied as he look down at the ground in shame

"well you should go check up on her" gajeel said as he returned to his table

"yeah lucy seemed pretty shaken up to me" elfman said before he returned to the table with gajeel

"i'll leave the rest to you"lisanna said as she gave him a hug before running back to the table were the girls were at

Natsu walked around the school for a while before he reached the staircase that led to the roof which was always deserted unless someone was skipping then they would go to the roof so they wouldn't be caught

He walked up the stairs to the roof because he would go there if he was mad or sad or just lazy as he got closer to the door he heard weeping coming from the other side

" _is someone up their?"_ he thought as he began to slowly creep up on the door as he tried to be quiet so that whoever was up their wouldn't hear him coming

Natsu peered through the glass frame of the door and saw that lucy was crying which hit him like a truck as he realized he had made the blonde brunette upset. Natsu slowly opened the door and closed it gently not letting go of the door handle until he had closed the door all the way so it wouldn't make the clicking noise.

Lucy continued to cry unaware that natsu was standing behind her as he watched her cry

"luce..." natsu gently said as he took a step forward causing lucy to freeze as she stopped crying she noticed natsu's shadow getting closer

Lucy quickly turned around to see natsu slowly walking towards her with a sad expression on his face as he looked directly into her eyes

"im..sorry for yelling..at you" natsu said with a sadness in his tone

"i didn't mean to yell at you like that..something just snapped in me.." he continued as he look down at the ground

"i was just mad that you smacked me earlier when i tried asking you-" lucy cut natsu off as she grabbed his shirt and buried her head into his chest as she began to cry

Natsu wrapped his arms around the blonde as he tightened his embrace on her

"im sorry im so sorry" lucy said in between sobs as she continued to cry

"luce..." natsu said quietly feeling bad for yelling at the girl earlier

Natsu and lucy stayed in that position for a while until the blondes cries died down and turned into small sobs

"luce im sorry for yelling at you" natsu said as he kept his arms wrapped around the blonde

Lucy just sniffled as she looked up into the pink haired teens eyes

"no im sorry for slapping you" lucy said as she shook her head

"i shouldn't have yelled at you just because i was mad" natsu said as he tightened his grip on her

"natsu please stop saying your sorry its my fault for not wanting to listen to you" lucy said as she looked into the males eyes

"i was just jealous that you and lisanna kissed an-" natsu cut the blonde off as he smashed his lips against hers making her gasp

Lucy was a bit shocked that natsu had just slammed his lips against hers but she slowly relaxed into the kiss as she opened her mouth letting the males tongue dance with hers

The two pulled away as they gasped for air

"you talk too much" natsu said as he looked into the blondes eyes

"why?" lucy questioned as she look the male in the eyes

"because i don't like the fact that the girl i love was trying to apologize for something that wasn't her fault" natsu replied firmly

"you l..love me?" lucy said as she looked at natsu in astonishment

Natsu gave lucy a small kiss on the lips before saying "does that answer your question?"

"Natsu..." a white haired girl said as tears rolled down her cheeks

 **Well guys that ends this chapter!**

 **I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow**

 **Nalu or nali?**

 **Remember that theirs 40 more chapters!**

 **Stick around for more fairy tail high!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lisanna was walking through the hallways trying to find out where natsu and lucy had runoff to she decided to go looking for natsu after he left because she felt that she also needed to apologize to lucy for what she did

" _where could those two be?"_ lisanna pondered in her head as she walked into the last building in the back of the school

Lisanna walked walked around the building until she decided that the last place natsu would go to was the top of roof where he usually was whenever he was bored, tired, sad, or just when he wanted to relax

She was walking up the stairs to the roof when she heard someone crying " _is that lucy?"_ lisanna thought as she started to slowly walk up to the door then she heard a males voice "natsu up here too?" lisanna whispered to herself as she peered through the window.

"na..natsu.." she said quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks as the older male made out with the blonde

Natsu and lucy didn't notice lisanna as she was being as quiet as possible so the two wouldn't notice her

Lisanna quietly cried as she watched the two kiss "he said..he..would take us out on dates so..he could decide on who he was going to da..date" lisanna quietly between sobs as she tried to reassure herself

"y..yea natsu wouldn't go b..back on a p..promise that he made" she whispered quietly as she continued to sob quietly in the stairwell

Lucy grabbed nastsu's hands and interlocked her fingers with his as she looked up at him and smiled at him which made natsu smile as he gave her a kiss on the forehead

The two walked back to class hand in hand with smiles on their faces happy that they had worked everything out

Natsu was happy and not just because he kissed lucy but because she wasn't mad at him anymore but he was completly unaware that he had forgotten about the promise he made to the two girls at the party

He promised that he would take lisanna and lucy on dates to determine which girl he was going to date since the two loved him and he couldn't decide who to pick

Natsu opened the door and led lucy inside as they walked into the class still holding hands which shocked everyone

Lisanna didn't notice natsu and lucy walk into the class as she had her head on the table with tear filled eyes she was trying to forget what she had seen

She didn't see natsu and lucy holding hands as they walked to the back of the class and even though everyone saw them holding hands they thought it was best not to make a huge comotion

" _wow lu-chan is with natsu!"_ levy thought as she happily smiled at her

" _didn't know he had it in him"_ grey thought as he shook his head as he smirked

Erza and jellal smiled at each other relieved that their friends were able to work things out between each other

Cana was a bit suprised that the two had gotten together after natsu had yelled at her in the cafeteria

Juvia was mad at the fact that lucy was able to get with the person she liked while she had no success with grey

Mirajane was too shocked to say anything she thought that natsu would pick lisanna but she was wrong he had gone after lucy and what shocked her the most was that natsu forgot about the promise he made to the two girls

Elfman on the other hand was emitting a black aura he seemed to be really mad at natsu for picking lucy and not only that he was pretty sure the teen had forgotten about the promise he made

Mirajane and elfman knew about the promise because lisanna had told them about it when they got home after the party

The two decided it was best to leave it up to natsu to find out for himself and decided it was best not to tell their sister fearing she would be devastated if she knew that natsu chose lucy over her and that he forgot about the promise he made to her and lucy

Natsu was talking to lucy about what they should do after school and if that she wanted to watch a movie with him at his house

Lucy happily said yes when natsu asked her if she wanted to come over to his house and watch a movie with him and hang out. She saw this as an opportunity to be close to him again and she didn't want to let it go and even though lucy was happy she felt like she was forgetting something important but she couldn't figure out what it was that she had forgot

Natsu felt the same way but it was worse for him not only was natsu feeling like he was forgetting something but he felt that it was really important

The two couldn't shrug the feeling over but decided to keep quiet about so they wouldn't upset each other

Lisanna pulled her phone out of her book bag to check the time and was suprised to see that it was only 11:00 am which meant that half of the school day hadn't even gone by and it was hell for her not just because she saw natsu and lucy kiss but because she was going to have to face them when the got out of the class.

" _why natsu? Why did you kiss her? It was just to make her feel better right? It had to be i just know it!"_ lisanna thought as she began to tear up not wanting to think about what had happened earlier

"natsu i hope you didn't forget about the promise" lisanna whispered softly

Lisanna was sure that natsu couldn't have forgotten about the promise he made not only was lisanna hurt but she was heartbroken

She felt horrible after she saw the two kiss and not because she had kissed natsu first but because natsu was her first kiss and she didn't want to lose him

Lisanna felt that if she lost natsu she would be destroyed and not just because she lost him but because it would feel like a thousand knives pierced her heart which was something she didn't want to feel. Lisanna knew how bad it felt to be turned down because she had seen the pain in lucys eyes when she saw the two kiss at the party and that was something she was scared of.

Even thought lisanna loved natsu more than anything in the world besides her brother and sister she did not have the heart to tell lucy to back off because she knew that telling lucy to leave natsu alone would only cause more problems.

As lisanna kept thinking about what was happening she didn't notice the fact that the bell had already rung and that she needed to get to her next class which was located at the other side of the school.

" _oh crap im going to be late"_ lisanna thought as she ran out of the classroom and down the hallway

She had to dodge a lot of people as she ran and she accidently ran into a kid who fell down when they collided but she didn't stop because she was already late to class

"sorry!" lisanna yelled as she continued running down the hall before making a right turn colliding with someone as she ran

The two fell to the floor with her on top of the student "sorry im late to cla-" lisanna froze when she realized who it was that she had run into

"lisanna?" the pink haired male questioned as he help the girl up

The white haired girl didn't reply she just look down at the ground with a sad expression as her hair draped over her eyes which natsu didn't notice because he was in a hurry to get to class

"c'mon we're late!" natsu said as he grabbed the girls hand and sprinted down the hallway to they're class

Meanwhile in natsu's classroom

Lucy was pulling out her binder from her book bag as she waited for natsu to come to class which she found suspicous since she had just been with him ten minutes prior to the bell and he had told her that he'd be back in time for class

Natsu had dropped lucy off to class and told her he was going to buy something to drink but he clearly did not have enough time to get to the vending machines and back to class and adding to his delay was lisanna since she had run into natsu in the hallway when he was heading to the vending machines

Lucy didn't know that natsu had run into lisanna when he was heading to the vending machines so it suprised her when he walked into the class with her

" _why was natsu with lisanna?"_ lucy thought as she smiled at the teen as he took his seat next to her

"sorry im late i ran into lisanna when i was heading over to the vending machines" natsu replied a bit out of breathe

"so you ran just to get here on time?" lucy said as she giggled

"yea haha" natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head as he gave the girl and embarressed smile

"hey lisanna how come your late to class?" lucy questioned as she looked at the white haired girl that sat in front of natsu

"i was just spacing out in my last class and i didn't notice the fact that the bell had rung" lisanna said as she gave lucy a fake smile

Lisanna was trying her hardest to not to show her sadness as she didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of class

It was already hard for her to look at natsu and it was harder for her to even look at lucy it was practically killing her from the inside and out as she watched the two laugh and joke around

She wanted to ask natsu if he kissed lucy so she would feel better or if he did it because he simply loved her and she also wanted to ask him if he had forgotten the promise he made at the park

The three talked quietly for the rest of the class as the teacher blabbed on about english not realizing that the three were talking amongst themselves

Lisanna on the other hand was debating in her head wether she should ask natsu if he forgot about the promise he made or if he loved lucy just thinking about the fact that natsu could possibly like lucy more than her made her feel like she was going to break down

Natsu and lucy still got that strange feeling that they were forgetting about something but this time the feeling was a lot stronger now that they were with lisanna which made them think if she knew anything about the reason why they felt like they were forgetting something

Lisanna was completly oblivious as to what natsu's and lucys knowledge was on the promise the male had made

She was so tempted to ask the two as they continued to talk and at this point lisanna was ready to blurt out if natsu did or did not forget about the promise

Lucy couldn't recall why she was feeling like she forgot something...that was until it hit her..natsu had made a promise to her and lisanna but she couldn't recall what he had promised and now that she ahd figured out what she had forgotten she decided to ask natsu if he remembered

"hey natsu?" lucy questioned as she looked into the males eyes

"yea whats up?" natsu asked as he looked at lucy

"do you remember the promise you made to me and lisanna at the park?" she replied as she looked over to lisanna who had a suprised look on her face

Lucy had just asked natsu what she was going to blurt out which relieved lisanna since she didn't want to make a fool of herself in the middle of class

"yea natsu do you remember the promise you made at the park?" lisanna said as she joined into the chat

Natsu's face turned completly pale as he soon realized he had forgotten the fact that he was supposed to take the girls out on seperate dates so he could determine who he wanted to date because they both liked him!

"uhhh..." was the only thing that came out the males mouth as he realized he was knee deep in shit

"i forgot about the promise" natsu sheepishly admitted which suprised lisanna

"you mean you forgot that you were going to take me and lucy out on seperate dates so you could figure out which one of us was going to get to date you?" lisanna questioned sadly

"yea i forgot about that" natsu replied as he look down at his desk as he tried to avert lucys gaze

"sorry.." was the last thing that came out of natsu's mouth before lucy questioned him when he was going to remember that he made a promise to the two girls

"like i said i forgot" natsu firmly stated as he looked at both of the girls that were staring at him

"so now that you remember what are you going to do?" lucy questioned as she crossed her arms

Natsu sighed as he tried to think of something as the bell rang for them to transition to the next and last class of the day

Natsu sighed as he got up from his table and looked at the two girls that were waiting for him to answer lucys question

"alright look i'll take lucy out on a date today after school and then i'll take lisanna on a date tomorrow after school too" he replied as he gave the girls a small smile before heading off to his math class

The two girls got their things and looked at each other with a small smirk on their faces

"well i guess this decides who gets to date him huh?" lucy said as she looked at the white haired with a smirk on her face

"yeah i guess it does" lisanna replied giving lucy a challenging grin

"well then whatever happens we'll still be friends right?" lisanna said as she gave lucy a small smile

"yeah whatever happens we'll still be friends" lucy replied as she gave lisanna a small smile

The two went their seperate ways as they went to class with one thing on their mind

Who was going to get to date natsu? And were they ok with the possibility of losing?

While the girls pondered about this natsu was in his class trying to figure out what he was going to do now that he had to choose between lucy and lisanna

" _i hope things work out"_ natsu thought as he tried to think of good ways to turn down a girl without hurting them

" _i just hope that i don't end up hurting one of them"_ natsu continued to ponder as he sighed

" _well im just hoping these two dates determine who i should go out with"_ natsu thought as he placed his head on the table

"guess i'll have to wait and see" he murmurred as he started taking notes

 **So im going to end this chapter here guys**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter and are ready for the next one!**

 **Who's going to date natsu? Well i guess your going to have to stick around for chapter 12**

 **Remember thiers still 39 chapters to go!**

 **I'll post chapter 12 tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was just starting to go down as the students of Fairy Tail High exited their classrooms and met up with their friends so they could all go home together. Natsu was in his classroom gathering his belongings as he was greeted by lucy who seemed to be in a really cheerful mood since she was going to go out on a date with natsu later that evening.

"hey natsu! You ready go?" questioned a happy blonde brunette that was standing in front of a pink haired teen

"yea lets go" natsu replied as he got up as he walked out of the classroom

Lisanna watched the two leave the classroom happily as she got up and walked over to her sister and brother

"hey lisanna are you ok with this?" elfman questioned worried that his little sister would be sad

"no im ok its just one date how far can they get?" she replied feeling unsure about what she had just said and not because she wanted to be with natsu on that date but because she feared that lucy got a head start on him

"are you sure your ok with it?" mirajane said as she placed a hand on her little sisters shoulder feeling that she was lying about the fact that she was alright that lucy got to go on the first date with natsu

"yes mira im fine really" lisanna replied as she gave her sister a reassuring smile

"alright but im here for you if you ever need anything" mirajane said as she gave her sister a warm smile

The three siblings exited the classroom and head home so they could start making dinner and watch some tv together. Lisanna, mirajane and elfman were all siblings but they didn't have real parents they had foster parents because they're actual parents died in a car accident when they were all just around twelve to ten years old. They went to the cemetery once a year to pay their repsects to their mom and dad and even though they missed them they didn't feel alone since their foster parents loved them very much and treated them like if they were their real children. Even though their foster parents were almost never home since they worked around the world they still called them and checked in on them everyday.

Natsu and lucy were exiting the school as they passed a couple of friends as they waved goodbye to them the two continued walking together until they reached the street that they both lived on.

Natsu had to part ways with lucy so he could go get ready for their date "i'll see ya later luce!" natsu said as he jogged home

"alright be at my house around seven ok?" lucy yelled as she stood on her toes as natsu gave her a thumbs up letting her know he said ok

Lucy walked up the steps to her house and knocked on the door as she patiently waited for virgo or caprico to open the door and greet her

The door opened and virgo was standing their with a small smile on her face "princess what would you like for dinner?" the pink haired maid said as she fully opened the door letting the blonde into her home .

"no sorry virgo im going on a date with natsu so i won't be eating at home today" lucy said as she went upstairs to get ready for her date and even though it was six o'clock she decided it would be best if she got ready ahead of time.

" _i well i guess should take a bath first then i'll pick a dress out_ " the blonde thought to herself as she undressed in the bathroom

The blonde got into her bathtub and adjusted the water tempature to something likeable so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable " _ah that feels better"_ she thought as she gave off a small sigh of relaxation as the water slowly warmed up.

"man taking baths are great!" lucy exclaimed loudy as she relaxed into her warm bath

Lucy felt bad that natsu was going to have to choose who he was going to date since she and lisanna both liked him which made it even harder for him to decide because she knew that natsu liked both her and lisanna but their was no other way that they could decide who was going to date him.

Lucy sighed as she thought about the possible outcomes if natsu chose her over lisanna and if he did would the girl be ok with it? Would she have a breakdown? Would she still be friends with the two if they got together? " _this is really hard to think about_ " lucy thought as she sighed loudly

" _but what if natsu chooses lisanna? Could i handle it? "_ lucy thought as she got out of bathtub

Their was sharp pain in the blondes chest and she knew it was because she couldn't deal with the thought of natsu with lisanna

"of course i'd cry...i wouldn't be able to handle it..seeing those two together.." lucy said sadly as she placed a hand on her chest

"i can't let natsu choose lisanna over me" lucy said firmly as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around her body

" _sorry lisanna but i'm not losing natsu to you!"_ lucy thought to herself as she dried herself

After lucy had dried herself she went to her bedroom and began looking through her closet for a dress that she thought natsu would like which she found in a heart beat. The dress lucy had picked out had a nice sky blue color and it hugged every curve her body had which she thought was perfect she also picked out a pair of high heels that also matched her dress.

" _their is no way that natsu could resist this!"_ lucy thought as she checked herself out in her closets mirror as she adjusted her breasts so the popped out a bit more other than that her dress did a good job of revealing every curve that she had.

"i might be over doing this but who cares?" she thought to herself as she grinned feeling pleased that she look good

Lucy look down at her watch and she saw that it was only six fortyfive meaning she still had about fifteen minutes to kill as she waited for natsu.

" _guess i'll right in my dairy"_ lucy thought to herself as she opened her dairy that was on her desk and began writing.

Meanwhile natsu was at his house and was just getting out of his bathtub since he took a small nap when he returned home from school

"man this is going to be great!" natsu said happily as he smiled while he dried his hair

"hope your ready luce because this is going to be the best date of your life!" he exclaimed loudly as he went to his room to get dressed

He took a quick glance at his watch as he got dressed in a nice black tux with a crimson red tie before he sprayed some playboy colonge on himself

Natsu is a funny guy who is loved by everyone and he does own a lot of freestyle clothes but what some didn't know is that natsu does have some tuxedos for special occassions which in this case is his date with lucy heartfilia and one other thing that most people don't know about natsu is that he has a nice orange Charger GT with black stripes going down the middle of the car with black tinted windows and nice orange rims on his kelly tires.

Natsu got his phone and called a local fancy restraunt that he knew about that was in city place which was called Lafayette's and made a reservation for two as he got his car keys and went to his garage.

Natsu got into his car and grinned as the cars engines roared to life and the blue head lights turned on as the garage doors opened automatically as he slowly rolled out onto the drive way. He glanced back down at his watch "right on time" he replied as he grinned before he rolled out of the drive way and onto the blondes property as he honked his horn signaling her to come out.

Virgo opened the door revealing a stunning blonde in a sky blue dress and high heels which seemed to be hugging her body tightly which made natsu's jaw drop.

"princess i hope you have a good time" virgo replied as she handed the blonde her purse

"thanks virgo you and caprico can have the rest of the night to yourselves" lucy said as she gave the two a smile before heading over to natsu's car

Lucy stop dead in her tracks when she saw what car natsu was driving

"thats you're car!" she yelled in astonishment as he looked the car over admiring its color and features

"yeah it is" natsu replied as he got out and opened the passenger door for the blonde

"lets go to dinner now" natsu said as he gestured the girl to get in

"alright! Where are we going?" lucy questioned happily as she got into the car

"lafayette's" the pink haired teen replied as he smiled at the blonde as he looked her over

Natsu was clearly liking the dress that lucy was wearing which made her blush as she looked at the teen who was staring at her

"do you like my dress" lucy said as she giggled

"your gorgeous even without a dress" natsu said as he gave lucy a grin

"i like your tux..it makes you look...handsome" lucy managed to say as she blushed

"thanks for the compliment!" natsu said as he put the car in drive and headed towards city place

ooOoo

Natsu was pulling up into the parking garage for the cars in city place which was seven stories high he parked the car on the second level after he managed to find a parking spot. The two got out of the car and walked over to the escalators while they held hands as they happily went to dinner which was the first thing that natsu had listed on his agenda.

natsu reserved a table for them at lafayettes for seven thirty and it was seven o'clock the two walked over to the register and were greeted by a worker who asked them if they had a reservation before he let them in.

"yes reservation for natsu dragneel at seven o'clock" natsu replied firmly as looked into the employees eyes

"alright sir right this way" the man said as he gestured the couple to follow him to side of the restraunt where they were seated in front of a window.

"if you need anything just give one of our employees a holler" the man said before he walked off to tend to another couple.

"so what do you think" natsu questioned the blonde as he gave her a grin

"this place is amazing! i really love the way it looks" she said as she gave natsu a smile

Natsu gave lucy a small smile before the waiter came over and asked them what they wanted to to eat as she took out a note pad and pen

Natsu ordered some chickfalle for him and lucy since the two didn't want to eat much as much as they wanted to talk and just have fun

After the waiter left with their orders natsu began talking to lucy about the reason he chose her to go on the first date with him.

"luce the reason i picked you is because their is something in me that needs you..and that something is my heart" natsu said passionately as he gazed into lucys eyes that were starting to water up

"lucy will you be mine?" natsu said as he got up and kissed the blonde who's tears were rolling down her cheeks

The two kissed passionately savoring every moment that they spent kissing before they pulled away gasping for air as they looked into each others eyes.

"i'll take that as a yes then" natsu said as he chuckled as he looked at lucy who blushing madly

The waitress came over with their food and gave them a smile as she had seen the two kiss before she said "i hope you two have a great night" and went back to the kitchen to get the other costumers food.

Natsu and lucy were a bit embarressed since they forgot that they were in a restraunt

The two ate their food and talked for a while about what they were going to do after they finshed eating as they didn't want to be stuck in a restraunt the whole night.

" do you wanna dance?" natsu questioned as he got up smiled at lucy

"sure why not?" lucy replied as she got up and walked with the male to the dance floor

The two were happy when one of the songs that they knew came on

(The Wanted- Glad You Came)

 _the sun goes down_

 _the stars come out_

 _and all that counts_

 _is here and now_

 _my universe will never be the smame_

 _im glad you came_

 _on you cast a spell me, spell on me_

 _you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _and i decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _so lets go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

 _turn the lights out now_

 _now i'll take you by the hand_

 _hand you another drink_

 _drink it if you can_

 _can you spend a little time,_

 _time is slipping away,_

 _stay with me i can make,_

 _make you glad you came_

 _the sun goes down_

 _the stars come out_

 _and all the counts_

 _is here and now_

 _my universe will never be the same_

 _im glad you came_

 _im glad you came_

 _you cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _and i decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _so lets go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

 _turn the lights out now_

 _now i'll take you by the hands_

 _hand you another drink_

 _drink it if you can_

 _can you spend a little time,_

 _time is slipping away,_

 _away from us so stay,_

 _stay with me i can make,_

 _make you glad you came_

 _the sun goes down_

 _the stars come out_

 _and all that counts is here and now_

 _my universe will never be the same_

 _im glad you came_

 _im glad you came_

 _im glad you came_

 _so glad you came_

 _im glad you came_

 _im glad you came_

 _the sun goes down_

 _the stars come out_

 _and that counts is here and now_

 _my universe will never be_ the _same_

 _im glad you came_

 _im glad you came_

the song ends with natsu and lucy kissing passionately as everyone cheers as they see the couple kiss and even though its still to early lucy is trying her hardest to not catch feelings for natsu as he hasn't decided on who he will date.

Lucy arms were wrapped around natsu neck as she was kissing him while his arms were wrapped around her waist as he was kissing her which made her blush before she released him from the passionate kiss as she gazed into his eyes.

"i hope i make the right choice" natsu said before she smashed his lips against lucys which made her gasp as she felt the sudden force of his lips meeting hers .

The two kissed for a minute or two before the walked off the dance floor and went outside for some fresh air.

Natsu gazed into the sky as he thought about who he was going to choose which was now getting harder for him as he was starting to want lucy more than he wanted to be with lisanna but he also loved the white haired girl and he didn't want to hurt her.

" _fuck this is harder than i thought it would be"_ natsu sighed as he thought about lisanna and lucy

"whats wrong?" lucy calmly said as she wrapped her arms around the teens waist and hugged him which earned her a chuckle from natsu

"its nothing to worry about..." natsu said as he continued to gaze up into the sky

"c'mon tell me!" lucy said playfully as she let go of natsu's waist and turned him around so he was facing her

Natsu looked at the blonde brunette that was standing in front of him and smiled before he chuckled lights as he look down at the ground.

"whats so funny?" lucy questioned a bit worried that she might have something on her face

Natsu shook his head as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and looked her in the eyes as he gave her a small grin

"your just so beautiful" natsu said as he passionately kissed the blonde which caught her off gaurd

Lucy was suprised that natsu was being so straight forward with her at that moment and she was also suprised when the male kissed her after he had called her beautiful. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him grab her ass which was making her blush but she didn't care.

"natsu i love you" lucy said as she broke the kiss

"i love you too lucy" natsu said as he gave the girl a peck on the lips

"c'mon lets go to my place" natsu said as he gave the girl a small grin

"natsu i can't.." lucy said as she looked away from the teen

"why whats wrong?" natsu questioned sounding a bit disappointed

"not until you have decided on who you're going to date i can't sleep in the same bed with you" lucy said as she kept looking away from the teen

"alright then but when i do choose who im going to date just know im still going to be sleeping with you" natsu said as he smirked at the girl which made her blush

The two went back to the car to go home after they had seen the rapids shoot into the sky after the music band finished their preformance.

Lucy had to admit that she love the date and their was nothing she didn't like she had enjoyed every minute she spent with natsu on the date. She didn't want the night to end but it was getting late and to her suprise when she checked her phone it was ten thirty and to most teens it that wouldn't be considered late but when you have school the next day and your supposed to wake up at seven thats like basically saying you want to be late to school.

Natsu walked lucy back to the car as he held her hand not wanting to let go once they had gotten to the car but he had to drive so he didn't have much of a choice.

The drive home was peaceful as natsu and lucy didn't say much but knew they were thinking about the same thing and that was how fun the date was and frankly the two wanted to keep having fun but it was getting late for them so they knew it was time to go home.

Natsu dropped lucy off in front of her house and said goodbye as he drove into his garage and parked the expensive looking car.

"i'll see ya later luce!" natsu yelled as he opened the door to his house

"thanks for the date! I love you!" lucy yelled back which made her blush since she yelled out that she loved him.

Natsu smirked and closed the door to his house after he had yelled back " i love you too!" after that natsu went to his room and undressed feeling happy about the date he had gone on that night.

"i love lucy..." natsu said quietly as he scratched his cats head after he had put some gym shorts on and turned the lights off as he climbed into his bed where the cat peacefully laid.

"man i hope that i can choose between those two" natsu said as he sighed before he pulled the covers over himself.

" _oh well im going to have to decide that tomorrow"_ natsu thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep

Meanwhile lucy was getting dressed into her pajamas as she talked to levy over the phone and told her how fun it was going on a date with natsu to which levy found suprisingly romantic as she wished that gajeel would do that with her.

Lucy told levy about how she and natsu danced in the restraunt and how cool it was that they even had a dance floor and a bar inside the restraunt. She also told lucy about how natsu kissed her and how much she loved they way he kissed her and the way he told her he loved her was what she thought was romantic.

Lucy said good night to her best friend as she hung up and climbed into her bed after turning the lights off in her room and putting her phone her charger.

" _i love the date natsu took me on "_ lucy thought to herself as she closed her eyes as she slowly feel asleep.

" _i just hope that i don't lose to lisanna.."_ lucy thought as sleep overcame her

"tomorrow is another day.." was the last thing that lucy was able to say before she fell asleep

 **So yea guys i hope you all like this chapter**

 **Hope ya'll are ready for chapter 13!**

 **Who's going to win?**

 **Nalu or Nali?**

 **If you want to know stick around for chapter 13!**

 **38 more chapters to go!**


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu slowly woke up to the sound of his alarm clock that was telling him that he had only ten minutes to get ready for school. Natsu tossed and turned trying to ignore the loud alarm clock that was blarring loudly into his ears since had placed it on the small night stand next to his desk.

"five more minu-" natsu stop mid sentence as he bolt upwards and ran to his bathroom as he continued to curse at him for being heavy sleeper.

"shit im going to be late!" natsu said as he brushed his teeth and put his deoderant on after he had taken his quick five minute shower.

As natsu was running around his room trying to get ready for school as fast as he could lucy was at her house waiting for the pink haired teen to walk her to school.

"whats taking natsu so long?" lucy said as she sighed while she waited for the teen to leave his house so they could walk to school together. "im pretty sure he over slept" she whispered to herself as she gave off an unimpressed sigh.

As lucy waited for the teen to come outside she thought about the date that natsu took her on the night before. _"man that date really was something and who knew that natsu could be so romantic!"_ the blonde continued to think about the things they had done during the date. She thought about the dance they had and how natsu could lip sync the song like a pro as he matched his dancing with the beat of the song. " _natsu really is a great dancer and a great kisser.."_ lucy thought about the way natsu kissed her during the date which made her blush as she loved the way he kissed her.

Lucy was interrupted in her thoughts as natsu came bolting out of his house and ran across the street to greet the blonde that he had kept waiting well past ten minutes. "sorry.. " the male replied in between gasps which clearly meant he was rushing to get ready in the ten minutes he had when he had gotten out of bed.

"its fine..do you need some water or something?" lucy asked as she took the only water bottle she had in her bookbag out and handed it the male who clearly needed it. Natsu refused to the take the water bottle as he pushed the blondes hand away as he shook his head as he caught his breathe.

"C'mon we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" natsu said as he grabbed the brunettes hand and bolted down the street to the school. Lucy was a bit dumfounded by this because natsu had a car and if he had a car he could just drive to school but the school is fairly close since it is just a twenty five minute walk and paying a hundred dollars every month did sound pretty stupid to her but she decided to ask anyway.

"natsu..how come... you walk to school if you have a car!?" lucy yelled as she tried to keep up the teen that was still holding onto her hand as they ran towards the school. "kids would probably want to steal that car!" natsu yelled as he continued to run towards the school.

" _wouldn't be suprised if someone did try to steal it"_ lucy thought as she continued to run towards the school that was now begining to come into view.

Natsu look down at his watch and realized they wouldn't be able to make it to school on time if they didn't hurry and at the rate they were going they would be really late. Natsu grabbed lucy and held her in a bride style position as he ran towards the school as he focused all of his strength into his legs as he bolted to the school.

Lucy was blushing that natsu was carrying her as he ran towards the school and it didn't bother her that he was carrying her it was just embarrassing that he was carrying her bridal style which she thought was romantic and embarressing.

Natsu ran through the school gates and up to the office where makarov was so that they could get a pass to class so their teacher wouldn't give them a detention for being late for the fifth time in the first month of school which really is embarresing since natsu promised he wouldn't be late when he first started his sophmore year. Every teacher in fairy tail high knew natsu as they kid that would show up late to school everyday no matter how hard he tried to come early but the teachers didn't think a rich kid like lucy would ever come to school late but she proved them wrong once she became friends with natsu.

"gramps i need a pass to class!" natsu yelled as he entered the principles office that he found suprisingly empty which it never was because mirajane was either in the office when makarov was at a parent teacher confrence or he would be their when mirajane had to go make plans with the student council.

"that odd gramps isn't here and neither is mira" natsu replied as he look down to lucy who blushing madly since he had run into the school carrying her and never set her down even when they had entered the office.

" .can you put me down . .." lucy stuttered as she continued to blush as looked into the males eyes which widened when he realized he was still carrying the blonde.

"sorry i didn't mean to carry the entire way" natsu replied sheepishly as he set the blonde girl down gently so she wouldn't fall down.

"thanks but what are we going to do now? Were really late and were probably going to get detention for not showing up with a pass" lucy said as he began to pace around the office so she could come up with an idea to get out of the problem that was at hand.

"well im gonna go skip on the roof" natsu said as he walked out of the office and down to the stair well at the end of the hall. "wait for me!" lucy yelled as she ran after the pink haired teen not wanting to be left alone in the office scared that she might be accussed for stealing something.

The two went up the stairs and spent the rest of the morning up on the roof enjoying the cool breeze that they got as they talked about how fun it was skipping the first three classes of day and they also talked about the date they had last night after they shared a kiss or two and fooled around to pass the time.

"hey natsu im not trying to be pushy or anything but where are you taking lisanna tonight?" lucy questioned as she hoped that she wasn't being pushy.

"well im glad you asked!" natsu replied as he gave her a goofy grin which made her giggle "im taking lisanna out for some dinner but not as fancy since she doesn't like fancy places so i was thinking a kareoke club or something like that" natsu said as he thought about the places he could take lisanna to.

"wow your actually going to take her to kareoke?" lucy questioned feeling a bit jealous since she liked dancing with natsu but now he was going to sing with lisanna.

"yea! Its going be awsome!" natsu said as he fisted pumped into the air which made lucy giggle since she liked the way natsu acted when he was excited.

The two spent whatever time they had left before lunch started talking about what they thought the other were doing in their class which he they thought was funny since they weren't doing any work but their friends were.

ooOoo

lunch was over and lucy and natsu parted ways as they went to the last class of the day which was really a depressing time because everyone just wanted to get out of the class and go home. since lucy and natsu had spent so much time together skipping the first three classes together they were upset that they had to part ways at the end of the day. Its not that they didn't have the same class together its just the teacher won't let them talk at all even its related to the assignment at hand so it basically meant that they were cut off from each other.

Lisanna on the other hand was thinking about the date that natsu was going to take her on that night and she couldn't help but smile and giggle a little as she thought about natsu and how funny he was when it came to taking girls on dates. The only other time natsu took a girl on a date was when he was in freshman year of high school and lisanna asked him to take her out on date since the two had nothing planned for the afternoon. Natsu was shocked when lisanna asked him to take her out on a date and he was frantically planning everything they were going to do in every class that he had that day which made her giggle as she watched him plan everything.

"natsu really is a sweet guy..and i love him" lisanna whispered as she looked out the window she sitting next to as she gazed out into the blue sky wondering what natsu had planned for her date. "i hope we have fun tonight" lisanna whispered quietly to herself as she continued to gaze out into the sky.

While lisanna was day dreaming about the date she was going to go on with natsu the pink haired teen was frantically writing down plans for their date that night since she was more of a partier than a fancy person so he had to make different plans than the ones he had made with lucy the night before.

" _ok ok she likes to sing so that means we're going to go to that kareoke place in city place and after that_ _we'll go to my house and watch a movie or two_ " natsu kept thinking of the possibilities that he had and wrote them all down on a note pad that he had in his book bag.

As natsu wrote down his ideas for the date with lisanna he didn't notice that she was peering over his shoulder and was reading everything that he was planning out which made her smile as she saw how hard natsu was thinking as he was trying to plan the best date for her that night.

"natsu your so sweet" lisanna whispered in the teens ears which made him jump as he realized she had been reading everything he was planning out on his note pad.

"lisanna! H..how much did you read?" natsu replied sheepishly as he looked into the girls eyes as a small blush started to rise up onto his cheeks.

" oh just all of it" lisanna replied as she carressed natsu's cheek playfully which made him blush harder.

"you really are a sweet guy natsu..and thats why i love you" lisanna said as she gave the teen a kiss on the cheek which sent him over the edge as he started blushing a deep shade of red.

" _thanks god lucy didn't see that!"_ natsu thought to himself as he cupped his cheek where lisanna had given him the kiss.

ooOoo

The bell rang and the students packed their bags and were heading out the door to exit the school so they could enjoy themselves with the small amount of time that they still had left in their day. Natsu and lisanna both exited the classroom after natsu had said his goodbyes to his friends and lucy while lisanna was talking to her brother and sister as she let them know that she would be late that night.

The two walked down the hallway of their school as they talked about where they were going to go first after they had stopped by natsu's house to get ready. Lisanna was planning on getting changed at natsu's house since she had left some clothes their when she had a sleep over with him and forgot to take her clothes home with her.

Natsu was thinking about the plans he had made during school and he wasn't feeling sure if what he had picked out for lisanna was good enough. "hey liz are you alright with going to kareoke tonight?" natsu asked as the two exited the school and walked out the large gates that had the schools name on top of it.

"of course im ok with im actually pretty excited! Do you know how long its been since we've both gone out to kareoke?" lisanna replied as she giggled remembering the first time natsu took her to kareoke which she thought was fun so she couldn't wait til they did it again that night.

"alright but if you want we could go to a restraunt or someth-" lisanna cut the male off as she gave him a kiss on the lips which shut natsu up.

"i said im happy that your taking me to kareoke!" she replied as she giggled while looking at the blushing teen.

" if you say so" natsu said as he continued to walk down the sidewalk with his arm draped over the white haired girl as the two reached his house after a ten minute walk.

Natsu opened the door to his house and lead lisanna inside and took her to his room so the two could get ready for the date.

Natsu was the first to undress but he didn't tell lisanna to leave in fact he undressed right in front of the white haired which made her blush furiously as he did so.

"natsu! are you d. ?" lisanna stuttered as she tried not to look at the almost naked teen that was standing in front of her.

"whats wrong lisanna? We used to change in front of each other when we were younger" natsu replied as he stared at the girl completly unaware that he was embarrassing her.

"yea but we're teens and doesn't it seem..a little..wrong?" lisanna said as she look down at the ground not wanting to look at natsu.

"well you make it sound like a bad thing" natsu said as he took a step closer to the girl as she took a step back as she realized what natsu was going to do next.

"c'mere!" natsu yelled as he wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a huge hug as tightened his grip on her waist.

"natsu!" lisanna yelped as she felt the teens arms wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to him

What natsu didn't know was that his member was rubbing against lisanna which she noticed when he had pulled her closer to him. she didn't say anything since she was too embarrassed to even think about what possibilities lay in front of her if she even told the male so she kept her mouth shut.

After natsu had let go of lisanna he finished getting changed into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt that he thought matched the pair of sweat pants and put on a pair of jordans that he liked. Lisanna on the other hand went into the guest bedroom and found her short shorts and blue tank top that were sitting neatly on her bed which she figured natsu had laid out the night before or in the moring before school.

Natsu and lucy both finished getting ready and decided to leave since the sun had already gone down and the stars were starting to come out.

"lets go natsu were going to be late!" lisanna said as she hoped into the teens car

"alright im coming im coming" natsu said as he got into the car and turned it on before he rolled out onto the drive way.

"so we're going to the kareoke in city place right?" lisanna questioned as she put her seat belt on

"yea we are and you're going to like it" natsu said as he gave the girl a goofy grin before pulling out to the street and heading to city place.

ooOoo

the two reached city place after a quick five minute drive since their wasn't a lot of traffic and natsu had sped the entire way their because he didn't want to be late.

Lisanna was ready for kareoke and she couldn't wait to see what song would be playing once they reached the place.

Natsu found a parking spot that was right in front of the kareoke building since he had reserved it ahead of time before he had gotten into the car.

"C'mon lisanna!" natsu said eagirly as he got out of his car and walked around to open the girls side of the car and grabbed her hand so he could lead inside.

"do you have a reservation?" a tall muscular man said as he stopped the two before the entered throught the double doors of the building.

"must be the clubs bouncer" lisanna whispered to natsu as he walked up to the man

"yeah a reservation for natsu dragneel" he replied as he look the man in the eyes before walking past him while he held onto lisanna's hand.

What some people may not know is that natsu's dad is a well known person that people seem to know around town and in city place especially in the clubs owned their.

"alright lets get to our seats!" natsu said as he lead the white haired girl to a table with the number five on it.

"the place looks pretty cool" lisanna said as she gazed around the room as she heard the song nightcore-blue playing in the background.

"yea its changed since we last came here" natsu said as he smiled while he looked around the room as he tried to remember how it look like when they firsy went their as middle schoolers.

Before the two even had time to remember what the place looked like back when they were in middle school the anouncer called their table number.

" _alright ladies and gentleman lets get table number five up here!"_ the announcer yelled as natsu and lisanna both at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

Lisanna went up to the stage as natsu followed her as the crowd of tables cheered for the teens which made lisanna blush and embarrassed natsu a little.

" _alright ladies and gentleman these two will be singing how you love me by dizzee rascal!"_ the announcer yelled over the speakers which earned him a huge scream from the crowd of tables in front of the stage.

The two sang the song as they danced around the stage together not caring what the other thought as the danced together. Even though the two thought they were doing a bad job at singing it seemed the crowd was loving them and didn't want them to stop.

" _alright folks do you want these two to keep singing!"_ the announcer yelled over the mic as he got a huge roar from the crowd as they whooped and hollered letting the two on stage know that they had to do one last song.

" _alright alright lets calm down and let these two sing nightcore-how you love me!"_ the announcer yelled over the mic as the entire building shook with roars and hollers as the song began to play.

ooOoo

natsu and lisanna were laughing as they exited the building after they had sang and danced on the stage which was really fun for them since they sang two other songs after that and got a huge amount of hollers and whoops when they got off stage.

Lisanna loved kareoke and she couldn't get enough of it and she didn't want to stop dancing and singing with natsu but she wanted to be alone with him. lisanna did have to admit that natsu brought the hype in the club when he ran on stage and started singing and dancing in front of all the people that were seated in front of them and She did get the hype going as well when ran on stage with natsu which earned the two a lot of cheers as they sang and danced together on stage.

The two got into natsu's car and drove home so they could watch a movie on natsu's xbox one and just enjoy the rest of the night.

The two were talking about how fun kareoke was until they reached natsu's house and entered his garage before they went into his house to watch the movie.

Natsu was happy that everything had gone according to plan and he couldn't wait to finish the night off with a movie and some popcorn. "go ahead and get comfortable while i get the popcorn ready" natsu said as he put the keys to his car on the key holder as he headed for the kitchen to get the popcorn ready.

"ok i'll be waiting upstairs!" lisanna replied happily she went up stairs to natsu's room

Natsu prepared the popcorn as he got some soda and huge bowl to put the popcorn in

Lisanna was removing her tank top so her bra would be the only thing she would be wearing with her short shorts since she wasn't feeling that she needed to wear the shirt anymore.

" hey lisanna are you comfortable yet?" natsu questioned as he opened the door and walked into the room without looking at the girl that was sitting on a red bean bag chair with no shirt on.

"yeah im pretty comfortable now" lisanna replied as she looked up at the teen who was setting the popcorn down in front of her not noticing that she was shirtless.

"well thats good to kno-" natsu stopped talking once he looked up and saw that lisanna wasn't wearing a shirt which made him blush as he stared at the girls breasts that he thought were pretty big.

"now that is hot" natsu said as he smiled which made lisanna blush as natsu squeezed one of her breasts making her squeal at the sudden touch of the males hand.

"natsu! stop!" lisanna playfully said as she pushed the male away making him pout as he turned the tv on along with his xbox one and searched for the movie he wanted to watch.

After natsu had found a movie he wanted to watch he turned to lisanna and smiled before saying "we're gonna watch cassie" which made the girl whimper as she knew that it was a scary movie.

"alright but if i pass out its on you!" she yelled as she clung onto the male as he played the movie as chuckled before hugging the girl in his arms.

ooOoo

Natsu was a bit disappointed since he had to stop the movie halfway since lisanna was on the vurge of passing out after she saw the girl turn into a demon after her mother tried to stab her. Lisanna was embarrassed that natsu had to stop the movie because of her but she was glad that he cared enough to even do so since she thought he would continue playing the movie just to have fun with her.

"im sorry natsu" lisanna said as she let go of the males shirt

"what do you mean?" natsu questioned as he look down at the girl

"you had to stop the movie because of me.." lisanna replied as she avoided looking the teen in the eyes

Natsu got up and turned the tv and console off before he grabbed the girl by her arms and picked her up which made lisanna gasp as she didn't expect for natsu to pick her up.

Natsu placed the girl on her back on his bed before she smashed his lips onto hers making her gasp as she felt natsu's hot lips on hers. He pulled away only to look her in the eyes and smiled before kissing her again as he fondled her breasts with one hand while the other supported him so he wouldn't fall down onto the girl.

Lisanna couldn't help but feel pleasured as natsu fondled with her breasts which was making her blush as she kissed him. natsu pulled away for air and looked the girl in the eyes

"you said your sorry for making me stop the movie? Then how about you make it up to me" natsu said as he smashed his lips back onto lisanna's which made her gasp as she realized what natsu meant.

Natsu pulled away for more air and was about to kiss lisanna when she asked him "you mean sex don't you?" she questioned as she looked into the males eyes.

"good guessing" natsu said as lisanna's eyes widened as he ripped her bra off and began sucking on her nipples "we're going to have fun tonight!" natsu said as he gasped for air before he continued to suck on the mounds in front of him.

 **So im going to end it here guys and i hope you all like this chapter**

 **Their are 37 chapters left guys!  
i'll say it again (nalu or nali)**

 **Who's going to win and will lisanna have sex with natsu? find out on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lisanna gasped as natsu kept sucking on her breasts while he groped the free one with his hand as he continued sucking on the other one. She was moaning loudly and she couldn't help blush as natsu kept on pleasuring her as she moaned his name out as he continued to grope and suck on her mounds. To lisanna this was the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life and she was enjoying every second of it while natsu was enjoying the fact that lisanna was moaning his name which was music to his ears.

" _didn't think that lisanna would like this so much_ " natsu thought as he pinched the girls nipple which earned him a loud moan as the girl placed her hands on his head and pushed him closer to her breasts as she bit her lip.

" ..m..more" lisanna whimpered as she pushed his head into her breasts as natsu began biting her nipple which made her squeal in pleasure as natsu continued to bite her nipple.

Natsu stopped biting the girls nipple and looked up at her only to meet her pleading eyes which were asking him why he had stopped pleasuring her.

"seems like someone is enjoying this" natsu cooed as he gave the girl a small peck on the lips which made her blush.

" up" lisanna sheepishly stuttered out as she looked at natsu with a blush on her cheeks

Natsu gripped her shorts and ripped them off with one hard tug which made lisanna whimper in fear as she looked into natsu's eyes and saw nothing but pure lust. Natsu was craving for something that only she had and it was this that was making her blush uncontrollably as natsu removed his sweat pants and t-shirt leaving his boxers on.

"im going to have fun with you tonight.." natsu growled as he ripped the girls underwear completly off revealing a small nicely trimed patch of hair and a soaking wet pussy.

"don't stare at it" lisanna sheepishly replied as she looked at natsu who had a huge grin on his face

Natsu stuck his tongue into the girls pussy earning him a loud moan as lisanna felt his tongue enter her as he started eating her out. Natsu continued to move his tongue around in the girls pussy as he savored her juices as the girl above him moaned as he played around with her and she couldn't help but moan his name as he started to dart his tongue in and out of her pussy which made her body rack with pleasure as she felt his warm tongue thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"natsu!" lisanna yelled as she felt her orgasim start to build up as the teen continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her at a faster rate as he tried to get her to reach her climax.

Lisanna shrieked as her orgasim tilted her over the edge as she came in natsu's mouth which made the teen grin as he got up and gave the girl a kiss before he ripped off his boxer with one hard tug revealing his erect member.

Lisanna was suprised that natsu was so big but she didn't have time to admire the size of his cock as he grabbed her and placed on her knees. This wasn't the natsu she knew this natsu was being driven by pure lust and desire the natsu she knew was long gone.

Lisanna was now facing natsu's erect member as she was now on her knees face to face with his cock she kissed the tip of natsu member which made him his as he felt her warm lips press up onto his dick. _"i'll go all out for natsu just this once and no one has to know"_ lisanna thought as she wrapped her hands around the teens dick and began to pump up and down which made natsu his as he felt the girls warm hands go up and down on his shaft.

"liz don't stop" natsu ordered as he hissed feeling the immense pleasure he was getting from the girls hands. After lisanna heard natsu's command she started to pump faster as she spat on his dick for lubracant which made natsu roar as he began to feel more pleasure from her adding her spit for lubracant.

"lisanna..i can't..hold out much longer" natsu said as he grit his teeth as he tried to hold out as long as he could.

"just cum whenever you want" lisanna replied as she looked up at him with innocent eyes which drove him over the edge as he yelled her name as he came all over her breasts.

"wow you had a lot stored up didn't you?" lisanna questioned playfully as she licked the cum off of her breasts which natsu thought was pretty hot.

Lisanna noticed that natsu's dick was still pretty hard as she grabbed it firmly with her hands which made natsu whimper as he was trying to hold himself back as he didn't want to rape the girl in front of him.

"natsu if you want you can take over from here.." lisanna replied shyly as she kissed the tip of natsu cock which sent shivers down the teens spine.

"you can come in my mouth if you like" lisanna continued as she pressed her lips against the tip of his cock as she gave him an innocent face.

Lisanna's eyes widened when natsu grabbed her head with both of his hands and roared as he slammed his cock into her mouth sending it deep into her throat making her gag as she didn't expect him to force the entire length of his cock into her mouth.

"fuck lisanna!" natsu roared as he kept slamming his dick into the girls mouth repeatedly as she tried to pull away but was forced back down as she met natsu's upward thrusts which made her gag as he kept slamming into her.

"fuck lisanna im cumming!" natsu roared as he slammed the girls head down to the base of his cock so her chin was touching his balls as he came inside her throat. Lisanna pulled away as natsu let his arms drape over onto his side as he enjoyed his climax while she coughed and hacked as she gasped for air as cum dripped down onto her breasts.

"wow..you..have a lot..of cum.." lisanna said as she tried to catch her breathe while cum dripped down her face.

Natsu got up and walked over to the girl and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her ass which made her blush as she returned the passionate kiss.

"ready for round three?" natsu questioned as he rubbed his cock against the girls soaking wet pussy which made her moan as she nodded yes to him.

"alright then" natsu said as he gave the girl a sexual grin as he laid down on his bed so that she was on top of him.

"its my first time.." lisanna sheepishly said as she looked down at natsu's still erect cock

"its my first time too" natsu replied as he gave the girl a reassurring smile before he kissed her as he postioned his dick at her pussy's entrance.

Lisanna whimpered as natsu pushed the folds of her pussy aside with his member as he gently pushed forward as he inched his way inside the whimpering girl. Natsu stopped moving once he hit something soft which made lisanna freeze as she looked into natsu's eyess as he look back down at her to get the all clear. "just make it quick.." lisanna whispered as he squeezed natsu's hands

The male nodded and pulled his waist back before he slammed into the girl ripping through her hymen which caused two reaction to occur from both of the teens. For natsu this was the most pleasurable thing he had every felt as for lisanna this was the most painful experience that she had ever encountered in her life.

Natsu saw the pain in his partners eyes when looked down to see tears rolling down her eyes so in an attempt to calm the girl down natsu kissed her. Lisanna returned the kiss as she gave natsu the all clear to start thrusting "you can move whenever you want" lisanna said as she smiled at natsu which suprised him . natsu roared as he gripped the girls thighs and pulled out before he slammed his cock back in which made lisanna gasp as she felt the base of his dick touch her ass which meant that his entire length was inside of her making moan as she felt natsu stretch her insides to their max.

"natsu your stretching my pussy apart!" lisanna moaned as the teen kept thrusting at a fast pace while looking down at her as he gave her a goofy smile which made her giggled as she wrapped her arms around the teens neck and kissed him.

Natsu grit his teeth as he gripped lisannas waist a harder which she knew was going to leave marks but could care less about it as she rode natsu's cock she felt her climax start too build up again as natsu continued to assault her vagina.

"natsu im about to cum!" lisanna yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried his face in her breasts

Natsu felt his climax coming as well and he couldn't hold back much longer as he started to thrust faster and harder which caused him and lisanna moan in ecstasy as he did this. "fuck lisanna im about to cum!" natsu yelled as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of the girls pussy. "cum with me natsu!" lisanna yelled as she buried her head into the males chest.

Natsu roared as he grabbed the girls thighs and slammed his cock into her sending it deep into her pussy as he pushed against her womb which caused the girl to moan she felt his cock kiss the entrance of womb.

"natsu!" lisanna screamed in ecstasy as she felt her orgasim rip through as her back arched from the overwhelming feeling. Natsu roared as he felt lisannas pussy clamp down onto his cock which sent him over the edge as he thrust deeper into the girls pussy as his dick entered her womb as he came in her.

The two lay their as they came together not caring that they didn't use protection or the fact that it was supposed to be a date night not a fuck night. Natsu forgot about lucy as he was focused on the girl that was still on his cock that was twitching inside of her which made her moan she wiggled her hips causing the teen to hiss. Lisanna didn't care about the fact that natsu just came inside her even though they weren't using protection the only thing she cared about was if they were going to do it again.

Natsu gabbed lisanna thighs and flipped them over so that he was on top and she was on the bottom as he postioned her leg over his shoulder which made her gasp from his sudden movements. "you ready for round two?" natsu questioned with a huge goofy grin which made her eyes widen as she realized they weren't done. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around the males neck and gave a quick kiss before he plunged back into the girls pussy which made them both moan in ecstasy.

The postion natsu was in was giving him a better leverage so his cock plunging straight into the girls pussy which was giving him the best feeling he could possibly whish for as he felt the girls pussy hug his cock.

Lisanna eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was being dominated by the older males cock she moaned natsu name as he made long hard thrusts into the girl as he entered the girls womb again causing lisanna to start seeing stars as he cock hit the back of her womb. He was as deep as he could get and he was enjoying it as he continued to slam his cock in and out of the girls womb as his cock continued to kiss the back of her womb.

Natsu grip on lisanna thighs tightened to the point where she could feel bruises forming as he quickened his pace as he rammed his cock in and out of the girl as she began to feel her orgasim building up. " i 't!" lisanna whimpered as she dug her nails into the males back as he began to thrust harder making them both moan as natsu did this "im gonna cum!" natsu yelled as he kept ramming his cock into the girls pussy.

"natsu im cumming im cumming!" lisanna yelled as her nails dug into natsu's back as she peirced his skin making blood come out.

Natsu could hold out much longer as he felt lisanna's pussy clamp down on his dick once more sending him over the edge as he roared as his nails dug deep into lisanna's thighs as he thrust into the girls pussy once more as he buried his dick deep within her womb as he came screaming her name.

Natsu fell down next to lisanna as he pulled his dick out after cumming deep inside the girl the two were painting heavily as they tried to catch there breaths as they gazed into each others lust filled eyes.

" ..you" natsu replied as he planted a kiss on lisanna's lips as he wrapped his arms around the girls waist. Lisanna broke the kiss as she gazed into natsu's eyes " you..too" she lustfully replied as she returned the kiss.

Natsu pulled lisanna in for a hug as he began to fall asleep looking into the white haired girls innocent eyes and smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"i love you" natsu said as he drifted off to sleep as lisanna buried her head into his bare chest as she smiled happily as she whispered "i love you too" as she fell asleep in the males arms.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter of fairy tail high!  
im going to post chapter 15 tomorrow**

 **This is really starting to get interesting!  
is lisanna going to win natsu over or does lucy still have a chance with him?**

 **find out on the next chapter of fairy tail high**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy woke up as the sun started to rise above the horizion peering through her window as she slept and invaded her room with a warm light waking the girl up as a ray of gentle light hit her eyes. Lucy opened her eyes and squinted as the light from the sun woke her up letting her know it was time for her to get and get going with her daily routine. She stretched as she lazily yawned as she rolled around on her bed as she decided on wether she should get out of bed or if she should just sleep in for a couple more hours.

" _man i'm really tired"_ lucy sighed in her mind as she got out of bed after she decided to get up since she wanted to go see what natsu was up to and she wanted to know if everything went as planned during his date with lisanna.

After lucy took a quick shower she went downstairs to greet virgo and caprico before she ate breakfast and told them where she would be at for the remainder of the day. After lucy had eaten a small breakfast (she wasn't very hungry) she walked over to natsu's house and knocked on door as she waited outside for the male to open the door.

" _whats taking him so long? Did he over sleep again? Must have been out all night with lisanna.."_ lucy thought as she started to walk around the teens house as she tried looking for an opening that was big enough for her to climb in to his house.

Lucy circled natsu's house one last time and found a window that was unlocked on the 1st floor which she thought was library or where his dad would go do his work but it seemed a bit dusty as if no one had been in that room for quite some time.

" _well thats not creepy!"_ lucy sarcasically thought as she opened the window and climbed into the room as she looked around before closing the window. " _yeah im starting to think natsu's dad used this room for work"_ lucy thought to herself as she exited the room and walked up the stairs to the males room as she thought about suprising him while he slept.

"hey nats-" lucy stopped mid sentence once she opened the door and saw natsu and lisanna..naked on his bed hugging each other as they slept peacefully. Tears started to roll down lucys cheeks as she started to realize what had just happened as she start to shake her as she tried to think of what was going on "this is just a dream it has to be a dream it just has to be!" lucy yelled which woke natsu up as looked at lucy then down at lisanna.

"luce.." natsu said as tried to get up but failed as lisanna was still holding onto him as she slept peacefully on his chest. "lucy i can explain i-" natsu was interrupted by smack across the face which completly threw him off guard as he fell onto the ground which woke lisanna up as she rubbed the back of her head as she looked up to meet lucys eyes that had tears flowing out of them.

"i see you've decided on who want to date" lucy replied coldly to natsu as se stormed out of the room as she slammed the door and ran home crying. "natsu how could you?" lucy whispered to herself as she opened the door to be greeted by a smiling caprico who's smile faded as soon as he saw his beloved master crying which clearly upset the butler as he hugged the girl to comfort her as he took her inside to calm her down.

"lady lucy whats wrong? Speak to me" caprico calmly said as he rubbed the blondes back as he tried to sooth her so she would stop crying.

"princess whats wrong is their something troubling you?" virgo asked worried that something bad must have happened to her master as she handed her a cloth to rub her tears away on.

Lucy released caprico from her tight hug as she gave them the most saddest smile she could ever muster up which saddened the two as lucy looked at them with heartbroken eyes as she smiled sadly at them as she shook her head.

" but thanks. worrying about me" lucy said as she continued to smile sadly at them

"m.m'lady please tell me whats wron-" caprico was interrupted as someone knocked on the door

"i.i'll get it m'lady" caprico replied as he got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see natsu and lisanna standing their with worried looks on their faces.

"caprico is lucy there?" natsu asked worriedly as he took a step forward but was blocked as the butler took a step forward and pushed him back.

"how dare you hurt lady lucys feelings?" the angry butler growled as he pushed natsu again but with extra force which made the teen stumble and fall. "you have the audacity to come here and question me if she is ok!" caprico snarled as he turned his hands into fist as he continued to walk towards the teen angrily.

"i ought to kill you where you stand you ignorant fool!" the butler continued to threaten the teen as he stood above him looking down on him with pure hatred.

"caprico..stop..leave .." lucy muttered sadly as she stood in the door way with heartbroken expression on her face.

"lucy.." lisanna and natsu said at the same time as they looked at the girl that was standing in the doorway with a heartless expression in her eyes.

"lucy im sorry slept with natsu i didn't mean for things to go so far" lisanna said as she looked at the blonde as she started to tear up she didn't mean to hurt lucy but she did and that was something she couldn't forgive herself for doing.

"luce its my fault i was the one who slept with lisa-" capricos fist collided with natsu face cutting the teen off in the middle of his sentence.

"you keep your filthy mouth shut you BASTARD!" caprico roared as he punched natsu once more across the face before lucy went back inside her house as he followed her.

"im sorry luce..." natsu said as he cupped his cheek as blood trickled down out of the gash caprico had created when he punched natsu in the face.

"C'mon lisanna lets go back to my place we'll figure something..Hopefully" natsu said as he muttered the last part so lisanna wouldn't be able to hear him.

ooOoo

natsu and lisanna where in natsu's room trying to figure out what they could do to make things right and it didn't help that the two didn't want to be seperated from each other. Natsu loved lisanna and he realized it when he took her out on that date the night before which he seemed to have enjoyed since he sang like a rockstar at kareoke.

Lisanna on the other hand had been in love with natsu since the day he saved her from the bullies that were picking on her and she had been grateful that he did that ever since the day they became friends.

"we need to fix this liz" natsu replied as he looked down at the girl that was sitting in his lap with her head resting on his chest.

"i know that natsu..its just..i don't want to lose you.." lisanna replied as she buried her head into his chest scared thinking about losing natsu. "don't leave me natsu please don't leave.." lisanna said as she began to cry into the males chest as she grabbed onto his shirt not wanting to let him go. Natsu wrapped his arms around lisanna's waist as he gave her a hug in an attempt to reasure the crying girl.

"I'm never going to let you go.." natsu whispered into the girls ear as he embraced her not wanting to let go of her as well.

"liz C'mon we have to go and apologize to lucy its the only way we'll be able to explain what happened last night" natsu said as he got up as he continued to embrace the girl in his arms.

"ok..but promise me whatever happens that you won't leave me.." lisanna said as he looked the teen in the eyes with her tear filled ones.

"liz you have nothing to worry about I'm going to stay by your side no matter what." Natsu said as he gave the girl a warm reasurring smile that seemed to calm her down a bit as she let go of natsu and grabbed his hand as they walked out of his room and back to lucy's house.

The two walked up to lucys door thinking about what happened before and decided it was best they went in a different way as they did not want to face the angry butler again fearing he would kill natsu if he saw him near the house.

Natsu grabbed lisanna's hand and walked around the house to where lucys room window was at which to their suprise was wide open as natsu gave lisanna a boost up onto the tree and guided her to the branch that so happened to be near lucys window. After lisanna got onto the branch natsu climbed the tree and got onto the branch lisanna was on so they both could get into lucys room together.

"natsu are you sure you want to do this?" lisanna questioned worridly as she looked at the pink haired teen wondering if he had thought this all through.

"lisanna i don't want to do this..i need to do this.." natsu replied softly as he climbed onto lucys window ledge as he quietly crept into the girls room. The first thing natsu saw was that lucy was in her bed sleeping meaning she didn't want to be awake and went to sleep in hopes of waking up and realizing it was all a dream. Natsu noticed the saddening look on lucys face her eyes seemed to be puffy meaning she had been crying and that she had cried herself to sleep over the thought of seeing natsu and lisanna naked in bed together.

Lisanna climbed into lucys room after natsu had signaled her that everything was ok but when she got into lucys room she could tell things were the opposite of ok. She noticed right off the bat that lucy looked like she had went through hell since they last saw her and seeing the blonde like this made lisana feel horrible as she began to tear up and ran over to natsu who gave her a warm hug.

The two didn't like seeing lucy like this and they felt bad for making her so sad but their was nothing the two could do to undo what had already been done.

Even though lisanna was hurt seeing what she had done it was natsu that felt the worst since he had promised lucy on her date that he would never hurt her and that he would always be their for her.

"im so sorry luce.." natsu said as he took a step forward to the girls bed as he kept his eyes on her sleeping figure.

"i know i shouldn't be here..but i know your awake..and i know your listening to me..so please look at me luce..please" natsu said as he placed his hand on the blondes shoulder as he turned her around as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"what do you want?" lucy questioned with a raspy voice as she looked into the males orange eyes with dull eyes that seemed to lost their color.

Natsu's eyes widened as looked into lucys dull eyes he noticed they weren't their regular brown color they were dark and they look dead as if all the life in her had died.

"what do you want?" lucy questioned again snapping natsu out of his worried gaze with her raspy voice that saddened not just him but lisanna as they looked at the girl in disbelief. The two couldn't believe that the happy blonde they knew had turned into depressed girl so quickly which broke natsu's heart as he stared at lucy.

"i. wanted to . im s. for hurting . " natsu stuttered as he fought the tears back as he tried not to cry as he looked at the girl who staring at him with her dull eyes. "please lucy..forgive me!" natsu pleaded as he began to weep silently in front of the two girls which made lisanna start crying as she saw her lover fall down to his knees and beg for forgivness through saddening tears.

Natsu got up and stumbled as he walked over to lucys side as he wiped the tears away from his eyes as he placed a hand on the girls cheek as he looked her in the eyes as he tried to give her a smile which seemed to hurt him as he tried.

"lucy i love you and i love lisanna but i don't want to choose one of you because i love you both and i don't want just one of you i want both of you" natsu replied firmly as he looked at lisanna and lucy who's eyes were now wide with disbelief.

"lucy..lisanna..do you want date me?" natsu said as he looked at both of the girls that had tears in their eyes but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of happiness. "yes" the two girls both replied as they tackled the teen with hugs as they fell onto the floor with him with their arms wrapped around his waist and neck.

Natsu smiled happily as he gave the two girls a hug before he got up and helped the two girls to their feet as caprico and virgo came running in to see what was causing such a ruckus.

Caprico's hands immediatly turned into fists once he saw natsu and lisanna when opened the door "why you little bit-" lucy interrupted caprico as she looked at him and pointed at the door meaning she wanted him out of the room immediatly.

With that virgo and caprico walked out of the room still wondering what natsu and lisanna were doing in it and how they even got in without using the door.

Lucy looked at natsu with tear filled eyes as she smiled at him which made him smile as he was happy that lucy wasn't sad anymore. "don't ever hurt me..like that again.." lucy said as she lunged into natsu arms as she started to cry uncontrollably "i love you so much!" lucy said as she continued to sob in natsu's arms.

"im sorry" natsu said as he kissed lucys forehead as he grabbed lisanna arms and brung her in for a kiss so she wouldn't feel left out. "we both love very much" lisanna said as she gave natsu a kiss on the lips which he happily returned as he wrapped one arm around the white haired girls waist and another one around the blondes waist.

"and i love you both" natsu said as he broke the kiss as he look down at lucy as he gave her a goofy grin before he kissed her making her eyes widen as she felt his lips touch hers.

Natsu and lucy kissed before they released each other from their grips as they got up "yknow we're already late for school so why don't we just somewhere for fun?" natsu replied as he looked at the two girls.

"where are we gonna go?" lisanna questioned as she looked at natsu with excitement as she wondered about where they were going to go.

"how about we go to the movies or the mall?" natsu said as he took his wallet out and counted up all the money he had on him.

"well how much do you have?" lucy questioned as she went through her wallet

"i'd say around a grand or two" he replied casually as he closed his wallet and looked at lisanna who's eyes were wide with disbelief that he had said that so casually.

"well i only have three grand" lucy replied sadly which made lisanna's jaw drop as she looked at lucy with an are you kidding me look.

"i only have my credit card and that has around fifty thousand" lisanna replied with a smirk as she looked at the two who's eyes were popping out of their heads.

She had been in disbelief because she thought that they had more money on them not because she thought they had a lot of money.

"well lets get going then!" natsu said as the two girls followed him out of lucys room as they all laughed happily. "this is going to be fun!" natsu yelled as he ran out the door to his car as lisanna and lucy followed him.

"this is going to be fun" the two girls said at the same time as they giggled watching natsu run to his garage.

" _i have to try and forgive lisanna...i have to try.."_ lucy thought as she got into natsu car. "i'll try to forgive you.. natsu" lucy whispered to herself as natsu started the car. "i'll try" was the last thing lucy whispered before they drove off to the mall.

 **So yea things seem to be working out but i wonder if it will stay like that for long**

 **Hope you all like this healing episode of Fairy Tail High!**

 **Their are 35 episodes left in this story guys man we're getting really close to the next book (Fairy tail University!)**

 **Hope you all stick around for that book cause its going to be a killer!**

 **I'll see you all on the next episode of Fairy Tail High!**


	16. Chapter 16

Natsu drove down the road to the mall in as the two girls in his car talked to each other about what they were going to buy and how much money they were going to spend while they were at it. Lucy was having a hard time looking lisanna in the eyes because she still couldn't bring herself to believe the she and natsu actually had sex together and just thinking about saddened her not just because they had sex but because she had been hoping she would have been natsu's first.

Lisanna on the other hand was having a hard time looking at lucy while sitting down because her thighs were still hurting from natsu's strong grip on them. _"jeez natsu you didn't have to squeeze me like so hard!"_ lisanna thought as she rubbed her waist as she tried to ease the pain she was still feeling where natsu had dug his nails into her.

Natsu was thinking about how lucky he was that both lisanna and lucy agreed to date him instead of getting into a cat fight over him but he still felt guilty for making lucy sad and something told him that she wasn't very happy having to sit next to lisanna. Natsu noticed the fake smile lucy gave to lisanna which saddened him because he didn't want lucy to be mad at lisanna because he knew it was true that it wasn't her fault that she had sex with him since he was the one that jumped onto her.

Natsu drove into a huge parking lot that was full of cars which suprised him since it was a school day and yet the parking lot was full of cars and he was sure he wouldn't run into any of his school mates in the male since they should all be at school. Natsu found a parking spot near the front of the store since he saw someone backing out of the parking space which he gladly took as he didn't want to walk so far when they got out of the mall. The trio got out of the car and went inside as both of the girls held one of natsu's hands as they tried to make it obvious that he was already taken..by two girls of course which seemed to shock a couple of guys who walked by and gazed at the two brunettes in the males arms.

Lucy was happy that natsu had accepted her feelings but she couldn't help but feel jealous and mad at the two that she was walking with and no matter what lucy thought about she would end up thinking it was lisanna fault that natsu had sex with her and that she had sex with him to win him over but lucy wasn't sure who was telling the truth and who was lying because lisanna said it was her fault for throwing herself at natsu but natsu said it was his fault because he was the one who got onto lisanna.

"which one of them is telling the truth?" lucy whispered to herself as she kept walking with natsu's hand interlocked with hers "i can't help but think about natsu throwing himself at her.." lucy whispered to herself as she look down at the ground sadly which seemed to catch natsu's attention but decided to ask what was wrong once lisanna went into a changing room to try on a dress.

Lisanna guided natsu and lucy to a shop that was filled with expensive looking dresses that seemed to look very nice to both natsu and lucy who were gazing at some of the most expenisve dresses in the store. Natsu and lucy followed lisanna to the a section in the shop that had every blue colored dress in it which made lucy smile since she also loved blue as much as lisanna .

"he natsu im gonna go try this dress on! Wait for me!" the white haired girl happily yelled as she ran into the dressing room with a baby blue wedding gown that she had found in the pile of dresses she had been looking through. "alright i'll be waiting with lucy" natsu replied as he looked over to the blonde that was looking through the baby blue dresses "this is my one chance.." natsu thought as he walked over to the girl.

Lucy noticed natsu walking over and turned her attention to him as she gave him a small smile so that he wouldn't think that she was upset but she didn't know natsu had noticed her unhappiness when they entered the store together.

"luce tell me whats wrong" the male asked as he placed his hands on the girls shoulders as he looked her in the eyes with his worried ones. "what do you mean? Im fine natsu..really" the blonde replied as she looked down at the floor so the male wouldn't see that she was beginning to tear up.

"your a terrible lair yknow luce?" natsu said as he picked the girls chin up with his thumb as he gave her a small smile as he looked her in the eyes which were filled with tears that wanted to be free. "Come here.." natsu said as he wrapped his arms around the girls waist and gave her a welcoming hug that seemed to drive her over the edge as she returned the hug as she buried her head into chest and began to weep silently.

"im sorry for sleeping with lisanna.."natsu shamlessly said as he rubbed the blondes back as he tried to calm her down "and i pulled her down onto me when we were on my bed...i was the one who started it.." natsu continued to talk as the girls tears kept flowing out of her eyes and were absorbed by the males shirt.

"please forgive me lucy..please..i know your mad at lisanna but its not her fault..its mine" natsu said sadly as he pulled lucy away from him and looked her in the eyes as he pleaded her to forgive him.

"don't you ever hurt me like that again!" lucy yelled as she smacked the male across the face before she grabbed his chin and turned it towards her and placed a kiss on his lips "i forgive you.." she whispered into his ear as she kissed the male again which he happily returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more and kissed the blonde in front of him.

ooOoo a small time after the kiss

lisanna came out of the dressing room wearing the wedding gown as she giggled as she giggled looking at natsu's stunned face. "will you marry me natsu?" lisanna jokingly asked as she took a step forward to the male which snapped him out of his gaze.

"yes i will marry you.."natsu said playfully as he gave the girl a kiss on the lips which he was grateful lucy didn't see since she was looking at a blue dress that she seemed to like. lisanna went back into the changing room and took the gown off and got back into her clothes as she came back with the gown in her hands as she placed it down onto the registers counter.

"im going to use it for prom!" she happily exclaimed as she looked at natsu who was a bit shocked as he watched her place the wedding dress onto the counter.

"thats pretty smart" lucy said as she walked up to natsu with a blue dress that she wanted to show him which he thought looked pretty cute.

"i think that would look great on you" natsu said warmly as he looked lucy in the eyes which made her smile. "thanks natsu im gonna go try it on!"lucy said happily as she walked over to the dressing room to try on the blue dress.

Lucy didn't want to admit it but she was sad and her face did show a bit of sadness on it since she wanted natsu to be with her but she decided that she would have to deal with the fact that she was going to share him with lisanna.

" _i hope natsu meant what he said about loving me and lisanna"_ lucy had was wondering if natsu really meant what he had said earlier at her house.

Natsu had always been their for lisanna and he had gotten attached to the girl over the years that they had gotten to know each other but natsu had never really thought about liking lisanna and even though he had known her for about six years he never noticed that the white haired girl liked him. Natsu was a bit shocked when lisanna had told him she had loved him since they had known him which suprised him since he had never thought that the girl liked him which was why he had mixed emotions at first but soon realized he liked the girl back as well.

Natsu didn't know what he was doing when he had jumped onto lisanna when they were at his house during their date and it wasn't that natsu didn't like having sex with lisanna which he loved very much and would most certainly remember for the rest of his life but what was wrong was that natsu's body was craving for the girl for some reason and he couldn't restrain himself as he began to sexually assault the girl which lisanna happily let happen and it didn't help that she hadn't been wearing a shirt which fueled natsu's lust for her.

Natsu had cared for lucy since the day they became friends and he knew she was a kind hearted girl when he met her on the train the day she was going to magnolia. Even though natsu had known how kind lucy was he did have to admit that he had played her and made her believe that he would never hurt her. When natsu woke up and saw lucy in his room staring at him and lisanna as they were naked in his bed hugging each other he made an attempt to say sorry but failed as the only thing that came out of his mouth was her name as he watched her run out of his room as she began to cry. It hurt natsu seeing the blonde in so much pain..the pain he had caused.. and it hurt him very much it felt like he was being forced to watch something he didn't want to see when he snuck into the girls room and saw her so depressed and not happy and lively like she always was until he had hurt her. The male couldn't help but feel sad when he saw what he had done to the blonde when he saw her laying in her bed with dried tears on her cheeks and puffy eyes that meant she had been crying when she had gone home which seemed to rip his heart apart as he felt the guilt overwhelm him when he told her he was sorry for what he had done. Nastu was glad that lucy had returned his feelings and agreed to share him with lisanna but he knew that the blonde was sad and he knew that she was still hurt and he was determined to make the girl smile once more.

"don't worry luce i'll make you happy again and this time i won't go back on my word..i'll always be their for you..and lisanna.." natsu whispered to himself as he looked over to lisanna who was texting her sister letting her know she would be spending the afternoon with natsu and lucy at the mall.

Natsu was determined to put a smile on lucys face and he was going to make sure that he would never hurt the girl ever again and he was prepared to show her how much he loved her and how much he needs her by his side and even though it has been two weeks since the two had met natsu knew that lucy was special girl.

"don't worry lucy im going to make things right" natsu said as he looked at lisanna who didn't hear him as she was busy looking at another dress that she seemed to like.

Lucy came out of the dressing room blushing as she looked at natsu who was staring at her with a suprised face as he looked at the blonde that was wearing a blue dress that was hugging all of her curves from her thighs to her ass and to her breasts which was making natsu smile as he continued to gaze at brunette.

"luce your.. your..beautiful" natsu said as he gazed at the girl until he was snapped out of his trance when he heard lucy giggle as she walked over to natsu and carressed his cheek with her hand as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"thank you.." lucy replied after she pulled away before she giggled again and walked back to the dressing room to change out of her dress so she could buy it.

Natsu blushed as he touched his lips as he watched the blonde go back to the dressing room with her blue dress that he seemed to like. "luce.." natsu whispered as he turned around and saw lisanna standing their giggling as she lookd at him.

"you really are a sucker for beautiful girls" she cooed playfully as she planted a kiss on the teens lips

"sh..shut up" natsu stuttered which made the girl giggle even more as she looked at the teen who was blushing.

Lucy came out of the dressing room with a smile on her face as she walked over to the register with her dress as she pulled her wallet out and paid the man eight hundred dollars and was on her way with her new dress.

"come on you two theirs more stores to check ou-" a man grabbed lucy by her hair as he pulled a gun out and pointed it to natsu.

"lucy! Let her go you fucking bitch!" natsu growled as he took a step forward as he tried to intimidate that man to let the blonde go.

The man pointed his gun at natsu's head and grinned as he began to laugh maniacally as he pulled lucys hair harder and made her drop her bag. Natsu noticed that the man looked drunk and could tell that he was a good six feet and had muscle but he was sure he could get the man to focus his attention on him as he was going to try to get lucy free.

"what do you want?" natsu ordered as he looked into the mans blood shot eyes as he took a step forward trying to get near lucy.

"stay back or i'll kill you and her!" the man yelled as he pressed the gun against lucys temple which made natsu's and lucys eyes widen with fear.

"don't you dare take another step!" the man barked as he looked at natsu who followed the mans directions as he took a step back.

"put the girl down" gajeel snarled as he looked over to natsu as he gave the guy a smirk which made natsu smile grateful that his friend decided to skip school and go to the mall.

"thanks man i need all the help i can get right now" natsu said as he looked over to gajeel before looking back at the man holding lucy.

Gajeel took a gun out and pointed it towards the man which made him remove the gun from lucys temple and pointed it to gajeel and fired as gajeel fired back and ducked behind a vendours stand. Natsu took the opportunity to lunge towards the man as his attention was directed to gajeel and not at him and lucy which he planned on thanking gajeel for later.

Natsu's fist collided with the mans jaw which sent him stumbling backwards as he let go of lucys hair letting the girl run towards natsu as he greeted the girl with a hug. Natsu grabbed lucys arm and pulled her behind cover as the man got back up and roared angrily as he fired two shots at natsu and lucy as the two made it behind a column.

"shoot at that man!" cops yelled as they arrived on scene with pistols as they opened fire at the man as he hid behind a column. The cops ran over to lucy and natsu as the man hid behind the wall "are you hurt?" one of the cops questioned as he kept his eye on the pillar the man had hid behind.

"no but get lucy and lisanna out of here!" natsu ordered as he pushed lucy towards the cops as he took one of their guns and fired at the pillar as he tried to scare the man out so gajeel could get a clear shot at him. the cops grabbed lucy and lisanna and as the man came out of hiding and fired at the two teens that fired back at him before they hid behind their cover.

The people that were at the mall had all either ran out of the mall in the opposite direction from where the firefight was happeing or they hid in the stores and prayed that the man wouldn't come in and shoot at them.

Natsu and gajeel covered the cops as the escorted the girls into a near by shop as they tried to seek cover until their back up arrived to help the teens out. "natsu fire again!" gajeel ordered as he reloaded his pistol "but make sure you make the last bullets count!" the teen remineded him as he shot at the man.

Natsu did as he was told and fired back but felt something hit him and he could feel a small sting start to rise up on his stomach as he looked down to see a small patch of blood start forming on his shirt "fuck.." natsu said as he was shot two more times as screams could be heard from the shop where lisanna and lucy were hiding in. Gajeel roared in anger and jumped out from where he was hiding shot at the man as he was shot in the arm but ignored the pain as his fist collided with the mans jaw which knocked him out giving the cops a perfect oppotunity to hand cuff him.

Lucy and lisanna ran over to natsu as a pool of blood started to form around the teens body as they fell onto their knees and began to cry. " im " natsu said as he coughed some blood out as he smiled at the girls as gajeel postioned the teens head up gently as he looked at him with a worried face. "don't worry salamander we're gonna get you help" gajeel tried to reassure the teen as he yelled at the cops to call 991.

"hey..luce..im sor-" natsu stopped mid sentence as he lost his strenght to speak making lucys eyes widen as she began to shake her head in disbelief as she watched the guy that tried to say sorry to her slowly die in front of her.

"natsu.." lucy said as she began to cry harder as lisanna stared at the teen with tear filled eyes

"don't die" was the last thing natsu heard from lucy as he slipped out of conciousness

 **Hey guys hope ya'll like this chapter**

 **Will natsu live or die**

 **And will lucy forgive the dying man in front of her**

 **If you want to know than stick around for more Fairy Tail High!**


	17. Chapter 17

Screams could be heard throught the mall as the paramedics rushed over to the dying teen that was laying down in a pool of his own blood and his hair which was once pink was now covered in a his own blood and the his clothes were now tainted with the blood that was slowly pouring out of the gun wounds that had been inflicted on him when he had tried to shoot at the man that had tried to kill lucy.

Lucy was sobbing and trembling uncontrollably as she stared at natsu in disbelief as she watched the paramedics carry him over to stretcher as they rushed him over to the ambulance that was outside the mall awaiting their arrival. Lisanna had been crying since she had seen natsu get shot and hadn't stopped crying even when the paramedics arrived to help natsu and it didn't seem that she wouldn't stop crying no matter how hard gajeel tried to calm her down.

Gajeel the teen who had helped natsu take down the drunken man had been sitting on been sitting on a bench eating a corn dog enjoying his friday when he heard lucy scream in agony which made him jump as he rushed over to find out what was wrong only to find out lucy had been taken hostage by a mad man and made an attempt to help lucy as he pointed his gun at the man which ended in a firefight.

The police asked lucy a couple a questions about what had happened and then moved onto lisanna who had nothing to share except for the fact that she witnessed her new boyfriend get shot multipule times then the police interrogated gajeel and bombarded him with questions like where he got the gun he had in his hands and if he was the one who started the gun fight and if he even had a liscense for a weapon. Gajeel ended up getting a warning for having a gun but was also thanked by the police since he was a huge help in getting the drunk man taken down before he had the chance to kill anyone.

Lucy and lisanna got into the ambulance with natsu as gajeel rushed over to his car that was parked across from natsu's which somehow the pink haired teen missed when had parked his car their earlier. It was a long sad drive for the girls as they stared at their lover as the paramedics checked his pulse and added a morphine bag that they had injected into him with a needle and tube. Lucy couldn't look at natsu anymore because she felt as if it was her fault that he had been shot and she blammed herself for not seeing the man walk up to her when she was exiting the store.

Gajeel on the other hand was calling levy as he drove and told her what had happened which suprised the blue haired girl as she hung up on the male so he could focus on driving so she could tell the others what had happened. Grey was shocked at the fact that natsu risked his life for lucys which he thought took some balls to do but he was also worried for the idiot as he did think of natsu as a close friend that he liked to play around with when they were in class. Erza, cana and mirajane were shocked when they heard natsu and gajeel got into a firefight in the mall but were all greaving once they had learned that natsu had been shot and was currently being taken to the hospital as they spoke and even though the girls thought natsu was an adorable idiot they prayed that he would pull though. Jellal and elfman almost shit their pants when they heard about what happened to natsu and decided that it was the most heroic and most idiotic thing he had ever done and elfman was also grateful that his little sister wasn't hurt during the ordeal.

The ambulance doors burst open as the paramedics rushed natsu into the E.R as lucy and lisanna waited for gajeel to catch up to them so they could check on their friend but were stopped at the front desk when an employee told them to wait in the waiting room until they were allowed to see their friend.

Lucy sat in a chair as she thought about natsu as she buried her head into her knees as he began to weep silently not wanting to be interrupted by anyone as she cried into her knees.

Lisanna on the other hand was crying out loud as she buried her face into her hands as she thought about the worst thing that could possibly happen and that was natsu dying in the operating room which was something she couldn't think of it but she did and she cried as she thought about as she didn't want natsu to die when they finally started going out.

Gajeel sat in his chair as he look down at his watch and got on his phone to answer a couple of texts from erza and the others that wanted to know if their friend was ok to which he had to reply with an (i don't know) since he was still waiting for the update on his friends condition from the doctors.

"just hope you hang in thier salamander" gajeel whispered to himself as he texted levy to see what she was up to as he tried to get his mind off the fact that natsu was hurt as he didn't want to feel sad or depressed. Gajeel had always known natsu as a guy who always did the impossible and was sure that he would pull through but he had his doubts as he knew how much blood the teen had lost when they were waiting for the paramedics to arrive at the mall.

"geez natsu you should be more carefull next time" gajeel muttered as he looked over at lucy who was still crying into her knee's "hey shrimp quit your crying he's going to be just fine" gajeel said which made lucy look up at him with a confused face but she had stopped crying.

" do you ?" the blonde said in between silents sobs that she tried to hold back as she looked at the male.

"don't worry about salamander he'll be fine he's been through a lot worse trust me" the male replied as he gave lucy a toothy grin which made her feel better as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"what do you mean he's going to be ok? He was shot!" lisanna replied angrily at gajeel as the males attention turned towards her and away from lucy.

"you better shut it shrimp you don't think i don't know what you did?" gajeel snarled as he looked lisanna dead in the eyes letting her know that he knew what she had done with natsu and that he disapproved of it.

"if you ask me i think thats a pretty low move for you to go and sleep with natsu just so you could win him over and even if you had been loving him since the day you two met its still wrong because we both natsu still had a piece of mind left but you let him on you just so you could get him" gajeel snorted as he continued to look at the white haired girl with disgust.

" wrong..me natsu had sex because we love each " lisanna replied as tears started roll down her cheeks as she tried not to belive what gajeel had just said to her.

"stop lying to yourself lisanna we both know that was not love it was just lust and it was a weak attempt to win natsu over lucy and you know it!" gajeel said louder sounding a bit aggravated as he lisanna tried to deny that she had slept with natsu to win him over.

"no lying!" lisanna yelled at gajeel as she went to smack the teen but was stopped by lucy as she punched lisanna with all of her force directed at her jaw which sent the white haired girl stumbling to the floor in disbelief as she looked up to be met with lucys enraged eyes.

"leave now before..before i end up kicking the shit out of you!" lucy yelled which made lisanna flinch as she got up and ran outside calling elfman to come pick her up outside of the hospital.

"damn that was..pretty hardcore" gajeel said as he gave lucy a grin which made the girl calm down as she gave him a small smile but then turned it into sad frown as she looked down at the ground.

" sl..slept with natsu so s..she could win him over?" lucy replied as she looked back up at the male that was sitting down on chair who was looking right at her with a smile that turned into a frown.

"believe it or not but natsu called me yesterday and told me what had happened between the three of ya'll and i told levy and she ruled out love as not being a factor when they had sex because natsu did not love lisanna that much but he had slept with her out of lust because he had been taking some medicine for headaches that had a couple of side affects including increase of sexual stimulation and the loss of being able to think straight once his sexual stimulation has been activaited and the last side affects that were listed aren't important" gajeel said as he looked at lucy who's eyes were widened with shock as she listened to what gajeel said.

"are you serious? Where did natsu get headache pills that made him do that?" lucy questioned as she sniffling as she looked at gajeel with a more serious face.

"natsu got the pills from lisanna..looks like she did want some help but she didn't think that pills would actually make do all those things that they did last night" gajeel snarled as he thought about the white haired girl and what she had done to get with natsu.

"even though she might not have had a good idea of what those pills were going to make natsu do i still think she cheated your game to win natsu over which i think really is fucked up" gajeel said as he gave the girl a small grin "look on the bright side shrimp..he's all yours" gajeel said with tooth smile which made lucy smile she gave the male a hug.

"thanks gajeel..sorry if i thought about you as a bad guy before..you know you don't seem like a very bad guy like some people make you out to be" lucy said as she released the teen from her embrance which earned her a small smile from him.

"don't mention it kid..but remember this is the only chance you have with natsu..don't waste it" gajeel replied with a serious tone making lucy nod at him as she texted levy.

" _you were right about gajeel...he can be a nice guy once you get to know him.."_ lucy texted the blue haired girl as she put her phone away as she waited for the nurse to come to them with news about how natsu was doing.

ooOoo five hours later

school was letting out and kids were starting to go home but their was a certain group of kids that were piling into two cars to go see someone at the hospital except for elfman because he had already taken lisanna home when he left school early to go get her in his BMW 2012. Jellal and cana both offered to give the teens a ride to the hospital so they could check on natsu to see how he was doing and if he was going to be ok. Levy and erza got into jellals ford 150 while juvia and mirajane got into cana's BMW 2010 the two cars rolled out of the school parking lot and made their way to the highway which was the fastest route to the hospital.

Lucy was a bit worried about natsu since he had been in the operating room since they arrived in the morning but gajeel did his best to cheer the girl up by telling her stories about adventures he and natsu and grey had when he met them in the 8th grade which made lucy laugh as he told her about the most stupidest things they had done as kids.

Lucy started feeling better as she listened to Gajeel's stories from his past but still felt anxious as she waited for the nurse to return with news on natsu's condition "don't worry about salamander he'll pull through" gajeel said as he gave the girl a gentle nudge on the shoulder since he had saw the worried face that lucy had when she began to think about natsu again.

"lu-chan!" a female voice called out to the blonde which made her turn around only to be greeted by a blue haired girl and the rest of her friends that came to see natsu . "levy what are you doing here?" lucy questioned as she gave the girl a hug as she looked at the group that came through the sliding doors with worried expressions on their faces as they looked around for lucy and gajeel.

"lucy what happened and is natsu ok?" erza questioned as she walked up to the girl and gave her a small hug before looking at gajeel who had one of his arms wrapped up with gauze that had some blood soaked into it.

"i don't know if natsu is ok and me and gajeel have been waiting here since this morning after they had patched his arm up" lucy said as she gave a small smile to gajeel who looked at her and gave her a grin which levy noticed and pouted playfully as she looked at gajeel who just gave her a huge hug.

"well what happened in the mall?" grey questioned as he walked over with jellal who seemed to be curious as he listened in on their conversation.

Lucy told them what had happened in the mall and how natsu was shot in the first place and she even told them that gajeel had come in to help natsu out when he saw that she was being held hostage by a drunk mad man. The teens were suprised when lucy told them that natsu and her and lisanna had only been dating for about a couple of hours prior to the inccident and she went on to tell them that lisanna had also slept with natsu the night before and that she was devastated when she walked into natsu's room in the morning to wake the teen up but saw the two sleeping naked in bed together. Mirajane couldn't believe what lucy said about lisanna giving natsu head ache pills that had side affects that increased his sex drive and she didn't want to believe that her little sister did it just so she could win natsu over her.

Mirajane began to cry as gejeel told her that natsu told him that lisanna had given him those pills but never really thought about reading it to see if it had side affects and what was worse is that gajeel showed her the pills natsu had been taking when he searched it up on the internet and then asked the nurse who confirmed the fact that the pills did have sexual side affects and recommened them to not use it.

" would lisanna d..do that? She would n..never do that!" mirajane replied in between sobs as she cried into cana's chest as the brunette gave the girl a comforting hug "maybe lisanna didn't mean to make natsu go that far to have sex with her" cana reassured the crying girl in her arms as she patted her on the back.

"we all know lisanna loves natsu but to think she would go that far is still a bit far fetched don't you think gajeel?" erza stated as she gave the male a serious look which he shrugged off.

"all im saying is that she knew what she was giving him so she is still being held accountable for natsu's actions" gajeel said as he looked erza in the eyes which everyone thought was stupid since no one dared look the girl back in the eyes when they talked back to her.

"gajeel! Thats enough! Lisanna is a kind hearted girl and i agree with you on the fact that she did give him those pills but! She may not have known that those pills were going to make him do that! But maybe she gave him those pills so he could choose her not have sex with her!" erza replied loudly but was shushed by a nurse since she was being a bit too loud.

"hello are you natsu dragneel's friends?" a purple haired nurse questioned as she walked up to the group that was talking amongst themselves. "yes we are and is natsu ok?" lucy said with a worried face as she got up quickly to greet the nurse.

"yes but one person may visit at a time and please be quiet he needs his rest after losing that much blood but other than that everything should be ok" the nurse replied as she gave lucy a warm smile as she gave the girl directions on where to go.

Lucy walked down the hall til she reached a door with the number A 20 and gently placed her hand on the door knob which felt cold as she took a small breathe of air before she opened the door quickly and closed it behind her quietly.

Lucy walked towards a bed that had a pale teen with pink hair laying down on it as he looked at the the blonde and gave her a weak smile as tears began to fall down her cheeks "luce..."

 **Alright guys im ending this chapter here and i hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **Lisanna was told off by gajeel and got punched by an angry lucy!**

 **What's going to happen and will natsu and lucy be one couple instead of being a threesome?**

 **Find out on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!  
i hope you all understand what i meant when i said that everything plays out. Please stick around and you will know what i mean because their is a reason why their is a sequel for this book so stick around!**


	18. Chapter 18

"luce..." the male happily replied with a raspy voice as he gazed at the girl that was standing in front of him with tears falling out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she cried softly looking at the male laying down in the medical bed hooked up to tubes and wires.

"im.. ..are you o..ok?" natsu questioned looking at the blonde as he tried to look for any physical marks on her from what had happened in the mall. "im..fine.." lucy replied as she looked away from natsu not wanting to look at the male being hooked up to so many machines.

"don't worry luce..im fine..really" natsu replied weakly as he gave lucy a weak smile which made the blonde smile sadly as she couldn't keep her tears in any longer as she began sobbing loudly.

"its all my fault..im so sorry natsu.." the blonde apologized as she continued to sob blaming herself for the males injuries.

"luce..im fine..trust me.."natsu said as he tried to sit up straight but had no success since he had lost a lot of blood at the mall and during the surgery that left him very weak and made his skin look pale.

"please stop..stop blaming yourself..for something you didn't do.." natsu continued to say as he fought the sleep that was trying to overcome him.

"but its..my fault t..that you got hurt.." lucy replied as she wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down.

"just..trust..me..when i..say its not your..fault.." natsu smiled as he looked at lucy once more before his eyes closed and he fell asleep while the blonde stared at him as his eyes closed.

Lucy fell to her knees and wept silently into her hands as thanking god that natsu had not died and survived being shot several times. After lucy had finished crying she stood up slowly and planted a kiss on natsu's forehead before leaving the room to return to her friends that were waiting anxiously for her to return.

The blonde was pelted with questions when she came back to the waiting room which she had to answer one at a time since she was not flash. Erza and cana and levy including juvia asked the girl if natsu was ok and what had happened when she entered the room and if she was ok with talking about what had happened to her earlier.

Grey and gajeel and jellal were the next group that asked lucy a ton of questions like if natsu was ok and if their were any complications and he looked pale. Lucy told the males that natsu seemed to try and reassure her and tried to convince her into believe that he was ok and that she had nothing to worry about which they thought was hard to accept since they knew he had lost a large anount during the firefight and during the surgery.

After lucy had told the the group what natsu's condition was they got upset since their most beloved friend was injured and would be making a slow recovery not a fast one like he did ( _before)_ which was something the teens were not going to tell lucy not after something like that of course and decided that it was best if natsu himself told lucy what happened to him two years ago at the middle where he and lisanna met.

( _flash back to two years ago)_

" _some help! Please somebody help me!" lisanna screamed at the top of her lungs cowering in fear from the two males that had cornered her at the side of their schooll where their weren't any working cameras._

" _hey jake..we made a good catch" one of the males with a hoodie on said to the other male that was wearing a mask on who nodded in return._

" _indeed we did..little lady your going to make us feel good" the man with the mask said as he grabbing lisanna's hair and bringing her to her knee's as her eyes widened realizing they were going to rape her. She began to cry harder as she shook uncontrollably as the masked man brought out a camera so he could record everything they were about to do to her so they could watch it over and over again._

" _please some help me!" lisanna screamed once more before the man smacked her across the face and yelled at her to shut up. "shut up! No one is coming for you little girl so deal with the fact that we are going to fuck yo-" the masked man was interrupted as a younger pink haired teens fist collided with his face causing him to fall back onto the floor and letting go of lisanna's hair._

" _leave her alone! If you want to hurt her you'll have to go through me!" natsu growled at the two which made them laugh as one of them pulled a knife out and the other put on brass knuckles._

" _you made the wrong choice coming here little man" the teen with a hoodie on said as he approached natsu with his knife as he took a quick fighting stance._

" _no you made the wrong choice of messing with my friend!" natsu yelled as he lunged at the teen and punched him in the face breaking his nose as his fist collided with the soft piece of cartaledge._

" _jake kill him!" the hooded teen yelled as he tossed his knife to his partner as he clung onto his nose as blood poured out of it and onto his hands._

 _Jake lunged at natsu and dodge one of his punches as the knifes blade peirced the pink haired kids stomach causing him to fall to his knee's as he clutched the knifes handle in an attempt to remove the knife._

" _natsu!" lisanna screamed as she watched her friend fall with thud to the ground as blood began to pour out of the gash in his stomach. Luckily a police officer with his windows down heard lisanna scream and turned his sirens on as he drove through the school side gates and collided with the masked teen with the front bumper of his car knocking the teen out on impact._

" _stand back! Stand back!" the officer yelled at the teen with a hoodie as he pointed his gun towards him ready to shoot if the teen decides to do something suspicous._

" _don't worry im here now and i've already got an ambulance on the way" the cops said as he tried to reassure lisanna who was now at natsu's side as she craddled his head in her chest as she cried loudly._

" _d..don't worry l..lisanna i'll be f..fine its just a s. " natsu smiled at lisanna as he coughed out some blood making the girls eyes widen as he gave her a weak smile before he to slowly lost conciousness from the loss of blood._

" _natsu! don't die on me!" was the last thing the teen heard before he pass out_

 _(end of flash back)_

Lucy had gotten a ride home from levy and gajeel who had asked her to join them since they wanted to make sure the teen was ok being by herself that night and offered to stay with her until she got better well at least levy offered since gajeel said he would only be their to check in on her and then go to work.

"so what do you say lu-chan? Do you want me to stay with you until natsu gets back?" questioned the small blue haired girl who looked at the girl with pleading eyes.

"yeah i'd like it if you'd stay with me..until natsu comes back" lucy replied as she look down at her knees not wanting levy to see her cry.

"lu-chan he'll be alright he's a strong guy with a strong ability to fight anything that dares put him down!" levy replied happily as she looked at lucy with a smile that made the blonde feel better knowing levy was right since she knew natsu since they were in middle school.

"don't worry lu-chan he'll be back..and im sure he misses you as much as you miss him" levy calmly said she looked into lucys eyes knowing the girl missed the teen and wanted to be with him at his side until he woke up.

"thanks levy..that means a lot to me..." the blonde replied feeling a bit happier hearing her friend say something like that which seemed to comfort her knowing natsu missed her.

"tell you what blondy..i'll take you and shrimp out for something to eat..deal?" gajeel replied as he continued driving down the highway while looking into the mirror to see if lucy was doing alright.

"yea..that sounds nice..thanks gajeel.." lucy replied which earned her a huge smile from levy who nudge her shoulder a little letting the blonde know that she was happy that she wasn't sad anymore.

"alright lu-chan lets get something to eat!" levy exclaimed loudly making gajeel chuckle at the girls cuteness as he sped up so they could get to the place they were going.

ooOoo

gajeel burped loudly as he pat his stomach feeling after eating thirteen plates of food which levy thought was amazing since she was expecting the male to pass out before he even finished his meal. "gajeel! Thats really gross!" levy playfully said as she pushed the male that was sitting next to her which earned her a chuckle as the teen pulled his wallet out and placed the money he owed onto the table.

Gajeel had taken the two girls out to eat after they had left the hospital since he wanted to help cheer lucy up knowing she wasn't feeling very well after seeing the guy she loved hooked up to tubes and wires. Gajeel could never look at levy if she was hooked up to tubes and wires because seeing the girl he cared for like that would most likely kill him as he would blame himself for not doing something to help her out. Gajeel could tell lucy was a strong girl and he knew that natsu had made the right choice picking lucy out but he didn't want to make it sound like the girl was some sort of product he just knew natsu made the right choice picking lucy but he couldn't help but feel a bit mad that he didn't bother reading the label on the side of the head ache pills container.

"C'mon shrimp i'll drop you and your friend off at her apartment" the teen replied as he got up and gestured the girls to hurry up since he needed to get to work. "wait up! Were not track runner ya know?" levy replied sounding a bit annoyed knowing the guy had to go to work which made her feel a bit down as she and lucy jogged over to where he was standing.

"thanks for taking us out to eat" lucy said as she opened the door to the teens car as she gave him a small smile before hopping into the car and closing the door. "don't mention it kid" gajeel said as he gave the blonde a grin as he opened the passenger door and let lucy inside before closing it and walking around the front of the car and getting into the drivers seat.

"alright lets get outta here!" gajeel said as he turned the car on and speed out of the parking lot of a mall that was close to the hospital natsu was in. The drive home was a calm one as the three made jokes and talked about what movie was the best but couldn't decide between (a haunted house 2 and paranormal activity) lucy and levy tried to decide on what movie to watch so they could stay up late.

After what seemed like a long drive that was only fifteen minutes gajeel drove up lucys driveway and dropped the two girls off "i'll be back around ten or eleven at latest to check on you two" the male said as he waved goodbye to the two as he backed out of the driveway and sped off.

"gajeel really is a sweet guy" levy stated as she waited for lucy to open the door with her key until the door was opened by a pink haired maid that was standing next to a butler that was wearing a black tuxedo.

"lady lucy are you alright? I heard their was an incident at the mall" caprico said as he looked at levy and back at lucy "please come inside lady lucy and bring your friend with you" caprico continued as he gestured for both of the girls to come inside.

"caprico, virgo i'll be in my room thanks for worrying about me but im fine" lucy stated as she walked to her room feeling sad after being reminded about what happened earlier at the mall.

"im sorry for lucys behavior but natsu was hurt trying to protect her from a drunk man that threatened to kill her and he was put into a hospital after he was shot multipule times..im going to check on lucy now" levy walked away after briefly explaining what happened to lucy to her butler and maid which completly shocked them since natsu had hurt lucy that very morning and now he was in the hospital because he tried to save her.

Levy walked into lucys room and noticed that the girl was sitting on her bed crying into the pillow she had her face buried in as she tried to muffle the loud sobs that were escaping her.

"hey lu-chan..im sure natsu is ok..c'mon cheer up..gajeel said he woudl come over later to take us over to the hospital to check up on him.." levy sat next to the crying blonde and gave her a warm comforting hug that made lucy feel better as she continued to cry into her pillow until they turned into small sniffles. Levy continued to hug lucy even after she had stopped crying fearing the blonde would break down if she let go so she decided that she would hug the girl until she was ready to talk to her.

"levy..im ok now.." lucy replied as she gave the girl a small smile as she placed her pillow back where it was before she gave the short blue haired teen a small hug and getting off of her bed.

"so..what do you want to watch?" lucy questioned sounding a bit more relaxed as she looked over to the blue haired girl as she waited for an answer.

"how about we watch ted 2!" levy exclaimed as she grabbed her phone and signed into netflix and turned lucys tv on and connected her phone to it as she played the movie on it. "hows that?" the blue haired teen said happily as she looked at the blonde that had a wide smile on her face who looked back at her and giggled a little.

"yeah thats great! I'll go get some popcorn!" lucy said happily as she left her room to get the tasty treats but was stopped by caprico who was coming up the stairs obviously going to her room.

"lady lucy i want to apologize..for hurting your friend earlier..it was not out of bad intentions i just wanted to protect you...i hope he is alright.."with that said caprico turned around walked back down the stairs.

Lucy was a bit shocked that caprico had apologized for hurting natsu since he had never apologized for hurting anyone that tried to hurt the girl. After lucy got the popcorn she went back to her room where levy had been patiently waiting for her to return "hey levy i got the popcorn!" the blonde replied happily as she placed the huge bowl on the bed and sat next to the girl.

"finally! Im starving!" levy exclaimed as she grabbed a hand full of popcorn and began eating which made lucy laugh as she stared at her who was being so lazy in her room.

"we just at about thirty minutes ago!" lucy giggled as she looked at her friend with a (your fat) face which made levy giggle in return.

"alright alright lets watch the movie!" levy exclaimed as she pointed towards the tv as the opening trailers to other movies ended and the real one began which caught lucys attention as she watched the movie begin.

ooOoo two hours later at gajeels house

gajeel grabbed his coat that he had on the wall and grabbed his car keys and wallet before he opened the door to his house and walked out to his car. Gajeel had gotten out of work about an hour ago and decided to hang out around his house for a while before going out to check if the girls were doing alright and if they still wanted that ride to go see natsu at the hospital.

" _salamander should be up right now its already ten thirty which means he won't be allowed visitors any later than eleven"_ gajeel thought as he got in his car and pulled out of his driveway and onto the street before driving off to the blondes house.

"might as well call that shrimp" gajeel sighed smiling at the thought of the short blue haired girl who he still hadn't confessed his love to.

"i have to tell her how i feel..until then i'll be by her side..and i won't let anyone hurt her.." gajeel said out loud as he continued to drive down the road as he thought about levy and how much he loved her.

Gajeel had fallen i love with levy when he met her in the cafeteria during middle school, it was something about the girl that gajeel liked but he never got the chance to talk to her since he was always seen as the tough mean kid who would pummel anyone he didn't like which wasn't true in fact the reason he pummeled most guys was because they bothered him or they asked him stupid questions. He met levy when she was being bullied by some snotty rich girls which seemed to anger him for some reason and without think he walked over to levy and picked her up and looked at the girls with menacing eyes. "leave my girlfriend alone" he snarled at the girls which shocked all of them as they backed away leaving the blue haired girl alone with him. levy thanked gajeel and introduced gajeel to natsu and the rest of the gang who accepted him as a friend after learning that he had saved levy from the bullies and decided that he should become part of the group as they thought he was pretty cool since then levy and gajeel had been friends but the two couldn't confess their love for each other since they had met.

"leave my girlfriend alone..girlfriend..something i hope i'll be able to say one day.." gajeel sighed as he pulled up to lucys drive way and honked the horn letting the girls know that he was their to pick them up.

The door to lucys house opened and two girls came running out giggling and laughing as they ran together towards the car where gajeel was waiting for them. "sorry we're a bit late!" levy said as she opened the door to teens car and got in.

"yea sorry we were just getting our things thats all" lucy said as she opened the door to the car and got in. The atmosphere was calm and a bit peaceful but was broken as gajeel wrapped his arm around levys kneck and held her still as he kissed the girl making lucy and levys eyes widen as he did this but to both gajeel and lucys suprise levy cupped gajeels cheek as she returned the kiss.

The both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes and at the same time said "i love you..."

 **So yeah guys i hope you like this chapter**

 **Pretty suprising that gajeel and levy got together right?**

 **Well i hope you guys stick around for more Fairy Tail High!**

 **Remember that their is about only 32 chapters left!**

 **Until the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	19. Chapter 19

Gajeel looked into levy's brown eyes smiling that the short blue haired girl had just accepted his feelings and she just that she loved him! gajeel was smiling as he gazed into levy's brown eyes he couldn't believe it levy accepted his feelings!

"ahem!" lucy said blushing as she interrupted the two lovebirds which made the two jump realizing that they were not alone in the car.

"so..lets get going then" gajeel said breaking the akward silence as he looked at levy smiling at the blue haired girl "i love you" the male replied which made levy blush as she looked out to the road in front of them.

The drive to the hospital was filled with excitement with the new couple now sitting in the front of the car even though their was a third wheel levy couldn't let lucy fall out of the image as she kept talking to her about gajeel and how a sweet guy he was which made the male blush.

The group made it to the hospital just as the nurses were telling others that the patients were either sleeping or that they needed to rest which gajeel knew that natsu already got since since he and his friends had let the teen sleep throughout the rest of the day.

"alright blondy lets not keep the pink haired teen waiting" gajeel replied as he walked up to one of the nurses and asked where the teens room was and if it was ok for him and the two girls to drop in and check on him to which the nurse happily replied as she guided gajeel and the girls to natsu room telling them not cause a ruckass since the teen hadn't been in the greatest mood since he had woken up.

"im sure that his little friend here will make him feel a whole lot better" gajeel smirked as he whispered this to the nurse as she realized that gajeel meant natsu liked lucy. "well then i hope that puts a smile on that boys face" the nurse whispered to gajeel as she opened the door to natsu's room and let the two in after recieving a thanks from gajeel.

It was now ten fifty and the moon was already out and illuminating the night sky as it peered down through the hospital window revealing a upset teen who was staring back at the moon with an upset look on his face. natsu had woken up six hours after lucy had left which made him feel bad since he didn't want the blonde to leave his side and he thought lisanna would have at least come to see him before he passed out earlier but didn't understand why the white haired girl didn't come. "man this really sucks..being hooked up to these things..being seperated from lucy.." natsu softly said as he looked down at his body that was covered in bandages as he thought about lucy and for some reason didn't think about lisanna as much.

Gajeel and levy hung back for little and let lucy go first into the moons bright light that was shining through the hospital window as she looked at natsu with tears in her eyes as she was finally able to see him again. "natsu.."lucy spoke softly as she took a steo forward to the teens bed which caused him look over to side as his eyes widened realizing that lucy was slowly walking towards him.

"luce.." natsu whispered as lucy ran up to him and embraced him tightly being careful to not hurt the teen that was wrapped up in bandages as the teen returned the loving embrace as tears flowed down the girls cheeks as she cried into teens chest.

"i missed you" natsu said to the blonde as he held her in his arms as she continued to cry not wanting to leave the teens warm embrace.

"don't ever..don't ever leave me..again" lucy said in between sobs as she looked into the teens eyes as she held his hands not wanting to let go of him.

"i..i love you lucy.."the teen replied before gently kissing the girl causing her to stop crying as he cupped her cheek with one of his hands wiping the tears away with one of his thumbs.

Gajeel smiled as he gave levy a hug as the short blue haired girl began to tear up as she watched the two be reunited which she thought was very sad and romantic. Gajeel let natsu take his time with lucy until the two had stopped kissing which he took as his chance to walk in with levy as he held her hand letting the moons light wash over them revealing the two that had been standing in the doorway. Natsu noticed gajeel once he turned his head around after he had finished pationately kissing the blonde that was still holding onto him not wanting to let go of him.

"gajeel..levy..hows it been?" natsu replied as he gave the two a smile as they got closer to the male "glad you're doing better salamander" gajeel said as he pulled levy closer to him as natsu noticed that the two were holding hands.

"looks like you finally told her" natsu chuckled as levy turned red after he said this which made gajeel chuckle as well as he noticed his girlfriend was blushing.

"yeah..glad i finally got the courage to do it.." gajeel said as he looked down at the girl that was holding his hand looking up at him with a huge smile on her face showing that she was happy.

"took you long enough you idiot.." the blue haired girl replied as she kissed the male gently on lips which made him blush a little making lucy and natsu laugh.

"how ya feeling salamander? You doing alright?" gajeel questioned as he looked at his friend with concered expression on his face.

"yeah man don't worry im fine but it does hurt like a bitch!" natsu laughed saying the last part which made the black haired male chuckle and shake his head.

"well i'll let you and blondy catch up..talk to you later man" gajeel replied as he grabbed levys hand and guided her towards the door before looking back and giving the male a grin before he opened the door and lead his girlfriend down to the waitng room since no one was their which was a good enough for him since it meant he could talk to her in private.

Natsu sat up right in his hospital bed with lucy sitting next to him with her arms still wrapped around him as she sniffled a bit happy that she was back with the teen and that lisanna was not their to ruin anything.

"natsu..did you know..that the pills lisanna gave you..had side affects?" lucy questioned a bit hesitantly as she looked up at the male that she had her arms wrapped around.

Natsu's had a confused look on his face as he looked down at lucy "what do you mean side affects?" natsu questioned as he looked into the girls eyes with confusion.

"lisanna gave you those pills because they had side affects that increased a males hormones and increased their sexual desires" lucy said without fear but with confidence as she looked at natsu with a serious face not wanting him to think she was saying this to make lisanna look bad.

"what?no..no theirs no fucking way that lisanna would do that! Tell me your lying..tell me your lying!" natsu raised his voice as he spoke to lucy but she didn't seem to be affected by it as she looked at natsu with a serious face which seemed to answer his question.

"why..why would lisanna do this?" natsu said frustrated as he shook his head in disbelief to what he had just heard and he didn't want to believe it.

"natsu..lisanna wanted to win you over me..she didn't want you to choose me..she was scared that you would choose me so she..she gave you those pills.." lucy replied as she began to tear remembering what had happened just a day ago.

"Please natsu don't get mad at me for telling you this..i know that you don't want to belive it an-" natsu cut lucy off as he smashed his lips against hers causing the girls eyes to widen as tears began to fall down her cheeks . natsu who was now feeling ultimately guilty for accepting those pills instead of going to store to buy some because he had hurt lucy and lisanna was the reason why all this had conspired and he felt horrible since it was his childhood friend that betrayed him and caused him to hurt someone he cared about.

Natsu broke the kiss and gave lucy a huge hug as he wrapped his arms around her causing her head to be nuzzled into his chest as he hugged her not wanting to let go "im sorry..im so sorry..i didn't know..i thought i did that with her..out of love.." natsu said in between sobs as he held lucy in his arms not wanting to let the girl go not after what he had done because of lisanna.

"forgive me lucy..please forgive me..for hurting you..please..i know you've been sad since this morning before we went ot the mall..i know you haven't been able to be truly happy with what has happened" natsu continued to say in between sobs as lucy started to cry into his chest as she hugged the male back letting all her frustrations out as she cried in his arms.

"please natsu..its not your fault.." lucy said in between sobs as she cried into natsu's chest not wanting the male to feel guilty for something that he didn't mean to do.

Natsu held lucy in his arms as he kept sobbing feeling relieved that the blonde was not upset with him but he cried because he was hurt by what lisanna had done and didn't feel very well as he held the girl in his arms as his sobs turned into small sniffles along with lucys.

"thanks..for telling me this.." natsu said as he looked lucy in the eyes as shook her head "no..its fine.." she replied giving him a smile happy that he knew what lisanna had done and that she had gotten all of that off her chest.

"natsu..i really do love you..i mean it from the bottom of my heart" lucy said as she looked him in the eyes as she gave him a smile that was different from the rest he had ever seen in her face because this smile showed love and happiness which was a mixture natsu had never seen.

"i..i love you..too" natsu stuttered out as he gazed into lucys eyes as she slowly leaned in to kiss him, natsu cup lucys cheek with hand as he leaned in and met her lips halfway as passtionately kissed the girl. Natsu knew that at that moment he wanted lucy and only lucy and he regret everything he had done that hurt the girl and he was felt guilty for being drugged into sleeping with lisanna and now that he knew that the feeling he felt when they were doing it wasn't love but the pills talking to him saying yes and to continue was now starting to make him feel sick.

Natsu broke the kiss which made lucy whimper as she missed the feeling of natsu's warm passtionate kiss "lucy..promise me..that you'll stay by my side..don't every leave me.." natsu said as he gazed into lucys eyes that were starting to tear up.

"i..i promise..i'll stay by your side..but..promise me you'll never hurt..and i mean never again!..promise me that and..i'll stay by your side.." lucy replied as a tear fell down her cheek.

Natsu wiped the tear away with one tumb as he looked at the girl "thats a promise i can keep.." natsu replied as he kissed the girl once more wrapping his arms around her as she deepened the kiss letting the males tongue inside her mouth letting him explore every inch of it making her moan as he did until he broke the kiss leaving a thick line of saliva between the gap of their mouths.

"im never leaving you..thats something you can count on" natsu said as he planted a kiss on the girls head making her blush as he did.

"its getting late" natsu said as he looked up at the wall and read the clock which was saying it was eleven twenty meaning visitors had to go and let the patients rest until the come back tomorrow.

"i don't want to leave..i want to stay by your side.." lucy said as she buried her head into natsu chest not wanting to leave his warm embrace fearing something bad will happen if she does.

"its only for now luce..i'll be out on Tuesday so until then you hang in their for both of us got it?" natsu said as he gave lucy a warm smile before he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"fine..i'll be waiting for you.." lucy said as she got up and gave natsu a hug "hey..watch out for lisanna..when she gets mad..she tends to do things..just watch your back and keep levy and gajeel with you" natsu told lucy before letting her go back to their friends that were waitng for her in the waiting room.

ooOoo back with gajeel and levy

"levy! Gajeel! Im back!" lucy yelled quietly as she tried not to distrub anyone who was already asleep or was trying to sleep as she ran down the hall to the waiting room where the couple were and levy were talking about something when they heard lucy calling out to them and immediately turned around to be greeted by lucy who had just returned from talking to natsu which took a long time!

"alright your back! C'mon its getting late" gajeel replied as got up and gave the girl a small smile before turning around and heading for the door to go to his car. Levy gave lucy a hug and smiled at her friend happy that she was able to talk to natsu and kiss him even though it was romantic she felt it was wrong to have watched them make out in front of them.

"C'mon luce! We don't want to keep gajeel waiting!" levy said happily as she grabbed her friends arm and ran out the door with her so they could catch up to gajeel who was getting into his car.

The ride home really wasn't different from the one they had when they were going to check on natsu earlier it was filled with jokes and storys about what they did when they were younger and how much they had changed since then. Lucy decided it was best to tell the two what she had told natsu and did which shocked levy and gajeel since they didn't expect natsu to take it so hard when he found out even though it was expected they didn't think he would take it so far to start crying.

"hey lucy do you mind if me and gajeel stay with you?" levy questioned as they pulled up on the blondes way.

"no i don't mind but why do you want to stay?" lucy asked as she looked at the two who had worried expressions on their faces.

"lisanna can do some damage when she gets mad so we just want to stay by your side until natsu is well enough to go over to her house with us so he can tell her not mess with you..trust us when we say she can be very brutal when she is very mad" gajeel said as he got out of his car and opened the door for levy and lucy so they could get out.

"thanks guys..yeah i'd like it if you two would stay with me until natsu gets back..you know..for safety reasons.." lucy said feeling a bit uneasy after hearing gajeel and levy say how lisanna can be when she gets angry.

The three went into blondes house after caprico and virgo greeted them at the front door before they were let inside even though caprico had his suspicions about gajeel he decided it was best not to judge a book by its cover since he found out natsu was a decent young man who saved his masters life.

Lucy brought levy and gajeel to her room so they could get ready for bed since it was already late and gajeel needed to go to work tomorrow and levy had made plans to take lucy out to see a movie with the girls besides lisanna since she decided it was best to leave the white haired girl alone and keep her away from lucy.

"hey levy if your going out i want you to take this" gajeel said as he handed the blue haired girl five hundred dollars which made her eyes widen when he gave her the money.

"g..gajeel why are you giving me so much?" levy asked as she looked up at the male who was smiling at her "well if my girl is going out i want her to have as much fun as possible" gajeel cooed as he planted a kiss on the girls forehead.

"thanks g..gajeel" the blue haired girl stuttered making lucy and gajeel chuckle as they looked at how cute the girl looked when she stuttered.

"alright you guys can sleep on this pullout bed!" lucy said as he pulled a bed out from under her bed which was big enough to fit two people on it.

Gajeel thanked lucy as he grabbed levy and plopped down onto the bed with girl resting on top of him which made levy and lucy blush when he did this but gajeel didn't mind at all having his girlfriend sleeping on top of him.

"alright well goodnight you two.." lucy said akwardly as she turned the light off in her room and crawled onto her bed and pulled the covers over herself.

" _two weeks without natsu? hell its been almost two weeks since i got her and i can't live without that knuckle head!"_ lucy tought about natsu as she got comfortable even though she wanted to be with the teen and would give anything to be with him at that very second.

" _its only two weeks..yeah two weeks.. with no natsu.."_ lucy thought as she began to fall asleep feeling her body give into her beds calling.

"don't worry natsu..i'll wait for you.."lucy whispered to herself as she fell asleep

 **So yeah guys i hope you liked this chapter because this starting to (pplay out) yknow the way i said it was going to play out!**

 **Anyways besides that i hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

 **Who knows what lisanna could be planning while lucy and gajeel and levy sleep?  
til next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**

 **p.s**

 **theirs about 31 more chapters**


	20. Chapter 20

It was Saturday morning and the sun was already out and lucy was just starting to wake up feeling relaxed stretching her arms while she sat up on her bed and looked around and noticed something was a bit off. Levy was not sleeping with gajeel in fact she was sleeping with her arms wrapped around a pillow with her face buried in it which made lucy smile looking at the cute sight before her until the door to her room opened very quietly to reveal gajeel in his work clothes.

"ah your awake now?" he questioned as he buttoned up the last two buttons on his shirt while he looked at the girl with a small smile "don't wake levy up i don't want her to get sad because im leaving" gajeel said as he grabbed his jacket and car keys and his wallet "take care i'll be back later!" and with that gajeel was out the door of lucys house and in his car.

Lucy smiled as she watched gajeel leave her room to go to work and was pretty suprised that the teen even had a stable job in his grade level yet she was their surviving off her fathers money which made her a bit mad since she wanted to spend money that she earned herself.

"levy your lucky that your boyfriend isn't in the hospital...then again..its only for two weeks..yeah two weeks.." lucy whispered to herself as she thought about natsu coming home and how much she was going to miss him for the next two weeks. While lucy was busy thinking about what she was going to do now that natsu was in the hospital for time being levy woke up feeling something soft and plushy against her face and quickly pushed it away to see what it was hoping it would be gajeel.

"sorry levy..he told me not to wake you up becau-" "becuase he knew i'd be sad if he left me their i know.." levy said interrupting the blonde as she look down at the pillow with tear filled eyes.

"im fine..im just glad he wantsa the best for me.." levy replied with a smile as she looked up to be meet lucys eyes with a smal glint of happiness in hers that made the blonde relax knowing her friend wasn't about to start crying.

"levy what are we going to do today? You know before gajeel gets out of work" lucy questioned as she looked at the blue haired girl that was stretching in her pull out bed "maybe..oh i know! Lets get the other girls to come with us to the movies! Then we'll all go to gajeels job to eat something!" levy exclaimed happily as she jumped up right on her bed with excitement.

"alright alright we'll all go watch a movie then we'll go see your boyfriend at work" lucy giggled as she said this to levy making the girl blush as she said this feeling that she may have gone a bit to far with wanting the others to find out that they were now dating.

"hey..lu-chan..what do you think..the others will say..you know..about me and gajeel dating?" levy questioned hesitantly as she thought about what the girls would say once they found about the two dating.

"well what do you? Obviously we've known you liked gajeel cause its pretty obvious even to me! And iv'e only been here for two weeks!" the blonde brunette replied looking at the girl with a huge smile on her face that was filled with happiness for the girl.

"you know you're a good friend lu-chan?" levy questioned as she got up and tackled the blonde with a hug that she returned happily as she rubbed the smaller girls head. "i know i am" lucy giggled as she said this letting the blue haired girl get off her before they shared a laugh.

"alright c'mon lets get ready for the movie!" lecy exclaimed as she fist pumped into the air making lucy giggle watching her do so.

"alright i'll call all the girls up..except lisanna..don't want her holding a grudge against me while we're at the movies" lucy said as she dailed up erza's phone number.

"hello? Who is this?" erza questioned sounding very tired

"erza its me lucy! Do you want to go to the movies with me and levy?"the blonde replied happily

"lucy! Sure why not? I'll call the rest of the girls except lisanna and juvia since they have plans today and and we'll be at your house around ten thirty sound good?" erza said happily now that she had something to do.

"yeah thats sounds great see you at ten thirty!" lucy said happily before she hung up and turned around smiling at levy who knew that erza had just said yes and was bringing the rest of the girls with her.

"alright levy come on lets get ready we only have thirty minutes!" Lucy exclaimed making the short blue haired girl jump to her feet.

"then stop talking and get into the bathroom! I'll use the guest bathroom downstairs!" levy yelled as she ran down stairs to use the guest bathroom.

Lucy ran to her bathroom and got undressed taking her shirt off first before pulling down her skirt leaving her body exposed except she was wearing a brah and a pair of pink underwear to match it. She removed the underwear and brah and revealing her curves as she stretched before walking over to her bathtub and turning the water on and ajusting it to the right tempeture for her bodies liking before climbing in.

"i hope natsu doing alright..and i hope that the girls and me will have fun today!" lucy began to think about all the things she and her friends were going to do that day finding it harder and harder to think about any problems since she was filled with so much excitement.

"we are going to have fun today!ahhh yeah" lucy sighed as she relaxed into her bath and let the warm water overcome her body and let the stress flow away from her.

"natsu..i hope you aren't lonely right now.." lucy mumbled to herself in the water as she thought about the teen and how bored he must be in that bed at that moment.

"its only for two weeks lucy..two weeks..no natsu..just you..and levy! Yeah levy will be here to keep me company!" lucy thought as she cheered herself up not wanting to think about depressing things. "alright! I can't wait to watch that movie!" lucy exclaimed happily as she fist pumped the air as she giggled.

ooOoo

lucy and levy were putting on some casual clothes on when they heard a knock at the front door "crap their here! Levy are you ready?" lucy questioned putting on a blue skirt and blue striped shirt.

"yeah im ready lu-chan but do you have everything with you?" levy said as she sprayed some perfume on that she found in lucys bathroom.

"yeah im ready come on we don't want to keep the others waiting!" lucy replied as she grabbed levys arm and ran out the door of her room. Caprico had already opened the door and greeted cana who came to the door to get lucy and levy so they could get going or else they would miss the movie which was something none of them wanted to happen.

"ah lady lucy your friend has come for you and lady levy" caprico said as he gestured towards cana letting her know that she was needed right away.

"thanks caprico you and virgo may have the rest of the day off" lucy replied as she gave virgo a hug which the maid returned before waving goodbye to the two teens as they walked out the door talking to cana.

"you know virgo im happy that sir jude is gone and all but how will lady lucy take it when the man comes back after his two year abscence?" caprico questioned the maid as he watched lucy and levy get into cana's car as erza and juvia greeted them.

"princess should be fine as long as natsu is their to protect her im sure that he wouldn't let sir jude touch her even when he is not around" virgo stated as she walked into the kitchen to make them some tea.

"i pray that you are right virgo" caprico whispered as he sat down at the coffee table and began reading through some news articles about magnolia.

ooOoo

"alright! Lucy what movie are we going to watch!" cana asked excitedly as she drove down the road to city place with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"well me and levy were thinking we should go watch max or magic mic!" lucy replied making the girls scream.

"alright lets watch some strippers!" cana said laughing as she neared the parking lot noticing someone tall with golden hair walking across the street with his gang making her growl.

"fucking laxus MOVE!" cana yelled as she honked the horn making the teen glare at her menacingly which erza didn't take to lightly.

"laxus if i were you i'd get out of the way..before i get out and kick you ass!"erza yelled sticking her head out the window glaring back at the golden haired teen making him get out of the road with gang as he spat on the ground.

Cana drove into the parking lot and paid the parking space as everyone got out and stretched a bit waiting for her to come back so they could get going to the movie theater. "alright lets get going we have about ten minutes til the movie starts!" cana said as she walked past her friends and down the side walk to where the movie theater was located at.

The teens walked past many restraunts and stores as the got close to the muvico theater and past a couple of bars and kareoke clubs admiring the places as they got closer to the theater. "alright lucy so magic mic xxx right?" cana questioned as she and the girls got into a huge line for the ticket booth which they all thought was pretty big even though it was just day break and not even near lunch time.

"yeah magic mic and don't forget that theirs five of us" lucy replied as she counted the how many people were in their group so the ticket lady would know how many tickets she would have to give them and how much she was going to have to charge them.

"alright got it their is five of us" cana said as she guided them to the front of the line so they wouldn't have to wait in the long line. "cana wait up!" the girls yelled as they followed the girl to front of the line recieving a couple of glares from people that had been waiting their for about thirty minutes.

"don't worry i have a friend that works here!" cana yelled back as she reached the front desk to be met by a blonde girl that had blue red eyes who smiled when she saw her walk up to her cutting off a couple that was going to go next.

"lisa! Hey i need five tickets for magic mic xxx!" cana said with her facing that was beaming with joy making the girl laugh as she gave her friend the tickets and took the hundred and twenty.

"enjoy you movie cana and trust me its worth watching!" she said giggling making cana giggle before she waved goodbye to her friend and going back to the group of girls that were waiting for her.

"alright lets go watch magic mic!" the brunette yelled making the girls giggle as they followed the brunette inside the movie theater and gave the man at the front their tickets as he told them what room number to go to.

"hey guys i'll go get us some popcorn and levy can you help me carry some of the stuff?" mirajane questioned as she grabbed her wallet and grabbed the two hundred fifty she had in it.

"yeah sure i'll come with you i'll catch up with you lu-chan!" levy said waving goodbye to her friend before walking off with mirajane to go get the snacks they were going eat during the movie.

The two walked down the stairs to the area where the movie theater sold all of their foods and drinks and walked up to the employee behind the counter who was making some popcorn that was making the girls mouths water smelling the buttery treat being freshly made.

"how may i help you two lovely ladies" the male replied noticing the two girls that were standing behind him as he began checking them out. "wow you two are really cute!" he complimented them giving them a friendly smile.

"thank you but im not looking for a relationship!" mirajane stated calmly knowing very well that he was going to start trying to ask her out before she even made an order.

"wow you caught on pretty fast! so what do you two want to order?" he questioned as he looked at levy and mirajane.

"well i guess two big buckets of popcorn and five large sodas" mirajane replied as she gave him an innocent look making the teen blush as he nodded and filled two buckets up with popcorn filling them to the very top and handing them to levy which she had a hard time holding since popcorn was falling out from all sides from the fact the teen had put so much.

The male filled five large cups of soda with coca cola and and placed them into a tray and handing it mirajane. "That will be seventy five dollars" the male replied giving a small smile to mirajane letting her know he had actually lowered the price for her and levy making her blush a little as she handed him the money. "thank you and have a good day!" he replied taking the money watching the two girls leave before he turned around and began restocking the popcorn machine and soda machine.

"alright the man at the desk said it was door number five A near the end of the hallway" mirajane replied walking up the stairs with levy who was having a hard time not trying to eat the popcorn in front of her.

"save some for the rest of us levy!" mirajane replied giggling watching the girl try to eat some as she walked up the stairs.

The two made it back to the main floor and got on an escalator that went to the second floor that gave levy enough time to eat some popcorn before they reached the top. "can't wait to watch magic mic!" levy giggled after saying that as she thought about the movie and their special character that was in it that made her blush thinking about him.

The two walked off of the escalator and walked down the left hallway looking for theater room five A and passed seven different rooms until they came across one that had magic mic xx x in huge letters.

"looks like we found it" mirajane giggled as she opened the door and let levy in seeing the girl was about to drop the two huge buckets of popcorn if she didn't find somewhere to put it.

"come on levy the groups up their!" mirajane said gesturing to row ten that had three girls standing up waving their hands in the air trying to signal them.

"alright..wait a sec!" levy replied eating mouth fulls of popcorn making mirajane laugh as she watched the girls cheeks puff up as she tried to get as much popcorn in her mouth.

"finally you guys took so long!" cana whined as she grabbed a bucket of popcorn and passed it to erza who looked like she was about to die of hunger.

Don't worry guys their is still a lot more popcorn to go around and we're gonna eat lunch at the restraunt that gajeel works at" levy reminded them making cana's stomach growl at the thought of lobster and steak for lunch.

The two girls sat down and passed the sodas to their rightful owners as they waited for the movie to start while they ate popcorn anxiously waiting for the trailers to stop.

The movie trailers stopped and the lights in the movie theater began turning down as music began to play and shirt flew across the screen revealing a huge club and a man standing on a stage in front of a ton of girls that were cheering as the letter magic mic XXX came over him making all the girls in the movie theater scream.

ooOoo

"man that was great movie!" erza exclaimed as she fist pumped the air making the girls giggle agreeing to the fact they loved the movie and every character in it.

"i would die just to spend one day at that club!" cana said smiling as she thought about going to a male strip club.

"hey levy what'd you think about the movie?" lucy questioned looking at the girl that was still stuffing her face with popcorn.

"huh? Oh the movie was great!" levy replied as she continued to eat the rest of the popcorn making the blonde laugh watching her friend please her stomach.

"erza you still up for eating with us?" cana questioned as she checked the time on her phone "yeah im still hungry even after eating all that popcorn!" erza replied as she pat her belly thinking about steak and ribs.

"great lets get going!" cana replied "say levy where does gajeel work at?" cana said as she turned around to look at the girl who finished eating the last of the popcorn.

"uh he works at lafayetee's..why?" levy said making all the girls eyes widen with suprise.

"lafayetee's! That place is super expensive and he works their!" cana said suprised by the fact that gajeel worked their.

"well he gave me money so i could take you guys their.." levy replied sheepishly as she showed them the five hundred dollars that gajeel had given her the day before.

"uh levy..why did gajeel give you so much money?" erza questioned looking at levy with a confused look on her face.

"because..we're dating..."levy replied blushing as she looked at erza

"y..you..and gajeel..are dating?.."erza said shocked while all the girls except lucy stared at her in shock.

"yeah..we started dating yesterday.." levy said blushing like a tomato

"awwww im so glad you two finally sealed the deal!" erza yelled as she gave the short blue haired girl a huge causing her to suffocate on her huge mounds.

The girls congradualted levy on finally dating gajeel since they had been waiting since middle school for them to start dating after he had become their new found friend and levys full fledged protector.

"well come on then lets go to lafayetee's!" erza said as she gestured the other girls to follow her

"alright then lets gets going then!" levy replied happily following erza out the door of the theater room

The girls exited the muvico theater happily wanting to bombard gajeel with questions about how he finally sealed the deal with levy and wanted to congradulate the male for finally expressing his feelings towards the short blue haired gir.

" _i hope gajeel is ready for this suprise_!" levy thought happily as she walked with her friends towards the restraunt"

 **Alright guys i hope you all like this chapter of Fairy Tail High!**

 **Sorry if i pissed you nali and nalu fans but don't worry because things will work out i promise you that**

 **Hope ya'll stick around for chapter 21 of Fairy Tail High!**

 **Until Tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21

Levy walked across a small bridge that was connected to lafayetee's and the muvico theater she could see a tall black haired teen standing at the counter filling someone's glass up with beer and handing it back to them.

"gajeel!" levy exclaimed happily running past her friends and towards the male that had his back turned to her.

Gajeel was filling up another mans glass with beer when he felt the presence of some standing right behind him and turned around to see who it was and almost dropped the mans glass when he saw levy.

"levy!" gajeel said in shock as the girl gave him a hug as she buried her face into his chest "don't ever leave me like that again!" the blue haired girl said huggin him tightly.

"don't worry shrimp your acting like you'll never see me again!" gajeel chuckled looking down at the girl who was hugging him. "don't worry about me cause i'll always be here for you" the male replied putting the glass of beer on the counter and picking the short girl up so she was face to face with him. "besides you already know i love ya" he whispered into levys ear making her shudder as he kissed her neck softly making her blush.

"wow! Gajeel nice place your working at! Or on!" erza laughed a little as she and the rest of the girls approached the restraunt and club.

"so you girls already know that im dating levy?" gajeel questioned putting down the short blue haired girl as he looked at the group of girls with a smirk.

"yeah and we think its pretty cute..and about damn time that you finally told her how you felt about her!" cana yelled making the couple blush when she did.

"come on now how much is it gonna cost us to eat here?" cana questioned looking at gajeel as she took her wallet out and began counting how much money she still had. "credit or debit? Or do you only take cas-" gajeel interrupted them as he gestured them to head inside.

"i already paid for you all ahead of time" he replied bluntly making the girls jaw drop to floor when he said it so calmly like if it was nothing at all to be paying for reservation at that restraunt.

Lucy knew how expenisve the place was since natsu had taken her their on their first date that she had really enjoyed that night but she never saw gajeel their when they went making her think he probably just went out with some friends that night.

"hey lu-chan if you were wondering why you didn't see gajeel that night natsu took you out on a date her its probably because he didn't recognize him" levy said as she pointed towards the male who was jelling down his hair while he combed it.

"hey now that you mention it he looks like...like the guy at the front register!" levy yelled making gajeel turn around and smile at her "yeah you two really hit it off that night and i lowered the price for natsu that night as well!" the male replied giving lucy a smirk before turning in around and doing his hair again.

Lucy was shocked when gajeel had finished combing his hair because he looked a lot like the guy that natsu paid that night to let them go into the restraunt.

"wow gajeel you actually look pretty handsome like that" levy said giving the male a kiss on the cheek that made everyone go aw making the male blush a bit.

"well if you all want you can inside and your table is near the dancing floor but their isn't any music playing til five so your outta luck their" gajeel replied making the girls groan since they wanted to sing and dance but decided it was best to just eat since they skipped breakfast.

"alright then come on girls lets go eat!" cana exclaimed earning her a couple of hollers from the starving girls but gave levy the your fat face since she at all the popcorn and was still hungry.

The girls found their table in the back near the dancing floor just like gajeel had said it was and took their seats in the booth that was meant to fit at least eight people even though it was just five of them.

"well what may i get you lovely ladies?" a male said which got their attention "are you ready to order?" the male questioned as he looked at the girls with a pen and writing pad in his hand.

"yes we're ready to order i'll take a steak plate with beans and rice..and one large beer please" cana replied putting down the menu she had picked up not to long ago.

"yes ma'am and what about the rest of you?" the male replied looking at the other girls sitting at the booth looking through the menu for something that interested them.

"yes i'll take one huge lobster grilled please and bring the sauce as well" levy said making cana's eyes widen with the expression fat ass in them.

"i'll take a steak plate like cana's minus the beer please" lucy said as she placed her menu booklet down "and i'll take a plate of ribs with extra barbeque sauce on it" erza stated looking directly at the male.

"alright i got all of that down now what will you have?" the male waiter said looking at mirajane who was still looking through her menu.

"if its not too much to ask for i'll take a huge chicken salad and one large beer corona if you please and i'll also take another plate steak like cana's" the white haired girl replied with an innocent voice almost knocking the waiter out after he heard what mirajane had ordered.

"yes ma'ma we'll get you and you're friends their food in about ten to fifteen minutes!" the male replied as he wrote down what the girls wanted in his writing pad.

"alright i guess we'll just wait for him to come back with our food then!" mirajane exclaimed happily looking at the group of girls that had a blank expression on their faces.

"what?" she replied innocently looking at the group that had dropped their jaws when they heard the girls order and even cana was suprised since she didn't think of the girl as a drinker.

"fat ass!" they all yelled simultaneously as they burst into laughter and began talking about about the movie they had just watched.

ooOoo a couple minutes later!

"we have arrived with your food!" the waiter replied as a line of waiters were standing behind him hold a plate in each of their hands.

"alright one steak for you with your beer" the male replied giving cana her food "and a steak and lobster for you two ladies" he said giving lucy and levy their food as they drooled on the table just by looking at the food.

"and for you a plate of ribs with extra BBQ sauce" the male replied giving erza her plate as she began devouring the first set of ribs in front of her.

"and last but not least your chicken salad and steak plate with your large glass of corona" the male replied handing mirajane all of the food that was left and signaled the waiters to leave.

"have a nice day and enjoy!" the male replied as he bowed and left to return to his duties attending to other customers.

"lets dig in!" cana exclaimed as the girls hollered and whooped before digging into their food and devouring all of it.

People stared at the group of girls devouring their meals and thought they were either really hungry or they were dogs since the way they were eating their food like dogs that hadn't eaten in days. Lucy ate her steak happily watching levy devour her lobster and steak even though she had eaten all of the popcorn that she and mirajane had bought at the movie theater. Mirajane chugged her beer and took cut huge chunks of her steak out then proceeded to stuff them into her mouth making cana look at her like if she was crazy while she ate her steak and drank her beer like a normal person until she realized that she didn't care about what other thought about her as she cut huge pieces of her steak and stuffed them into her mouth chugging her beer at the same time trying to beat mirajane at finishing her steak.

Erza on the other hand was stuffing her face until she recieved a text from a cetain pink haired teen "i need help..lisanna is here and she wants to talk to me" erza choked on her steak making all the girls laugh before she gave them all a serious look.

"l..lisanna is..at the hospital..with natsu..he needs our help!" erza said gasping for air feeling the huge piece of steak slowly plundge into her stomach.

"what! Come on lets go lucy!" levy yelled as she grabbed the blondes arm trying to snap her out of her frozen state. Lucy froze when she heard that lisanna was with natsu alone with no one to see what they were doing and she realized that lisanna might try to say something to natsu to make him forgive her and it was the perfect chance to talk to the male since he couldn't leave his hospital bed while hooked up to the machine next to it.

"come on lu-chan we need to get back to natsu!" levy said as she pulled on the blondes arm again snapping her out of her frozen state causing her to blink twice before looking at levy.

"levy..i want you to tell me something.." the blonde questioned looking into the blue haired girls eyes

"what is it lu-chan?" levy replied letting go of lucys arm and looking back into the blondes eyes with concern.

"levy..all of you..do you trust natsu...to keep his promise?" lucy said as she looked at the rest of the girls that were now standing in front of her and getting ready to leave with the blonde.

"well um..natsu wouldn't break his promise twice..i do trust him..its just my little sister can be persistant.." mirajane replied fidgeting with her fingers as she look down at the ground.

"well mira is right..natsu wouldn't break his promise twice..but its still safe to check up on him..never know what that girl could do since he's stuck in that bed" cana stated looking at lucy with serious face.

"listen lucy..natsu isn't a bad guy but its best we go over their and check on him because cana is right..we don't know what could happen since he can't leave his bed" erza said placing a hand on lucys shoulder.

"alright then..i hope natsu keeps his promise..lets go!" lucy said running out the door with the group of girls after levy waved goodbye to gajeel and cana left a tip on the very messy table that the waiters were going to have to clean up.

The girls ran down past shops and restraunts dodging people and tables in their way as they tried to get to the parking lot were cana had left her car when they had arrived. Lucy was the only one that was ahead of everyone else fearing that lisanna would do something to natsu before she would be able to get their in time.

Cana and the rest of the girls were worried that natsu wouldn't be able to resist anything that lisanna would do to him since he could go no where and even though he could use one hand that was not enough for the male to be able to protect himself.

Mirajane knew her sister wouldn't do something as rash as hurting lucy on purpose if she already won natsu's heart but she had a feeling that something wasn't right and began fearing that her sister was going to do something bad to natsu but it wasn't the feeling she got when she learned her sister had drugged natsu to win him over it was a feeling that she had felt when lisanna was leaving for summer break to go visit canada.

Cana unlocked her car and the passenger doors as she got into her car "come get we gotta get going!" the brunette yelled as she put the key into the ignition and turned the car on.

Lucy sat in the front of the car as erza, mirajane and levy sat in the back and put their seat belts on "come on cana punch it!" erza ordered as she put her seat belt on earning her a smirk from the brunette as she sped out of the parking lot.

ooOoo at the hospital

"lisanna what do you want?" natsu growled at the girl that was standing next to him with a sad smile on her face.

"natsu i know you don't want to hear me make any excuses but just hear me out" lisanna said as she looked down at the teen with tear filled eyes.

"go ahead and talk" natsu replied coldly not caring about what they girl had to say as he was trying his hardest to not smack her.

"natsu im leaving...im going to another high school in her in magnolia and its called edolas and its far away from where we are..its in the south west of magnolia..i just came her to say farewell and that im sorry for drugging you.." lisanna said with tears falling down her cheeks

Natsu froze after he heard lisanna say she was leaving to attend another high school in magnolia without even telling him why she was leaving.

"why..why are you leaving?" natsu questioned looking up at lisanna with a hurt expression on his face.

"i want to put some space between us..i don't want you to be mad at me for what i did.." the white haired teen replied as she tried her hardest not to break down in front of the teen.

"how long?...how long will you be gone?.." natsu asked looking at lisanna with serious face.

"i'll be gone for the rest of this year and next year but i'll be back for my senior year.." lisanna smiled looking at natsu giving the teen a hug.

"natsu..i know what i did was wrong..and i won't ask you to forgive me..but please don't forget about me.." and with that said lisanna got up and walked towards the door.

"lisanna...take care.." natsu said as he watched the girl open the door to his room and stop halfway "natsu..one thing is for sure..i won't stop loving you.." lisanna smiled and closed the door and walked away crying.

Natsu sat in his bed staring at the door waiting for the girl to come back in saying it was a prank just one big cruel prank but she didn't come back and natsu knew that she wasn't coming back.

"lisanna..i hope you stay safe.." natsu whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about the white haired girl and how she had always been by his side and now she was leaving even though she had hurt him and lucy he didn't want her to leave.

Lucy burst through the door with the group of girls behind her who were looking around the room until they noticed that natsu was alone sitting up right on his bed and lisanna wasn't their with him.

"natsu..where's lisanna?" erza questioned looking at the male with a confused look on her face.

"she's...she's leaving fiore..and she's going to another school...edolas.." natsu replied looking at erza whiping his tears away.

All of the girls in the room froze when natsu said lisanna was leaving fairy tail and going to edolas knowing that the school was in the south west region of magnolia.

"lisanna is leaving?... no that can't be true!" mirajane shook her head looking at natsu in disbelief as she said this.

"natsu your joking right?" cana replied looking at natsu with a worried smile hoping the teen was lying about everything so she could punch him.

"no..im lying..she wants to put some space between us..she said she'd be back for her senior year.." the male replied looking down at the blanket on him.

"natsu...are you ok?" lucy questioned as she took a step forward towards the teen that looked very upset.

"luce..please..i just need to be alone for a while.." natsu replied looking at the blonde with a sad expression on his face letting her know he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"i'll see you all when i get out of here.." natsu replied giving the group a sad smile "i just want to be alone until i get out..i'll be fine.." natsu said making the girls leave the room quietly not wanting to upset the teen more than he already was.

"hey..lu-chan are you alright?" levy questioned as the group walked down the hallway slowly as the thought about what natsu had just said about lisanna.

"yeah..im fine..i hope natsu is ok when he gets out.." the blonde said as she gave levy a small smile.

"hey lu-chan..me and gajeel are still going to stay at your house til natsu gets out.. we wouldn't want you to be alone with all this happening you know?" levy said as she hugged her friends arm making the blonde smile.

"thanks levy..your a good friend..and so is gajeel.." lucy giggled a bit when she mentioned gajeels name because levy blushed when she had mentioned the girls boyfriend.

"lets just hope that natsu doesn't take this so badly.."levy replied as the two continued to walk down the hallway with the group of girls.

"yeah..i hope he doesn't take this badly" lucy said as the two exited the building with the group of girls that were still in shock that lisanna was leaving.

Natsu was sitting on his bed as he thought about lisanna leaving fairy tail "she's actaully leaving.." he whispered to himself in disbelief.

"lisana..take care..i'll see you senior year.." natsu whispered as he laid down onto his bed "i forgive you.." he mumbled before dozing off.

ooOoo at lucys house

"lu-chan! Gajeels back!" levy exclaimed happily as she finished putting on the pajamas lucy had let her borrow that she thought looked cute on her friend.

"im back ya shrimps" gajeel said with a smirk as he was greeted by levy with a kiss to the cheek that made him blush a bit.

"i heard what happened at the hospital..sounds like salamader is gonna have it rough for a while but im sure he'll pull through with you by his side." Gajeel said as he gave lucy a grin that made her smile

"thanks gajeel..but i do hope natsu is ok..he and lisanna are childhood friends.." lucy said looking at the male with a worried expression on her face.

"don't worry about him im sure he'll be fine..two years really is a long time but this is lisanna's choice to make not ours" gajeel said as he took off his jacket and placed it down onto his duffel bag that he had brought with him when he came over to stay with lucy.

"i hope your right gajeel.." lucy said as she laid down on her bed

"don't worry kid he'll be fine and if you'll excuse me im going to sleep" gajeel said as he turned off the lights to the girls room and grabbed levy and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"night shrimp" gajeel whispered to levy making her blush as they teen began to doze off

"night natsu.."lucy whispered to herself as she began to doze off "i hope your ok..." lucy whispered before she fell asleep.

 **Alrighty guys i hope you liked this chapter**

 **Lisanna is finally leaving but she will return but will she be the same when she comes back?**

 **I'll post chapter 22 tomorrow and i hope you all have a great day!**

 **Time to watch fairy tail dubbed!**

 **Til next chapter on Fairy Tail High!**


	22. Chapter 22

It had been already two week since lucy had seen natsu in the hospital after lisanna had told him that she would be leaving magnolia but staying in fiore. Lisanna moving to another school far away in the south west region of magnolia hurt natsu and hurt mirajane and elfman since this was unexpected of lisanna knowing the girl would never do something or go somewhere before consoling them.

Natsu sat up right on his bed staring out into the night sky as he thought about lisanna leaving fairy tail and moving out of her house to attend another high school.

"why would she leave? Is it because she feels guilty about what she did to me? Yeah..it has to be that..she did mention it anyways..." natsu spoke to himself gazing out into the dark sky as he sat in his cold dark room.

Every patient was supposed to be sleeping at that time but were allowed to stay awake if they chose to but the nurses still walked aound the hallways checking on the more severly injured patients like natsu and had to tell them to sleep if they were by any chance awake.

A nurse was walking down the hall with a small blue haired girl that had a worried look on her face as she walked next to the nurse who was quiet the entire time and didn't say a word as her heels made clicking sounds through out the empty hallway.

Natsu could here the sound of heels clicking on the floor as they approached his room and hoped that they would pass by not checking in on him since he was not sleeping but quickly covered himself with his blankets as he heard the heels clicking stop once they reached his door. The door handle could be heard being turned around making natsu bury his head into his pillow hoping the nurse would think he was sleeping but heard a soft female voice say "i know he's awake..i'd like to be alone with him for a while.." a familiar voice said "alright just call if you need anything or if something bad happens" a firm female voice replied before the door was heard being closed.

Natsu could hear small foot steps approaching his bed but he didn't want to turn around to see who it was until he felt something warm on his cheek. The small girl was leaning over on the males bed as she planted a kiss on the natsu's cheek as tears rolled down her cheeks and fell gently onto the males cheeks making him spin around.

"wendy? What are you doing here?" natsu questioned suprised that his little sister had come over to see him in the hospital. Natsu wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her into a hug making the girl cry as she returned the hug that her older brother was giving her.

"i missed you natsu..and when i heard you were shot..i just had to come back.." the crying little girl said as she being embraced by her older brother who had tears of joy rolling down his cheeks as he happily hugged the girl.

"im fine sis..i missed you too..im glad you're back.." natsu replied not releasing his sister from the hug he was giving her not wanting to let her go.

After a couple of minutes of exchanging a couple of tears and hugs natsu lets go of his little sister who he notices looks a lot older then when he last saw her.

"wendy you've changed! Your so cute now!" natsu cooed as he gave his sister a hug making her blush intensly listening to her older brother say she was cute.

"natsu! be serious! I came back to tell you im coming home!" the small girl yelled blushing as her brother laughed at her but then stopped once he heard what she had said.

"wait your coming home? as in your moving back in with me?" natsu questioned his sister in disbelief as he looked at her in the eyes.

"yeah..i decided to move back about last month and i was going to suprise you but...but then i heard you were shot saving a new girl at your school so..so i decided i had to come back now.." wendy said in tears as she thought about when she was talking to levy over the phone when she had tried to call natsu for the suprise but was suprised her self when her old friend levy answered instead.

"so levy answered the phone for me didn't she?" natsu stated making the younger girls eyes widen "how did you know she answered?" she questioned looking at her older brother.

"levy is with lucy and gajeel right now and im sure she took my phone so she would be able to tell the people that called me that i was in the hospital and to check up on me after two weeks have gone by" natsu replied looking at his sister with a smile letting her know that he was ok.

"im ok sis i was just shot a couple of times thats all and have some faith in your big bro!" natsu joked as he nuged his sisters arm making her smile.

"so why did you want to come back? Weren't you happy back at your highschool? Or middle school?" natsu questioned looking at his sister who was fidgeting with her fingers.

"well um you see...i missed you..and i missed the others as well..and even though i like the people i met in my high school i still feel like i should come back...and i kinda skipped a grade.." wendy shyly replied looking down at the blankets covering her brother that was sitting up right.

"wait you skipped a grade! Thats so cool sis!" natsu beamed with excitement now that he knew for sure that his little sister was moving back in with him to keep him company again.

"alright call levy and tell her to pick you up cause i need to get some rest...i'll be out in about two weeks so till then have fun! But stay safe and don't worry i won't be completly bored since i have this neat tv in my room and i can just watch anime all day!" natsu said happily as he smiled at his sister.

"i'll talk to you later then natsu and take care" wendy said as she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek making him blush a little since he was embarressed that his sister was kissing him on the cheek.

ooOoo in gajeel's car

"so wendy how does it feel to be back?" gajeel said with a smile as he drove down highway to lucy's house "and did your brother tell you that me and levy are dating?" he questioned as he smirked at the girl making her eyes widen with shock.

"wait so you and levy finally got together? Thats so greet im happy that you two finally sealed the deal!" wendy exclaimed happily as she smiled at the older male.

"sorry i had to have levy wake you up to come get me.." wendy said shyly looking down at her knees making the male sigh a little.

"its alright its the least i can do for ya and your a little girl so i don't think it would be safe for you to walk all the way home at night" gajeel said as he turned at a green light that led him to the road that lucy lived on.

"by the way your going to have to sleep with lucy since me and levy are already sharing the pull out bed" gajeel said as he took another right hand turn into another street that was close to lucys neighborhood.

"thats fine by me and im glad you and levy are getting along" wendy replied happily "and i'd like to say meet lucy since levy said she is a really nice girl and she is the girl natsu saved so i have to say hi" wendy continued to talk as they pulled up in front of a huge house that she could recognize from when she moved away about a year ago.

"well thats pretty cool..she took the biggest house in the entire street!" wendy said a bit suprised as she grabbed her suit case and walked up the stairs to the house following gajeel inside as they tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake up the maid and butler.

Lucy opened the door to her room and greeted wendy with a smile and let gajeel go inside "hi my name is lucy heartfilia..your brother saved my life..im sorry that he got hurt because of me.." lucy said with tears forming in her eyes.

"its fine...natsu is just that kind of guy..the kind of guy that would put his life in danger just so he can help others out.." wendy reassured the blonde as she began to tear up herself "but i forgive you..im not the type to hate somone else..espacially if my brother saved your life..you must mean a lot to him.." wendy continued talking as she walked inside of lucy's room closing the door gently as she did.

"wendy im glad your not mad at me but why did you move back here? I thought you liked going to that middle school in the other side of magnolia?" lucy questioned as she looked at the small girl.

"well i did skip a grade so im in high school now and i was attending one called edolas but i decided to come back here since i missed everyone so much" wendy replied as she put her suitcase next to the door to the blondes closet.

"well im glad that you had a safe trip..i'll help you get ready for bed" lucy said quickly going into her closet and tossing the girl a small cat pajama out fit that she didn't wear anymore.

"thanks lucy!"wendy replied undressing and putting on the cat pajamas smiling as she looked at the blonde who gave her a small smile. Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard wendy say about her skipping a grade and attending edolas, the high schools name echoed in lucy's head as she thought about lisanna and how she said she was going to attend a high school called edolas.

"sorry again for making you come get me gajeel"wendy said to the male who was laying down on the bed "don't mentionit shrimp..goodnight" the male replied as he wrapped his arms around levy and hugged her as he began to doze off.

Wendy smiled as she watched the couple sleep together happily before she turned around to see lucy climbing into her bed "hey lucy sorry for waking you up so late to have gajeel come get me" the girl replied as she climbed into bed with the blonde.

"sorry for having you let me stay with you" the girl kept talking until lucy turned around and gave the girl a hug as she began to cry softly.

"please stop saying your sorry because im the only one who should even be apologizing right now" lucy said in tears as she continued to hug the little girl.

"but until natsu gets out of the hospital your staying with me! I love natsu and you're his little sister so its only right if i take care of you while he is away" lucy continued to talk as he tears began to slowly stop falling out of her eyes.

"thanks lucy..that means a lot to me..i hope we can become good friends.." wendy replied as she returned the hug lucy was giving her.

"me too wendy..me too.." the blonde whispered as she began to doze off still hugging the small girl "well now im stuck" wendy sighed as she tried to get comfortable in the blondes embrace.

"natsu..im glad you finally found someone...and she's a keeper!" wendy whispered to herself happily as she thought about natsu who was probably asleep.

"im glad im home..." wendy whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep in the blondes arms smiling that she had returned to her home town.

 **So wendy is back guys and i hope you all like this episode of fairy tail high!**

 **Their are 28 more episodes! Stick around for the sequel (nalu fans im going to make things right!)**

 **Til next episode of Fairy Tail High!**


	23. Chapter 23

Wendy felt as if she was out of breathe even though she was sleeping, the girl tried to breathe but something was suffocating her " _why can't i breathe?_ " the young girl thought to herself as panic started to settle in making her eyes open quickly causing her to blush when she came face to face with lucy's breasts in her face.

" _lucy is hugging me!? Her boobs are too big"_ wendy thought pushing the girl away from her so she could get some fresh air.

Wendy sat up and looked out the window that was letting light pour into the pink room, wendy realized they head over slept since gajeel had already left to go to work meaning that they should get out of bed and get their day started.

" _i wonder if the others have changed?"_ wendy thought as she began to remember everyone from when she had moved away to attend a different middle school than they one she was supposed to attend near fairy tail high.

"wendy?...are you awake already?.." lucy asked exhausted as she stretched her arms out before she opened her eyes to look at the small girl.

"yeah im awake..and its already lunchtime..we overslept" those words echoed in the two sleeping girls heads making them both get up quickly.

"we overslept!?" lucy and levy yelled at the same time making wendy jump from the sudden outburst the two girls gave her.

"y..yeah..sorry..its my fault since i woke you all up in the middle of the night.." wendy replied sheepishly looking down at the blankets that were covering her legs.

"its fine wendy and im glad that you're back!" levy said giving the little girl a hug "aw you've gotten so much cutier since i last saw you!" the blue haired girl cooed making the smaller girl blush.

"levy! Stop! Im not cute!" wendy pouted not wanting to be called cute by her friends making the girls giggle when she pouted.

"alright alright come on we have to get ready before natsu is released from the hospital today" lucy reminded the girls as she got up and off her bed to take a shower.

"i'll catch up with wendy while you take your time in the shower lu-chan!" levy said happily to the blonde before turning around looking at wendy with a huge smile on her face.

Lucy laughed and grabbed the door knob to her room and walked out to go to her bathroom that was located across the hallway from her room. "i hope levy and wendy have some fun talking while i take my shower!" lucy said happily as she got undressed and turned the water on before climbing into her bathtub.

"hey levy what's changed since i left? And hows everyone doing?" wendy questioned happily with a smile on her face as she looked at the blue haired girl in front of her.

"oh im so glad you asked! So much has changed since you've left wendy!" levy replied happily "all of us are still friends but their have been so many of us getting together!" the girl replied blushing as she said that.

"not much has changed in us girls and guys but a lot of cool things have happened if your not counting in what happened to natsu and lisanna and lucy and-" wendy gave levy a confused look making the teen stop talking once she had noticed the look.

"what do you mean levy?...what happened to natsu and lisanna?...what happened with lucy?.." the girl questioned looking at levy with worried eyes that made the blue haired girl feel bad.

"wendy...lisanna did somethings that she shouldn't have done...she did them out of love for natsu..but she went too far with it.." levy said sadly looking away from the younger girl that now wanted to know what had happened.

"levy..tell me what happened..im sure i can take it..so please tell me.." wendy asked worried that something happened while she was gone.

"Wendy..lisanna gave natsu pills that made him do things..sexual things..and it hurt lucy when she found out that natsu slept with lisanna..natsu was hurt when he learned that lisanna had given him pills that had side affects that made him do those things with her..natsu tried to prove to lucy that he didn't mean too hurt her which is why he ended up in the hospital in the first place.." levy tried to keep talking but began to tear up as she thought about what had happened to her friends and didn't want to think about it anymore.

"levy..im sorry for asking this but..is lisanna moving?" the short girl asked looking into levy's eyes waiting for an answer.

"yes..she's going to another high school south west of magnolia...i think it was edolas" the blue haired girl responded wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"did you just say edolas? Thats the school i was just attending!" wendy said suprised that girl had just mentioned the high school she had been attending for half a year.

"wendy...are you serious? Wow that means you skipped a grade! Im so proud of you!" levy said happily as she gave the little girla hug as lucy walked into the room with her blue skirt and white shirt.

"am i interrupting something?" lucy questioned giggling as she looked at the two girls that were hugging that she thought looked so cute at the moment.

"lucy come on we have to get ready! Natsu is coming out soon remember?" levy said as she got up letting go of wendy from her embrace.

"oh my god...i forgot that today natsu gets out!" lucy almost screamed making wendy jump a little as she got up from the girls bed.

"well then lets use whatever time we have left to get ready!" wendy exclaimed as she walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a towel she had brought with her.

"if you need me i'll be using your bathroom lucy" wendy said as she left the blondes room to take a shower.

Lucy and levy began searching through the blondes closet and tried to find something nice to wear to welcome natsu home from the hospital. "lu-chan im going to use the guest bathroom!" levy yelled as she ran out of the blondes room and down stairs to where the guest bathroom was at.

"what should i wear? What should i wear?" lucy began to debate wether she should change out of the clothes she was already wearing or if she should just keep it on.

"doesn't natsu like my skirts? Or would he prefer me to wear something more casual like jeans or shorts?" the girl kept debating wether natsu liked what she wore or if he preferred something else than what she was already wearing.

"im sure natsu isn't picky because im going to keep my skirt on" lucy sighed as she closed her closet door and turned around to grabbed her phone.

"i remember when me and natsu first met..we were in a train heading back to magnolia..and i was heading here to leave the god for saken place that they called a town over their" lucy began to remember when she had first met natsu and what they had done the first day they had met.

Natsu had taken the girl over to his house after they had checked out her house and seeing their was no furniture in it he decided it was best for her to spend the night with him until the movers came with her furniture. Lucy remembered when natsu had offered her to sleep with him until the movers came making her blush since she didn't expect the teen to be so friendly with her when they had only met a couple hours ago on the train to magnolia. Even though lucy was expecting natsu to ask her to sleep in the guest bedroom he had wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down onto his bed with him so they could sleep together which lucy was fine with until she learned that natsu HAD a guest bedroom that she could HAVE slept in. Lucy didn't mind that she had slept in the same bed with natsu but it bothered her that he had to have his arms wrapped around her waist while they slept which was the only thing that really did bother her since she missed the warm feeling she felt when natsu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"im glad your coming home..natsu" lucy whispered to herself smiling as she began to remember natsu's warm arms being wrapped around her waist making her feel warm and safe.

"im glad your finally coming home..at last.." the blonde whispered to herself before she grabbed her phone and texted gajeel to bring natsu to her house once he got out of work which was pretty soon considering that she and the other two girls had slept in and spent a good chunck of their morning in bed.

Gajeel texted the blonde and told her he would drop by with natsu and that he would spend some time with them before he had to leave for his night shift at lafayetee's.

Lucy put her phone down after she had texted the male back saying ok and that she would be happy to have him over til he returned to work.

"im gonna go put on some perfume and i maybe i'll put on that other skirt" lucy said as she walked over to the mirror next to her closet "yeah i'll change my skirt but i hope natsu will like this one" lucy said as she grabbed a baby blue skirt that hugged her thighs which she thought natsu would definately like.

Lucy felt like a school girl that was about to meet her crush for the first time which made her blush thinking about how she could compare herself to a love sick puppy.

"i really do love natsu..and i've missed him for so long" the blonde thought before she went back to choosing what she should wear to impress the teen.

ooOoo

"natsu watch your step man and if you need any help just ask don't try walking by yourself if its too much for you to handle i mean you want to recover faster right?" gajeel said to his friend as they got close to the teens car that was parked outside of the hospital.

"yeah yeah i know i'll let you know when i need help..but thanks anyways man" natsu said gratefully as they got to the teens car "and gajeel i hope you and levy are doing ok" natsu cooed playfully making the other male blush a bit hearing his lovers name.

"screw you too salamander..its good to have you back" gajeel said getting into his car and unlocking the passenger door so natsu could get in.

"yeah its good to be back!" natsu exclaimed happily but then frowned a little as he looked outside to where he saw lisanna get picked up by her older brother elfman.

"hey gajeel...did she leave yet?" natsu questioned looking out the window of the teens car.

"yeah..she left last week..forget about her man..think about lucy cause she's your main objective right now" gajeel replied starting the car up and looking at the male that was staring outside his car window.

Natsu chuckled a bit before breaking his gaze from the window "come on man i have a girl waiting for me" natsu said making gajeel smile as he drove out of the hospitals parking lot.

"alright man i hope your ready to see your girl after two weeks of loneliness" gajeel smirked as he said that to natsu earning him a chuckle from the teen.

"you have no idea!" natsu replied laughing a little before he took his cell phone out and saw that it was well past lunchtime.

"i hope lucy's been doing alright without me" natsu said out loud making gajeel look at him while he drove down the highway "well levy and me have been keeping her company so she wouldn't feel lonely" the male replied as kept his focus on the road.

"thanks man but i meant i hope she's been doing alright with everything thats been happening" natsu said making gajeel sigh.

"yeah your going to have to find that out by yourself" gajeel said making a right turn off the exit 69 and into a different road that led them to natsu's neighborhood.

Natsu gazed out to the street lights as the drove down an almost deserted road that had only a couple of cars on it meaning they were close to natsu's neighborhood since it was a fairly quiet place with almost no speeders in the area unless the counted natsu as one.

Gajeel made a right turn down pine road where natsu's home was located at and drove up lucy's driveway and parked the car.

"alright man do you need some help or are you ok?" gajeel questioned as he got out of the car

"nah im ok i can walk" natsu replied as he got out of the car and closed the door before he began to slowly walk up the drive way.

"don't push yourself natsu remember im here to help you" gajeel reminded the teen as he tried to walk up the stairs to lucy's house.

Natsu knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it as gajeel stood next to him tapping his foot on the ground showing he was losing what little patience he had.

Caprico opened the door and smiled at natsu and gestured the teens to come before he closed the door behind them. Gajeel helped natsu up the stairs since he couldn't walk very well since he had been confined to a bed for two weeks and he still felt very weak from the loss of blood.

Natsu opened the door to lucy's room slowly walked in and stopped to look at the girls that were staring at him but his eyes stopped on a cetain blonde haired girl that was sitting motionless on her bed staring right at him.

Tears rolled down lucy's eyes as she stared at natsu bandaged and struggling to stand on two feet as he smiled at her.

"luce.." was the only thing that came out the males mouth as time and space seemed to stop for the two that were staring at each other as Levy and wendy and gajeel stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt the two that were looking at each other.

"natsu..i.." lucy couldn't find the words to speak to natsu as tears began to fall down her cheeks as the male took a week step forward and cupped her cheek wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"i love you too luce.." natsu said as he kissed the girl that was in front of him, he missed her warm lips against his and he missed her calling his name, natsu was going to make sure that he wouldn't lose lucy this time.

Natsu pulled away from the kiss to catch his breathe as he looked the blonde in the eyes and smiled at her.

"don't ever leave me again natsu..promise me you won't leave me again.." the blonde said as she began to sob into the teens chest as he gave her a warm welcoming hug.

"i promise luce..im not going anywhere..im here to stay.." natsu replied wrapping his arms around the girls waist and bringing her closer to him.

"i love you lucy" natsu whispered before planting a kiss on the blondes forehead.

"i will always love you" natsu said making lucy blush

"and i will always love you..natsu" lucy replied as she let herself get cozy in the teens arms

"i love you natsu" lucy whispered to herself smiling as she said it

 **Alright guys sorry for making this chapter short but i hope you all like it!**

 **Chapter 24 will be up tomorrow!  
new update! I will not be posting chapters on weekends because i need to spend time with my friends!**

 **Til the next chapter of Fairy Tail High**


	24. Chapter 24

Natsu had his arm wrapped around lucy's waist as he kissed the blonde passionately, after waiting two weeks to see the girl he loved so much he lost control of his mind and just kissed her without hesitation.

Lucy returned the kiss happily as she wrapped her arms around the the pink haired teens neck moaning a bit as he inserted his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of her.

The two love birds made out for about a full two minutes before pulling away to catch their breathes while looking into each others eyes.

"havin fun flame breathe?" gajeel said breaking the silence making natsu and lucy look at the teens that were standing in front of them with smiles on their faces.

"aw lu-chan you and natsu are perfect for each other!" levy yelled happily as she tackled lucy with a hug making the girl blush madly.

"yeah natsu im glad you finally found someone! And she really is a great match for you!" wendy exclaimed happily as she gave her big brother a loving hug making the pink haired teen blush.

"well that is true natsu cause you haven't been this happy since the day you got happy!" gajeel gave the teen a smirk making natsu chuckle a bit. "yeah that is true i suppose" natsu said as he returned the hug wendy was giving him.

Natsu was glad he met lucy at the train station when he was returning to magnolia but the truth was he wasn't their to check out an anime shop but the real reason he had gone to that place was because he had been looking for his father igneel and wanted to yell at him for leaving him again but it seemed that when ever natsu went looking for his father he would never be able to find him even when he was supposed to be where he said he was.

Lucy noticed an unhappy look on natsu face as he hugged her and thought it was a bit suspicious since he never looked upset when he hugged her.

"hey levy and gajeel?" lucy said making the two teens look at her "can you guys come back later i want to talk to natsu but wendy can stay" lucy said to the teen that just looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"lu-chan i'll be over at gajeels but we'll be back tomorrow" levy said as she gave her friend a hug before walking back next to gajeel and holding his hand as they walked out the door to her room "hey salamander take care" gajeel said as he closed the door to the blondes room.

The couple walked down stairs and were greeted by virgo who was about to go to lucys room but stopped when she noticed the two walking down stairs.

"hello gajeel and levy where are you two going?" virgo questioned with smile "we're leaving natsu in lucys care but i suggest that you leave them alone" gajeel replied giving the pink haired girl a stern look which seemed to get the point across.

"ok..but where is natsu's little sister? I heard the little blue haired girl is his sister so where is she?" virgo questioned the two teens that were still half way down the stairs.

"wendy is staying with natsu until he gets better since she can't be left alone in his house" levy replied giving virgo a small smile. "alright have a nice day" virgo said she walked back down stairs past the couple that looked at her "you too" gajeel said making levy smile as the two walked down stairs and left the blondes house.

"hey gajeel?" levy said as she got into the males car "yeah what's up?" gajeel asked as he turned the car on while looking at the girl. "do you think natsu is going to be ok with lucy and wendy?" she asked looking the male in the eyes worridly. "yeah he'll be fine i mean theirs two girls that are going to be taking care of him!" gajeel replied a bit taken back by levys question.

Levy laughed a bit shaking her head realizing she had asked a silly question as she put her seat belt on and turned the radio on while gajeel backed out of the blondes driveway.

"i hope you and natsu have some fun" levy whispered as gajeel drove away from the house.

ooOoo back with natsu and the girls

wendy was bit confused when lucy had asked levy and gajeel to leave and thought that something wrong had happened and decided to ask lucy why she asked the others to leave.

"hey lucy? Why'd you tell gajeel and levy to leave? Is their something wrong?" the short blue haired girl asked looking at lucy. "yeah luce why'd ya ask them to leave is their something bothering ya?" natsu questioned the blonde as he slowly walked over to wendy's side.

"natsu why were you looking sad when you were hugging me?" lucy replied looking the teen in the eyes making wendy look up at her older brother with worried eyes.

Natsu looked down not wanting to look at lucy but was forced to look at his little sister since she was shorter than the lucy and him which made him sigh before he looked back up at lucy.

"lucy the day i met you at the train station wasn't because i was their looking for an anime shop my friend had told me about." Natsu said looking at lucy which seemed to confuse her and wendy.

"then why did you go over there?" wendy replied since she had called natsu the day before he left to go find igneel but he had told her that a friend told him that their was an anime shop he had to check out.

"yeah why did you go over their if you weren't looking for an anime shop?" lucy questioned looking at natsu who turned his head away from the two girls.

Natsu stayed quiet for a minute before he turned his head back to the girls and looked at lucy with a sad and kind of pissed off expression.

"lucy the reason i went their was because i went to go look for my father igneel..i had asked a couple of people that worked with him if they knew where he was but they couldn't give me a straight answer and told me to check the real estate that your family owns since they heard he and your father were going to talk about some company transactions and what not." The teen looked back down at the floor but was met with wendy's arms wrapping around his waist pulling him into a hug which seemed to throw natsu off gaurd.

"idiot you should have told me that you were going to go look for dad! I would have gone with you!" wendy yelled at natsu as she began to cry in his arms as she thought about their dad and how much she missed him and grandina.

Natsu wrapped his arms around the little girl and returned the hug and the let girl cry in his arms not letting go "im sorry wendy but i couldn't let you miss school i know that you want to see mom and dad as much as i do but you can't fall back in school just to go look for them" natsu said as he continued to hug his crying sister.

Lucy felt bad that she had asked natsu why he had come to her family real estate but she couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since natsu and wendy had seen their actual parents.

"natsu..wendy? when was the last time you saw your parents?" lucy questioned the two who looked at her and gave her a sad expression before natsu looked at her seriously "i haven't seen my mom and dad since wendy was seven" natsu said making wendy cry again as she buried her head into his chest.

Lucy was shocked that natsu hadn't seen his own mom and dad in seven years which she thought was an awful long amount of time and it was which made the situation worse since she had just asked the two siblings a very heart breaking personal question.

Natsu hugged wendy and kissed her forehead as she continued to cry as he tried to console his younger sister who was trying her hardest to be tough and not cry over the fact that their parents hadn't talked to them or even visited them in seven years.

Natsu wasn't upset with lucy he was just made that his parents hadn't bothered to even call him or tell him that they would be leaving for a really long time which is where makarov came in. The principle for the university of fairy tail and the high school of fairy tail had been taking care of natsu and wendy since their parents left them and he had found the two searching for their parents in town as they yelled their names out loud for everyone to hear but couldn't get anyone to tell them where they had gone off to.

Makarov was a kind old man with a big heart that loved children and it brought him to tears as he watched the two kids everyday walk by the store calling out for their parents when he was trying to but coffee and one day decided that enough was enough and greeted the two kids while they were on their twenty fifth walk around the fairly large town.

Makarov had taken natsu and wendy back to his house and gave them food and let them take a shower even the two had everything they needed back at their place but decided to help make them feel at home and called in sick that day for work at both schools and had his secretary take over for him that day. The old man raised natsu and wendy as his own grand children and was the reason why natsu was so playful with other and was also the reason why wendy was always so kind to others even when they were being mean to her. It might not look like it at first but natsu and wendy have a really close connection to the principle that runs fairy tail high and fairy tail university and the two see the old man as family member and a friend that will always be their when ever they need help.

"lucy even though my dad comes over for a while it isn't the same as having a real father because he ignores me and wendy and just leaves as he quick as he gets here and i don't know why" natsu said looked the blonde girl releasing wendy from his hug since she had stopped crying.

Natsu looked at wendy who's eyes were a bit puffy from her crying and noticed the girl was smiling again which seemed to shock him since she had been crying a minute ago.

"even though grandina has only called once looking for igneel its still good to know that our parents are still out their" the blue haired girl said looking at lucy with a small smile on her face.

"guys im sorry i asked about your parents..but to tell you guys the truth...my mom died when i was seven as well...and my dad had beat me everyday for the past nine years until the day i left and met you...natsu...i was given one chance to come her to fairy tail high because my dads company was moving here...but then they called him and said that they needed him somewhere else and he decided to leave me here until he returned.." lucy had managed to say all of that in between sobs as she began to cry softly remembering the way her father had always beaten her when she returned home from school and when she did something he didn't like.

Natsu gave lucy a hug and let the girl cry in his arms as he struggled to stand up with her legs failing her trying to let her fall to the ground but he refused to let her deal with her problem by herself. Natsu could feel lucy tremble in his arms as she cried and it angered him and saddened him that she had been sufferring all alone for most of her life.

"lucy...im sorry for what happened to your mom...i won't let your dad touch you..i'll be by your side.." natsu said to lucy making the girl cry harder in his arms not wanting him to ever let her go.

"n..natsu..p..please..don't ever leave me.." lucy said in tears as she looked up at the teen who had the most saddest look in his eyes. "believe me lucy...i promise i'll always be their for you.." natsu replied hugging the girl tightly not letting her go as she cried in his chest.

Lucy was glad that she had met natsu before she gotten to magnolia and she was happy that he had introduced her to all of his friend. Lucy had lived a quiet life and the only people she would be able to talk to was aquarious and virgo and caprico but they weren't able to always be with her since they had to serve her father but now she didn't have that problem since she had made new friends at fairy tail high and she was grateful for that.

Lucy cried in natsu's arms until she calmed down and was able to look him without tearing up and decided to him about her child hood and how bad it was for her growing up with her father. Lucy told natsu how she had be looking for aquarious since the day her father had fired her and kicked her out of the mansion for yelling at the man and getting physical with him.

Lucy told natsu that aquarious had gotten mad at jude when he beat her in front of the older woman and got punched in the face which broke his nose. Aquarious had seen enough of lucy being treated horribly and even though she would scold the girl for always playing around with her she still cared for the younger girl since she had served her mother and knew that they were basically the same person.

Natsu listened to lucy as she told him the story of her long lost friend aquarious and culdn't help but feel bad for the girl as he learned more of what had happened to her while she was growing up and couldn't help but start feeling hatred towards her father not wanting to see the man knowing he would almost kill him if he did. Natsu couldn't believe that lucy would be beaten everyday when she came home from school and when she didn't do something her did liked and what he couldn't believe was that her father had the nerve to hit his own daughter that was a spitting image of his dead wife.

"lucy don't ever introduce me to your father...i will kill him..i promise you that" natsu growled at the blonde scaring her and his little sister as he said that in such a menacing tone.

"don't you ever keep something like this hidden from me you hear?" natsu said in a mad tone but sounded caring as he gave lucy a hug and kissed her cheek.

Lucy nodded and smiled as natsu kissed her cheek making her blush. Their was something about natsu's kisses that seemed to make lucy happy and it would always calm her down if she was sad or mad but even though he was the first person to kiss her she was glad that she had met natsu when she did because she was sure she would have gotten lost on her first day in magnolia.

"hey natsu? do you want to go visit mirajane and elfman and see if they're holding up alright?" wendy asked interrupting the two teens that were talking to each other.

Natsu and lucy had forgotten that lisanna was leaving fairy tail high to attend another high school in the south west part of magnolia. "sure we'll go right now if thats ok with lucy" natsu said as he turned around to get lucy's answer.

"yeah sure i need to talk to mirajane as well" lucy replied happily giving natsu a smile before kissing the teen. "alright lets go!" natsu said walking towards the door with his arm over wendy's neck as the smaller girl tried to help her brother walk.

The three walked out of the house and headed towards mirajanes house slowly since natsu's legs were still recovering and would probably still be reocovering for the next week or two.

"i hope lisanna is ok" wendy whispered to herself as lucy held natsu's hand smiling as the two walked hand in hand.

"but im still glad natsu found someone to be with" wendy thought to herself as the three made it to the top of the hill of their nieghborhood.

"i just hope natsu made the right choice" wendy thought as she continued to walk with natsu's arm still draped over her neck.

 **Well i hope you guys like this chapter of fairy tail high**

 **I'll say it again i'm not posting chapters on the weekends because i want to spend some time with my pals**

 **I hope you all like this chapter and review if you want to tell me somthing**

 **Til the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	25. Chapter 25

Three teens could be seen walking down a road with the sun shining down on them, a small blue haired girl wearing a blue dress was carrying an older teen that had pink hair and a black jacket and white shirt on with blue jeans and rebook shoe's while the blonde next to him was gazing up at the blue sky admiring the beautiful morning scenery.

Even though it was eleven thirty in the morning the three teens decided to go visit their friends, mirajane and elf man since their little sister was going to be moving to a different school and living in a dorm that she had gotten for free.

Lucy felt bad that lisanna was moving but she also knew it was for a good reason since the girl had tried to seduce natsu into loving her but failed after natsu had found out she had drugged him into having sex with her which ultimately ended her relationship with her child hood friend and hurt lucy in the process causing some unforseeable events to happen. Lisanna wasn't a bad person and lucy knew that but jealousy did make her do some crazy and drastic things including trying to take natsu by force and almost ruining lucy's freindship with natsu.

Natsu and lucy were still having a hard time trying to forgive lisanna for what she had done but wendy was still trying to get her head wrapped around the situation since she never expected lisanna to ever do such a thing to get natsu to love her and for most of her child hood she knew lisanna as a kind girl that had a big heart.

Wendy was carrying natsu who had his arm draped over her neck as she tried to help the teen walk but she didn't think that her older brother was so heavy! It felt like she was carrying bricks on her neck but she didn't want to complain. She had never been the kind of girl that would complain if she was hurt or if she couldn't do something, she was ambitous and she wouldn't give up no matter what but she did accept help when she realized she wouldn't be able to do something on her own. Wendy had always been a kind little sister to her older brother and thats why natsu loved her so much and why he was so over protective over her when it came to other guys talking to her but wendy didn't mind, in fact she liked getting attention from natsu since it meant he cared about her and that he didn't want anything hurting her.

" _im glad natsu hasn't changed since i last saw him...it's still sucks that lisanna had to do something that stupid just to try to win natsu over...i always thought she knew better than to use force to have something she wanted"_ wendy thought to herself as she began to remember the fun times she and lisanna and natsu had when they were little and thought that it was a shame that things had to turn out the way they did.

" _i hope that i get to see you again some day lisanna and then maybe we can have a small chat and get to catch up on things that we've missed out since we last saw each other"_ wendy thought happily to herself as reached the driveway of mirajane's house.

"come on natsu you have to help me if we're going to get to the top of this driveway!" wendy said as she used most of her strength to help the teen into a better standing postion. "fine but let's make it quick" natsu said as he began to move one leg after the other using most of his strength to balance himself on the younger girl that he had his arm draped over.

The two teens reached the top of th driveway with lucy giggling behind them which made wendy look at her with a confused look on her face wondering what was making the blonde brunette laugh.

"hey lucy what so funny?" wendy asked as she helped natsu sit down to relax his muscles that he hadn't moved in almost two weeks leaving him exhausted once he had moved them.

Lucy giggled a little more before she looked up at wendy with a smile on her face that showed so much happiness "oh nothing but just watching you carry natsu was so cute and i couldn't help but laugh since natsu always thinks he's tough guy" lucy replied looking at wendy then at natsu who just stuck his tongue out playfully at the blonde who did the same thing in return.

The door to mirajanes house opened revealing a the white haired girl standing at the door with a sad expression on her face with elf man crying on the couch with his head buried into his hands not looking up to see the teens outside of his home.

"h..hey guys wh..what are you doing here?" mirajane said through tearful sobs as wendy ran up to the girl and hugged her.

"mira we came to see if you and elf man were ok but its obvious your not" wendy replied still hugging the girl who cried in the younger girls arms.

Lucy felt horrible watching two of her friends mourn over their beloved sister who was moving away and noticed that lisanna's car was not in the drive way. "hey mira did lisanna already leave?" lucy asked worried she would be causing the teen more pain reminding her that her sister was leaving.

"yeah..she left..she left in the morning after breakfast" mirajane replied hugging wendy back as she looked at lucy with tear filled eyes but forced a smile which upset the blonde who forced herself to smile back at the white haired girl.

Natsu looked down at the ground not wanting to look at mirajane, afraid that he was going to be blamed for lisanna leaving natsu decided to apologize the white brunette. Natsu forced himself to stand up focusing his strength into his legs as she stood up which lucy could see was a big challenge for the teen and decided to help him out by wrapping one of his arms around her neck and helping him walk towards mirajane.

"mira...i'm sorry that lisanna left...she was a good friend.." natsu looked down at the brunette who looked up at him meeting his eyes with her tear filled ones. Mirajane stood up and shook her head and wrapped her arms around natsu's neck and kissed his cheek before burrying her head into his shoulder which lucy saw but didn't think much of.

"don't w..worry natsu..it wasn't anyones fault..she just needs some time..to sort things out.." mirajane replied through sobs before she let go of natsu and walked back inside her house to comfort elf man who was still crying.

The three teens decided to wait outside on the porch and let mirajane and elf man get the tears out of their system so they could talk to them. Natsu sat down on a chair and let lucy sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist trying to comfort her as wendy stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck as she gave him a hug.

The wind was blowing from the west which was a relief to the teens as they felt the cool breeze hit them while they relaxed on the porch waiting for mirajane to come back out after she was done helping her brother calm down.

A couple birds landed on the porch and walked around letting wendy and lucy gaze at them as natsu closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze he was getting. The three still felt bad that mirajane and elf man had to go through something so sad but there was nothing that they could do but wait for the whole thing to blow over. Natsu still felt bad that lisanna left but he still couldn't help but feel releaved that she had left since it was probably for the best that she give everyone some time to try to forget what she had done and try to forgive her.

Natsu had never imagined that lisanna would ever do something like trying to seduce him and it hurt him because he loved the girl but what she had done was something that was unforgivable but he was trying to forgive and forget but it proving to be hard for him to do. The two had been friends since middle school and half of their high school lifes but for her to do that was just too much for the teen to be able to handle and it wasn't because she drugged him but it was why she had done it and the consequences it had almost cost him his relationship with lucy and that was something that pissed him off.

Wendy let go of natsu's neck and walked over to the birds and let one of them jump onto her hand and began to play with it laughing as it hopped around a bit and nibbled on the tip of her fingers. As wendy did this lucy looked at natsu who still had his arms wrapped around her waist and noticed something was bothering the teen.

"hey natsu is everything ok? Is their something on your mind?" lucy questioned the teen as she looked him the eyes which snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked back at her.

"yeah i'm fine i was just thinking about what lisanna did thats all" natsu replied looking at lucy with a small smile before he broke his gaze and continued to think about lisanna and what her intentions were when she drugged him.

"alright but don't stress over it" lucy replied looking back at wendy who was still playing with the little bird. Lucy could describe the bird as a small baby finch that had light brown on its belly and the rest of its body was dark brown mixed with a couple white stripes.

"oh wendy you really are a child" lucy mocked the girl as she giggled making wendy pout as she continued to play with the baby bird.

"i don't care i love birds!" wendy replied as she pet the birds head and let it fly away and turned around to see lucy still giggling at her.

"thats not fairy lucy! Your making fun of me!" wendy said blushing a bit as she looked at the older brunette who was now laughing.

"wendy your just really cute! I'm amazed that you aren't annoyed by your older brother here" lucy said sticking her tongue out at natsu snapping him out of his thoughts again.

"hey i'm not annoying! The only person who is annoying is the one that has her big butt on my lap that keeps squirming around!" natsu yelled playfully as he tickled lucy's sides making her laugh harder than she already was.

"natsu! i'm sorry! Please stop!" lucy yelled as she tried to stop laughing but instead laughed harder to the point where you could see tears forming in her eyes which made natsu stop as he gave the blonde a smirk when she looked down at him.

"jeez take a joke for once!" lucy said playfully as she rubbed her sides that were still a bit tingly from natsu's tickle attack which had almost made her cry.

Wendy laughed as she watched the couple playfully fight for a couple minutes before they made up and hugged which made her happy since natsu was smiling. Wendy was happy that lucy had gotten natsu since she seemed like a very nice girl that had nice looks but she couldn't help but feel bad for lucy since she had found out that her mother had died when she was young and that her father beat her everyday blaming her for the death of his beloved wife.

The small bluenette looked at the couple that were now laughing at something that natsu had said and she smiled looking at the two having a good time and she knew they were a perfect match for each other but even though they were so happy she could tell that they were also sad and not just because their two friends were inside their own home crying but because they had lost a close friend.

Wendy layed down on the porch and gazed into the blue sky watching the birds fly around and clouds above them floating in one direction changing shapes as it moved along with the wind and as they young girl gazed onto the beautiful scenery before her she was interrupted by lisanna who returned with a small smile on her face and a red t-shirt and blue shorts on which the younger bluenette though looked very nice on her.

"hey guys i'm sorry i took a long time..its best we give elf man some time alone..do you want to go to the park for a little while?" mirajane asked as she walked over to natsu and lucy before looking at wendy and giving her a small smile which the younger girl returned.

"yeah its cool..we do need some fresh air anyways" natsu replied as lucy got up and off of his lap so she could help natsu stand up. Wendy smiled feeling a little relieved that lucy was going to be the one that was going to carry that boy since she was too tired to even want to try.

"alright lets get going! We don't want to miss lunch!" mirajane replied cheerfully as she went back inside the house and came back out with a picnic basket that the three teens knew had to be filled with delicous food which made their stomachs growl.

ooOoo at the park

The small group finally made it to the park after a small fifteen minute walk which wasn't really that long but including the hot sun that was out that day it made it almost impossible to not be sweating but luckily there was a lot of wind to battle the suns heat which the group had to be thankful for.

The small group walked around the small park for about five minutes until they found a nice big tree that they could set the picnic blanket under so they wouldn't be hit by the sun and its hot arrays of light. Mirajane set the blanket out over a nice cool patch of grass and let natsu hammer in a couple of nine inch nails to get the blanket from flying away, then mirajane set the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket and smiled at the teens who were looking at the basket with hunger filled eyes.

"alright guys now remember to eat as much as you can!" the white brunette exclaimed happily with a smile as she opened the basket and let the hungry wolves dig in as they grabbed sandwiches and sodas and scarfed the food down like savages.

The white haired brunette giggled a little as she watched the teens eat but she didn't grab anything since she had eaten at home before her little sister had left. Mirajane held onto something in her hand that she was planning on giving natsu but she wanted to wait after he and the rest had finished eating before she read it out loud to them. She didn't want to make the others feel bad before they ate so she decided to give them the food then read them the letter and she took them to the park since she didn't want elf man cry anymore than she already had too. While lucy and wendy ate and drank natsu noticed that mirajane wasn't eating anything and handed her a sandwich that he had taken from the basket.

"oh natsu no i'm ok i already ate at home, you guys can eat as much as you want" the white brunette exclaimed with a smile.

"alright whatever you say mira!" natsu said happily as he grabbed two more sandwiches and cracked open a cold can of and chugged the delicious beverage.

Lucy and wendy laid down on the blanket with satisfied stomaches as they felt the cool breeze hit them making them feel a bit tired until natsu grabbed a water bottle and opened it throwing it at the girls soaking them with the cold water.

"natsu what was that for?!" lucy yelled as she sat up quickly shivering from the cold air now hitting her body that was now drenched in cold water that wasn't really helping her situation.

"yeah natsu why'd you throw water on us? What if get a cold?" wendy questioned as she sat up rubbing her arms trying to create some friction to warm herself up.

"you guys should stay awake, we did come her to relax but not to sleep!" natsu replied with grin as he munched on another sandwich.

Mirajane giggled a little as she watched the three argue back and forth to why natsu had thrown water on them as the male tried to make a valid excuse while the girls angirly looked at him and threw empty soda cans at the teen.

"alright guys settle down" mirajane said giggling a little as she motioned the others to sit down "natsu..lucy..wendy..i brought you all here because i have something to show you.." the brunette hesitantly said as the other quickly sat down and gathered around to see why the brunette had brought them there in the first place, the teens couldn't help but feel a bit curious as to why the girl had brought them to the park to show them whatever it was she wanted to show them.

"its a letter that lisanna left behind for us...and theirs one more..for you..natsu" mirajane said in an almost whispering tone as she pulled two letters out from under the basket where she had kept it so it wouldn't fly away from the strong winds.

Time itself seemed to have stopped once mirajane had took out the letters and told the teens what their purpose was, natsu was shocked when he heard that both the letters were from lisanna and it shocked more when he learned that one letter was for him specifically.

"lisanna.." natsu whispered as he looked at the letters in disbelief

 **Well guys i'm going to end this chapter here**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic because we are halfway through with it!**

 **I'm deeply sorry for not posting any new stories for the past week but i was enjoying my thanksgiving break but i will start posting these chapters frequently again!**

 **I'll see you all next time on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	26. Chapter 26

Natsu looked at the letters that mirajane was holding in her hands that, he couldn't believe his ears when she said that one of the letters she was holding was for him and that lisanna was the one who wrote it for him. The teen who was utterly confused reached out and grabbed the letter gently from the white brunettes hand and looked up at her with disbelief as he examined the letter.

"mira...is this..really from lisanna?" natsu questioned as he looked at the letter that had a couple dried up tear drops that soaked into the letter that had meant someone had been crying when they were sealing it.

"yes natsu..she gave it to me before she left.." mirajane replied looking down not wanting to look at natsu holding the letter which was a sad sight for her to see.

Natsu ripped the envelope carefully and took the folded paper out of it and unfolded it reading the date and the name from who it was from and who it was meant to go to. "November 30, 2015..from lisanna to natsu.." the teen said softly making mirajane whimper a little as he read the begining of the letter out loud for the small group.

"i'm sorry for causing you and the others pain and suffering but don't worry..i'll be back soon..just don't forget about me...i love you natsu and i know what i did was wrong...i regret drugging you and even though i did enjoy that night we spent together..i know it was not real..the love i felt for you was but the love you felt for me wasn't...i hope that one day you will forgive me natsu..i just hope that you don't hate me..god it hurts thinking of you being mad at me but understand if you are..please don't feel bad because you did nothing wrong..it was me who fucked up and i want you to still be my friend..take care natsu and don't ever forget about me..love lisanna.." after natsu finished reading the letter mirajane began to sob uncontrollably and wendy and lucy tried to comfort her by hugging her and telling her everything would be ok.

Natsu on the other hand was speechless once he finished reading the letter, the teen that had a strong pride was now tearing up as he reread the letter over and over again trying to comprehend what he had just read. Natsu put the envelope into his shorts and looked at mirajane who was still crying but he couldn't find the strength to go over to the girl to comfort her since he was already in need of someone to comfort him. Natsu clenched his fist and got up not looking at the girls as he walked off only to look back at lucy and wendy who had worried looks on their faces as the looked back at him.

"i..i need some time alone...don't follow me" and with that said natsu walked off onto a small dirt trail that lead him deeper into the park. The girls sat their looking at the teen worried that he would do something reckless but decided to let him be since the could figure out that he had a lot on his mind that he had to sort out.

"mira..its going to be ok..lisanna's going to be ok" wendy tried to comfort the girl as she said this with her arms wrapped around the girls neck giving her a warm comforting hug as lucy pat back gently trying to calm her down so she would stop sobbing.

" yeah mira i'm sure she'll be ok...and i'm sure natsu will forgive her eventually..they ar child hood friends" lucy said in a confident voice which made mirajane smile as she looked up at lucy wiping away her tears nodding as she stood up.  
"yeah..your right..theirs no way natsu could be mad at her forever..she'll be ok i'm sure of it!" the white haired brunette exclaimed happily as she gave wendy and lucy a small smile.

Wendy sighed in relief the her friend wasn't crying anymore but she still felt worried for natsu and decided that she would go check on him since they were family. The bluenette had always been their for natsu whenever he was feeling down and since she had been gone for almost two years she felt that she needed to make up for the time she wasn't their for him.

"lucy, mirajane i'm going to check on natsu and yes i know i shouldn't be interrupting him right now but i still have two years to make up for not being their for him when he needed me" the young girl said as she got up and gave mirajane a hug which she hapily returned.

"be careful out there" "and stay safe ok?" the two brunettes said as the waved goodbye to the younger as she began to jog down the dirt trail that natsu had walked off on.

The wind was breezing through the trees making calm rustling sound as small gaps of light seeped through the small patches the trees made when the winds blew through them allowing the small patches of light to illuminate the small dirt trail the pink haired teen was walking trail natsu was walking on was well covered with trees allowing it to be covered in a nice shade but still let light come through but not enough to heat the area up which the teen seemed to like.

Natsu walked down the trail looking down at the ground as she walked slowly thinking about what he had read in the letter lisanna had left for him and it wasn't the fact that the letter had made him sad but it mad him angry at himself and didn't realize that he was walking on his own without the help of wendy or lucy. Natsu was never one to go around making people feel bad and he never had an intention to actually make anyone mad or sad unless he was upset but that was about it. He had always been a nice young man growing up and he always jumped into fights whenever a kid was being bullied or if that kid was lisanna he would go ballistic and try to break their bones which he had been successful in doing so the one time a boy smacked her across the face.

"i forgive lisanna for what she did..but for her to think of me being mad at her..it makes me mad!" natsu said out loud sounding upset as he did so. The teen kicked a couple rocks along the dirt trail and kept thinking about lisanna and how they had been such good friends all their lives until recently and began to murmer some more things.

"i really do miss her right now...but i can't help but feel like she did the right thing leaving..it does give me the opportunity to actually try and move on from the incident" the teen continued to speak quietly until he heard some sticks crack and he turned around quickly with his fists ready.

"natsu its just me" wendy giggled as she bumped natsu's fists with her own earning her a small smile from her older brother.

"wendy why did you follow me out here i thought i told you guys not to come?" the pink haired teen said as he looked down at his little sister who began to to figet with her fingers while looking to the right now wanting to look at her brother.

"well i just felt that i needed to check up on you since i haven't really been here for you when you really needed me the most..its been two years since i left to go to edolas and i just decided that i should make up for the lost time thats all" the blue haired girl replied as she looked up at her brother with a small smile hoping she wouldn't be scolded for interrupting him while he was deep in his thoughts.

"don't worry sis i'm alright..i just needed some time to think some things out thats all...its good to have you back" natsu said as she wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her which made the younger smile and sigh in relief as she returned the hug.

A nice cool breeze blew through the trees leaving a huge patch in the trees allowing sun light illuminate the ground and the two teens that were hugging on the dirt trail. The two hugged for a minute or two and then released each other from their hold smiled at each other.

"come on lets get back to mira and lucy" natsu said as he grabbed his sisters hand and walked back down the dirt trail with her not letting go of her hand. Natsu didn't mind holding his sisters hand in public and she didn't mind at all, in fact the younger girl loved when her older brother held her hand because it made her feel happy and even though some people got the wrong idea when they first see them in public its just them showing each other their family love nothing more.

"hey natsu what are we going to when we get back? Me and lucy cheered mirajane up so i'm just wondering about where we're going to go next" the young bluenette said still holding her brothers hand as they walked down the dirt trail passing a couple of squirrels that were on a tree branch staring at them.

"well if you want i can call grey, juvia and cana to come meet us here at the park with some beach clothes and a cooler or two so we can head over to beach since its still pretty early" natsu said with a big grin on his face as he thought about going to the beach and playing in the water and in chasing some of the girls around with grey.

"thats sounds like a great idea! But we'll all need to go home and get ready if we're going to go to the beach" wendy exclaimed happily as they exited the dirt path reached the two girls that had been waiting for them to return.

"why are you so happy wendy?" mirajane giggled as she asked the younger girl the question looking down to see that she was holding natsu's hand.

"aw thats so cute! You two still hold hands!" the white haired brunette exclaimed giggling which made wendy blush a little and natsu to smirk embarresingly.

"yeah we still hold hands but thats just our way of saying we care for each other" natsu replied as he gave his sister a small hug before letting go of her hand which made her whine a little missing her brothers warm hand interlocked with hers.

"so what were you two talking about when you got here?" lucy questioned as she looked at wendy and natsu who smiled at her. "well are you going to tell us or not?" lucy asked sounding a little impatient as a small smile started to appear on her face.

"well i was wondering if i should call grey, juvia and cana to meet us at the beach so we can have some fun!" natsu exclaimed happily making lucy and mirajane giggle as he fist pumped the air in excitment.

"sure why not? Lets go home and get ready!" lucy exclaimed happily as she fist pumped the air "oh wait what about having another beach party!" mirajane stated which made natsu grin widely as she said that.

"your a genius mira! I'll call the others to come over with all of their stuff! Oh man we are going to have such a blast! Theirs going to be a singing dance off and a drinking competition and then were going to shoot fire works into the air! Oh man i can't wait!" natsu exclaimed happily fist pumping the air which made wendy, lucy and mirajane giggle.

The four teens walked back out of the park and decided to head straight to their houses to get ready for the beach party they were going to have. Natsu packed a couple of beers and placed sodas on top of them so his little sister didn't have to see them and scold him for drinking which he thought was going to be funny when she found he drinks while he's at the party.

Natsu had realized he was walking by himself when wendy pointed it out while they were walking home from the park with lucy which completly blew their minds since the doctors had said he would need some rehabilitation after he got out of the hospital but he was walking fine besides the fact that his right leg still felt a bit tingly when he put pressure on it and that left leg still felt a bit weak but other than that he had no problem walking himself.

Wendy ran back and forth from their big kitchen filling up the second cooler with food and couple of beers which was ironic since she started drinking beer because one of her friends at edolas insisted she party with her and her friends one night and got hooked onto drinking beer but she didn't really need to drink she just liked drinking it.

Natsu called laxus to bring his group with him and told him about the party which the older male agreed had to be an all out party and told him he was going to hook him up by bringing some stero's and some dj equipment for the singing dance battle and that he would bring more beer for the the competition that anyone could have between him and cana and that later that night he would bring out the fireworks that his buddies had and that it would be a great party ending for the end of the night and before he got off the phone he called grey, juvia and cana and erza who all agreed to going to the beach party and decided to meet them their.

While natsu was making arrangements lucy was busy picking out bikini's and extra clothes to wear once the party was over and she decided on bringing a yellow bikini and some short shorts to wear once she got out of the water. The blonde also decided to bring a a duffelt bag that had tequila and shot glasses for her and a couple of her friends to enjoy at the end of the party. After lucy had packed the things she needed she waved goodbye to virgo and caprico and ran out the door and went over to natsu's house to help him out with whatever he was packing.

While lucy was doing that mirajane and elf man were getting ready as well and some how mirajane had calmed elf man down and got him to agree with going to the party and the two began to pack a duffel bag with some extra clothes and lotion then mirajane got a red bikini and some short shorts before she went into the kitchen letting elf man get some trunks and T-shirt then they got a smaller cooler and filled it up with some tequila bottles before heading out the door and getting into the older males car and driving over to natsu house.

Natsu, lucy and wendy packed natsu's car up just as elfman and mirajane drove up the front of their house honking the horn letting them know that they were ready. "alright lets get going!" natsu exclaimed happily with a smile as he got into the car where the two girls with the two girls putting on their seat belts. "lets ride!" and with that natsu backed out of the drive way and elfman took off with pink haired teen right behind him.

ooOoo at the beach

Natsu unloaded the car as levy and gajeel rolled up next to him honking the horn scaring the teen half to death as they did that. Gajeel and levy exited there car and unloaded a cooler that was filled with sodas and beers which made natsu chuckle when he saw the beer since he had already packed a ton of beers he was begining to think that everyone brought beer.

As natsu helped wendy and lucy bring the two coolers onto the beach he noticed that laxus and his group had already arrived and his jaw dropped when he saw how much beer the teens had brought and not only that but he noticed a fairly large sand pit which he knew was going to be used for the bonefire. Laxus had already set up a small station that was covered with small tarp being held up by four poles that were dug into the ground and placed a table in the middle where the dj equipment he brought was being placed onto the table and being hooked up to two big stero's.

Mirajane and elf man arrived with small duffel bag and a small cooler just as erza, juvia, cana and grey showed up wearing their beach clothes and carrying a small duffel bags that were filled with extra clothes and sun screen lotion. The teens were whooping and hollering as the ran up to their friends that were gathering around the small tent and placed their duffel bags off to the right of the tent. Erza was the first to notice that almost everyone brought beer and looked around to see that there were a decent amount of coolers around and also noticed that they were still under the drinking age but didn't seem to mind as she grabbed herself and cana,juvia and grey a cold beer.

"alright everyone i want you all to listen up!" erza loudly stated as everyone gathered around her wanting to know what she was going to say.

"remember that this is a beach party and that we are all friends so lets have some fun!" and with that said everyone been cheering and hollering as they jumped into the water.

"this party is going to be amazing!" wendy exclaimed excitedly as she jumped into the water following lucy and mirajane.

"you bet it will!" lucy said happily "now lets have some fun!

 **Alright folks im going to end the chapter here and i hope you all liked this chapter and i will post the next chapter tomorrow!**

 **Are natsu and mirajane actually happy or are they still hung up over the letters that lisanna had left behind and what happened to the second letter? Did mirajane already read it or is she going to read at the party? Find out on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	27. Chapter 27

Natsu dove head first into the water with his friends running and jumping in after him as they tried to catch the wave that was coming towards them. Juvia and grey began splash each other with cool refreshing sea water in an attempt to cool off from the suns hot arrays that were beaming down onto them. Erza was tackled by jellal who she hadn't seen walk onto the beach and screamed like a little girl as the older male grabbed her and slammed her into the water giving her a great taste of sea water mixed with alchohol.

Elfman and mirajane played with wendy as natsu grabbed lucy and sat her on his shoulder and began splashing water and levy and gajeel who began doing the same to them. The water was pretty clear and their was a nice breeze going as sun beamed down onto the teens that played in the water. Laxus and his friends grabbed their surf boards and ran into the water with hopes of catching some big waves that they winds were creating at the time.

Cana grabbed a beer and walked over to a row of blankets that she and mirajane had set down before the teens all ran into the water. The brunette had beautiful brown bikini that she had found in her closet and decided to wear to the beach even though she knew it was very revealing but she wanted to get a good tan on herself and she was going to get it even if it meant she had to be naked.

Lucy laughed as wendy splashed water onto the girl that was riding on the pink haired males shoulders and even though natsu had a good grip on her legs she still felt like the he would still drop her. Lucy laughed as levy and gajeel swam over to them and began splashing large amounts of water at her and natsu and almost lost her balance when a big wave slammed into the couple that then proceeded on hitting her and natsu. The couple didn't lose their balance when the wave hit them but they lost their balance when gajeel and levy slammed into them because of the wave causing natsu to lose his grip on lucy causing her to fly into wendy who didn't see the wave that was carrying the blonde towards her.

"watch out wendy!" lucy yelled waving her hands frantically which made the younger girl turn around only to come face to face with a huge wave and pair of boobs. Lucy's breasts collided with the younger girls face sending the poor thing flying a bit far as the other teens were hit with the extremely large and powerful wave that had gained more speed when it closed in on the shore.

"lucy that hurt" wendy whined as she stood up near the front of the beach after she had swam back not wanting to (enjoy) the water any longer with the blonde.

"sorry i didn't mean to fly into you, by the way do you want something to drink?" the blonde asked as she walked over to the younger girl who was still rubbing the back of her neck that bent pretty far when her face collided with the blondes breasts.

"no i'm ok but i want to go lay down next to cana and try to get tan going" wendy exclaimed happily as she pointed towards the brunette that was laying face first into the blanket with her back turned facing the sun.

"alright but lets go get on some sun screen lotion on before we go lay down" lucy smiled as she grabbed the girls arm and led her to where the bags were at and grabbed her small duffel bag and took out the lotion she had packed before she left the house and opened the bottle squeezing some of the cool substance out onto her hand.

Lucy rubbed the younger girls body over with lotion causing her to sequel as her skin made contact with cool substance on the blondes hand, she also arched her back a bit as lucy explored her body with her hands making the girl giggle a little as she tickled her a little while rubbing her sides with the lotion. After lucy had finished putting on wendy's sun screen lotion the younger grew a devilish smile as she stole the lotion from the blondes hands and squeezed a large amount of lotion onto her hands and began to rub the older girls body with it causing her to yelp and almost yell as she did.

"wendy! wendy! Stop it tickles!" lucy cried out as she laughed while the girl ignored her pleads to stop and began to travel her body with her lotion covered hands and groped her breasts as she did and in the process she tickled lucy by rubbing her sides with lotion causing the blond to laugh. While wendy did this to lucy she didn't see natsu walking up behind her with ice in his hands and huge grin pasted onto his face as he got closer. Natsu got down on one knee behind the younger girl and quickly grabbed her underwear and dumped the ice cubes down into her back causing the her to yell in suprise and jumping up to her feet as she ran around yelling from how cold the cubes were down their.

"haha thats what you get for messing with my-" natsu was intterupted by his younger sister tackling him to the ground and biting his neck furiously causing to tap his hand on the ground while pleading for mercy as she sunk her teeth deeper into his neck.

"i'm sorry please stop! Ow! Stop wendy please!" natsu pleaded as she tried to push his younger sister off of him as he placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed causing her to yelp letting go of his neck giving him the chance to push her off and run back towards lucy.

Natsu bolted towards lucy and hide behind the blonde as he placed both his hands on her shoulder and brought her closer to him using her as a human shield to protect himself from his sister. Lucy gasped as natsu placed his hands on her shoulders and froze as wendy came storming over to them with a pissed of and embarresed look on her face since her older brother had touched her breasts.

"natsu dragneel...why on earth did you touch my boobs?" wendy questioned furious and embarressed at the same time while looking at natsu with her hair covering her eyes which seemed to scare the shit out of natsu when she got closer.

"why did you bite me?" natsu protested a bit scared as he pointed out the mark she had left on his neck which was clearly visible. "yeah it looks like lucy and me were making out" natsu continued to talk which made lucy and wendy blush as he said that.

"w..well i..i didn't mean to leave a mark but you dropped ice down my underwear!" wendy protested crossing her arms and looking away from lucy and natsu not wanting them to see the obvious blush that was on her cheeks that was getting redder and redder by each passing second.

Mirajane, juvia and wendy and erza got out of the water soaking wet as gajeel, grey and jellal and elfman grabbed a couple of surf boards on the beach and ran back into the water to join laxus and his group that were swimming towards a huge wave that was forming near the shore.

"whats going on here?" erza stated making natsu, lucy and wendy to freeze and slowly turn their attention towards the scarlet red haired girl that was standing behind them with the rest of the girls including cana that were staring at them with grins on their faces.

"well then are you going to tell me whats going on here and why you two were arguing back and forth?" erza said a little more playfully as she popped open a third beer making natsu and wendy and lucy nervous.

"well you see erza i dropped some ice cubes down wendy's underwear then she bit me right here-" erza interrupted natsu giving him a deadly glare as she took a step forward towards him as lucy pushed him off of her leaving him completly vunerable to what ever the red haired girl was going to do to him.

"natsu are you telling me that you pulled your sisters underwear down to pour some ice cubes into them? Do you know how embarrassing that has to be for a girl especially her age!" erza scolded raising her hand and smacking him across the face making wendy yelp a little as the scarlet red haired girls hand collided with her brothers face.

"i'm sorry i promise i won't do it again i swear!" natsu whimpered like a little girl making the girls giggle as he did which made him blush a little as he made a fool of himself in front of them. Erza huffed and walked off leaving the girls with him and wendy that were speechless as they watched the red haired girl walk over to the blankets and lay down.

"jeez that really hurt" natsu said as he held his cheek where erza had smacked him and looked at wendy who had a worried look on her face and gave her a smile. "i'll get here back and you can count on it!" natsu exclaimed with a huge smile on his face as he stood up making some of the girls giggle.

Lucy walked over to one of the coolers and grabbed some ice and placed it in a beer bag and brought it over to natsu who took the bag giving the blonde a smile as he walked over to the coolers to grab a beer which made wendy's eyes widen.

"n..natsu! what are you doing? You're not supposed to be drinking you're under age!" wendy scolded as she grabbed the beer that the teen had pulled out from the cooler he had brought from his house.

"whats wrong? Everyone here drinks including lucy, mira and elf man drink too!" natsu said as he snatched the beer out of the younger girls hands and popped the lid off with his nail which really was hard but he wanted to impress his little sister and lucy and mirajane that were now looking at him.

Grey and jellal raced each other on a huge wave that they caught and rode it to the far side of the beach where jelly fish were most commonly sited and began to turn they're surf boards but failed since jellal ran into grey causing them both to fall into the water. At the same time as the two teens fell into the water wendy's jaw dropped as she watched her older brother chug an entire bottle of corona in front of her as he fist pumped into the air as grey and jellal ran out of the water with they're surf boards yelling in pain.

"natsu..i also have a confession to make..i drink too" natsu's jaw dropped as he let the empty bottle of beer fall out of his hands as his little sister went into their cooler and popped open a bottle of corona and chugged the entire bottle of beer down in front of him.

"i started drinking freshman year!" the blue haired girl said with a smile on her face as she grabbed the bottle that the teen had dropped and placed them in an empty cooler that laxus had brought that was specifically for empty bottles.

"that...is..so freaking cool!" natsu yelled with a huge smile on his face as he gave his younger sister a huge hug which seemed to suprise her and lucy and mirajane who thought he was going to go ballistic on his little sister.

ooOoo after 20 minutes

Natsu had hugged and chugged a couple of beers with his little sister enjoying the fact that he could finally drink in peace knowing that his little sister was ok with it since she was also a drinker but just not as hardcore as he was or at least he thought. Lucy and mirajane had gone over to erza with cana and juvia so they could get a nice sun tan going and rubbed each others backs with lotion before they layed down on the towels.

Elfman and laxus had gone head to head on four different waves and laxus won every single race elf man challenged him to as he kept saying that "no man every quits!" over and over again each time he lost to the muscular teen that was clearly going to win every race he challenged him to but he raced him because it was fun for him to find someone to beat him at something once in a while.

Laxus and his group had already left the water and gone to shore to set up the second to last activity of the day which was volleyball and they did a fairly good job with getting the equipment out of the teens huge truck and placing it on the beach creating a big square outline in the sand by grabbing buckets of water and dropping it in the sand making mud that was dark enough to be the outline of the small court. And after they had done that they got the ball and placed it in the small makeshift court before going over to where natsu and wendy were and grabbed a couple of cold beers drank with the teens talking about the activities that they had planned out before they got to the beach and that the pizza should arrive on time for the barbeque that laxus and elfman were going to handle .

Wendy and natsu agreed that even though they had just gotten to the beach about an hour ago that they should start on the barbeque right away if they were going to be done by the time the pizza arrives to the party. "alright i'll go call elf man and laxus and you should probably decide on what other activities the rest of you will start on next" freed said as he walked off to go call laxus and elfman leaving the two teens with bickslow and evergreen.

"hey ever green, bickslow you guys want to start playing some vollyball while the food gets ready?" natsu said as he held wendy's hand getting ready to walk over to the line of girls that were laying down on towels with their faces in the towels and their backs turned facing the sun.

"yeah that sounds good to me what about you ever green?" bickslow said as he looked over to the brunette that was grabbing another beer out of one of the coolers.

"yeah that sounds good just go call you're friends" the brunette replied as she drank her fourth bottle of beer and pointing at natsu and gesturing him to go and call the other girls and the two guys that were busy playing head butt with the vollyball.

"alright come on wendy!" natsu exclaimed happily with a huge smile as he tugged his sisters arm and ran over to where jellal and grey were slamming they're heads against the ball in some sort of game of head soccer.

"hey grey! Jellal and where the fuck is gajeel?" natsu said as he slowed down to a walk as he got near the two teens and began to look around and notcied gajeel was down with the girls laying down next to levy and massaging her back which she seemed to be enjoying.

"alright everybody gather around come on!" natsu yelled at the top of his lungs which got the attention of girls and guys as they came walking over including laxus and elfman who just got out of the water with they're surf boards.

"alright gather around gather around i have something to tell you" natsu said as everyone began to form a huge circle wanting to know why the teen had called them all over when they were relaxing on the beach and playing in the water.

"listen laxus, you and elfman are going to start grilling if we want the food to be done by the time the pizza arrives and its already one o'clock and they come around two thirty so lets get to cooking, and while you two are doing that who ever wants to play vollyball follow me" and with that said elfman and laxus raised they're boards high and walked over to the grills and placed they're boards aside and grabbed that packs of meat that laxus had brought in one of the coolers and slapped them onto the grills and ignited them with fuel and matches and began cooking.

Natsu was being followed by most of the girls and guys as bickslow and ever green and freed decided to stay back and hang around with laxus and elfman who clearly needed some people to stay with them to keep them company since it did get boring cooking by themselves once in a while.

While those three broke off from the group the rest followed natsu over to the fairly large court that the three had hand made which they had to say was fairly nice and gathered around in a big circle again awaiting for natsu to give them the details of the game.

"alright me and grey are team captains and we'll choose who gets who on they're team, grey goes first now hurry it up!" and with that said the game began as grey picked cana,juvia and mirajane and natsu picked lucy, wendy and levy and got to their sides of the net.

"alright which ever team gets to ten wins! Now lets get this game started!" and with that said natsu threw the ball into the air and slapped and started the game of vollyball.

 **Alright Alright Alright i hope ya'll liked this chapter of fairy tail high and please forgive me for spelling errors and i know i spell some things wrong but bare with me here.**

 **The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and i know this is two chapters in one day but im trying to make up for lost time so your welcome!**

 **I enjoy writing these chapters out and i love this story and the way its playing out and i'm not lying when i say the sequel will be the shit and you guys will love it!**

 **I'll see you all on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**

 **Leave comment or a review thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

The sun was shining and a cool breeze was flowing as couple teens could be seen playing vollyball and they seemed to be enjoying the challenging sport as the two captains went head to head when the ball flew over the net. Natsu had served the ball after declaring the games start and now he and his team were locked in a fun challenging battle to win a game of vollyball.

Natsu served the vollyball and sent it flying over the net but grey slammed the ball with his hand sending it back over the net scoring one point for his team as the ball hit the sand. Lucy grabbed the ball and served it herself sending it over the net and straight at mirajane who tried to smack the ball and failed letting it fly past her and hit the sand earning natsu and his team they're second point. As most of the girls jumped into the air to hit the ball that kept flying over the net the two team captains had a hard time focusing on the ball as they're team mates breasts and curcy body jumped into the air giving them a good view of they're breasts and butt. Wendy noticed this and got mad as she wasn't fully developed yet and gave natsu a deadly glare which seemed to put the captain back into the game as he smacked the ball sending it over the net and into greys face which sent the ball into the sand earning natsu's team their third point.

Grey passed the ball to cana as he rubbed his nose still feeling the pain that the vollyball had caused when collided with his face. "alright cana you serve the ball and we'll be right behind you" grey said as he got into a stance ready for the ball to come flying back over the net which erza and juvia decided to do as well. Erza on the other hand had not been picked to be on one of the teams since she was way to powerful and would most likely break someones hand during the game and decided to watch while sitting down next to the court while drinking beer.

"alright cana you can do this!" erza cheered as she raised her beer high which earned her a grin from the brunette with a vollyball in her hand. "alright lets do this!" cana yelled as she tossed the ball into the air and slammed her hand against it sending it over the net and straight at wendy who ducked from fear of getting hit with the ball earning grey and his team they're second point.

"alright cana! That was great serve!" grey congradulated his team mate as natsu ran over to wendy and pat her head gently letting her know that what she did was ok as he grabbed the vollyball and got into a postion ready to serve the ball.

Erza cheered raising her beer into the air which seemed to piss of the pink haired teen as he tossed the ball into the air jumping after it and slamming his hand against the ball which sent it straight over the net missing it by inches as it flew into the ground giving natsu's team they're fourth point. "keep your eye on the ball next time" natsu said smirking as he high fived his team mates which left grey speechless as he walked over to the ball and grabbed it handing it to juvia.

"don't worry grey-sama juvia will do her best to the rival team" juvia said sounding almost certain that she would beat natsu's team by herself. The bluenette served the ball sending it far into the air and over the net which made natsu and his team split up to try and slam the ball back over the net before it was able to land onto the sand.

"lucy the ball is coming towards you!" natsu shouted as the brunette looked into the sky and saw the white ball flying towards her which sent her into a panic state which made her freeze looking up at the ball that was flying directly at her.

"lucy watch OUT!" levy's hand collided with the ball sending it over the net and into the sand as cana missed smacking the ball. Levy flew into lucy knocking the teen down since she had run over and jumped at the last second to hit the ball hard enough to send it over the net earning her team their fifth point.

"are you ok lu-chan?" levy questioned as she got up and helped her friend that had fallen into the sand. "yeah i'm ok but thanks for the save!" lucy replied feeling grateful that her blue haired friend had been there to save her from an embarrassing moment.

"well grey my team has five points and yours only has two which means you need to step up your game!" natsu yelled over to the male who had a pissed look on his face but still held a challenging smirk on it at the same time.

"well then i guess we'll have to step up our game!" grey yelled back at the pink haired teen who just gave a smirk knowing that their was no way that his team was going to lose and even though he had to new players that year including lucy and wendy, they were still pretty good at the game and showed it while they played but grey didn't want to lose to the girls and natsu.

"alright enough talking lets get back to the game!" natsu yelled as grey postioned himself in a good stance with the ball in his hand ready to be served by the teen. "alright lets do this" and with that grey served the ball sending it over the net and towards natsu.

ooOoo thirty minutes later

Grey's team lost to natsu's team that had clearly beat him even though he served the ball perfectly they hadn't moved from two points and lost horribly with the scores being ten to two which seemed to shock erza since grey had mirajane on his side and she was a natural at vollyball but she seemed to be off her game when they were playing.

Erza and mirajane had been friends since the day natsu had saved her little sister and introduced them both to the group that day at lunch and were immediately accepted as part of the group seeing how adorable the two were and that natsu had just saved one of their lives. But erza knew something that only she and mirajane ever talked about and that was when natsu had saved mirajane from some teens that had tried to rape her one day but natsu had seen mirajane walking down the side walk with two shady people walking right behing her and he decided to tag along to see why they were following his friend.

Natsu was thankful that he did follow them because the two teens had grabbed mirajane and covered her mouth with a cloth so she wouldn't be able to scream but the teen had already jumped into action as he grabbed a knife and ran up to the teens stabbed one of them in the stomach and the other in the leg giving him enough time to grab mirajane and run back home where he comforted the girl and kissed her forehead letting her know that she was ok. This was the reason why mirajane always said natsu is a kind guy with sweet personality and that he shouldn't be taken lightly since he was dangerous when he gets mad or when someone hurts his friends.

"hey mira is their something on you're mind? Is it the student council or you know your sister" the red haired girl said as she walked over to the white haired brunette that was walking towards the small tent where everyone was gathering.

"don't worry about it i'm ok but im glad that you cared enough to ask" mirajane replied as she gave erza a smile and a hug before walking over to where natsu and lucy were and gave them a big hug congradulating them on their victory.

"i don't know what goes on in that girls head sometimes" erza chuckled shaking her head as she walked over to where laxus and elf man where and looked all the food that was layed out before her and noticed the pile of meat that seemed to be growing larger every second as the two males kept placing more and more meat onto the pile.

"oh hey erza the pizza's already here, and freed should be back with bickslow since i sent them to go get it and never mind there they are" laxus said as his two friends walked into the tent and set down five box's of pizza that each were carrying.

"alright it looks the food is ready,I'll call them you guys just clean up" erza said as the two males turned off the grills and wiped their hands on the rags that laxus brought. Erza walked into a small crowd of teens that were talking as they waited for the food to be finished and decided that she would need to be a little loud if she was going to get the message through to the teens.

"alright everybody listen up!THE FOOD IS READY!" the red haired girl yelled at the top of her lungs as everyone ran towards laxus and elfman who leaped out of their way trying avoid being crushed by the mob teens that were hungrily taking all the meat and pizza they could get onto their plates.

Erza stared at the teens as the tore through the meat leaving nothing not even scraps on their plates as the chowed down on the food. Erza could have sworn that their was two piles of meat and ten boxes of pizza but when everyone cleared away from the grills and the two horrified males she saw that the piles were now very small and their was only three boxes of pizza left out of the ten.

The brunette looked around and noticed that their was also a couple of beers that were missing from the cooler and by a little i mean their was at least twenty bottles missing from the one of the coolers that laxus had brought. Erza didn't realize that laxus was actually underaged to be buying beer but realized where he had gotten his hands on the precious liquid and only one person would go out with his grand son and his friends to go buy them beer and that was makarov.

"wow makarov i seriously didn't think that you'd go out of you're way to go buy your grand son a hundred beers!" erza said shaking her head chuckling a bit as she grabbed a cold beer out of one of the coolers laxus had brought and grabbed herself a plate and filled it up with some meat and pizza and a couple burgers that the two males had made for themselves but kindly let the brunette take as many as she pleased.

"say laxus i didn't know that makarov buys you the beer that you take to all of the parties that you hold" erza said as she sat down on the cooler looking at the two males that were chowing down on some ribs.

"yeah that old man really is something, even though he does get annoying with all of his yelling when i get in trouble but he really is pretty cool when it comes to things like this" the blonde male replied as he grabbed his cold bottle of corona and took a huge gulp to wash down the food in his throat as he punched his chest.

Laxus had been living with makarov since he was little since his mother and father had died in a terrible accident while they were driving downtown to go watch a movie when a semi truck slammed into their car sending it into a pole killing the two almost instantly, even with all of the stuff the young kid had to take in at the time his grand father decided to take him in and raise him but if anyone had guess where the kid was raised they'd probably say a rockstar rose him but thats not the case its just that the teen grew up reckless but he was still grateful that makarov took him in and gave him love and comforted him when his parents died and he was the reason that the kid still liked to as much fun as he could possibly have.

"yeah i'm glad that i'm living with that old fool" laxus chuckled lightly as he said that making elfman and erza smile as they ate their food talking about what they thought the old man was doing at that moment.

Natsu chowed down on his steak while chugging his beer to wash down the chunks of meat that he was forcing into his mouth as he grabbed a slice of pizza scarfed it down. The teen had never eaten like such a savage before even though that isn't very true, the day wendy had left the teen had no one to cook his dinner and he had to go out and buy fast food for himself before he started cooking for himself. Natsu had decided to start cooking because he had gone to a party one night and came home high and drunk but he had eaten nothing since he had left for the party and arrived back at his house around six thirty in the morning and began going through the fridge looking for any left overs he had brought from mirajanes house the night before when he went to visit lisanna but he ended up starving until the short haired brunette came to his house and found him sleeping on the couch and cooked him food thinking he was hungry which she was right and after that experince natsu began learning to cook with lisanna.

Lucy and wendy ate a couple slices of pizza and drank some beer but never touched the meat they had gotten since they noticed that it had a familiar smell to it and decided to pass on it giving it to cana who happily took the chunks of steak from them and scarfed it down drinking heniken and corona at the same time.

"hey did you two not want the steak because it has vodka in it?" the brunette questioned as she took another bite of the steak while looking at the two girls that had wide eyes and began looking around to see who was eating the steak and realized that everone had gotten a piece when they ran up to the grills.

Juvia, levy and mirajane took huge bites out of the steaks on their plates and drank the corona's to wash it down feeling a bit tipsy after they had drunk the beer with the steak and began to smell the piece of meat trying to figure out why it had a familiar smell and taste. Jellal and grey also noticed that something was wrong as they took their bites from the pieces of meat and eyed freed and bickslow who were smiling as ever green stared back the two giving them a smirk since they didn't tell them that the steak was the only meat that had been covered in tequila and vodka when laxus had been cooking and gotten a great idea to cover the meat with the amazing fluids.

"guys! guys! the meat is covered with TEQUILA AND VODKA!" lucy and wendy yelled at the same time making some of teens that were on the beach spit and cough on the chunks of meat that they had in they're mouths.

Natsu and grey on the other hand kept eating the meat challenging each other with deadly glares to see who could eat the whole steak covered with vodka and tequila before they ended up getting drunk or passing out or throwing up. Erza and elfman both coughed and choked a bit on the steak giving laxus deadly glares which the older blonde male laughed at as he took a huge chunk out of his steak and scarfed it down without giving it a second thought as he washed the meat down with some vodka that he still had in bottle.

"whats wrong with having a little fun?" the male laughed chugging the vodka down with rest of the steak whiping his lips with his hand looking at the two teens that were angirly looking at him as they threw the pieces of meat back onto the grill which the blonde grabbed and ate himself.

"don't trying getting us drunk before the party has even started!" erza scolded as she walked over to the other teens leaving laxus with elfman who grabbed a regular piece of steak that he had made himself sniffing the meat and licking it a bit trying to see if it had also been covered in any sort of beer but was happy when he found out no one had tampered with his master piece as he scarfed the meat down.

The teens played a little more vollyball while some sat out taking their time to enjoy the food and cool breeze that they were getting while they ate their food. Natsu and grey picked the same people to be on their teams but it pretty obvious the two were a bit tipsy as natsu kept stuttering as he made fun of grey when he scored a point and stumbled a little when he went to grab the ball or when he was going to serve it. Lucy and wendy decided to end the game after grey had smacked the ball towards natsu and he ran into levy almost knocking himself and the girl out when he dove into the air trying to smack the ball.

"alright everybody gather..gather around..the sun is going down...is going down and we need to...need to get started on the last activity!" natsu stuttered as he gathered everyone around for the second to last activity of the day before they fired the fire works into the air.

"listen up! me and laxus have decided to have another...another..wow..sorry...we decided to have another sing off! now before you all get excited we gotta make this quick since its six o'clock and we already spent four hours playing and eating so we are going to have only three people sing" natsu hiccuped a little and walked over to lucy as laxus walked into the middle of the circle and looked around trying to figure out who he was going to pick to sing.

"alright alright since we can only have some people sing i'm going to let you all use the vollyball net a little longer and who ever wants to challenge me and cana to a drinking contest can come over to the tables over were the grills are at, natsu and lucy and mirajane will sing while the others can either watch or play around now lets do this!" and with that said laxus walked over to the tables with cana and everyone split up to go do what they wanted.

"alright lucy lets go!" natsu grabbed lucy's hand as mirajane followed them wanting to see who was going to sing first.

"lets get this singing contest started!" natsu yelled as he walked over to the small tent where the speakers and microphones were at and looked through some songs on his phone and hooked it up to an aux cord and looked around noticing that gajeel, levy and grey and juvia were waiting for him while lucy and mirajane went down with their friends to watch the teen sing.

"grey get up here! This going to be fun!" natsu yelled as he gestured the teen to get on the small make shift stage that laxus and his group had set up.

"we're gonna sing pit bull-i like it!" natsu yelled as he grabbed two mics tossing one to grey letting gajeel run up to the table where the equipment was and turned the music on.

"alright lets get this sing off going!" gajeel yelled over the Dj's mic earning him cheers from the girls and laxus and his group as some people began walking onto the beach to watch the preformance creating a small crowd since the beach was near a mall and couple of shops and casino or two meaning their was quite a number of people gathering around for the music preformance about to take place.

"natsu! grey! Start!" and with that the two opened their mouths and began to sing

 **Hey guys i'm going to end this chapter here and i hope you liked it! Yes i will upload the next chapter tomorrow and it will take off from where this chapter leaves on**

 **Are grey and natsu going to give the people at the beach a great preformance? Did i forget to even mention at the begining that they were near a couple of shops and casino's and mall? Oops haha well lets see how this end for our fairy tail high friends!**

 **Please leave a comment or review and i'll see you all on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was setting down over the beach and a small crowd of people could be seen forming around a small makeshift tent that laxus and his pal's had set up when they had arrived. Natsu and grey were singing their ass's off in front of the crowd despite the fact that the two were already drunk they still wanted to give the people at the beach a good preformance. Gajeel played the song that natsu wanted to sing in the first place which earned him a great amount of cheers as he played (pit bull-i like it) natsu stumbled a little on stage but didn't stutter when it came to singing the song.

Wendy watched her older brother sing on stage and was amazed that he could even sing despite the fact that he had drank a little too much and had eaten a steak that was covered in vodka and tequila. The only other person that was suprised was lucy since she had never seen natsu get drunk and still be able to pull of a killer preformance in front of a small crowd including the one that had just formed on the beach so they could watch the two shirtless teens sing.

"alright lets give it up for natsu dragneel and grey fullbuster!" gajeel yelled over the mic as the crowd cheered for the teens that had just finished singing they're song and walked off stage only to be greeted by a couple of girls which natsu ignored as he walked over to lucy and kissed her cheek.

"you're up next" natsu whispered into the blondes ear which froze the girl on spot, realizing she was up and it was her turn to sing the blonde wanted to run and hide some where because she was wearing an bikini that was a little too revealing.

"alright everybody lets give it up for-" gajeel was interrupted as police men rushed down to where the teen was sitting at making him almost shit his pants as the walked by him and towards laxus and cana who still drinking in front of a small crowd that had formed when natsu and grey were singing.

"put your hands in the air! you have the right to remain silent and you two are both under arrest for drinking under age" a police officer said as his two buddies walked around the table and placed their arms on both the teens.

"you know its not polite to touch me!" laxus yelled as he grabbed one of the cops by they're collar and lift them off the floor sending everyone running as natsu and grey ran over to stop the teen from killing the cop that most likely pissing his pants right there.

"laxus stop! he's not worth it!" natsu and freed yelled at the same time as they tackled the blonde male to the ground making him let go of the cop that was now trembling as he got up and off the floor pointing his tazer gun at natsu then at grey and freed then at laxus.

The cop that had grabbed cana's arm had let go after laxus gave him a deadly glare which said he would kill the man if he so much as laid one finger on the brunette. The small crowd had already dispersed when the cops showed up but the teens that had started the party were the only ones that stayed behind to watch.

Freed ordered gajeel and bickslow to go help elfman take everything down as quickly as possible and to get the coolers onto the truck first so the cops wouldn't be able to search it and find out that they had been drinking all night.

"alright put you're hands in the air and if you do that we'll hand cuff you but we won't take you to jail as long as you tell us why you were drinking and if you have a family member come down her so we can give them a ticket and we'll all go home, now does that sound fair enough?" the cop asked lowering his gun as laxus huffed and got on both his knees letting the other two cops approach him carefully before placing his hands in hand cuffs.

"Natsu call the old man for me will ya?" laxus said as he walked by the teen that nodded his head before running over to his duffel bag and took his phone out and dialed makarov's number. Makarov had answered to natsu's first call and went ballistic when the pink haired teen said his grand son had been arrested for drinking under age but that they were only going to give him a ticket as long as he had a family member to release him to and with that said makarov was out the door and driving towards the beach.

ooOoo after fifteen minutes

makarov pulled into a parking lot and parked next to a familiar black titan truck and saw bickslow and elfman loading the last of the dj equipment and tent pieces back into the trucks trunk before walking back to the beach to take down the vollyball net and grabbing the two grills and placing them in the back of the truck. Makarov also noticed natsu and mirajane sitting down on a small log on the beach next to a bonfire that had been created during the time the two had been waiting for the principle to come, the old man smiled warmly and walked over to the cops that had his grand son hand cuffed and sitting on a chair.

While makarov cleared everything up with the cops and got a ticket for letting someone under the age of twenty one to be drinking in his house hold, mirajane had finally collected enough courage to tell natsu about the letter she had in her duffel bag that she had brought over with her when she went to sit down on the log.

"natsu i have something to tell you..and now seems to be.. the right time"mirajane said as she searched through her bag and pulled out an envelope and passed it to natsu. the teens eyes widened as he read the front of the letter that said to lucy from lisanna and the title of the envelope was i'm sorry.

"listen natsu...lisanna left three letters..not just two..she left one for you and one for me and elfman..but the last letter was for lucy but i didn't want to give it to her myself...i just can't bring myself to do it..so please take the letter and give it to lucy for me but..but try to give her a good time tonight before you have her read it ok?" mirajane said giving natsu a small smile before the two were interrupted by lucy and wendy who came running over smiling and giggling as natsu grabbed his duffel bag and hid the envelope in it.

"alright guys laxus just got a ticket and now he's free! And we're still having the fireworks launched before we leave! Not only that but makarov is staying with us!" wendy and lucy were histarical as they talked about what they were going to end the small party that the cops had crashed when lucy just about to sing which she was still a bit grateful since she had only been wearing a bikini and didn't want other guys staring at her while she sang.

"come kids lets go shoot those fireworks before we go home!" makarov said making everyone cheer and holler a little as they gathered around and watched natsu run up to the fireworks and light them up all on at a time with a lighter before running back to watch them take off.

The first huge firework took off followed by three others then by ten more as they flew far into the sky until bam! One went off followed by the rest as they illuminated the night sky with red, yellow, blue and whole other array of colors earning it a lot of cheers as teens hugged each other while makarov smiled looking over at laxus who looked over to the old man and gave him a smile before looking back up to the sky.

"Lucy listen..i want you to come over to my house tonight if its alright with you...i just want to spend some more time with ya you know?" natsu said holding his girlfriends hand which made lucy smile as nodded her head gently.

"sure why not? I'd love to stay over tonight" and with that said the two kissed as the last firework went off exploding into a huge star that illuminated the beach with a bright yellow before disappearing into the night sky.

The teens began walking off the beach after dumping some of the beer they still had into the bonfire to put it out as makarov reminded them that school was tomorrow and that they shouldn't be late. Natsu grabbed wendy's hand as he walked by her holding lucy's hand and he guided the two girls back to where his car was and let go of their hands to unlock the car and let them in after he grabbed the duffel bags he and wendy had brought and put them in trunk along with lucy's bag.

It was already eight o'clock on natsu's clock that was built into the car as he got in and put his seat belt on before turning the car on and looking into his rear view mirror before pulling out of the parking lot and going home.

"alright lets go watch a movie at my house" natsu said with a smile as he looked into his rear view mirro and looking at wendy and lucy who giggled before agreeing with the male. "alright lets get going then!" natsu exclaimed happily as he sped up to reach his house faster, missing a couple of turn the teen ended up taking a short cut to get to his house before stopping in front of it letting the girls out almost om the brink of death since they had almost slammed into a semi truck that natsu didn't see.

The three teens entered the house as lucy and wendy gave natsu their duffel bags before grabbing a towel out of them and going to the bathrooms to take a shower leaving the teen with the job of bringing the bags upstairs and waiting for one of the girls to get out of the shower.

Natsu chuckled a little as he heard lucy yell that the water was hot even though she didn't know natsu liked taking very hot showers and almost never took a cold one unless it was summer time and the sun was out and it was very hot outside but other than that he almost always took a hot shower.

He waited for almost twenty minutes on his couch before wendy walked out with a towel wrapped around her as she walked into his room giving him the chance to take his shower as he ran upstairs into the bathroom and closing the door locking it so no one could get in.

Wendy got a pair of kitten pajamas and slide them on after putting a bra and pair of underwear on and began to look around for something to do as she turned the teens xbox one on and scrolled through the movies that they could watch without the teen making fun of her for being scared but she knew that lucy also got scared of some of the movies he watched because they had blood and gore which only erza could watch with the teen without almost passing out or crying like most girls.

Lucy walked into the room smiling as she grabbed her duffel bag and put on some really short shorts and a very small white shirt that seemed to expose her abdomen. The blonde brunette had put on some white underwear and white bra that seemed to go very well with the clothes she was wearing. She sat down on a bean bag next to wendy and smiled at the girl as she looked through the movies that she could watch and giggled as natsu walked in with a t-shirt and gym shorts grabbing the controller and placing a bowl of popcorn in between the girls as he layed down on the bed and clicked on the section labeled horror movies.

Natsu smirked as lucy and wendy's eyes widened looking back at him with pleading faces as he scrolled through the section passing a couple of horror movies. Natsu clicked on one particular movie he had selected as a favorite and entered into another screen that said the movie was rated +18 and was to be viewed with mature adults which natsu clearly wasn't.

"so you girls ready to watch saw 3?" natsu smirked as he playfully made a demonic laugh making the girls tremble a little as they shook they're heads no, natsu didn't care as he selected the play button and quickly jumped off the bed and turned the lights off running back to lucy and sitting down next her with a grin plastered on his face.

"well thats too bad 'cause you two are going to watch this five star horro film with me and none of you are leaving this room without watching some blood shed" natsu's smile began to creep the girls out as the movie begant o play revealing the title that read (saw 3) which made the girls whimper a little as they tried to hide their faces in their hands.

ooOoo

lucy and wendy were trembling as they held onto each other while natsu turned the lights on laughing at the two girls that were on the brink of tears after watching such a blood filled movie. Wendy had completely forgotten the fact that her brother loved to scare the living crap out of her but the movie she just watched had reminded her of all the times that she would have nightmares and would have to sleep in her brothers room becasue he had scared her to the point of where she could cry watching a movie with him because she knew that he would try to scare her later on in the night.

Natsu had finished all the popcorn since lucy and wendy spent the entire time hugging and trying not cry when they saw blood or the masked man appear on screen, besides the fact that wendy had cried silently with lucy when they watched one of the main characters cut his own foot off near the end of the movie with a saw since he wanted to go find help.

"come on! That movie was not that scary! Seriously i could have chosen a better movie that would have sent both of you to the hospital!" the teen chuckled as he ate a piece of left over popcorn. It had been a pretty long time since natsu had seen his sister so scared and he was very happy that he got to share such a special moment with his sister again.

"shut up! you're just happy cause you got to see me cry again!" wendy yelled as she punched her brothers chest making him laugh earning him a slap from a pissed off lucy that turned her back on him and began texting mirajane about what natsu had done.

"hey! I was just having some fun! Can ya blame a man for wanting to have fun with his little sis?" natsu replied holding his cheek looking at wendy and lucy with a confused look on his face as he tried to comprehend what was going on and what he did wrong.

"you almost made me cry!" lucy yelled punching the teen in the stomach causing him to cough a little before she felt his hand on her shoulder and looked down to meet the teens face that was looking right at her.

Natsu gasped a little grabbing his stomach feeling a bit out of breathe since he didn't expect the girl to be so mad with him that she'd punch him in the stomach when he least expected it. "listen lucy i was just trying to have some fun with you and wendy before i gave you something that mirajane wanted to give you" natsu replied standing up straight looking at lucy and with a smile on his face but.

"well then what did mirajane give you? Why didn't she just give it to me instead of going through all the trouble to ask you to give me whatever it was that she wanted to give me?" lucy questioned as she sat down on natsu's bed folding her arms on her breasts as wendy sat down next to her wanting to know what they were talking about.

"lucy listen..lisanna left a couple letters behind and you already knew that since mira had told us when we went to her house earlier..but what she didn't tell us is that their was three not two but three letters that lisanna had left..one of those letters is for you.." time seemed to pause as natsu looked down at the ground while wendy looked up at the blonde brunette with wide eyes.

The night sky was dark and was filled with rainy clouds that blocked the moon letting the rain that it had collected inside itself fall down towards the earth. Everyting outside seemed to be quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the rain falling with each second letting down thicker droplets of water at a faster pace making it harder to see outside. Lighting and thunder worked as a team to illuminate the sky with bright lights that lasted for a couple of seconds along with a loud bang that followed after the light.

Natsu placed his hand on lucy's shoulder and looked the girl in the eyes and shook her a little snapping her out of her forzen state as she realized that everything that natsu had said to her was real. "natsu..is this really from lisanna?" lucy questioned the teen as she looked at him with tears ready to fall out of her eyes as she fought to hold them back.

"just read it..when you're ready.." lighting illuminated the night sky followed by a loud thunder.

The night that had been filled with fun and games had now turned into a night full of regret and sorrow for three teens sitting inside of a room looking at a letter that a blonde haired girl was holding in her hands.

 **I hope you all like this chapter of fairy tail high! And i will be uploading chapter 30 tomorrow and just a quick reminder i have stopped posting on the weekends because i am busy so i will only post on week days even though i have school haha (high school)**

 **until the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	30. Chapter 30

Lucy took the letter out of the envelope as lighting illuminated the night sky with thunder as rain came down hard onto the earth. The condition outside seemed to fit a saddening scene in a movie, it was as if someone had died and the earth was crying but it was the opposite of that. Lisanna had left about a couple days ago and it wasn't that she died it was just that a piece was now missing in everyones lives, including natsu's since the teen had been such good friends with the girl it still seemed very hard for him to believe that she had moved and switched schools because she had done one wrong thing. Even though she had done only one wrong thing it was what she had done that made the events that caused her to leave so saddening and maddening to others.

"d..dear..lucy..i'm sorry that i cheated..i shouldn't have drugged natsu into sleeping with me..jealousy really can be overwhelming and it causes some people..including me..to do unspeakable things...i'm sorry for what i did to you and for what i did to natsu...not only did i take his first time but i also took it from you...i was just so afraid of losing natsu to you that i went overboard with everything and drugged him..you were just such a kind girl and you're so beautiful..i knew that natsu liked you more because of the way he treated you..and because of how much time you two spent together even though you just got here...please forgive me lucy...i'll be back for my senior year and i hope that everything will have blown over by then..but until then this is goodbye...i still think of you as my friend from..lisanna"

Lucy's tears had already fallen out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek when she began reading and the first sentence sent her over the edge as she began to sob in between words as she tried to read the entire letter. She hadn't expected lisanna to be apologizing and admitting her that she was scared that she would lose natsu to her and that she was well aware that what she had done was wrong and that she was hoping for the blonde to forgive and forget her for what she had done.

Natsu and wendy hugged lucy trying to comfort the girl that was sobbing after reading out loud what lisanna had left for her in the letter and were very suprised when they learned she was apologizing for what she had done. Natsu held back the tears that were fighting to get out and felt a lump rise in his throat as lucy finsihed reading the letter while wendy had already begun tearing up as she listened to what her old friend had written down on the letter.

Wendy felt bad for lisanna because she was apologizing for something horrible that she had done and she felt bad because the girl had left fairy tail high and moved just so she could give everyone some time to forgive her and forget what she had done. It was proving to be the right and wrong thing to do since everyone seemed to be down since she had left but they were glad that was apologizing for what she had done.

"lucy..its going to be ok..trust me" wendy soothed the blonde as she pat her back trying to calm the crying teen down. Wendy remembered when she had to calm lisanna down when elfman had gotten mad at her when he was drunk and almost punched her but blocked it with a text book which he bent, later on she went over to natsu's house but he was out and left wendy in his room to play on his xbox 360 to which the younger wendy ignored as she helped her friend in need.

"lucy it might seem that lisanna still see's you as a friend and that letter proved that she had done what she had done out pure jealousy but it doesn't mean she hates it just means she knows who natsu should be with" wendy said as she continued to hug and pat the older brunettes back in an attempt to stop her from shedding more uneeded tears.

"yeah luce i'm sure that lisanna meant everything she wrote down in that letter, i'm sure that everything will blow over and its best that we just try to move on from this and forgive her for what she has done and wait for her to return after this has blown over" natsu said as she wrapped his arm around the blondes neck and kissing her cheek making her blush a little as she stopped crying and began to whimper silently as she buried her head into natsu's chest letting wendy be free from having to mother the girl.

The lighting had stopped along with the thunder but the rain still kept coming but it seemed to be lighting up as it started to become a little clearer to see outside natsu's window. Natsu let lucy's whimpers die down before he let go of the girl and stood up looking at wendy who was still looking outside his window trying to see if their was any sign of the storm clearing up which he found odd since he didn't see any clouds while he drove home with the two in his car.

Natsu walked over to wendy and placed his hand on the girls shoulder and smiled at her as he looked out the window in his room. Wendy had taken the dark purple curtains and pulled them to the sides and pulled the shades up so she could get a clear view of the outside world.

"come on lets get some sleep..we all need some sleep" natsu said as she held his sisters hand and looked outside for a brief minute before looking down at her and smiling before walking over to lucy who had fallen asleep on his bed.

"yeah we all need some sleep" natsu said as he turned the light off and climbed into his bed with his sister and hugged both the girls letting them cuddle with him. it might had been a bad way to end lucy's night but natsu was sure that this was a good enough apology as he kissed her forehead that was resting on his chest before he looked over to wendy who was falling asleep.

"you know you got lucky natsu..don't ever do that to her again" wendy said as she kissed her brothers cheek and burying her head into his chest and dozing off to sleep leaving the pink haired teen awake by himself.

"yeah i know...i'm glad that your back sis" natsu said as she kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around the girls waists and dozing off into a much needed deep sleep. The rain seemed to start calming down as the three teens fell asleep and began to create a soothing sound lulling them to sleep as it kept coming down, that night the rain fell calmly as something had been put at rest and filled te streets with a nice captivating sound that would claim anyone sending them into a beautiful sleep.

ooOoo morning

natsu woke up with a light that shone through his window that seemed to be too bright for the teen as he squinted a little trying to get his eyes to ajust to the bright light. He could see that wendy had forgotten to close the curtains and pull the shades down which was the reason why there was such a bright light in his room. The teen sighed a little as he look down and noticed lucy's and wendy's legs were on him and that their hands were also wrapped around his neck with their heads buried in his chest making him blush a little as he noticed he could really move since both his arms were trapped under the girls bodies.

"well then this is interesting" natsu chuckled lightly as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get up without disturbing the beautys that were sleeping on him. he sat up slowly letting the girls bodies fall onto his bed gently as he got off his bed and went to his bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

Natsu took his shower rather quickly since he was done in ten minutes and was down stairs with gym clothes on and in his kitchen preparing breakfast for the two girls that would wake up once they smelled the food he was making.

"i'm gonna make some pancakes and coffee" natsu said smirking as he looked through some shelves for the proper cooking untensils and turned the stove burners on. He opened the fridge and pulled out some milk and eggs and placed a mixing bowl on the counter and began making the eggs as the coffee water was being heated on a different burner on the stove.

"i'll have this done in about ten minutes" natsu said quietly as he hurried to make the pancake mix and coffee at the same time showing himself off to nobody as he quickly made breakfast."come and get your food!" natsu yelled at the top of his lungs waking the two girls up that were sleeping on his bed.

Lucy and wendy woke up to the smell of food and the bright light the was illuminating natsu's room and quickly realized that the teen was not sleeping in bed with them causing them to get a little sad but were happy to know that he was calling them downstairs to go eat breakfast. Lucy slowly got out of bed as she stretched her arms feeling well rested while wendy on the other hand got out of bed slowly and stumbled a little as she stood showing lucy how much beer she was able to handle before her body gave up on her.

"hey wendy are you ok? You look a little tired" lucy said as she watched the girl stretch and yawn while stratching her back while lookinga at the brunette that seemed to be wide awake and looked fine even though she had just woken up.

"wow lucy..you look good even though you just woke up!" wendy said as she looked at the girl trying to figure out how she didn't look so messed up and tired. While lucy and wendy spent some time upstairs getting to know more about each other and how they woke up everyday, natsu was putting his book bag on waiting for the girls to come downstairs so he could tell them they only had about fifteen to twenty minutes before school started.

"come on girls! You're food is going to get cold wendy! Lucy are ya going to drink some coffee?" natsu yelled a little louder as the door to his room slowly opened revealing two girls, one was a blonde brunette that seemed like she was well rested but for some reason still looked good while the other shorter girl looked as if she was about to collapse any minute if she didn't get more sleep.

"natsu whats the big deal in waking us up this early?" wendy whined as she sat down on a chair at the kitchen counter and began eating her pancakes while drinking some coffee to wash it down. Lucy walked over to wendy and sat down next to her and grabbed a cup of dark coffee that natsu had set out for her and drank it slowly waiting for the male answer his little sisters question while eyeing him at the same time.

"well what do you mean? We have school today..remember?" natsu said sounding a little confused as wendy stopped eating and lucy stopped drinking her coffee as the two looked at the teen and noticed he was wearing his book bag and he had his school uniform on which was whatever he wanted to wear which was gym clothes for that day.

"we have school today!" wendy and lucy yelled simultaneously, wendy scarfed her breakfast pancakes down and ran up stairs to the bathroom to take a quick shower while lucy drank her coffee and made her way to the guest bathroom downstairs. Natsu laughed as he watched the two girls rush to get ready for school but he still felt bad since he had forgotten to set his alarm last night and was lucky that the bright sun was the thing that woke him up and not mirajane's or erza's phone call that he got whenever he was late or missed school which scared him because he knew both girls would leave the school to drag him there if they had to.

Natsu walked outside to see that the sun was a little brighter than most morning but figured that it was just because he was used to waking up early and would only notice how bright the sun got when he woke up late which was often but their was something about that day that just felt different and he couldn't seem to place his finger on it.

"well first i have to go walk to school with lucy and then-" natsu stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened and he spun around looking at his house realizing that wendy was now attending fairy tail high with him and lucy and the others.

"holy shit! I totally forgot that wendy is now coming to school with me! This is great! Oh man i can't wait to see her schedule and see what classes she has!" natsu said sounding over joyed as he waited for his sister and lucy to come outside so he could hug wendy and check her schedule to see if he had any classes with her. Natsu could hear wendy and lucy walking downstairs while semi yelling since they were in a hurry trying to get outside as fast as they could while still looking good.

"well ladies its nice of you to join me!" natsu chuckled as he looked at the girls that walked out of the door in a frantic matter while looking at him while trying to catch their breathes. "whats wrong? You two do realize that gajeel is taking us to school right?" natsu said calmly just as a familiar white bmw rolled up to the side of his driveway honking its horn a bit was gajeel who was waiting for them to get in while levy opened the door and ran up to lucy and hugged her.

"lu-chan! Good morning and i hope you slept well because we have a test to take for biology!" levy said sounding a little too happy for a test on a Tuesday but didn't seem to care since she was a fairly good test taker, the bluenette grabbed the blondes hand wendy's and dragged them back to the car where natsu was already at as he talked a little to gajeel about how things were going with his girl and shared a bit of manly gossip.

"alright come on lets get going before the bell for second period rings and remember today is and even day!" natsu said as he opened the door to the teens bmw and got in the back as he scooted over a little to give lucy some room.

"hey natsu only three people can sit in the-" levy was cut off as wendy sat down on natsu's lap as the teen wrapped his arm around her waist. The two teens looked at levy with a confused look on their faces since she seemed to be staring at them as if they had done something really wrong.

"levy you know how me and wendy are really close right? So why are you suprised that i let her sit on my lap?" natu said snapping the girl out of her thoughts causing her to blush a little as she turned around in her seat, even lucy was a bit confused since she knew that wendy was really close with natsu and that they didn't mind getting touchy with each other.

Gajeel drove off hitting forty miles as he got closer to the stop sign and turned without even signaling anyone that he was going to turn right and cut off three people who honked their horns as he sped off in the direction towards fairy tail high.

The teen reached fairy tail high in about ten minutes with gajeel's reckless driving which levy was now used to along with natsu but for wendy and lucy it seemed to them as if the male was trying to kill them. Gajeel drove into the school parking lot and parked his car next to mirajane's which was also a bmw which was red. The teens got out and stretched a little trying to get the blood flowing through their tired bodies before the began walking out of the parking lot and going through the main gates of the school so they could greet their friends that had been waiting for them for a good amount of time that could be considered long.

"hey wendy let me check your schedule!" natsu said as he took the younger girls schedule that had all of her classes listed on it and noticed that she had gym and geometry with him that day and the other two classes he didn't have since he was a grade above her.

"wow we have gym together right now with lucy and geometry together except lucy has english 2 for that period" natsu said a little happier that got to spend more time with his little sister as he gave her a hug which she returned happily.

"natsu! where have you been?" erza questioned with her arms crossed while looking at the teen. "i was running late see ya later erza!" natsu yelled as he grabbed lucy and wendy's hand and ran in the direction of the gym.

"alright wendy you ready for you're first day at fairy tail high?" natsu exclaimed happily as he ran with his sister and girlfriend at his side. "you bet! Todays going to be fun!" with that said the three ran directly through the doors to the gym and looked around a bit to see if erza had chased them down.

"yeah today is going to be fun" natsu whispered to himself as he caught his breathe "now that you're here" he continued to whisper to himself happy that his sister was now with him at school.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and i will post the next one on Monday!**

 **Natsu now has his beloved little sister at school with him! what will happen now that she is their to keep and eye on him and have fun?**

 **I'll see you all again on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	31. Chapter 31

Natsu and wendy ran through the gym door with wide smiles on their faces as they looked around to see if the red haired girl had followed them to their class but were happy to find out that she hadn't chased them down and instead went to class. Natsu walked over to his gym coach who was talking to laxus and gestured wendy to come over as the coach looked behind laxus and noticed natsu with a younger blue haired girl which he had never seen in the school before.

"hey natsu who's that girl thats standing next to you? I've never seen here around the school before so i'm goinng to guess that she's new and that she's in my gym class correct?" the tall black haired gym coach said as he stopped talking to laxus about the football game that was coming up and directed his attention towards natsu and wendy.

"yes sir she is a new student here and she is also my little sister and her name as i wendy!" natsu replied with a huge grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around his younger sisters neck who seemed to be a little embarressed and afraid of the coach who looked at natsu being so calm with her as if he had never seen two sibling getting along so well.

"well its a pleasure to meet you miss wendy and i've actually never seen two siblings of the opposite sex ever get along because the girl always thought the brother was a pervert but it seems to me that you two don't have that problem" coach said smiling as he looked at wendy and then at natsu before taking a pen out and writing wendy's name on the roll call sheet and adding her under natsu who the very last one to be called on meaning she was now the last one to be called on.

"now remember wendy you need to bring gym clothes to come to gym and please don't be late like you're brother, knowing natsu for two years i'm looking forward to seeing a kid that isn't running in to class at the very last possible second" coach sighed as he looked over to natsu who gave him a huge childish grin before walking wendy over to the bleachers and set his bookbag down next hers.

Natsu chuckled a bit as he looked at his coach who was eyeing natsu and wendy before he turned away from the two and began talking to laxus who had been patiently waiting for the coach to finish talking to the two teens. It was already time for class to start and the bell rang letting students know they would be marked late once they entered their classrooms, as the bell rang the sky started to turn darker and darker until the sun was blocked out and then rain began to pour down onto the school.

Natsu groaned and looked at wendy who had puzzled look on her face as she looked at her brother who seemed to be a little uspet. "hey natsu are you alright? Is their something bothering you?" the younger child questioned as she sat on his lap looking directly into his eyes hoping to get and answer. Natsu sighed again and looked at his sister before he started chuckling as he gently placed her down next to him and looked down at her before grabbing his cell phone and taking a quick picture of the younger girl.

"well i'm upset because its raining and we can't go outside and because today is an even day which means i have geometry and i freaking hate that class! Seriously the teacher doesn't know what he is talking about and it drives me crazy when he hands me a paper with problems on it knowing that i won't be able to comprehend anything and i'll end up guessing!" natsu said sounding frustrated before he smiled at his sister and showing her his phone and began to laugh a little as she tried to take it away from him.

"natsu! no take that picture of me off of you're homescreen! I don't want to be you're wallpaper!" wendy whined as she tried to grab the teens phone but failed as he kept lifting his phone higher and higher into the air as the younger girl tried to grab it.

"natsu! please erase the photo!" wendy continued to whine as she tried to win the battle that she was obviously losing as natsu took another photo of her which made her stop and cross her arms and pout as she sat down and turned her head away from him.

Natsu chuckled and sat down as he looked at wendy and saved the picture as his homescreen wallpaper and turned his phone on and off and looked at the picture he had taken of lucy that was on his lockscreen and smiled a little as he began to think of the day he had met the blonde and took a picture of her sleeping on the train which he later saved as his wallpaper. "come on wendy, even lucy wasn't mad when she found out that i saved her picture as my lockscreens wallpaper!" natsu said as he hovered his phone over the girls face letting her see the picture of lucy sleep on the train.

"well thats...but why do you want to have my picture as you're homescreens wallpaper?" wendy questioned looking at natsu who turned his phone off and looked back at her with a huge smile on his face which usually meant he was going to say something sweet or interesting.

"well i want to have a picture of my sister as my wallpaper so i can look at it when i'm bored so i can remember all the fun we have together!...and it has been a while since i've seen you so i thought..that if you went somewhere and i wanted to see you i could just pull my phone out" natsu saying this made wendy tear up a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a tender hug which made the teen smile in return as he hugged the younger girl back.

After the two had finished hugging natsu talked to wendy about what he had to do that day and what they were going to do during geometry and looked down at his phone and turned it on to see what time it was and was shocked to see that second period was almost over and looked around and realized the two had spent quite a long time talking as he grabbed his bookbag and put it on. the reason coach hadn't had his class do anything or take roll call was because they had to do their activities outside meaning that the class was just a free period due to the rain.

"hey natsu what lunch period do we have?" wendy questioned as she rubbed her belly feeling ashamed for not eating enough of her older brothers pancakes at home which made natsu chuckle a bit as he shook his head.

"don't worry about that because we have first lunch today but third lunch tomorrow but you don't have to worry about that!" natsu said as he grabbed his sisters hand and held it as he grabbed her bookbag with his free hand and lead her out of the gym just as the bell ran for everyone to go where they had to go.

Natsu walked through a couple of hallways holding sisters hand as he guided them around people as he tried to make his way to the cafeteria while making his way through large crowds. The two teens spent a good five minutes trying to make they're way to lunch and reached two big doors that had a sign over it saying CAFETERIA in bold letters before they walked inside and were greeted by a horde of hungry students that were walking all around the cafeteria.

Natsu led wendy to a table near the back of the cafeteria where erza and mriajane were sitting at as the two waited for the rest of their friends to come and noticed the two teens and gestured them to come over as they got closer to them.

"hey erza morning mira" wendy said as she took her seat next to mirajane who gave her a hug before looking at natsu with a big smile.

"morning mira and sup erza" natsu said as he sat next to wendy knowing that erza wanted jellal to sit next to her since he was the only one that would arrive late since he let erza go ahead of him to save a sit for them at lunch while he ran and did some student council stuff.

Mirajane grabbed her lunch box and opened it up handing the three teens a sandwich and juice pouches and smiled as they took the food happily and began to eat as the other started arriving to the table once they had gotten they're food from the long lunch lines which took about ten minutes to wait in which was too long for most students which was the reason why natsu got his food from mirajane. Gajeel and levy came over and sat down while holding hands which seemed to shock everyone else except for the group of friends that they had that already knew about them going out.

Elfman and grey came over to the table followed by juvia and cana who sat down across from the teens and began to chat about what they had done and what they were going to do after school. The teens spent most of the lunch period talking and eating before they had to go to class and listen to they're boring as hell teachers. Wendy liked the fact the mirajane cooked food for natsu and thought if lisanna also fed the guy when she was still attending the school, while wendy thought of this lucy suprised her with a hug making the teen jump a little as she sat down next to her as jellal walked by them and sat down with a plate filled with rice and chicken and looked at erza and gave her a small smile which she returned before he started talking to her about something they had to do after school for the student council.

"so wendy are you ready for class with me and natsu?" lucy questioned smiling at the teen as natsu gave her a smirk and continued to eat the sandwich that he hadn't finished eating. "yeah i am! I didn't skip a grade because i'm dumb" wendy replied sticking her tongue out at natsu which made him sigh since she was smarter than him and because they were in the same grade.

" _damn she really is smart! I mean she skipped a grade and now she's in the same grade as me!"_ natsu thought to himself realizing that she was in the 8th grade when he last saw her because she skipped 7th and now she had skipped 9th and now she was in 10th with him. for some reason natsu felt stupid since his sister had skipped two grades and was now with him at highschool on the same grade level.

ooOoo

the bell rung making the teens all get up and throw away their trash at the near by trash can as they began to head towards their fourth period. Natsu grabbed wendy's hand and walked over to where lucy was sitting at and helped her up as she grabbed her bookbag and then walked out the door with the two teens holding both of their hands.

"hey natsu? did you do the homework for Mr.M?" lucy questioned as natsu sighed befor shaking his head and looking at her with a disappointed look on his face. wendy giggled a little as they reached their geometry class and let natsu and lucy go sit down as she went over to the teacher so she could introduce herself to him.

"hello my name is wendy marvell and i'm the new transfer student here at fairy tail high" wendy said as she looked at the older man who smiled at her.

"yes i know about you and i take it you're older brother is natsu dragneel?" the older man replied as wendy nodded her head while smiling at the man who chuckled a little and pointed her to an empty seat near the back of the class where natsu and lucy were sitting at.

"you may sit over there with you're older brother now hurry because class is about to start" mr.m said as wendy thanked the man and sat down next to natsu giving him a smile before she took her journal out and began writing what the teacher was writing on the board.

Classes might seem boring for every high schooler but it was especially boring for the two sibling but wendy fought her way through every class to get the highest grade and she was happy know that would be competting against levy in geometry.

Natsu just laid back and didn't care about most of his classes because he was pretty lucky when it came to getting good grades and it seemed as if he was just breezing through most of his classes with pretty good grades. He had straight B's and C's but he didn't have anything lower or higher than that which didn't see to bother him at all.

Natsu spent the entire time during geometry texing other friends while lucy and wendy did they're work as they tried to beat levy at her own game but still kept a steady pace since they didn't want to get anything wrong while they answered some questions on the board. Class was over before natsu knew it and he was on his way to his sixth period with wendy which was biology and the teen groaned since he didn't want to go to science class due to the fact that it seemed to be boring for him because the teacher always made the students take notes during class.

"hey wendy you have biology with me and lucy right?" natsu said as she looked at the younger girl that was looking at her schedule and shook her head saying no which seemed to kind of upset the teen as he looked at her paper and saw that she had world geography with him at the end of the day but had english two for her sixth hour.

"damn well i guess i'll see you in seventh period then" natsu said as he gave his little sister a hug and let her go on her way to her next class and watched her walk away. Lucy grabbed natsu's hand and walked him to their sixth hour earning her a groan from the teen as they walked past a couple of people and got closer and closer to their classroom.

"i don't want to go to class lucy!" natsu whined as he tired to get the blonde to let go of his hand but failed as she tightened her grip on his hand. The two teens entered the classroom and take their seats near the back of the class where they liked to sit the most in almost all of their classes because it gave them a chance to whisper or talk to each other. Natsu took a journal out of his bookbag and began writing down the notes the teacher was writing down on the board even the bell hadn't indicating he was a complete ass to students that showed up late to class. Thankfully the class was over very quickly with natsu falling asleep halfway through and the teacher didn't bother waking him as it gave him a chance to give the teen some homework even though he was fully aware that natsu wouldn't do it.

Thankfully seventh period is only thirty minutes long and the teacher was actually pretty cool as he let wendy sit next to natsu after she had introduced herself to him and let her sit in the back with him. she later found out that they kids in the class only had to take a couple of notes and they would have an A in the class no questioned asked. Natsu spent his thirty minutes in the class wisely as he spoke to wendy and lucy about what they wanted to do after school and texted a couple friends that were spread out in the school which included gray and elfman and jellal. Some of the guys either were busy in class or were sleeping and didn't bother reading the pink haired teens text messages and continyed doing what they were doing until the bell ran letting them go and rest their exhausted bodies.

"hey luce did you realize that today went by pretty quickly? And its just a Thursday!" natsu said sounding a little shocked as he held his sisters hand and lucy's while they walked home. lucy sighed realizing that natsu was right and the the day had gone by fairly quick and she couldn't remember what she had done for second period but she could remember what she and natsu and wendy had done for a couple of classes.

"yeah come to think of it today really did go by pretty fast!" lucy replied sounding a little shocked as well while wendy just sighed and shook her head laughing a little confusing the teens that were walking home with her.

"well i don't care because i love this highschool and even though the day might have gone by as fast as a snap of a finger i don't care because it was pretty cool getting to go to school with both you and natsu!" wendy was very happy as she gave her older brother a hug as they turned the corner to their neighborhood.

" lucy come over later so we can do the homework that our biology teacher gave us!" natsu yelled as the girl walked across the street to get to her house.

"alright i'll be over in a minute!" and with that lucy entered her home after being greeted by virgo and caprico and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready to go over to natsu's home.

Natsu and wendy went inside of their home and went to their room which was technically natsu's but was now also wendy's, seeing that the little girl was back home natsu decided that she sleep with him which the younger girl didn't seem to mind.

"hey natsu do you think tomorrow will be as fun as today!" wendy exclaimed happily as she looked at her brother that finished putting on a different pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt that seemed to be cool to her.

"yeah lets hope so! And i really like odd days because it means i only have one core class and thats english two and the rest of the day is filled with electives!" natsu said happily as he fist pumped into the air making wendy giggled as he gave her a goofy grin.

Wendy was happy because she was back home and was now back with her brother and all of her old friends, it might have taken her a while to realize it but she knew that she was going to be at fairy tail high for the rest of her high school life.

 **Hope you all like this chapter of fairy tail high!**

 **I am aware that i didn't put much detail into some of the classes but who wants to here a teach drone on about what the students have to do anyways? Besides that i will post the next chapter tomorrow and i hope you all like it! Leave a comment or review thank you!**

 **I'll see you all on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	32. Chapter 32

Natsu opened the door for lucy and let the blonde girl in so they could wait for wendy together so they could go to school. Lucy had come over yesterday to help natsu and wendy out with the biology homework that their teacher had given them as a punishment for letting natsu sleep in his class even though it wasn't a students job to wake another student up. After they had finished the homework lucy went home feeling a bit exhausted from the day of work she had since she had to write two paragraphs out for a book call the great gatsby which her english teacher made the class read while natsu and wendy had gym in the morning while lucy was stuck with her english teacher.

The two teens sat in the living room talking about what they were going to do later that night since it was Friday and they wanted to end the day with something fun. The two decided to have a movie night at natsu's home before the day ended and lucy decided to sleep over instead of going home, seeing that she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend natsu nodded his head and decided that it would be ok.

"come on guys! sorry for keeping you two waiting but lets go!" wendy said as walked downstairs with a blue dress on and her bookbag on her back. The three teens walked out of the house and headed towards the direction of the school talking about what they were going to do after they all met up for third period since they would be split up during first period.

The sun was just starting to come out and even though it seemed pretty early to be going to school the three teens were actually on time. The cool morning breeze blew through the air as they got closer and closer to the school and some birds were flying around chirping to one another as the peaceful morning was now becoming a busy one in the school. Teens were piling into the school as the teens got closer and saw that their was a familiar head in the parking lot that seemed to be bending down to get something and they realized it was gajeel picking up his duffel bag while levy got out of the passenger seat.

"levy! Hey levy!" natsu yelled as he waved his arms in the air getting the bluenettes attention as they walked into the parking lot to greet the two teens. "lu-chan! Wendy and natsu! you guys are actually on time today! Well this is a suprise!" levy exclaimed happily as gajeel just grunted and took a sip of his coffee that he had bought at star bucks.

"yeah i guess we do come a little late most of the time" natsu said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit embarressed that he didn't get to school on time almost everyday which he thought was pretty funny.

Levy giggled a bit as she grabbed gajeels hand and walked out of the parking lot with natsu and wendy and of course lucy behind them. The teens walked through the front gates together and were greeted by mirajane and elfman who were waiting for cana and erza to show up with jellal,despite the fact that the bell was just a few minutes away from ringing they still decided to wait to say hi to all of their friends before going to class.

"hey natsu you always come to school late?" wendy questioned looking at her older brother as cana and erza walked through the front gates followed by gray and jellal. Natsu sheepishly looked down at his sister and shook his head chuckling a little bit which seemed to confuse the younger girl and lucy who just looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"well the person that would usually wake me up for school left me two years ago" natsu blankly stated which seemed to suprise lucy a little and made wendy feel bad as she looked down breaking eye contact with natsu which the teen seemed to notice as he looked at the younger girl again.

"don't take it personally but be glad that you're back with me" natsu said as he wrapped an arm around the younger girls neck giving her a small hug which seemed to make her happy. Lucy smiled and turned around to talk to erza and mirajane about what they did on the student council and if they had any open spots for her.

"well lucy, while i would love to have you on the student council it is not up to me to decide who gets to be placed on it, you'll have to talk to makarov about it and you will need to be on time to school" erza told the teen as she placed her hand on her shoulder looking in the eyes letting her know that she wasn't playing around.

"kyaaa! I don't think you understood me well enough erza! All i was saying was if there was a free postion for me to join the council but i didn't need to know everything you did and what i had to do ahead of time before joining!" lucy said as she walked away from the scarlet red haired girl and towards a couple of vending machines that were nearby.

Lucy bought some green tea and was greeted by mirajane who also came over to escape the small comotion that had started because of what natsu had said about jellal and gray looking like each other which seemed to rile up the group of friends as they began comparing and saying they did and didn't look alike.

"hey mira did natsu say something to rile the bunch up again?" lucy questioned taking a sip from her bottle of green tea and looking at the white haired brunette that nodded her head chuckling a little as a text book went flying over her head which was thrown by gajeel who missed hitting natsu.

Lucy's eyes widened as she say the text book fly past mirajane head nearly hitting the brunette but girl didn't notice as she was too busy talking to lucy in a calm manner not giving much attention to erza who was now fighting natsu in front of the school because he stepped on her cheese cake that was in her bookbag which she had set aside which the pink haired idiot somehow stepped grabbed natsu and threw the teen at jellal who just kicked the teen in the stomach sending him flying into gray causing both the teens to fall into some neatly trimmed bushes. Elfman grabbed a random kid and lift the poor teen up screaming "RIOT! RIOT! RIOT!" and tossing the teen into the air and catching him and throwing him back into the air repeating the cycle which seemed to almost kill the kid.

"yeah! Riot! No school! Come on guys! no school!" natsu yelled jumping up and out of the bushes throwing his arms into the air and jumping up and down trying to get the other kids attention and successfully managed to get the football team including laxus to join in the small riot that was now forming into a full fledge protest that was demanding makarov to let the high school kids go home.

Levy and cana decided to stay with lucy and mirajane and met up with juvia who walked over to the vending machines and saw the two girls and decided to say hi until she noticed that all the seniors and juniors or basically all the students in front of the school jumping up and down yelling and screaming and scared the bluenette which made her stay near the four girls that she had met up with.

"juvia is scared! There are so many teens in front of the school! Are we going to be ok lucy-sama?" juvia was histerical as she dodged a rock that flew right by her missing mirajane and cana by inches and hit levy's bookbag which thankfully protected the brunettes back. The five girls ran towards the principles office in an attempt to escape the riot that was now starting to escalate deeper into the school while the few cops that were stationed in the school ran back to the security room and looked themselves behind the iron door that was nearly impossible to break down.

Makarov almost punched one of the girls when they opened the door to his office but calmed down when he realized that they weren't part of the riot and let them in before moving a self in front of the door so no one would be able to open the door and get the older man. "damnit natsu! why did you have to start a riot on the fourth week of school!" makarov yelled as he threw a book at the wall in frustration and sighed before looking at the terrified girls that rarely saw their principle mad.

"sorry girls but i have no choice but i have to end school early today and even though the district may be mad at me all i can say is fuck them! This is fairy tail high! My school and for crying out loud its a Friday and no one wants to be in school so i say fuck this and go home!" makarov spoke like a god as the girls listened to him in disbelief as their eyes glistened with tears of joy as the old man rose his finger into the air making an L as if he were shooting a blank pistol at the beginning of a horse race (yknow the thing everyone does in fairy tail during one of the historic and memorable moments) makarov moved the shelf and let the girls out of his room after giving them a huge smile before he closed the door and walked over to P.A system and turned it on.

The intercoms around the school turned on and a familiar voice could be heard shouting at the teens to stop which seemed to catch their attention as they stopped trashing the hallways that the janitor would have to later clean up by himself. "listen you brats i know that its Friday and i know that school is boring but i say the heck with school and the heck with what the district has to say, you all are here by dismissed from school so enjoy you're early three day vacation and good luck!" the teens were left speechless for a couple of seconds before wendy jumped in the air yelling "hooray!" which snapped everyone out of their frozen state and began running down the hallways cheering and hollering as the tried to make their way to the front gates and to the parking lot were the bikes and cars were at so they could go home.

Natsu and wendy ran together hand in hand and decided to meet mirajane and levy at they're cars and had to push some people out of they're way as they ran through halls that were bustling with kids that were trying to escape the school and head home early before the principle decided what he had done was stupid which was highly unlikely but was still an option.

Natsu and wendy ran into the parking lot just in time to see levy meet up with gajeel and smack the teen that started laughing which made her smile before she started scolding him for helping start the riot since he was the one that shoved natsu onto erza's bookbag which had caused the riot in the first place.

"hey guys! wait up!" natsu yelled as he ran over to the two with wendy which seemed to catch the couples attention realizing the fact that wendy had joined in on the fun riot that the group of friends had caused just so they could get out of school.

"natsu! flame breathe! Idiot!" three voices could be heard coming in one direction and that was from behind the teen as he got smacked and punched by three girls that he immediately recoginzed. "lucy? Mira! Cana! What the hell was that for!" natsu whined as he rubbed his cheeks in agony after the girls had punched and slapped the male with force.

"what the hell you started a damn riot!" lucy yelled slapping the male again "and you also put us in danger!" cana said punching the male in the gut causing him to gasp for air "and you also almost got me hurt!" mirajane said slapping the teen across the face before giggling and giving him a hug which seemed to confuse the hell out of the teen.

"come on natsu lets go to the movies!" gray yelled as he walked over with juvia and erza who was holding jellals hand trying to help the teen stand up since he had been hurt during the fight between natsu and gajeel.

"alright we'll go to the movies but we all need to go home and get changed!" natsu said a little louder than he had to so the rest of the teens in the parking lot knew that they had to go home and get changed before they were going to go anywhere.

"listen up! its nine o'clock and if we hurry we can get home and meet up at the muvico theater in city place and since elfman has a truck anyone that needs a ride will get it from him while everyone els gets into their cars and meets up with us at the parking lot complex next to city place.

"hey is laxus and his group coming or are they going to a random club in miami?" elfman questioned as he walked next to mirajane who was looking at the teen with a smile but wanted to smack him for helping create the riot by using a younger teen that was most likely in the 9th grade.

"no laxus and his group aren't coming and yes they are going to a club, roll out guys because we have an early three day vacation to start so lets hustle!" natsu yelled as she ran up to gajeel fist bumping the guy and getting in the back of his car.

ooOoo muvico movie theater

natsu and lucy got out of the teens car letting wendy come out last as she took in a deep breathe and inhaled the fresh air taking in the magnificent view of being on the top floor of the parking complex since it was at least 8 stories high. Elfman and gajeel pulled up in there cars followed by cana and jellal and as the teens parked their cars in a nice line they realized that they had all dressed in regular attire which seemed to be weird seeing that they all thought that they would dress up differently than the others.

Erza and juvia got out of elfmans car and gray hoped out of cana's and the teens all greeted each other while planning out what movie they were going to watch which levy seemed to be searching though on a website that the movie theater already had.

The teens all walked down a flight of stairs before the got onto one of the elevators that were on the sixth floor of the complex. Natsu talked to levy about what movie she had picked out for them to watch while the other teens got into another elevator since the one natsu had gotten on was already full and couldn't hold anymore people. Once natsu reached the first floor with levy and lucy and wendy they decided to wait for the other elevator that had the rest of their friends in it, it was a good five minutes before the elevator arrived since someone had decided to stop at the third floor causing the teens to be a little late.

"natsu what movie are we going to watch? Have you figured it out yet?" erza questioned as she got out of the elevator followed my mirajane and her brother elfman and cana who followed by gray and juvia and jellal. The teens seemed to be glad that they were finally on the first floor and looked at natsu when erza asked him if he had figured out what movie they were going to watch which kind of put the teen on the spot out of no where.

"yeah we're going to watch mission impossible 5 is that cool with all of you?" the pink haired teen questioned looking at the group that seemed to look at each other before turning their attention back to the teen and cheered which was a signal to the teen that levy had picked a pretty good movie out for them to see.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes natsu got out of line with the tickets for the movie and walked over to where the other teens were waiting for them and handed them their movie tickets before going inside to go buy the snacks with elfman since he really was the only other guy that could help natsu carry all the food he was about to order for all of the hungry teens.

"alright everyone you guys go find the movie room and me and elfman will order all of the food and bring it back to all of you and knowing how hungry we all get i'm going to order everything in a large size!" natsu said the last part sounding a bit too excited but the others didn't care and just cheered since no one was going to pay for the food excpet for him which he hadn't thought about but just kept swiping his credit card which was starting to worry wendy.

"alright go find the movie room and me and elfman will go buy the food!" with that said the teens went their seperate ways as natsu and elfman went downstairs to go buy the food that the teens were going to need if they were going to survive watching the two and a half hour long movie. the other teens went upstairs looking for the door that had the number fourteen on it and walked in on some other movies that were playing but quickly walked out once they realized that they weren't in the room that they had to be in.

" _well this seems like a pretty fun cat and mouse game since we're looking for the room number for the movie theater with our movie getting ready to be played"_ wendy thought to herself as they walked into yet another wrong room and walked out before they got caught.

" _i'm glad that i'm having fun again with everybody its been so long"_ wendy smiled a little as she thought about how great the movie was going to be and was happy that she was back...she wouldn't trade anything for the fun she was having with her old friends..being with her friends was something special to the girl and she was happy to be back with them once more.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail high!**

 **Yes i do realize i made a couple of mistakes on chapter 31 but please cut me a bit of slack because i wrote it out at 5:30 am.**

 **I hope you guys are liking this story so far and i hope that you'll stick around for the sequel that will be following up where this story will leave off!**

 **I'll see you all on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High (nalu)**


	33. Chapter 33

Natsu and elfman both walked down a hallway on the second floor of the muvico theater, the two spent some time looking at door numbers trying to figure out what door their movie was playing at and walked past a couple of doors thinking that they might have been the ones that they had to go through but read the numbers on the top and realized that they had to keep going down the hallway.

"hey natsu how come wendy came back?" elfman said breaking the silence as the two walked down the last hallway slowly trying not to drop the food that they were carrying. Natsu sighed and looked at the male and shook his head giving him a half hearted smile before turning his head back around so he was facing the last door in the hallway which was door number fourteen.

"wendy came back because of what had happened to me when i took lisanna and lucy out to the mall after i had managed to calm lucy down" natsu sighed after finishing what he had to say which left elfman speechless, not shocked but just speechless, elfman opened the door and let natsu go through first following him slowly so that they wouldn't bump into each other and drop the stuff that they were carrying.

"hey natsu up here!" lucy yelled standing up while waving her arms in the air trying to get the pink haired teens attention as soon as he came into view. Natsu and elfman noticed that they had to walk a little when they saw that everyone was sitting in the last row that was at the very top of the movie theater causing the two teens at the bottom to sigh as they started to slowly walk up the stair case that was postioned on the side of the rows of chairs.

Elfman passed natsu and wedged himself between a couple of seats as he handed everyone their food and let natsu pass the drinks out quickly since the movie was about to start. The lights in the room dimmed as he handed lucy here drink and took his seat in between wendy and lucy, the speakers came to life as soon as the projector lite up.

"damn it theirs still a couple of trailers playing" elfman said a little loudly earning him a couple of groans from people that were sitting a little further down the aisle that were patiently waiting for the movie to start. The room seemed to be getting colder as the trailers went on and on and the teens forgot that when they got to go to the movie theaters that they should bring sweaters because it got nice in chilly in the huge room once you've spent some time sitting and watching the movie.

Some of teens began to shiver from the cold air conditioning that the building had and began to rub theirs and blow into their hands in an attempt to get warm but soon ignored the cold as the movie began to play.

"alright the movies on!" someone below the teens yelled earning the person a couple of cheers from the people in the theater as the movies cutscene began to play as it revealed the main characters. "alright wendy you're going to like this movie!" natsu said happily as he munched on some popcorn making the bluenette next to him smile as she looked at the big screen, it was rare for her to do things like this because she hadn't been with natsu and the gang in so long but she was happy that she was spending time with them again.

ooOoo after the movie

the teens exited the movie theater chatting about the movie and cheering a little as they talked about the best partsof the movie including when tom cruise was risking his life to get on a plane that was taking off which earned a couple of cheers and hollers as the teens walked downstairs and out of the muvico theater. The sun was as bright as when someone wakes up in the morning and turns their phone on forgetting that they had the brightness all the way up to a hundred causing the person to squint which was exactly what the teens had to do as their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. It might have been around ten thirty when the teens entered the movie theater but they couldn't quite recall what time it had actually been when they did enter but what they did know was this it was already one o'clock meaning that they movie had been a little longer than they had expected which didn't seem to bother the teens as they stretched a little trying to get the blood flowing through their legs since they had been sitting down for two hours and thirty minutes.

"that movie was actually good!" lucy said sounding a bit suprised as she stretched a little "yeah and even though it looked like it was for guys i actually liked all of the action that was in the movie" wendy exclaimed happily looking at natsu who gave her a satisfied grin which made her giggle "yeah despite the fact it was a guys movie i'm surprised that even i liked!" levy said smiling as gajeel rubbed her hair messing it up a little which made the smaller girl pout which the teen thought was cute.

As the teens talked about how much they had actually enjoyed watching the movie and started to talk about what they were going to do next since they had already eaten enough they didn't feel the need to eat lunch and decided to think of something else to do to pass the time before they went home. natsu's grinned and looked around to see that everyone was thinking about possible activities that they could indulge in but he had an idea that was sure to make everyone happy. "guys what if we go bowling right now down over there!" natsu chirped pointing at a buidling across the street which caught the everyone's attention as they looked carefully through the window and saw that their were arcade machines and that their was a section that was specifically meant for bowling then they noticed that there was a bar on the other side of the bowling building which seemed to catch all of the teens attention.

"yeah lets go try it out!" gajeel said sounding like an overly excited little kid "wouldn't hurt playing some bowling right?" erza said as jellal nodded in agreement "alright lets get going then people!" natsu said as he walked across the street followed by gajeel and gray who seemed eager to get inside to play some bowling and drink some beer. The teens followed natsu inside of the building and gazed at the beer bottles that were behind the counter where one of the clerks were working at and noticed waitresses grabbing the bottles and walking over to people that were bowling and ordering beers while tosses some balls down the aisle which seemed to interest natsu and erza who looked at each other and smirked.

"hello sir will you be paying for everyone?" a man said with a stern voice as he looked at natsu who turned his head smiling "yes i will be paying for everyone" natsu grinned looking at erza who was stretching her arms and legs preparing to kick the teens ass at yet another game. Erza and natsu liked to challenge each other at sports because it seemed to show who was superior and so far erza had kicked natsu's ass at baseball and vollyball to which natsu always complained saying that she was cheating or that the game was meant for girls which was a clear excuse to red head since she knew that natsu didn't like being defeated.

"alright erza lets go play some bowling ball!" natsu exclaimed happily as he ran over to one of the aisle's that the man had assigned him and his friends to which was aisle number five which was located near the front of the store which made it easy to find as the teen ran up to small circle of couches that his friends were going to use to sit on, natsu ran and jumped over the circle of couches and placed three fingers into a red bowling ball and slowly walked up the aisle and postioned himself in front of the lane as he began swinging his arm back and forth slowly trying to get the correct speed so he could get a good shot.

"natsu you know i'm going to be at this game just like the way i beat you at vollyball at the beach and when we played dodge ball at school and i hope you know that i've also played a little bit of bowling ball since i've lived here, remember the trip i took to the keys? Well i played bowling ball their with mira" erza felt proud of herself for already playing a game that she thought natsu hadn't played before her and watched as he took a different stance and put the bowling ball in his right hand and put three fingers into the holes of the ball and swung his arm gracefully letting the ball go as it flew through the air and landed on the lane skidding down the middle and knocking all twelve pins down at once.

Erza stood still with her jaw dropping to the ground along with everyone else staring at him while sitting down and even mirajane was suprised and she had been known to beat people and bowling ball but she didn't think that natsu knew how to play already before erza and seeing the way he took his second stand and gracefully swung his hand letting the ball go at the right time and knocking all twelve pins down meant that he had already played bowling and that he was good but not just lucky but he was talented.

"erza i hope you know that i grew up with gramps and he plays a lot of bowling ball and just letting you know he was the one who always took me to play with him and if you don't believe me ask wendy since she is just as good as i am" natsu said looking at wendy who giggled a little as she got up and walked over to the machine that spat out another bowling ball and grabbed the hard marble ball and walked up to the lane causing everyone's jaws to drop lower than they had already fallen.

Wendy got into a similar stance that looked like the one that natsu had gotten into before he through the ball and knocking out all of the pins on one throw but something was different as wendy twirled around quickly letting the ball go and glide across the lane quietly as it started to gane speed until it hit the pin that was in the middle knocking the rest of them down.

"what the fuck! Gramps actually taught you two how to play bowling ball!" gray said standing up in disbelief not wanting to accept the fact that he had just seen wendy knock all of the pins down exactly how natsu had done. Wendy giggled and sat back down next to mirajane who immediately gave her a hug "i'm so proud of you wendy!" mirajane said as she hugged the girl while the other guys began whining at how the two teens were going to make the game hard since their principle and friend had taught them how to play the game and taught them how to be the best at it.

Natsu and wendy laughed a little as their friends started to pick teams and decided that the two should be team captains and began pulling people out into their teams. Natsu was with lucy and gray and juvia and cana who was already drinking and wendy had elfman and mirajane and erza levy and gajeel while the last person who was jellal was on natsu's team which almost made erza's head fly off as wendy and her team sat down letting natsu and his team go first.

"hey wendy i promise i'll go easy on ya!" and with that natsu got into a quick stance and tossed the ball onto the lane sending it into the pins knocking all twelve of them out earning his team their first point. Natsu smirked at wendy which she happily returned as her teamates faces turned pale at the realization that shit was about to get real.

ooOoo

the teens were beat horribly by natsu seeing how he still spent time with gramps when wendy was away so he learned a lot more which gave him the upper hand when his little sister went up against him and by all odds natsu's team triumphed and wendy's team lost and just by a mere point as well but the girls arm was sore and she had enough of playing the game even though she was having but her body kept telling that it was time to stop and she sat down after she saw natsu earn his final point and start cheering as if he had won some sort of prize.

The only person that seemed to be greatly affected by natsu's win was erza since she had tried to beat the teen at the game and lost which was something that almost never happened, so witht the loss of the game erza ordered three beers and chugged them all down which seemed to kind of scare the younger girl that watched her huff once she had finished chugging the third beer.

"wendy that was a pretty good game but its too bad that you're body started giving up on you especially you're arms but still you did a pretty good job and i'm sure gramps would be proud if he saw you play" natsu talked to his sister as he rubbed her back trying to reassure her from the loss that her team had gotten. Wendy didn't feel so bad that her team had lost even though she could have broken the tie and scored the winning point but her arm was really sore so she didn't care wether or not if her team won which was the reason why her last throw wasn't as coordinated as the previous ones that she had done.

"alright guys what do you want to do? Its half past three thirty which means we still have a lot of time to kill on our hands" natsu said as everyone sat down to rest and drink a beer or two which wendy had to hide since she was under aged and in fact they were all under age but the the waitress kept coming over and asking them if they wanted more as if she weren't being watched by her boss which natsu thought was strange but was glad she was still letting them buy and drink beer.

"how about we go out right now and play one a game or two of basket ball at the park betweens guys and girls?" erza said looking directly at natsu which kind of scared the teen a little and threw him off guard as he looked at the teen who was chugging her fourth bottle of corona like it was no problem which earned her a cheer from cana who was watching her friend get drunk. Everyone thought about what erza had said and shook their heads saying no since they wanted to do something that wouldn't be very competitive that wouldn't most likely send a couple of guys to the hospital.

"natsu how about we go and do some kareoke?" lucy chirped which seemed to catch everyones attention as they looked at the blonde then at natsu who looked back at lucy then at the group of guys and girls with a huge goofy grin that was spreading across his face "hell yeah lets go get our kareoke on guys!" natsu yelled standing up as elfman and gray laughed standing up agreeing to the idea of doing some kareoke followed by jellal and erza then cana and juvia and then wendy and lucy and mirajane who all agreed to the idea of kareoke "alright since everyone wants to go do some kareoke right now we'll all have to go the kareoke place down the street which you all are familiar with" natsu said with the last part was specifically for his little sister that had a confused look on her face because she didn't remember doing kareoke with natsu since she had gotten back from edolas high so she was curious to see what he was talking about.

Natsu guided the teens down the street to where the big building where the kareoke place was located at as the teens behind looked through a couple of windows of a couple of shops that they passed by and looked at one of the puppies that jumped on the cage and started barking his or her tiny head off when it saw natsu pass by to which the teen ended up ignoring the puppy which was pretty funny to girls and guys who started to laugh at natsu because the tiny dog seemed to think of him as an enemy. "alright alright i get it the dog doesn't like me but that doesn't mean you all have to rub it in!" natsu whined as he continued to walk down the sidewalk with his friends since he was told by a cop that passed by that they couldn't walk on the road.

Once the teens had reached the kareoke building the man outside asked for an ID which elfman happily gave to him then let natsu pay the man whatever amount it was that he had to pay to let the teens go inside to have some fun which seemed to be kind of pathetic since no one else payed for anything that day and it was just natsu and his credit card or just the cash he pulled out of the atm. "alright guys lets go do some kareoke!" natsu hollered as the teens cheered pushing him inside of the buidling that was kind of shaking due to the loud music that playing inside that had loud beats, besides that the teens seemed to be excited to be doing some kareoke before they went home and they were glad that lucy had even mentioned kareoke since no one else had thought about it. Everyone seemed curious about once thing and that was who was better at singing? Natsu or lucy? They were about to find out just as the pink haired teen ran up on stage and the dj yelled what he wanted to play, the teens were about to be in for a surprise of a life time.

 **Hey guys i hope you like this chapter of fairy tail high! I hope you all remember that this story will be 50 chapters and that their is a sequel that will also be 50 chapters long and in that story i will give you what you want and that either more nalu with some nali conflict but you have to see for yourself what i mean once the story comes out.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and leave a comment or a review and i'll see you guys in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	34. Chapter 34

Natsu ran up on stage and grabbed the mic that was laying on the floor and gave the DJ a goofy grin as he tapped the mic with his hand testing it to see if it was working "alright my man let me sing one song that all of these girls are going to like!" natsu said earning him a ton of cheers from random girls in the building including his friends that got a table in front of the stage. The DJ looked at natsu with a grin of his own and grabbed his mic and looked into the crowd "alright alright alright~ we have someone ready to sing for the girls here in this building so lets give him a big round of applause as he is going to sing fireball by pitbull!" the girls screamed like little kids as they gazed at natsu awaiting the soon to be concert until gray got up on stage shirtless earning him numerous screams from the girls that were now crowding the stage. Gray walked next to natsu and grabbed the another mic that was lying on the ground and tapped on it making sure it worked before he spoke into it "alright girls we all know fireball needs two singers so how about two muscular males?" gray cooed through the mic as he grabbed natsu's jacket tugging on it letting the teen know he should take his shirt off which natsu did as he pulled the jacket off and shirt revealing his rock hard and toned abs causing all the girls including lucy to either scream with delight or almost pass out as they gazed at natsu's upper body as he gave them a goofy grin.

The DJ began playing the music and as it did natsu got into position while gray grabbed a hat off the stage and put it on tilting it slightly causing some girls to cheer and scream in delight.

" _ **Fireball"**_

 _( ryan)_

 _Natsu:_

 _wide to infinity_

 _You know the roof on fire_

 _We gon' boogie oogie oogie, jiggle, wiggle and dance_

 _Like the roof on fire_

 _We gon' drink drinks and take shots until we fall out_

 _Like the roof on fire_

 _Now baby get your booty naked, take off all your clothes_

 _And the light the roof on fire_

 _Tell her, tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby_

 _I'm a fireball_

 _Fireball_

 _I saw, i came, i conquered or should i say , i saw, i conquered, i came they say the chico on fire and he no liar_

 _while y'all slippin' he runnin' the game_

 _now big bang boogie_

 _get that kitty little noogie_

 _in a nice nice little shade_

 _i gave suzie a little pat on the booty_

 _and she turned around and said_

 _walk this way_

as natsu sang and gray danced, a lot of girls cheered and hollered as they did while their friends watched in astonishment as they watched their two friends dance and sing on stage showing off how good they were. Lucy felt a blush creeping up as natsu looked at her when he sang which started to make her friends nudge her shoulder winking at her which made her blush deepen.

 _Gray:_

 _I was born in a flame_

 _Mama said that everyone would know my name_

 _I'm the best (thats right) you've ever had (that's right)_

 _If you think i'm burning out, i never am_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I'm on fire_

 _Fireball_

 _Fireball_

Even though gray only sang a little he earned himself so many screams and cheers from the girls as they threw a couple bra's at the male which he smiled and caught causing one busty brunette to scream in delight... it was juvia and she was jumping up and down screaming. As juvia did this gray smiled and tried to pretend that he didn't know that it was juvia's bra that he was holding in his hands as he danced but thought about how big her breasts were since the bra seemed to be bigger than he had thought.

 _Natsu:_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _But i don't care what ya'll say_

' _cause the world turns, ya'll boys gonna learn_

 _That this chico right her don't play_

 _That boys from the bottom, bottom of the map_

 _M.I.A U.S.A_

 _I gave suzie little pat up on the booty_

 _And she turned around and said_

 _Walk this way_

 _Gray:_

 _I was born in a flame_

 _Mama said that everyone would know my name_

 _I'm the best(that's right) you've ever had (that's right)_

 _If you think i'm buring out, i never am_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I'm on fire_

 _Fireball_

 _Gray and natsu:_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it down_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it down_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it down_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it down_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it down_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it down_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it down_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it_

 _We're taking it down_

 _Now were bringing it_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it back_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it bacl_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it back_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bring it back_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it back_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it back_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it_

 _We're bringing it back_

 _Fireball_

 _Fireball_

 _Tell her baby baby baby baby_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I tell her baby baby baby baby_

 _I'm a fireball_

As the song ends natsu and gray drop the microphones onto the stage earning them a huge amount of cheers from a huge crowd of people that were surrouding the stage including his friends that ran up onto the stage and picked them up mounting them on top of elfman as they sat on the taller males shoulders waving to the girls and guys that were cheering and screaming. Lucy and juvia were blushing as they watched the two teens sit on elfmans shoulders as he walked around with his two friends that were trying to escape the mob of girls that were now trying to get the teens to talk to them or at least kiss them.

"hey guys lets get going! We'll head to laxus's house since he is starting his party soon!" natsu yelled grabbing his friends attention causing them to rush to the door to get outside before they could be lost in the small ocean of girls that were starting to surround elfman and the teens sitting on his shoulders. Lucy couldn't help but blush at the thought of natsu's perfect voice as he sang with gray which created a pretty good harmoney which juvia had to agree with as she day dreamed about sleeping in the same bed with her beloved gray.

Natsu and gray jumped off of elfman's shoulder and bolted out the door with the white haired male right behind them as they ran down the sidewalk trying to catch up to their friends that were now running up some stairs to get to the second floor of a platform that lead to lafayetee's which was were gajeel worked at which the teen smirked at the thought of not being at work but heading out to a party and ran faster as one of his fellow co workers yelled his name out to see if it really was him. elfman and gray caught up to their friends that were now bolting past lafayetee's and past other restraunts and bars as they tried to get to the parking lot that was close by, natsu ran past the his friends grabbing lucy's hand in the process and picking her up carrying her bridal style as he ran past their friends.

"natsu what are you doing?" lucy questioned sounding a bit scared as natsu missed hitting a waitress by inches but was fast enough to run by her before she got in his way. "well i'll put it like this to you luce, i want to see if we can beat everyone else to my car before they have a chance to even touch their own car" natsu said as he jumped over a chair that had fallen over because of a little kid and then turned around a corner and kicked a door open that was next to the elevators and began to run up the long flight of stairs.

Lucy wrapped her arms around natsu's neck and held on for dear life, scared that the teen would trip and drop her or that he would accidently let go of her while he was running. She began to blush at the fact that natsu didn't have a shirt on meaning she could feel his abs that were now rubbing against her arm as he ran up the stairs to the last floor of the parking complex. Lucy's blush began to deepen as natsu moved his hand lower than he had anticipated and grabbed the blondes ass causing her to let out a small squeal which in turn made the teen blush as he tried to pretend that he hadn't heard her squeal and pretend that he didn't know that he was now accidently grabbing the girls ass.

Natsu burst through the door at that was at the very top of the parking complex and began to run faster once he noticed someone speeding towards him and lucy from the elevator and saw that it was erza and she had a very big smirk on her face as she began to run faster in an attempt ot beat the teen in the game that he had created once he ran past everyone. Natsu stop almost immediately holding onto lucy firmly causing her to let out yet another moan as his grip on her ass tightened causing her blush to turn into a deeper shade of red which made natsu want to slap himself since he forgot that he was still holding the blonde by her ass and set her down gently without looking her in the eye as he turned around to face a very pissed erza who had lost to him at two things that day.

Natsu calmed erza down as the rest of his friends jogged over to where the three were at and began to gasp for air since they hadn't run like that in ages and even though they were very athletic, eating a lot of junk food and drinking a lot of soda didn't do them very well and it showed through their body language. "alright while you guys get you're rest i want to let you all know that laxus said that its cool if we come over but he said to be warned because this party is going to BE OF THE HOOK!" natsu yelled the last part causing all the teens to cheer even though some of them were out of breathe except gajeel since he was quarter back in high school and was trained to run long distances.

Natsu opened the back of his car and pulled out to extra shirts that he always kept since he was never good with keeping something on when they went to the beach and had luckily left two shirts in the back of the car the day he went home with wendy and lucy. After putting on one of the shirts natsu tossed the other to gray who happily accepted the shirt and put it on. "alright guys its getting late its we need to get going because its four o'clock and the party is starting at four twenty so lets go" natsu said opening his car letting lucy and weny get in including juvia and gray who sat in the back with wendy while lucy sat in the front passenger seat with natsu in the driver sat "lets go!" and with that natsu left his friends in the parking lot but stopped halfway down the ramp as he waited for the other three cars to start following him before he started driving again.

ooOoo at laxus's house

the teens arrived at a huge house that had music already playing in the backyard and inside with cars parked in front of the huge home with teens visible in every direction of the house, as the teens began to drive by the home they found a some parking spaces across the road and decided to leave their cars there and got out to go meet laxus who was in the front of the huge house drinking with some familiar faces which were bickslow and freed and evergreen who seemed to be enjoying themselves with their friend that was yet again throwing another party.

The sun was already setting as the teens crossed the road to the huge home and walked up to the blonde and his friends that seemed to give them big welcoming smiles that seemed to be also filled with some excitment as the teens greeted each other. "alright guys as usual me and cana will be holding our famous drinking challenge out back and whoever wants to dance battle go ahead theirs a DJ already in the backyard and if you want to also do some kareoke just ask the DJ and he'll hook you up and one more thing, ya'll want some food or want chill out go inside just don't upstairs" and with that said laxus walked around the house to reach his backyard as cana followed him along with bickslow and freed and evergreen which were his small group.

The teens all looked at each other excitedly and started to think about what they were going to do first now that they had finally reached the blondes home. "alright guys now that we're here what are we going to do first?" natsu questioned as he looked at the teens that were staring off into space and looking at the other teens that seemed to be having a good time which seemed to give natsu a great idea.

"hey natsu come with me to the backyard i want to do something with you" lucy said as she tugged on natsu's shirt trying to get the teens attention. Natsu smiled and looked at the blone "yeah whats up? do you need something?" Natsu said as he looked at lucy with a wide smile "yes natsu i want you to come with me to the backyard so we can sing" once lucy had finished saying that she noticed that natsu had a huge goofy grin on his face while the others seemed to be in a trance like state after hearing what lucy had just said.

"yeah! If you want to sing i'm up for it!" natsu exclaimed happily as he gave lucy a hug which she returned blushing, the blonde found it odd that she was still blushing when she touched natsu which was pretty weird giving the fact that he has touched her so many times including when they sleep together in the same bed. Wendy and mirajane smiled and grabbed their phones and got they're camera's ready so they record the two sing and followed the couple to the right side of the house so they could reach the backyard where the DJ was located at.

While laxus was chugging a beer he noticed through the crowd someone with pink hair walking up to the DJ giving him a handshake and nodding before the music was cut off and the DJ began to speak. "alright girls and guys gather around we have two people getting ready to do some kareoke right here right now and i'd like you to give the myth the man natsu dragneel a huge round of applause" teens outside began to cheer and clap and some started to holler since they had recognized him from the kareoke place that had been at not too long ago "now settle down because he will be singing with some else and that someone is that beautiful blonde that is standing next to him so please give lucy hearfilia a warm welcome to the stage by giving her a huge round of applause!" teens inside and outside were cheering and hollering which made lucy blush, teens that were inside of the blonde males home were piling outside to see the two sing which would have been fine if there weren't so many girls that recognized natsu's face from the kareoke club.

"no way..natsu is actually going to sing? And he's going to do it with lucy? Damn cana come on we gotta go watch this!" laxus said grabbing a couple of beers and running off to go where natsu and lucy were at as he wedged himself through the crowd so he could reach the teens that were in the middle of a stage which was just grass but with all the people around them it made a great stage. "alright everyone give them so space so they can move around!" laxus ordered once he reached the two teens "now i know that you all are excited to see these two sing together and i for one actually want to see them do it since i didn't pay much attention to them while i was drunk at the beach, so natsu give these folks and you're host a good show" and with that said all the teens started cheering as natsu's grin that was already wide enough turned into a smirk as he turned to face lucy who was waving at levy and wendy that were standing next to elfman and mirajane.

"alright lucy this is going to be one hell of a preformance so i hope you're ready" natsu said as he grabbed two microphones and handed one to the blonde "yeah natsu i know and don't worry i'm sure by now you know that i'm a great singer" lucy said grinning as she punched natsu's arm playfully making the teen chuckle and nod "yeah i know but we got to give this our all so just follow the rythm of the beat" natsu said as he turned around and looked at the DJ and gave him the thumbs up signaling the man letting him know that he and lucy were ready.

Natsu turned around and heard the beat start as the man started talking over the loudspeakers using an extra microphone that he would turn off before the music started and announced what song natsu and lucy were going to sing. As the man did this natsu thought of only one thing...he couldn't remember when he last heard lucy sing and he was sure that she was a great singer "lucy i hope you pull through to the end" nastu whispered to himself and gave the blonde a grin before lifting the microphone to his mouth just as the DJ announced the song they were going to sing, the only thing going through natsu's head at that moment was "we are going to have a great time tonight".

 **Hey guys i hope you like this chapter i did leave a couple of errors in their so please spare me.**

 **I hope you all stick around for the next chapter to see lucy and natsu sing even though i said they were at the kareoke place but i had a change of heart so yeah haha. Hope you all stick around for the end of this story and the beginnig of its sequel that will start as soon as this story is done!  
**

**And with that said i will see you all on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	35. Chapter 35

Lucy and nastu smiled at each other as they walked into the middle of the huge circle that the huge crowd of teens in laxus's backyard had created. The two were now about sing a song that would make the song go wild and even though they didn't get to pick the song out they still had a good feeling in their guts that they would be able to pull of a spectacular preformance. The DJ grabbed the microphone and looked into the crowd with a huge grin as he spoke "alright these two will be singing TIMBER!" the music started playing and the crowd cheered throwing they're hands in the air as the two teens in the middle of crowd grinned...they were about to give them the best preformance that they would ever see in their lives.

" _ **Timber"**_

 _(feat. Ke$ha)_

 _[lucy]_

 _Its going down, i'm yelling timber_

 _You better move, you better dance_

 _Let's make a night You won't remember_

 _I'll be the one that you won't forget_

 _Wooooah (timber), woooah (timber), woooah_

 _(it's going down)_

 _Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah_

 _(it's going down)_

 _[natsu]_

 _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_

 _These big-iddy boys are a dig-iddy dogs_

 _I have 'em like miley cyrus, clothes off_

 _Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber_

 _Face down, booty up, timber_

 _That they way we like to-what?-timber_

 _I'm slicker than an oil spill_

 _She say she won't, but i bet she will, timber_

 _Swing your partner round and round_

 _End of the night, it's going down_

 _One more shot, another round_

 _End of the night, it's going down_

 _Swing your partner round and round_

 _End of the night, it's going down_

 _One more shot, another round_

 _End of the night, it's going down_

 _[lucy]_

 _It's going down, i'm yelling timber_

 _You better move you , you better dance_

 _Let's make a night you won't remember_

 _I'll be the one you won't forget_

 _It's going down (it's going down), i'm yelling_

 _Timber_

 _You better move (you better move), you better_

 _dance (you better dance)_

 _let's make a night you won't remember_

 _i'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)_

 _wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah_

 _(it's going down)_

 _[natsu]_

 _Look up the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane_

 _Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed_

 _Live in the hotels, swing on planes_

 _Blessed to say, money ain't a thing_

 _Club jumping like LeBron now, Voli_

 _Order me another round, homie_

 _We about to clown. Why? 'cause it's about to go_

 _Down_

 _Swing your partner round and round_

 _End of the night, it's going down_

 _One more shot, another round_

 _End of the night, it's going down_

 _Swing your partner round and round_

 _End of the night, it's going down_

 _One more shot, another round_

 _End of the night, it's going down_

 _[lucy]_

 _It's going down, i'm yelling timber_

 _You better move, you better dance_

 _Lets's make a night you won't remember_

 _I'll be the one you won't forget_

 _It's going down (it's going down), i'm yelling_

 _Timber_

 _You better move, you better dance (you better_

 _Dance)_

 _Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't_

 _Remember_

 _I'll be the one (i'll be the one) you won't forget_

 _(you won't forget)_

 _Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah_

 _(it's going down)_

 _Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah_

 _(it's going down)_

 _Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget),_

 _Wooooah (timber)_

As the song ended natsu and lucy dropped they're microphones on the ground just as the crowd went silent until laxus began clapping, teens jumped up and down hollering and cheering as laxus clapped along with evergreen and bickslow while freed seemed to be almost crying tears of happiness after witnessing one of the best music preformances in his life. Guys and girls were all clapping and cheering as natsu and lucy hugged each other, still in disbelief that lucy had a great voice and could dance along with the beat of the music, natsu realized how beautiful lucy looked while she sang, he had been captured by the way she sang and even though he already loved her and was dating her the male still couldn't believe how well the blonde sang.

"natsu man that was a great preformance!" wendy exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around her brothers waist giving him a hug which he returned "thanks wendy that means a lot" natsu said as he looked at lucy who was looking at him and began to blush as she realized how awkward it was "lucy i had no idea that you were such a great singer" natsu exclaimed happily kind of shocking lucy as he complimented her on how well she sang "do you think so?" lucy said blushing a bit which natsu noticed and smirked cooing "yeah you are a great singer" lucy blushed hearing this but was cut off by mirajane who tackled the girl with a big hug.

"lucy! I didn't know that you were so great at singing!" mirajane exclaimed happily as she continued to hug the girl that was obviously embarressed. Erza and cana walked over to congradulate the blonde as gray and jellal went over to natsu with juvia to congradulate the teen in being able to please everyone with his preformance including laxus who was now chuckling. Elfman and laxus both agreed on something and decided to tell everyone what it was "everyone settle down please, the host will now say something" the DJ at the booth said as laxus walked up to the small booth and took the microphone away from the DJ with a huge smirk on his face "alright everyone settle down now, their is something that i want something to help me with since a cetain girl doesn't want to do it and that something is speeding around the neighborhood with they're car racing me in a one on one match, hence i will be using my porche 918 spyder" laxus looked out into the crowd of people waitng for someone to volunteer in the one vs one race.

"laxus! I'll take you up on the challenge with my charger hellcat!" natsu yelled at the top of his lungs with a huge smirk as the crowd of teens that were just talking started to quiet down as they looked at laxus who's smirk grew wider from the pink haired teens response. "well then, natsu, not to be mean or calling you out, but your hellcat charger has no chance at beating my porche 918 spyder" teens started to laugh at natsu which seemed to make the teen smile as he looked at laxus with a death glare in his eyes "well then how about we see who can drive around the entire neighborhood and back the fastest in under the lowest amount of time" natsu said as he walked up to laxus who now had a grin on his face while the crowd of teens that had once been cheerng for natsu and lucy's great preformance were now cheering for the race that was starting to unfold "deal" with that said natsu and laxus parted ways to reach their cars while teens from the inside of the house and the outside of the house including the DJ ran to the front lawn awaiting the teens arrival.

"natsu! natsu! what are you doing? are you crazy!" lucy yelled at the teen as she placed her hand on his shoulder turning him around so he could be facing her and not the crowd that was cheering him on to get the race started "luce i need to finish this race, promise me that you'll watch" natsu grinned as the blonde let go of his shoulder nodding with a small smile on her face "alright but stay safe" lucy said as natsu turned around and began walking into the crowd as he stick his thumb up into the air letting the blonde know that he heard her.

Natsu jogged to the front of the house as teens cheered at him while he ran over to his hellcat charger and got in just as a loud engine could be heard from the right side of the house as the garage doors automatically opened revealing a custom painted porch 918 spyder with a blonde haired male in the driver seat. Laxus drove his car down the driveway and parked next to natsu just as he inserted the key into the ignition hole and turned the key letting his cars engine come to life with a loud roar earning him a loud roar from teens that were cheering the racers on. elfman and gray followed by the others ran to the front of the house making their way to the front large crowd eagirly wanting to watch what was about the main event of the night as they could hear two loud car engines roaring at each other. Mirajane made her way through the crowd wearing nothing but a skimpy swimsuit which seemed to attracting a lot of the males attention as she walked in between natsu's and laxus's cars with two rags in her hands. "are you ready? Get set!" mirajane said pausing as the two teens glared at each other exchanging smirks "GO!" mirajane yelled as both cars screeched before taking off at a tremendous speed, lucy watched natsu's hellcat charger pass laxus's porche and cheered for her boyfriend to win the race as one thought crossed her mind " _when did natsu ask me out?_ ".

ooOoo after the race

natsu's car came into view from the right side of the road he had previously left on and the cars engines could be heard roaring down the road as another car appeared coming into view behind the pink haired teens car, laxus, the male was raging as he pushed the cars gas petal to the floor almost breaking it in an attempt to reach the pink haired teens car. Natsu's car was going a good hundred and thirty miles an hour slowing down as it reached the blonde haired teens house, mirajane walked into the road as natsu stuck his hand out grabbing the rag that the white haired brunette had been holding up in her hands which declared the winner which was natsu as laxus slowed down punching his steering wheel and got out of his car to go congradulate natsu.

lucy ran over to natsu after he had parked his car on the side of laxus's house as teens crowded the teen cheering and hollering as elfman and gray wedged they're way through the crowd to see their friend. Levy and gajeel who had been watching from a good distance were standing next to natsu congradulating him on the win which was now starting to piss laxus off as bickslow and freed and evergreen tried to cheer him up. lucy had finally managed to make her way to natsu and gave the teen a huge hug which he returned as he smiled at her "hey luce did ya see the big win!" natsu exclaimed happily as he hugged the girl "yeah i saw it! Your car is fast! you even beat laxus and he was driving a money maker!" lucy said giggling a bit as levy walked over to the two with gajeel holding her hand letting every male that tried to hit on her that she as already taken.

"damn natsu! i didn't know that you had nitro installed in your car!" levy exclaimed sounding a bit too excited as she punched the teens arm playfully which seemed to make the teen laugh "yeah i had it installed when i first got the car and i was hoping to one day to get the opportunity to race laxus" natsu said smiling as he looked at laxus who just gave a hard smile letting the teen know he was a bit upset about the loss. "damn man that really was a great help for your win" gajeel said grinning as he looked over to natsu's hellcat charger that was being put on instagram by instagrammers that were circling the teens car and taking pictures of it.

"hey natsu i want to talk to you in private" lucy said tugging on the teens T-shirt "yeah luce what's up? is their something wrong?" natsu said looking the girl in the eyes as teen started to circle laxus and questioning him how he lost to natsu and why he had challenged a teen that obviously had a better car than he did.

"natsu i want to talk to you in private thats all" lucy said a little more firmly which got the message across to the teen as he nodded with an expression showing some concern as he told levy and gajeel and the others to give him and lucy some time alone as he wanted to speak to the blonde. Natsu got into is car and sat in the driver seat as lucy got into the passenger seat but told wendy they weren't leaving and told her to go hand out with levy and gajeel for a while since she had to talk to natsu about something important. After wendy left to be with levy and gajeel to give natsu and lucy some time to talk alone lucy closed the door the males car and looked him in the eyes with concern "natsu did you ever ask me out? I mean we went on a date but you never actually asked me out when you confronted me in my room with lisanna all you did was say you wanted us both and then some things happened and we're here now" lucy said looking at natsu who sighed and sat back in his seat and looked out to the road pondering about what he as going to say next and then decided and looked lucy in the eyes "listen, lucy, yes i remember that day very well, and i yeah i know that all i did was take you out on a date, how about we go out on a date for christmas since it's almost christmas eve" natsu said making lucy's eyes widen as he proposed a date before chritmas eve "yes! yes! i'll go on the date!" lucy exclaimed happily kissing the teen which kind of threw off guard but relaxed and gave into the kiss. After the two had shared a loving kiss natsu decided that it was time that they head home so they could go on the date the next day. Lucy got out of the car and called for wendy to back to the car yelling that they were going home and that she should come unless she wanted a ride from a wasted gajeel and levy earning her two smirks from the couple that overheard her.

"alright we're going home!" wendy exclaimed happily as she got inside the car and sitting in the back. "yeah we need to get going, don't want to get drunk tonight you know?" natsu said as wendy just nodded happily which lucy giggled too since she thought it was kind of cute for the younger girl to do.

ooOoo natsu's home

natsu dropped lucy off at her home and even though it was just seven o'clock natsu felt that she needed to spend some time with levy since she had followed them home in gajeel's car after convincing the teen to go over to natsu's house to play video games with him while she stayed over with her blonde friend until she as ready to go home. natsu opened the door to his house and flipped the switch up next to the door that turned the lights on in the house before walking into the house followed by gajeel and wendy who seemed eager to play some video games.

Natsu turned his xbox one on and grabbed two controllers, one for him, one for gajeel he was going to play against the teen in a 1v1 match to see who was better at the game. Wendy on the other hand watched the two play and was eager to go against natsu in a 1v1 since she wanted to she her older brother that she too was good at playing video games. After some time passed by filled with gajeel complaining about how natsu was cheating or how the game lagged the match ended with gajeel in second place with twenty four kills and thirty three deaths while natsu came in first place with thirty three kills and twenty four deaths, wendy grabbed the controller from gajeel's hands and challenged natsu to a 1v1 that he happily accpeted.

After natsu had finished playing with wendy he realized that she was good but not good enough to beat him but good enough to be able to kill him and almost tie the match which seemed to piss gajeel off and made natsu laugh since his little was better than him at playing video games and they were playing black ops 2 and thats a guys game that rarely any girls play.

"hey natsu? i was wondering why you and lucy decided to leave wendy with me and levy for a little when you wanted to talk to lucy. What were you two talking about that was so important?" gajeel questioned the teen and in return got a glare from natsu that wendy noticed and began to worry that something bad might have happened. "lucy asked me if i had ever asked her out before the whole incident with lisanna and i realized that i had never properly asked her out so before christmas roles around, i'm going to be taking lucy out on a date and i want to leave wendy with you and levy" natsu said looking at gajeel with a smile on his face that seemed to be filled with joy, gajeel on the other hand was suprised that he heard natsu say that he would be taking lucy out on a date and properly ask her to be his girlfriend.

"thats great man! and sure me and the shrimp will take care of wendy until the day after the date" gajeel said chuckling a bit which made natsu realize what he meant when he said he'd let wendy sleep over which earned him a grin. "thanks gajeel i hope that the date goes well, i really do love lucy and i'll do anything to make her happy" natsu said looking down at his phone's homescreen wallpaper that was lucy then unlocked his and saw wendy and smiled, he was happy that he had taken that photo of lucy the day he met her on the train and he was ready to take one of them together...at last.

 **Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter of fairy tail high and yes i know its Friday and i hope you all have a nice a weekend and i'll post the 36** **th** **chapter on Monday.**

 **Now that natsu has actually been confronted by his lover about never really asking her out properly will he be able to pull a great date off for lucy? And what does natsu actually have in store for all of you and lucy? Want to know more? Review and leave a comment!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	36. Chapter 36

Lucy ran around her room frantically as she tried looking for dresses that she thought looked nice on her, the girl seemed to be under immense pressure as she was ignoring the fact that she was five hours early getting ready for her date with natsu. The teen had promised lucy that he would take her out on a date that was long overdue, natsu had not asked lucy out after lisanna had left but he still called her his girlfriend and even kissed her in class but that didn't really mean that they were together seeing how they only went out on one date. Lucy could remember everything that happened the day that she walked into natsu's room and saw lisanna on top of him sleeping on his chest, naked, she didn't believe it and nor did she want to and seeing that broke lucy's heart as she came to realizing the fact that natsu and lisanna had sex together taking both of their virginitys away. While lucy thought about this she grabbed a blue shirt and a mini skirt and put them on before checking herself out in the mirror and decided to have her hair done just for the occassion seeing how she was about to offically be natsu's girlfriend.

"hey virgo could you have cancer come and do my hair? I want to look nice for the date that natsu is taking me on tonight" lucy said as she looked over to her maid that was sitting down on her bed "yes princess i'll have cancer come at once" virgo replied as she got up and off of the blondes bed and looked at her as she opened the door to her room "princess i hope you and master natsu have fun tonight!" virgo said happily as she smiled at the blonde before closing the door to her masters room and walking downstairs to go get the barber.

"l..lucy? where are you and natsu going out for you're date? N..not that i'm trying to be nosey or anything! I just wanted to know so i could try to take leo their for our date thats coming up next week!" aries said holding her hands out and shaking her head as she told lucy embarressingly what she was doing with her boyfriend that following week. "nonsense aries it's fine, lafayetee's, that's where natsu is taking me on our date" lucy said as she looked at her friend/servant. Aries and leo were also lucy's servants that served her and they weren't the only ones too. Tauras was a strong body guard that usually kept to himself in the library downstairs in lucy's basement that contained four other rooms that were home to leo and virgo and caprico and the first floor was where the library was and where tauras would mostly be at if he wasn't in his room and then their was gemini which were two people that would entertain lucy when shew as bored or help her out with homework if she couldn't understand what to do. Sagittarius was also a body guard that usually kept to himself in the far side of lucy's enormous home and scorpio was just also a body guard that was always with aquarious since they were dating which they happily expressed in public or in front of lucy even though she had told them many times that she didn't care. Libra always kept the others in check seeing how someone had to keep the servants in line. Pisces were two fish that jude liked and made lucy take with her when she moved into they're new home and she decided to leave them in the mans bedroom which virgo always kept clean seeing as she didn't want to be yelled at by the man incase he returned out of no where.

"lucy? Virgo said you wanted me to do your hair for you because you're going out on a date with natsu?" cancer said as he opened the door looking at the blonde that had been waiting for him for about a couple of minutes but she seemed to be fine as she was doing her nails to keep herself occupied. "oh cancer! Yes i want you to do my hair seeing how you are good with anything related to styling hair" lucy said as she sat up straight while the barber walked over to her and took a lock of her hair into his hands. "ah yes this will take some time but i can make it work, no problem! This will be over as fast as it starts!" cancer said happily and confidently as he put a suitcase down and opened it up revealing a lot of hair styling tools. "alright do what you must! This has to be a great date!" lucy said with a smile which seemed to encourage the barber as she sprayed her hair with some stuff before he combed it. Lucy couldn't wait for her date with natsu and she was showing it by the way she kept smiling and giggling while the barber worked on her hair trying to find a style that would suit the way the blonde was dressed. Lucy was happy because she was finally becoming natsu's girlfriend and even though she might not have been able to be natsu's first she was glad that he still saw her as someone he loved and didn't lose his feelings for her when lisanna slept with him. "alright cancer lets see how many hair styles can go with outfit!" lucy said happily as she looked into the mirror looking the barber in the eyes as he looked back at the blonde "alright!" cancer said happily as she grabbed some siccors.

ooOoo natsu

natsu put on a blue reebok T-shirt and a black pair of black reebok shorts and looked at himself in his bedroom mirror that was on the wall and decided he looked nice and sprayed on some playboy cologne. Natsu was getting ready for the date that he was going take lucy on that night and he had told wendy that levy and gajeel were going to be taking care of her while he was out with lucy and had to make up so many excuses as to why she couldn't stay in her OWN home while they were away but was convinced once levy said that she would be watching a movie and playing videogames with gajeel and asked her if she wanted to join which the girl happily agreed to and left with her.

"i can't wait to see lucy's when she hears me ask her out! Oh man i can't even believe that i'm going through with this and even though i've been dating the girl for some time now, i can't help but feel a little bad for what happened just a while ago between me and lisanna and even though its been almost two months i still can't help but feel bad since it was unfair to lucy" natsu said outloud as he talked to himself while his cat happy slept on his bed peacefully purring. Natsu walked over to his cat happy and scratched the cats sleepy head as he purred, natsu loved his cat and even though they hadn't been spending much time together he seemed to be happier now that wendy was back and with her little friend charle who was also a cat that she had raised herself but took her when she left to got to edolas.

"well happy i hope you wish me good luck on this date that i'm taking lucy on" natsu said as he walked back to his closet and put his favorite jacket on and a pair of reebok shoes that had a nice black and blue texture on them and grabbed a pair of shades and put them on just for some extra texture. Smiling and happy with the way he looked natsu grabbed his galaxy s5 and car keys and walked out of his room and down to the garage where his car was parked and got in. "well its just six o'clock and i might have spent the entire day playing games with gajeel before he took levy and wendy with him before i got ready" natsu said as he started his car letting the engine come to life with a loud roar.

Turning on the A/C and letting the car cool up natsu turned the radio on and played hotline bling just for fun as he started letting his car roll forward as the garage doors opened slowly revealing his hellcat charger's head lights as it slowly came into view for anyone in the neighborhood. Carefully driving down his driveway natsu looked back at his home and thought about how lucky he would be to get to sleep with lucy but mentally smacked himself for even thinking of his girlfriend like that and decided to let fate decide upon how lucky he would be getting that night and drove over to lucy's driveway and honked his horn three times letting the blonde know that he was ready.

Lucy's front was opened by caprico revealing a beautiful blonde that was dressed casually wearing a blue shirt and black mini skirt that seemed to be hugging her waist firmly letting everyone see how big her backside was and her shirt was a little shorter than natsu had expected since he could see that her stomach was revealed but you wouldn't be able to notice that since you're eyes would be locked on her breasts. Natsu grit his teeth and smiled at lucy as she walked over time and tried not to scream in delight seeing his girlfriend looking so nice for their date and even though people might say what she was wearing looked slutty or just a little too revealing natsu couldn't care about what others thought since he liked what he saw. Lucy smiled at natsu and got into his car after waving goodbye to caprico and virgo, after putting on her seatbelt lucy turned to face natsu who was looking down at her breasts which made the blonde giggle "natsu! stop! let's get going already!" lucy cooed as snapping the teen out of his trance which made him blush as he looked away "sorry i..i didn't m..mean to stare" natsu managed to say without dying which made lucy giggle as she looked at the teen that was trying not to blush but was failing.

"alright lets get going!" natsu said as he backed out of the blondes driveway and into the road before putting the car in drive and drove off towards city place where gajeel had hooked the teen up with some reservations that he had paid for in advance and got them a seat near the balcony which he said had a great view which natsu seemed to be trusting him on as he drove down the road to city place.

"so natsu? did gajeel get you those balcony seats like her said he would?" lucy questioned the teen as he drove past the sixth green light. "yeah he did and how did you know about that?" natsu replied sounding a bit shocked that lucy already knew that gajeel had pulled some serious strings to get the teens front row seats for the rich. Natsu kept driving waiting for an answer from the blonde that was giggling next to him which was starting to confuse the teen as he got closer to the familiar parking complex that they had seen the day before. "well natsu did you know that levy is gajeel's girlfriend? And that she has her ways with getting gajeel to tell her everything?" lucy playfully said making natsu wanting to smack himself for forgetting that gajeel was a sucker for his girlfriend. "yeah whatever" natsu said chuckling as he drove up the parking complexes ramp after paying the lady at the toll booth.

After parking the car on the third floor natsu got out and opened the door for lucy letting the blonde out making her feel like a princess as he grabbed her and carried her bridal style to the restraunt. Natsu carried lucy past other bars and restraunts while people stared at them in awe as they began to realize that they were dating by the way that they were dressed. The lovey dovey couple passed many more restraunts before they reached lafayetee's and even though some people thought it was kind of awkward for natsu to be carrying lucy like if they were about to get married some people thought it was cute since they gave the couple a warm smile as they passed by them.

"hey n..natsu don't you think you sh..should put me down now?" lucy managed to say as she blushed burying her face in the teens chest as he continued to walk down the walkway towards the restraunt. "no, what i do think is that people are jealous that they are seeing a beautiful blonde being carried by her future husband" natsu cooed making lucy's blush deepen as she smiled to herself at the thought of actually being married to natsu.

Natsu smiled as lucy tried not to let the male see her blushing but made it very obvious and decided to make it interesting as he walked up the one of the waiters that spotted the teen and walked over to him and looked at lucy and smiled as he realized what they were doing. "reservation for dragneel?" the blonde replied as he stood infront of natsu smiling "yes" natsu said with a goofy grin which seemed to make the blonde male chuckle a bit as he nodded "yes we have you reserved for the balcony table of there" the blonde said as he gestured natsu to follow him to the balcony "and if their is anything else you would like me to do for you just holler ok?" the male said as natsu set lucy down and nodding his head giving the teen his signiture smirk before he walked off to got serve someone else.

Natsu and lucy took their seats at the table and gazed out into the sky after noticing how many stars were out that night, natsu was ready to pop the question that he already knew that answer to and he didn't plan on keeping the blondy waiting but decided to eat dinner before he asked lucy if she would offically be his girlfriend. Natsu signaled the blonde waiter back over to him and asked him to get him and lucy some drinks and winked at the male giving him the hint that they wanted some liqour "well that be all?" the waiter questioned as he looked at lucy and then at natsu as the two thought about what they were going to eat until natsu's ears perked up "yeah i'll take a steak with rice!" he excitedly said looking at the waiter before turning his attention to lucy who looked at him with a smile and then looked at the waiter "yeah i'll have smaller steak but with rice and beans and maybe a small salad" lucy said as the waiter wrote down everything and smiled at the two "alright i will be back with your food in about fifteen minutes" the waiter replied putting his pen into the small pocket in his shirt as he walked off to the kitchen with the two orders.

"hey natsu i can't like but i really do like the food that they have here" lucy said smiling as the teen chuckled at her "yeah i can't argue with you there" natsu said as he shook his head still chuckling as the blonde pouted. Natsu and lucy began to chat about some regular topics like, school, including their, grades, and if each of them were ready for the semester exams that they were abou to have. Natsu told lucy about how he needed to study more for almost all of his classes except gym since he had been skipping too much or because he just simply didn't pay attention ot the teacher during class which was now starting to seem like a problem for the teen.

"here you are and i hope you both love the food, enjoy" a waiter said as he walked up to the two teens that were talking and set two plates of food onto the table and placed two corona bottles that had a lemon at the top. After giving the teens their food the waiter walked off leaving the two alone once again and let them eat, natsu seemed to want to devour the steak right then and their but he knew that he didn't want to start eating like an animal because people would get the impression that he's a child. As the two teens at and drank they talked about some other things including the night when they first met, lucy who was talking about when she first met natsu was blushing since she remembered the first time she had slept with the teen and could rememeber vividly how he wrapped his arms around her waist while they slept together and she could remember his hot breath on her kneck while they slept which seemed to kind of make the blondes face turn really red as she recalled the night she had spent at natsu's house.

After ten minutes of talking about the past the two shared together, natsu decided it was time to ask lucy the question. It was already seven twenty and he decided if he was going to tell ask her seeing as he checked his watch and saw that it had been almost an hour since they got their and with the things they were talking about, it was like the moment had been created already for them. As lucy talked about the time she remembered when natsu tried to kiss her while they were sleeping together, the teen stood up and walked around the table slowly which seemed to confuse the girl until natsu pecked her lips and looked her in the eyes saying "lucy i love you..and nothing would make me happier than for you to be my girlfriend..so please accept my feelings because i've already accepted yours" natsu said smiling as tears began to form in lucy's eyes as she watched natsu ask her out which for her (and nalu fans) was the best thing that she could have ever wished for. "yes natsu! i want to be yours and yours alone! I'll never leave you and i sure as hell never want you to leave me! So please..be mine and mine alone.." as lucy said this she smiled happily as tears ran down her cheeks meeting up at her chin as they formed small tear droplets before falling down and landing on her shorts while she looked up at natsu with the most happiest look he had ever seen on her face. "don't worry luce..i'll always be by your side and i'll never leave you...i don't dream on ever leaving you" natsu said as he cupped the girls cheek with his right hand and gently brushed the tears rolling down her cheeks with his thumb before leaning in slowly for a kiss, lucy took the hint and closed her eyes as she leaned in to meet natsu's lips for the kiss.

As the two teens lips met each others they wrapped their arms each other necks to deepen the kiss, the moment felt so surreal to the teens and they couldn't help but smile while they made out with each other. Natsu felt relief and happiness as he kissed lucy passionately while the blonde herself was feeling all her emotions hit her all at once, she was happy, relieved, and she was very suprised that she herself had been able to tell natsu that she loved him and him alone and was happy that he was able to return her feelings. " _don't worry lucy i'll never leave your side..i'm yours til and yours alone"_ natsu thought to himself as he happily continued to kiss the girl infront of him, he was relieved because now..he was with the girl of his dreams..and he couldn't ask for anything more than to be by her side.

 **Hey guys! alright its Monday and i hope you all like this chapter and i really don't know about the next chapter but i do know it's still being uploaded tomorrow but you all have about twelve hours to tell me if you want a smut chapter or if you want it to be something else but i'll just say this now, one person has to tell me they want a smut chapter and i'll do it!**

 **Now that natsu has asked lucy out what will happen and will natsu get his perverted wish to be able to sleep with the blonde? Find out in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	37. Chapter 37

Natsu cupped lucy's cheek as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips which the blonde happily returned as she wrapped her arms around the males neck deepening the kiss. Natsu had a happy smirk on his face as he kissed the blonde in front of him and couldn't help but bite her lips gently causing the blonde to moan which gave him the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth causing the blonde to squeal in delight as his tongue danced around in her mouth as it explored almost every inch of her. Lucy couldn't be any happier as she kissed natsu and let her dominate him but she still kept it at a low level seeing how they were still at the restraunt and didn't want anyone to think they were about to have public sex or something.

Natsu pulled back for some air after making out with lucy for a good five minutes, he stared into her eyes happily as he gave her a goofy grin that made her smile. "god their is something about that smile that you have that makes me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach" natsu said as he pecked the blonde on the lips again making her blush a deep shade of red as she cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes and said "natsu you'll be the only guy that can make me smile like this" which in turn made natsu blush a little causing the blonde to giggle a little as she thought that it was cute that natsu was blushing and was happy because she knew that it was almost impossible to make the teen blush.

Natsu had never felt so in love with a girl, including lisanna, he never felt like the air in lungs were about to leave once he saw a girl but lucy was that girl and despite what natsu had done with lisanna he knew deep down that if he did it with lucy it would actually mean something. "lucy i love and i want to prove it to you" natsu said with a lustful tone as he leaned down to lucy and pecked her on the lips making her blush turn a deeper shade of red as she tried to think of what natsu meant but kept thinking of the smae thing over and over which was starting to make the already red blush on her face turn into a tomato color which natsu noticed and smirked as he leant back over and whispered into her ear again "whatever it is that you're thinking about is correct and i know you want it as much as i do" after saying that lucy felt like she was on the vurge of passing out as her breathing started getting heavier and her heart started beating faster as natsu gave her cocky grin which was about to send her over the edge.

"natsu, i know you m..mean well and i..i get that we both are thinking about th..the same thing..but i just don't want this to turn out the way it did with lisanna" lucy said blushing and stuttering but still sounding a little worried at the same time which seemed to upset the male as his head drooped down letting the blonde know that he was upset. "hey natsu i didn't say that-" natsu cut lucy off as he put a finger on her lips and looked up at her letting her see the quite angry look on his face that he was giving her "don't ever think that i would use you just for sex...i'd never be able to do that to the girl that i truly love and that girl is you lucy!" natsu said with the firm tone which seemed to make the blonde smile as she cupped his cheek and pecked him on the lips. "ok natsu i believe you and if you really do want this then let's go back to your place" lucy said as he kissed the teen on the lips causing the anger to fade away as the blush that was on his face earlier crept back up on his cheek as he looked into the blondes eyes as she smiled happily at him. "lucy you know that i'd never use you for sex-" natsu was cut off as a pair of lips met his which seemed to catch him off guard since his eyes widened from the suprise kiss. "natsu i'm letting you mark me as yours and i couldn't be any happier if you were the one to be my first even if lisanna was you're first" lucy said as he gazing happily into the teens eyes which seemed to get the point across as he shut his mouth and gave her a smile.

"lucy i'd be happy to be your first and even though i might have lost my virginity to lisanna i'd say it was worth it because i can give you the most pleasure you're ever going to feel in you're life" natsu said with a cocky grin which made lucy blush once more a deep shade of red that seemed to start turning as dark as erza's hair. Natus grabbed lucy's hand and stood up and helped her out of her seat as he carried her once more in a bridal style postion which seemed to make the girl blush again as he walked by the blonde waiter who bowed and said "dragneel, gajeel has already paid for your meals ahead of time so please enjoy the rest of the night" as he said this natsu thought about how much he owed gajeel and how he was going to be able to repay him for the night that he as about to have with the blonde in his arms as he walked out of the lafayetee's bar and restraunt with a huge grin on his face as lucy buried her head in his chest.

ooOoo

natsu drove down the road to is home with lucy sitting right beside him as they kept exchanging glances and smiling at one another when their eyes met but natsu kept his attention focused on the road but managed to make the blonde smile as he did. Lucy was happy that natsu had accepted her feelings and she as happier that he had finally asked her out properly but she was extremely happy because the teen sitting in the driver seat driving his hellcat charger was about to make love to her for the very first time and even though he had already slept with someone else before he was able to sleep with her, she was happy, and she wasn't happy because he had experience with how to make her very "happy" in bed even that was just a bonus but she was happy because natsu meant every word he said when they were at the table and he told her that he would never use her for sex but he was happy to make her his and was happy that she wanted to be his and only his.

Natsu drove past the rode that gajeel and levy lived on and couldn't help but smile on the inside of his head as he thought about how wendy was going to be staying over at their place while he and lucy got it on. Natsu is a guy with a heart of gold and lucy already knew that after observing the teen since she had moved to magnolia and she was happy that she was with him at last after realizing she had feelings for him and even though it might have been kind of hard getting for natsu to accept her feelings, she was glad, even though natsu lost his first time she couldn't be any happier than the way she already was.

Natsu drove up his driveway and into his garage and parked the car before getting out and walked around to the passenger side where lucy was at and opened the door for the blonde and met her with a kiss on the lips as she got out of the car and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Natsu wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and brought her closer to him closing the gap between them as he deepend the kiss by inserting his tongue in the blondes mouth which she happily let happen as she let his tongue dance around in her loving the warm feeling of him inside of her as he explored every inch of her mouth. The two teens pulled back for some air after making out for about a good three minutes, natsu wasn't actually out of breath but he wanted lucy to catch her breath before they continued upstairs into his room where the magic was about to happen. "hey luce whenever you're ready we'll head up upstairs to my room to start this" natsu said making the blonde blush as she gave her a goofy grin which meant that he was talking about sex and just the thought of it was starting to make lucy a little horny as she nodded her head and kissed the male once more before taking him by his hands and leading him out of the garage and into the house before traveling up the stairs to his room. Natsu had never let any girl lead except for mirajane and lisanna of course and including erza but other than that he had never actually let some girl randomly lead him somewhere to do something sexual and even though had a couple of girlfriends that he made out with he never really did anything sexual with them but lucy was different and he didn't care if they were in public because he was going to let everyone know that she was his and that she belonged to him and him alone.

Lucy opened the door to natsu's room and lead him inside as he closed the door behind himself as the blonde dragged him into his bedroom feeling a bit aroused by the way she was taking charge and was starting to like it. Lucy gently pushed him down onto his bed and got on top of him and began to bite his neck gently leaving small marks on them as she began to trail down his collar bone planting kisses all over his neck. The male wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and couldn't help but let his hands wander further down her waist and on her ass before giving her perky ass a good squeeze which seemed to make the blonde moan a little which seemed to make the male hard as he felt a bulge in his pants start to form and with lucy rocking her hips back and forth as he continued to squeeze her ass wasn't really helping as the fabric from his short began to rub against the tip of his member making harder and harder as the blonde continued to grin her thighs against his member. "ohhh natsu it seems that you're starting to like this" lucy cooed as she felt the males rock hard bulge start pushing against her pussy making her wet. Lucy began to rock her hips a little harder earning her a groan from the male as he trailed kisses up and down her neck causing her to moan in return.

"i can't take this lucy!" natsu growled as he pulled his shorts down giving the blonde a better view of the bulge that was in his pants and made her gasp as she saw something twitch under the fabric of his boxers as she got off of the teen and on her knees putting her hands on the males boxers looking up at him with almost innocent eyes which made the teens rock hard member twitch a little. Natsu nodded letting lucy know that it was ok to pull the remaining fabric of clothing off which made her smile as she pulled down hard which she immediatly regret doing as something hard and warm smacked her across the face but instead off being grossed out she smiled as she wrapped her hands around the hard flesh infront of her causing both natsu and herself moan. Natsu's member twitched from the feeling of lucy's warm hands on his hard cock and he groaned as she squeezed on it and began to slowly pump her hands up and down causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head from the feeling of pleasure. Natsu almost roared when lucy's lips wrapped around the tip of his dick as she looked up at him winking and kissing the hard flesh causing him to lose control as she placed both of his hands on her head and forced the hard flesh down her throat causing two reactions to happen, one was natsu groaning from the warm and tightness of lucy's throat since he had buried his entire length in her, two was lucy gagging and feeling great pleasure and pain as he males hard cock twitched in her thoat causing her to moan but sounded to natsu as a humming sound which made his dick feel all the more better as he thrust forward hard causing his brain to melt as he felt lucy's throat accept the hard and long meaty cock. Natsu let go of lucy's head giving her the chance to pull back and gag and gasp for air as she looked up at the teen with innocent eyes that could make a man cry as his cocked twitched from the sight of the girls saliva going down the sides of her mouth.

"let me serve you natsu" lucy said seductively as she wrapped her hands around his cock which seemed to hard enough seeing how her small hands barley managed to get halfway around the gigantic piece of rock hard flesh which was starting to make lucy very wet as she thought about how she was going to able to fit the twelve inch rock hard cock in front of her and she could tell that it was a good three and a half inches which was a little bigger than most men she figured since she had never heard of a guy with natsu's size.

Natsu groaned as lucy pumped her hands up and down his shaft and sucked on the tip of his dick causing him to grunt as she sucked on the tip causing a rope of pre cum to fly into her mouth which she happily swallowed before taking more than half of his cock into her mouth and wrapped her lips around him causing him to moan as she began to suck him off. she quickened her pace as natsu's breathing got ragged and she could tell he was close by the way he was grabbing her head and thrusting up and her eyes widened once natsu roared and forced her head down as she thrust up causing her chin to meet his balls as they slapped against it as the teen exploded in her deep in her thoat. Lucy did her best to swallow as much as she could but the male was releasing more than she could swallow and she couldn't keep up with him as cum started to spill out of the sides of her mouth and fell onto the ground until natsu groaned letting her know he had finished and let go of her head as she pulled his dick out of her mouth gagging a little but smiled at the teen as she licked her lips that had cum on them.

The two teens undressed with lucy going first as she removed her shirt and bra letting natsu have a full view of her breasts that were easily bigger than the rest of the girls he knew and he couldn't help but grin as she pulled her short shorts and panties down letting him see her dripping wet pussy that made his cock twitch painfully as he stroked it. After lucy finsihed taking her clothes off natsu took his jacket off and undressed completly and postioned himself in a better postion as he laid down on his back on his bed letting his rock hard cock stand like a flag pole which made lucy moan as she got onto his bed after kicking shoes off and taking off her socks and positioning herself over natsu's long hard cock that was twitching in pain as he kept himself from ramming himself into the girls small body. Lucy grabbed natsu's shirt as she impaled herself with his massive cock causing the teen to moan in pure pleasure whil lucy clung on to shirt while being filled up by the massive piece of meat. Natsu let lucy have a moment before he gripped her waist with both hands and started thrusting in and out of her slowly gradually picking up his pace as the bed began to rock back and forth. Lucy moaned the males name put as she felt the tip of his dick hit her womb with each thrust. "natsu, faster!" lucy moaned as she rocked her hips while the teen thrust into her "fuck lucy! Damn your pussy is so fucking tight!" natsu groaned as he began to thrust faster and harder into the girl causing the bed frame to start hitting the wall causing a loud banging sound which the teens ignored as they had sex.

"natsu! natsu! i'm about to cum!" lucy shrieked as she sank her claws into the males back while she started thrusting deeper into her pussy as her walls began to tighten around his shaft giving him unbelievable pleasure "damn lucy! Your better than lisanna!" natsu grunted as he wrapped his arms around the girls waist trying to keep her in place as her breathing started to become ragged. "lucy i'm about to cum!" natsu yelled as he began to thrust faster and harder causing the girl to moan his name out as she felt his cock start punching her the entrance of her womb "natsu please cum inside me!" lucy moaned as she felt herself start to become weak as the feeling of pleasure started to build up in her to the point where she couldn't hold back anymore. The blonde sat up straight and began to bounce up and down on the teens hard cock and squeezed her breasts together moaning as she pinched her own nipples causing natsu to start thrusting at an unbelievable pace that would make most woman jealous of the blonde seeing how much fun and pleasure she was getting. "natsu please cum with me!" lucy moaned as the teen wrapped his arms around her waist once more and pulled her down with force as he thrust up causing his dick to penetrate her womb as she came "natsu!" lucy screamed as she bit her lip and buried her head in her chest as she came "lucy i'm cumming!" natsu yelled as she thrust his cock cock deeper into the girls womb hitting the back of it as he did as he felt his balls tighten. Natsu roared as he came inside the girl unloading large ropes of cum into the blondes womb while still buried inside of her causing lucy's vision to go blury as she was sent into a state of pleasure.

After a good five minutes of nonstop cumming natsu pulled his massive cock out of the blondes body and even though it was still hard he felt pretty tired as the girl laid down next to him. lucy smiled as she looked the teen in the eyes and gave a peck on the lips that made him smile as she looked back at her with a look of satisfaction on his face "lucy promise me that won't be the last time we spend a night like this together " natsu said as he pecked the girl on the lips causing her smile seductively "well then, natsu, how about next week on Saturday?" lucy said as she licked her lips and kissed the teen that smiled and returned the kiss before pulling away and saying "lucy, remember that i'd never use you for sex" lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her head in his chest and nodded before dozing off into a deep sleep since she was very tired from the pleasurable sex she just had with the male she was sleep on top. Natsu shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist after pulling the covers over them and kissed the blondes forehead and whispered into her ear "the sex is just a bonus" causing her to smile lightly before actually dozing off into a deep sleep. Natsu smiled to himself not realizing that he was lucky lisanna hadn't gotten pregnant when he came inside of her multipule times in one night but now he came inside lucy and he managed to penetrate her womb and finish inside her their! Natsu smiled and dozed off thinking about lucy and how he was going to never going to leave her and if she did get pregnant..he'd stay right by her side...after all he did love his girlfriend.

 **Hey guys i hope you like this meaningful smut chapter! (no i'm not a perv)**

 **Natsu has just had sex with lucy and even though he only came inside her once he managed to get into her womb! Just what exactly will happen! Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Hope you all stick around because we are very close to finishing this story and the sequel is right behind it so if you want more fairy tail high remember to stick around for fairy tail university! leave a comment or a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	38. Chapter 38

It was Saturday morning as the sun rose up and out of the sky, illuminating everything with a warm blanket of light and entering every crack and hole in sight. The sun shone through neatly binded curtains that had been tucked away to the side of a window frame that let the sun shine through the shades on the windows that seemed to have been turned in an angle that let the light enter the warm cozy room. Their was a blonde teen laying in bed and happily snoring silently as she moved her hand around trying to grab onto what she had been sleeping with the night before. Natsu was downstairs making breakfast for himself and lucy and was debating on wether the girl liked grilled cheese or if she just wanted something to drink as he poured water into a coffee pot and placed on a preheated burner on his stove. Smiling as he placed a pan on th stove, natsu, decided to make himself and lucy some pancakes for breakfast and as he did he thought about the night before and what he and lucy had done together.

"man i really would give anything just to fuck lucy again" natsu said chuckling as he poured some pancake batter onto the pan while smiling and thinking about how lucy felt so good when he had entered her for the first time. "damn lisanna wasn't nearly as tight as lucy was and to top it off i didn't know that lucy alone could make me so tired!" natsu said laughing a bit since he didn't know he could get so tired from fucking one the blonde brunette one time and that was something lisanna couldn't do. Lucy woke up stretching as she yawned and smiled as she realized that she was still naked in natsu's bed, a flood of memories came at her all at once as she remembered what she and natsu had done the night before causing her to smile at herself feeling butterflies float around in her stomach as she blushed madly realizing that she had sex with the male and even though it was her first time she had acted like she had been wanting it for so long.

"geez natsu if you were going to cum in me you should have at least used some protection" lucy sighed as she rubbed her belly still blushing at the thought of natsu cumming inside of her again which she wouldn't mind seeing how she had liked it but also figured that having sex shouldn't become daily because it would take the meaning out of it. "well if me and natsu are going to have sex it has to be special and not out of heat" lucy said quietly as she opened the door to the teens room and poked her head out into the hallway and was met with a sweet aroma of pancakes and coffee which made her drool almost instantly seeing how she was very hungry. After getting dresses lucy went downstairs quietly as she walked into the kitchen trying not to create noise as she snuck up on the teen that was hard at work on making the pancakes that seemed to be almost done as he flipped them onto their back side before turning away from them and grabbing the pot of boiling water and placed some ground coffee beans into it and sturred the water around with a spoon before tasting the coffee and adding more sugar seeing how he didn't like his coffee without some sugar in it. Lucy slowly walked up behind the teen and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug and laid her head on his back which seemed to startle the teens as she jumped from the quick action.

"lucy! Whoa don't scare me like that!" natsu chuckled as he smiled to himself after realizing that it was just the blonde brunette and returned to finishing the coffee he had been making for himself and the blonde. "natsu! good morning scaredy cat" lucy giggled as she made fun of the teen for being scared of being hugged from behind which made the male blush a bit as she pouted. Natsu poured himself and lucy some coffee in two cups and then proceeded to walking over to the kitchen counter and placed the two mugs on it and then kind of did a small waddle back over to the pancakes on the stove since lucy was still hugging which was starting to make the teen blush harder since he had never been used to being hugged from behind which made him feel embarrassed even though he never liked to admit it.

"so lucy how did you like last night?" natsu said causing the girl to let go of his waist and kind of stumble backwards as he asked her the question which seemed to have caught her off guard and made her blush madly as she looked at him while took a spatula and scooped the pancakes off the pan and placed them onto a plate then walked over to the counter where another plate was at with two more pancakes on them. "w..we..well it was really fu..fu..fun" lucy managed to stutter out as she fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at the ground. Natsu chuckled making lucy blush a deeper shade of red as she looked up to meet his eyes as he looked at her with a cocky grin as he wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing and walked over to her and cupped her cheek and leaned forward and captured her lips with his which the blonde happily let happen as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him in the process.

Natsu pulled away and smiled at the blonde causing her to blush a bit as he looked into her eyes and pecked her lips "come on lets eat and then we'll go get wendy" natsu said as he walked back over to the kitchen counter with his right arm wrapped around the blondes waist dragging her over to the counter as she took her seat beside him and thanked him for the food before she grabbed a fork and dug into the plate of pancakes. "hey lucy i just wanted to say that even though i loved every minute of the sex we had last night" natsu said looking at the blondes breasts as she smacked him playfully across the face causing him to snap out of his trance "i just want to say even though i love you i want to let you know that i'll stay by your side even if you get pregnant" natsu said as he kissed lucy neck causing her to moan from the hot touch of lips on her neck "na..natsu i love you too but don't worry i'll use protection next time" lucy said as she hugged the teens head keeping his lips on her neck as she enjoyed the warm feeling from his lips.

ooOoo at gajeel and levy's home

gajeel and wendy were in levy's room while the bluenette was downstairs making breakfast for the three of them when she heard a knock on the door and put down a plate of food on the kitchen table and yelled for gajeel and wendy to come eat which they yelled back that they would be down in a minute causing the short girl to pout as she walked over to the front door and was greeted by two familiar faces. "lu-chan! How are you! And natsu! good morning to you both!" the short girl said happily as she gave the two a hug and gestured them to come in as she walked back over to the living room couch and took her apron off and placed on an emtpy chair. "so how did the date go? Not the i have to ask since you both are smiling" the bluenette joked causing lucy to turn a little red as she looked down at the ground which made her friend and natsu chuckled a bit as two other teens walked downstairs. "oh hey salamander and blondy" gajeel said as she walked down the stairs waving at the two teens before walking to the kitchen counter to find that his girlfriend had made him and wendy scrambled eggs and coffee to which he smiled at as he turned and looked at the shorter female and gave her a grin which made her smile as turned to look at lucy who seemed to be less redder than when she was when she had joked about the two having fun.

Wendy looked at natsu with a huge grin on her face as she ran over to her older brother and tackled him with a hug that he returned as she fell on top of him. "natsu! i missed you so much!" wendy said happily as she continued to hug her brother infront of lucy which didn't seem to upset the blonde as she smiled at the two sibling that were hugging and turned her attention levy. "hey levy what did you and gajeel do with wendy since she stayed over all night?" lucy questioned her friend as the pink haired teens sister walked over to the kitchen counter and took a seat next to gajeel and began to eat her food while eyeing the male who gave her a smirk as they started eating faster to see who could finish the food first including the coffee. "well lu-chan let's just say that she made gajeel look like an idiot in black ops two" levy mocked her boyfriend as he turned and gave her a glare which made her laugh since he was suffing his mouth with eggs which made him seem less menacing causing lucy to laugh as well as she noticed that gajeel's cheeks were starting to get very puffy as he filled his mouth with eggs.

"anyways while gajeel is doing that i was going to ask you and natsu if you had anything else planned for today seeing how me and gajeel aren't working and have some free time on our hands and were wondering if you wanted to leave wendy here with us until you get back" levy said smiling at the two teens that began to think if they could go anywhere else besides natsu home which lucy kept thinking of and was starting to make her blush as she kept imagining herself in bed with the teen again. "oh how about we go to the kareoke place today?" natsu said as he gave lucy a goofy grin which made her smile as she shrugged "well it doesn't sound bad and i want everyone to see how good i am at singing" lucy said as she gave natsu a smirk which the teen happily returned and made the blonde laugh as she shook her head. "well lu-chan while you're having fun with natsu, me, and gajeel are going to play with wendy and see who's better at black ops two!" the bluenette said as she excitedly pumped her fist into the air causing gajeel and wendy to chuckle which made the girl blush a little from embarressment as the two at the counter began to laugh uncontrollably. Natsu and lucy chuckled a bit and shock their heads while the bluenette began punching their arms like a little kid "come on lu-chan you can't betray me like that!" the girl whined as she continued to punch her friends arm as she laughed harder causing natsu to start laugh which made the bluenette start to blush as she gave him a glare that said cut it out or i'll hit you too which made the teen start laughing harder. "alright alright alright me and lucy well be leaving now" natsu said a little out of breath from all the laughing which made the bluenette a little angry as she slapped him across the face playfully as she looked at him and pouted before walking off and going to her room to keep playing videogames as the male followed after her after beating wendy at the eating game. "hey natsu have fun while your singing!" wendy said as a little happier as she ran up to her brother and gave a kiss on the cheek and giving lucy a hug before waving goodbye to the teens as they walked out the door and waving goodbye at the younger girl who closed the door then ran back upstairs to where gajeel and levy were gaming and sat between them and grabbed the third controller and joined the game happily.

"jeez natsu i didn't know that wendy was a gamer like you" lucy cooed playfully as she nudged natsu's arm while giggling causing the teen to blush a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "pshh i didn't know she had become a better gamer since she had left" natsu said looking away not wanting lucy to see his blush as they got closer to his car, wendy, had always loved to play videogames with her brother and he had to admit that she was good but he didn't want to say she was better than him because he as sure that he was still better than her seeing how he could still beat levy and gray and gajeel and jellal, basically any person that challenged him but when it came to wendy it looked like she could hold her own against him. "alright enough of that i want to go sing something!" natsu exclaimed happily as he ran and slid across the hood of his car and got into the driver seat and turned the car on quickly letting the engine roar to life as lucy went wide eyed and yelled "don't you dare natsu!" as she ran up to the car and opened the door quickly just as the wheels spun making a screeching sound as the car lurched forward just as the blonde got in. "natsu!" lucy yelled sounding like a little frightened girl which made the teen laugh as she sped down the road going sixty miles an hour in under thirty seconds which made lucy feel like she was going to die as she felt the cars speed start to increase as she put her seat belt on while punching natsu "stop or at least slow down!" the blonde yelled as the male made a sharp right turn catching the blonde off guard as they sped down the road to city place.

ooOoo city place

natsu hit the brakes as causing lucy to lurch forward from the unexpected hault of the car as it came to a screeching hault in front of a kareoke building with the name downtowns best mixtapes in bold letters that were lit up with neon colors that natsu thought looked pretty cool even though he came their with his friends many times. Lucy on the other hand felt like yelling since she felt like she was about to die from being in the same car with natsu after having to deal with the fact that he loved to scare the shit out of her when their was a red light since he would speed up going nearly seventy miles an hour just to beat the light and almost got pulled over by a cop that turned out to be someone that natsu had met at lafayetee's and paid for his meal and the cop decided to let him go because of the gesture the teen made for him that night.

Walking into the club lucy felt like she was going to collapse as natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss which the blonde couldn't resist as she let the teen kiss her as she kissed him back and bit down on his lips causing some blood to come out as he pulled back and smirked while licking his lips and gave her a hard smack on the ass that echoed a bit causing her to yelp. It didn't help that someone saw natsu smack lucy's seeing how he gave the two teens a smile before walking over to the bar inside the building and ordering whatever it was that he was going to order. Even though it was Saturday and it was still a bit early in the morning the club was somehow very alive and filled with many teens and adults that were just trying to have fun which natsu thought was pretty cool since he wanted to really show off his dancing moves while he sang and gave lucy a look that said i'm going to out do you which made the blonde pout playfully as she nudged his arm. As natsu walked over to the DJ he noticed that their was someone familiar talking to him already but he couldn't quite make out who it was that was standing at the DJ booth talking to the man that was playing some nightcore song but he could tell the guy was shirtless and had a hat on and was standing next to a blue haired brunette that seemed to be clinging onto him. "where have i seen some blue haired be so clingy before?" natsu whispered to himself as he began to think about who he knew that would cling on to someone even though they didn't want that person their and then it dawned on natsu just as the male did a twirl and stopped when he made eye contact with him "gray! Juvia!" natsu yelled in shock causing lucy to jump a little as she looked at him in confusion as two teens walked over to them with a big smile on their faces. "well well well it looks the salamander came to get owned first thing in the morning huh?" gray mocked natsu as she tried to intimidate the teen who just gave him the are you fucking kidding me look on his face.

"listen gray its only ten thirty and me and lucy came her to do some karaoke before heading out to go do something fun" natsu said as he wrapped an arm around lucy's neck causing the blonde brunette to blush as juvia glared at gray who didn't seem to care. "alright then lets have a friendly singing and dancing competition and whoever wins gets two hundred dollars" gray said as he pulled his wallet out and showed natsu the green he had stashed in it while the teen gave him a smirk and pulled out his wallet and showed one grand which seemed to shut gray up. "alright so that's it right?" natsu said as he walked over to the DJ and whispered something into the mans ear which seemed to make him smile as he grabbed his microphone and turned the music "alright ladies and gentlemen the one and only natsu dragneel and lucy heartfilia are back for some more action and this time they are doing a challenge against two friends so give it up for the shirtless gray fullbuster and juvia lockser" the DJ yelled over the microphone as cheers roared throughout the entire building as a familiar crowd began to form around the teens once more as the four of them go onto the stage. "alright folks natsu and lucy will be going first and juvia and gray will be going last so without further a due lets get this started!" the crowd roared once more as the DJ fist pumped into the air and gave natsu and lucy a grin as he clicked on a song on his laptop and pressed play causing the beat to start earning him a tremendous roar from the crowd as natsu and lucy took two microphones and smiled at each other and shared a brief kiss before looking out into the crowd. "well lucy lets show these people what we can do!" natsu yelled excitedly as he pulled the microphone closer to his mouth and began to sing.

 **Hey guys i hope your happy with this chapter of fairy tail high and bummer lucy hadn't gotten pregnant right? Haha anyways i'll post the 39** **th** **chapter tomorrow so leave a comment or a review.**

 **Now with natsu and lucy together nothing can seperate them apart right? The two are very happy together but what happens when natsu gets into a fight at the club?**

 **Find out what happens in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	39. Chapter 39

It was just ten o'clock in the morning as loud beats of music could be heard coming from a karaoke building in city place but their was something off. Sting, a proud blonde male with two peirced ears and a bitter smirk on his face walked down the sidewalk towards the karaoke building and could hear the loud cheers of teens and adults cheering on whoever was on the stage but the teen could care less of who was on stage as he was looking for someone within the building on that stage which natsu and lucy were singing on. "natsu is going to pay for hurting that girl" sting said as he clenched his fist as he burst the doors of the building and pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the stage and was face to face with gray and juvia dancing and singing as the crowd cheered and hollered while jumping up and down which the blonde male didn't seem to notice or care about as he scanned the stage and quickly noticed the person he was looking for, natsu, was sitting on a chair and talking to lucy while paying attention to gray's preformance and was planning on how he was going to out do the teen with some killer preformance.

Sting was pissed and watching natsu lean over and kiss lucy on the lips seemed to make him angrier as he walked around the stage and walked up the stairs on the side and stormed over to natsu and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and punched him directly in the face which seemed to make natsu laugh through gritted teeth as he looked up to meet the blondes rage filled eyes with his own murderous glare. "so ya want to start a fight when i'm here having fun with my girlfriend?" natsu said sounding a bit angry as he got up and cracked his knuckles and cracking his neck as he continued to look at the teen with a now pissed off smirk as he looked him in the eyes. "oh yeah what makes you think that you can hurt lisanna and get away with it! No one hurts my friends!" sting yelled catching natsu off guard as he repeated the name _lisanna_ and got sucker punched in the stomach causing the teen to cough before looking back up at sting and swinging with all his force and punching the teen directly in the temple knocking him out almost instantly. "why the hell did he say i hurt lisanna? Who the hell is this guys?" natsu said sounding more confused than angry which seemed to worry lucy gave natsu a hug and looked into his eyes with her worried ones as he looked down at her with worried eyes of his own. "come on lets go outside guys" natsu said as he motioned gray and juvia who had stopped singing to come over to where he was and to grab sting and drag him out to the front of the building before security banned them from coming back to the club.

Natsu burst out of the doors of the karaoke building and was followed by lucy who had a worried expression on her face as juvia and gray carried the blonde teen out of the building and set him down infront of natsu as he looked down at the teen and kicked his head lightly to wake him up. "wake the fuck up!" natsu growled as he kicked the teens head a little harder causing the blonde to groan in pain as he slowly got up and looked around to meet juvias and gray's eyes before meeting natsu's angry eyes and lucy's worried and confused eyes, the teens looked at the blonde that was laying down and all nodded as if they had the same thing in mind as they all punched the blonde in the gut causing him to gasp for air as natsu grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall causing the teen to yell in pain as he held his head in agony while he got down on both knees and held onto his earlobe that seemed to be bleeding because natsu had slammed his head into the wall sideways causing the peircing in his ear to rip off.

"what the hell was that for! I hurt you because you hurt lisanna!" sting yelled as he got back up but got punched back down by natsu's big fist as he kicked the teen in stomach causing him to gasp for air once more as he looked up at the pink haired teen and wiped the saliva off the side of his mouth. "how do you know lisanna? And i didn't hurt her because she was the one that hurt me and lucy" natsu growled at sting which didn't seem to really intimidate him as he got back up and looked at lucy then at natsu "well i can tell that she was the one that hurt you but i would expect a childhood friend to understand what she did was out of love and not out of selfishness" sting said coldly earning him another blow to the jaw which made him fall down on one knee as he looked up at natsu and gave him an angry grin "even though she said that you didn't hurt her you still did and you didn't even notice it did you?" the blonde continued to angirly talk back earning him yet another blow to the jaw and a huge kick to the face from a smaller leg. Natsu looked at the smaller leg and followed it back to a small bluenette that had an angry look on her face as she scoffed at the site of sting as she looked at him and shook her head before looking up at natsu "big brother!" wendy yelled happily as she gave the teen a hug which natsu returned happily before looking down at sting who seemed more pissed than when he was before.

"tell me who you are and how you know lisanna!" natsu growled at sting as wendy slapped the blonde teen across the face and looked at him with disgust and spat on the ground while looking the blonde male in the eyes with her hatred filled ones. "sting what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you happy that i already left edolas?" wendy questioned the teen angirly as she gave him an unwelcoming glare which natsu noticed as he approached the teen once more with his hands bawled into fist "so tell me why you were saying so much shit about me hurting lisanna when i DIDN'T!" natsu roared punching sting in the stomach as hard as he could causing the blonde male to see stars and look at natsu saying "fuck you" before passing out on the floor. Lucy and juvia and gray on the other hand seemed to be confused because they had no idea that wendy knew the guy and even though she seemed like a little helpless and weak girl she was still able to do some damage to the male that was now unconscious on the ground. "hey wendy how do you know that guy?" lucy questioned the younger girl who gave her a saddening look and softly said "he was my bully" which seemed to make natsu's eye twitch as the teen slowly picked his head up only to be met with natsu's foot colliding with it head on. "who the fuck do you think you are to be bullying my little sister you piece of fucking worthless shit!" natsu roared as he continued to kick and punch the teen who was helpless on the ground as he tried to block the hits and kicks but failed as they all made contact with his face or chest and stomach.

Sting gave natsu a smirk and said " i would have killed her if she didn't come back here to see her precious big brother-" the teen was silenced by natsu's swift and silent kick that sent his leg colliding with the teens skull causing him to black out once more as gray and lucy and juvia began to push him back while wendy gave the teen a hug calming him down on the spot almost immediatly. "natsu stop! stop! its ok!" wendy yelled as she tried to calm her brother down as he breathed heavily and hugged his sister tightly not wanting to let her go as he looked down at sting who was knocked out on the sidewalk but didn't notice that someone was right behind him with a expressionless face. "i am sorry for stings actions he seems to be on edge when it comes to his friends getting hurt even if it was their fault" rogue said as he walked by natsu causing the teen to flinch a little since he didn't expect the teen to come out of the shadows looking like a goth or emo kid (no offense) he looked at the teen with a confused look on his face that seemed to be on lucy's and juvias and gray's faces except wendy who already knew who the guy was and decided to say something as she looked at him. "so rogue why did sting come her looking for natsu so he could punch him for something he didn't even do?" wendy said as she walked over to the who mounted sting on his shoulders while he slept peacefully. Rogue looked down at wendy who seemd to have a concerned look on her face as she looked at him as he sighed "well sting was mad because natsu had rejected the girls feeling and ever since then she had been very sad" rogue said as he looked away from the other who didn't hear what the teen had said since he had said it loud enough for wendy to hear. "well that's good to know and with that out of the way i suggest you leave before sting gets up and gets beat up by natsu" wendy said as she walked back over to natsu who pulled her into a tight hug as he glared at stings unconscious body draped over rogue's shoulders as he carried the teen while walking away.

ooOoo magnolia park

natsu and lucy sighed while holding hands and looking into the clear blue sky as wind blew by under the huge tree that they were under and looked at wendy who was climbing up a large branch with gray while juvia watched them while laying down happily. Natsu couldn't think straight after hearing lisanna's name it became weird between him and lucy and not in the bed way but in the way where natsu couldn't stop but feel bad for what happened to the girl and the same thing was going through lucy's head as he thought about how badly she felt when she found out natsu had slept with lisanna but she was sure the pain the girl was feeling was much worse.

"hey natsu?" lucy said as she turned her head to look at him which the teen did as well as he looked at her. "what's wrong luce? Something bothering you?" natsu replied as he looked at lucy as she nodded her head yes letting the teen know that something was bothering her as he looked over to her. "is it about lisanna? If it is i'm feeling bad about it too" natsu said which seemed to catch lucy a little off guard since she didn't think that natsu was being bothered by the fact that someone came over to karaoke to punch him for hurting the girls feelings. "well i mean i'm glad that she left because that meant i got to stay with you but that meant that she had to get hurt in the process..but! it still wasn't fair that she drugged you into having sex with her and besides she did say she did it out of jealousy so it's not so bad but still..you can't change the past" lucy said sounding a bit sad as she looked at natsu who gave her a small smile and pat her on the head and said "don't worry i'm sure it'll be alright". Lucy was happy that natsu wasn't upset with what she had said but she still couldn't help but feel bad the way she did when she found out lisanna had left fairy tail high.

"hey natsu do you think that sting likes lisanna or was he just mad that she was hurt because of what happened?" lucy said as she looked at natsu while she sat up looking the teen in the eyes which he tried to avoid but gave up after she got on top of him and pushed him down onto the ground. "yeah i guess lisanna is still upset about what happened but it's been nearly two months! I'd figured that she had gotten over what had happened a long time ago but i guess what happened really did scar her" natsu said as he sat up and cupped lucy's cheek and gazed into her eyes smiling. "whatever happened between the three of us is behind me now and all i care about is you" natsu continued to talk until he met lucy's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Their was a nice wind blowing through magnolia park and even though their karaoke day might have been ruined by an unexpected visitor natsu felt that everything was going to go back to the way it was before and that they had nothing to worry about besides what they were going to do for the rest of the day seeing how it was Saturday and so far they had done nothing very fun besides kicking stings ass which really wasn't that fun since natsu knocked him out three times. The young couple continued to makeout while wendy and gray finished climbing the tree branch and looked down to see them in a very naughty posistion which made wendy's face turn while gray just smirked which earned him a slap across the head by juvia who was mad because gray wouldn't do makeout with her the way natsu and lucy were. While the three were in the tree watching the two makeout natsu and lucy decided to take it to the next level as natsu started to gently bite lucy's neck earning him soft moans from the blonde as she ground her hips against his causing some stimulation between the two of them as natsu's dick started to become hard and poke at lucy's vagina which gray and the other two couldn't really see which was a relief since wendy was watching as well.

"na..natsu..mo..more" lucy moaned out as natsu groped her breasts and continued to bite her neck leaving marks as he began to bite harder and harder until the blondes neck was red then he would trail the marks with kisses before going down to her collar bone and trailing kisses all over her neck as he did earning him many more moans from lucy as she continued to rock her hips agaisnt his while feeling his massive hard on now poking at her small shorts begging to let her in causing her to moan once more "na..natsu it looks like your ready for some f..fun!" lucy whispered into the teens ear as she wrapped her arms around the teens neck as he continued to bite and kiss her neck. While all this was happening gray looked away after seeing all he had wanted to see and covered wendy's eyes saying that what she was looking at was too mature for her which earned the spiky haired teen a punch to the gut as wendy glared at him "well they may be mature but i'm sure that i'm more mature than all of you seeing how i was able to skip two grades!" wendy said sounding a little mad as gray just stared at her in awe. Juvia on the other hand was gripping onto the tree branch and cursing at herself because she wasn't as attractive as lucy to be able to get gray's attention.

"natsu do you think that it's bad that we're doing this out in p..public!" lucy moaned at the last part as natsu thrust up a little causing his member in his gym shorts to push against lucy's pussy that was now starting to get very heated as the teen kept teasing her while grinding his hips against hers earning him many moans which to him were music to his ears and to the three teens on the branch above them the moans were very embarrassing. "ok that's it i'm going down now" gray said as he lept down about twelve feet before landing on the ground with a loud thud as he held one of his ankles that seemed to be in a lot of pain as wendy landed on his back causing him to fall down and as soon as wendy got off of the poor male juvia landed on his back causing him to lose some air. Natsu on the other hand wasn't very happy seeing how he could put two and two together and figured out that they had been watching him and lucy makeout from a birds eye view on the branch above them. "well then gray..COME HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" natsu roared as he got up and slowly pushed lucy off of him and chased the now running gray into a clearing where the two began to playfully fight. Lucy sighed and began to think " _natsu may be a little over protective"_ as she stared at wendy and juvia who seemed to be hurt as she started to laugh and shake her head as she walked over to her friends and pat them on the back to see if they were ok. _natsu dragneel..i love you_ lucy whispered to herself as she watched natsu punch gray and thought about the teen and how caring he really was.

 **Hey guys hope you all liked this chapter and i'll post the next one tomorrow!**

 **Prologue: lucy and natsu go home with wendy after natsu finished playing around with gray but when they get home they notice that their is another car in the driveway to natsu's home and the car belongs to the man who's name is printed on the side of it with all red** _ **igneel**_ **...what will happen next? Stick around to find out!**

 **Leave a comment or a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	40. Chapter 40

Natsu and lucy walked home holding hand while juvia talked to wendy about how much she loved gray which the male could hear as he walked behind the two girls and sighed as he figured that she would never understand that he didn't like her back but he did seem to like her bust size and he did notice the fact that she would literally die for him which he thought was kind of cute in a way. The five teens walked down the sidewalk towards natsu's home while talking amongst themselves about what they were going to do now that they had left the karaoke place thanks to sting having to fight natsu on stage. Natsu didn't seem to mind the fact that sting had made him look bad on stage since he yelled at the guy for hurting lisanna which everyone knew was a lie but shrugged it off after figuring out that sting was just mad because lisanna was sad. The sun was beaming down onto the teens as they walked down the sidewalk and the fact that their wasn't any trees to give them some shade while they walked seemed to be a real bummer seeing how they began to sweat even though their was a small breeze flowing through the air in their direction but it didn't seem to be doing anything as they continued to sweat. Natsu seemed fine since he was used to sweating and being in the heat since he had been on the football and soccer team for his middle school and fairy tail high but gray on the other hand did not handle the heat since he was used to the cold air conditioning back at his home. lucy and wendy didn't feel very comfortable including juvia who seemed to have it worse since she too loved being in cool refreshing water which she was no where near.

The teens continued to walk down the sidewalk and began to see natsu's home that was now coming into view but the teens noticed something odd about his driveway...their was another car..and natsu was known to always leave his car inside the garage in fear of someone stealing it but what was different about car was that it was the same as natsu's except it had a solid custom paint that was black that covered the entire car with the exception that it had dark red lines of paint on the borders and curves on the car but what stood out the most to the teens was that on both sides of the car was the name _igneel_ and it had been inscripted onto the car like if someone wanted to brand it and the name was in red. Gray and juvia looked at the car with wide eyes knowing full well who that name belonged to as they looked at natsu and noticed he had an expressionless look on his face including wendy who just stared at the car in disbelief.

"natsu this is d..dads car..isn't it?" wendy said with a quivering lip as she stared at the car, natsu, just looked at wendy and then the car before he looked at his home and turned around to meet lucy's worried eyes including a worried juvia and gray who already knew what natsu's relationship with his mother and father was and knew that what was about to happen in that home was not going to be good. "hey listen natsu i'll be over at lucy's home while you sort whatever this is with your father" gray said as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder feeling bad for the pink haired teen knowing that he had mixed emotions about his father and mother. "listen natsu..if you need anything just call me or juvia..don't do anything too drastic" gray said as he squeezed his friends arm and gave him a pat on the back before grabbing juvia's hand which the girl did not blush at as she waved goodbye to natsu and wendy who didn't flinch as they left. "hey natsu...be careful in their" lucy said as she got on her toes and kiss the teen on the cheek before running over to gray and juvia who were waiting for her to open the door to her house so they could go in before something bad happened.

"natsu are we going to go in and talk to him?" wendy questioned her brother looking into his eyes which seemed to have no emotion as she nodded his head and looked back to see that lucy had already taken juvia and wendy into her home. The teen turned his attention his own home and noticed that someone was in the living room with another person that he figured out had to be grandina and igneel. Huffing natsu grabbed wendy's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers as he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door and opened it to see igneel and grandeeney smiling at them as they walked in. "ah natsu it's been a long time son! Come here and give your father a hug" igneel said sounding almost generous and caring which natsu could tell he was trying to accomplish in order to get his sons love and attention. "no...what are you doing here?...why are you back?" natsu said coldly as he gave igneel a hard look which said he despised his fathers guts which the older male laughed at as he shook his head. "my my natsu it seems that you haven't learned a thing or two about manners since i've been away" igneel repsonded sounding very cold himself as he gave natsu a grin that meant trouble. "listen natsu that is no way that young man should talk to his elders" grandeeney scolded the teen but then immediately stopped once she noticed that natsu was holding wendy's hand which seemed to be trembling as she looked at the two adults. "natsu why are you holding wendy's hand?" grandeeney questioned as she gave the teen a confused look as she got up and walked over to the two and grabbed their hands that were interlocked and pryed them apart "seriously you two need to stop doing that because people will get the wrong idea of you" grandeeney said as natsu's eye started to twitch as he looked the woman in the eyes which igneel noticed as he got up and smacked natsu hard across the face causing the teen to fall onto the ground. "natsu! are you ok!" wendy cried as she grabbed her brothers hand and helped him up onto his feet as the teen brushed her hand off gently and looked at igneel with pure hatred in his eyes as he spat on the ground. "listen here old man! the reason me and wendy hate you and grandina is because you two disappeared out of no where when we were little and didn't even call us or anything but you sent money for the house and food that we needed!" natsu growled at the two parents who seemed to be lacking the careness for what the pink haired teen had to say.

"listen natsu for the last time! Me and your mother had to go and the jobs we had were hard to keep up with over seas and even though we wanted to call you we decided not to seeing how we thought you would be angry at us and we were right!" igneel replied as he sat back down on the couch which grandeeney did as well. Natsu and wendy looked at their parents with pure hatred and not because they knew that they couldn't help the fact that they had to work over seas but leaving them unattended without anyone to look after them is what pissed the two teens off. "listen, igneel, i wouldn't be as mad as i am right now if you and mom didn't decide to leave me and wendy here by ourselves without leaving someone to take care of us! You both left us here with the cash you would send overseas!" natsu yelled causing wendy to flinch a little as his grip on hand became harder and harder with each passing second until she finally tugged at his shirt to loosen his grip which he did after ruffling her hair for fun before getting serious and glaring at grandeeney and igneel who seemed to be very mad since their son was telling them that what they did was wrong. "listen natsu you don't have to make it seem as if we abandoned you and wendy!" the male said sounding a bit madder as he slammed his fist onto the coffee table which made grandeeney flinch as she got up and placed her hands on the males shoulders and sat him back down. "natsu you shouldn't make your father mad! And what we did wasn't that bad! We did this so you and wendy could have all of the things you wanted! And we might have had to pay a price to do it but still! You must think about the positive things!" grandeeney scolded the teen for pissing his father off giving him a hard look which pissed the teen off as he let go of wendy's hand and walked over to igneel with his hands bawled up into fist and swung at the male and punched him directly in the jaw causing the mans head to lurch violently to the right. Igneel's face turned red with anger as he cupped his jaw and turned his head slowly towards natsu and looked at the teen who was giving him a look filled with hatred which seemed to anger the man as he got and punched natsu in the stomach causing him to gasp for air as he landed on the ground with one knee and looked at igneel with a smirk and tackled him into the ground and began punching at the mans face causing blood to come out of his nose and mouth as he threw his hardest punches at the man. Wendy watched natsu get kicked off of the old man by the his fathers kick as he got up and punched natsu in the stomach causing him to bend over to hold his stomach which gave the man the opportunity to kick him in the face. Igneel's foot collided with natsu's jaw knocking the teen out almost immediately, spitting on the ground igneel looked at natsu and shook his head and chuckled "well natsu it seems that you just don't know when to quit and i'll give you that" igneel said as he congradulated his son that was on the ground unconscious. "natsu! igneel you bitch!" wendy cried as she flipped the teen over onto his back and shook him in an attempt to wake him up while grandeeney and igneel laughed at her. "natsu it'll be alright i'll get some help" wendy said as he dialed mirajanes and jellals phone numbers which the two adults didn't notice as the girl hugged her brothers head.

ooOoo ten minutes later

elfman burst through natsu's front door with jellal and tackled igneel bringing the man down with punches as mirajane ran over to the unconscious teen who was being looked after by wendy who was sobbing into his chest. After a good five minutes of senseless kicks and punches to the mans face and stomach jellal and elfman finally stopped hitting the man and let him get back up to his feet as he smirked at the teens and gave them a small chuckle to congradulate them for being able to bring him down so quickly. "stop with all the laughing old man! tell us why your back here after basically leaving natsu and wendy to fend for themselves with your small amount of cash!" elfman spat out as he glared at igneel and grandeeney who seemed to be minding her own business and reading a book that she got from the library. "well if you must know then so be it! Me and grandeeney came to see our kids who obviously hate us" igneel replied after wiping the smirk off of his face for putting his son in his position. "don't worry me and grandeeney only came to say hi and that's all but that seems like it will never happen so when natsu finally forgives me and grandeeney for what we did tell him to call me" igneel said as he opened the door to the house and let grandeeney out before looking back to elfman and jellal who seemed to still have clenched fists "tell natsu that we're going back to work in canada" igneel said as he walked over to his car and got in and started the engine as grandeeney got in, the man sped out of the driveway missing elfman and jellal's cars as he sped off. The two males sighed as they walked over to where natsu was and shook their heads in disappointment seeing how natsu's father didn't act like a father which must have been hard for natsu and wendy to deal with.

"is natsu ok!" lucy yelled as she ran into the home with juvia and gray who had heard the cars wheel's screeching on the ground as igneel sped off. "we heard igneel speed off so we decided to come over and-" lucy was cut off as she noticed natsu was on the ground unconscious as mirajane and wendy rubbed his head and placed a couple ice packs where natsu had been hit the most. Lucy stared at natsu in disbelief as she slowly walked over to the teen and got on her knees and began to sob at the sight of seeing the guy that she loved so hurt and she couldn't bare to see natsu in the state that he was in and hugged wendy who was sobbing silently. "why did igneel do this? I thought fathers were supposed to be kind" lucy said as she sobbed into wendy's arms as the younger girl rubbed her head and sniffled a bit as she took in everything that had happened a few minutes ago.

Wendy seemed to having a hard time trying to control herself as she trembled in fear of her father coming back and hurting natsu once more. Wendy held natsu's head and continued to stroke his hair as she ran her fingers through his pink locks which made her feel better, the teens eyes slowly began to open and the first thing that came out of his mouth was _fuck_ he had only a couple of bruises and a busted lip but it didn't really seem to bother him seeing how he had endured much more than that before but what was puzzling everyone was why natsu had attacked his father in the first place which caused everything that happened to happen in the first place.

"natsu can you tell us why you attacked your father first?" elfman questioned the teen sounding calm and understanding as he didn't want to upset the already beat up teen. Natsu shook his head and began to chuckle which seemed to confuse everyone as he continued to laugh until he looked up and looked elfman in the eyes with his anger filled ones. "my dad is nothing to me and if he wants me to forgive him for what he did to me and wendy he can kiss my ass" natsu said through gritted teeth which seemed to be scaring lucy but not wendy as the girl was now hugging natsu in an attempt to calm him down so he didn't have to go ballistic. "natsu if your parents ever come home again and they seem like they're going to cause problems than just come over to my house ok?" lucy said as she hugged her boyfriend making him feel a bit better as he nodded his head and hugged her back which made her smile. Natsu seemed to have calmed down enough for wendy to be able to let him go but the teen was still upset about what had happened and he had to admit that what he did was childish but he couldn't help it with all of the pent up emotions he had inside him. "hey guys if you don't mind...could you close that door cause someones looking in here" natsu said as he pointed at some stranger that was looking through the door with a phone in his hand as he tried to film whatever was going on. "wait right here we'll ask him what he's doing" elfman said as he and jellal got up and quickly darted out the door towards the man almost giving him a heart attack as he stood still while the teens ran up to him looking quite angry that he had been recording them.

While elfman and jellal delt with the man, mirajane apologized to natsu for what had happened earlier which she knew about because wendy decided that it was ok for lisanna's sister to know that had happened because of her. "listen guys i'm sorry that you had a rough day and i understand that what happened earlier was not lisanna's fault but it was the guy that felt bad for her and to top it off i know sting because believe or not he went to fairy tail high before but he left because the school wasn't for him or at least that's what he told me" mirajane said as she looked down at the ground trying to avoid looking at the three teens that were staring at her. Gray and juvia had already left after giving natsu a small hug and an i'm sorry for what happened apology which he thought was lame of gray but still appreciated it. "mira sit down its ok and i understand that lisanna is still sad but could you at least arrange a day for us to sit down and try to face time her or meet up somewhere in city place?" natsu said as he gave the white haired girl a warm smile which she returned but shook her head which seemed to confuse natsu. "lisanna needs to sort this out by herself...she can't really grow up if i'm always their to help her and besides..she would be devastated if she saw you again..she needs to learn how to move on by herself and i'm sure she'll figure it all out before she returns in two years" mirajane continued to talk about how lisanna needed to figure everything out before she was able to come back and see natsu again. Natsu agreed with everything mirajane had said and gave her a hug once she had finished talking and thanked her for everything she had done for him. "don't worry mira...lisanna will figure everything out" natsu said as he hugged the white haired girl "at least i hope so" natsu whispered as he sighed mentally.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail high!**

 **Igneel and grandeeney come to see natsu but get into a heated arguement about what the two parents rarely see their own children and why the didn't leave anyone to take care of them. Now that natsu has shown how he really feels about his father and grandeeney who is his mother and wendy's, he has to deal with the fact that lisanna needs to move on from him by herself but he also needs to find a way to at least forgive his father which will seem to be a hard task which the teen will need help in.**

 **Leave a comment or a review and i'll see you all next time on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	41. Chapter 41

Its been two weeks since natsu had to deal with the whole igneel and grandeeney and sting situation and even though the teens friends did what they could to try cheering him up it was pretty clear that he needed to talk to someone in private about the whole thing. Walking down the schools hallway to makarov's office was mirajane who was accompanied by natsu who seemed to be a little on edge as he walked down the hallway with gritted teeth and clenched fists. The teen was mad that his dad wanted him to forgive him for leaving the teen all by himself with his little sister and with the cash he left for them to use and it was pissing him off that he had the nerve to call him out saying he still had a lot to learn and that what he and grandeeney did was for their benefit. "to hell with it all mira!" natsu said sounding a little pissed off as he broke the silence between the two which startled the white haired brunette as she stopped walking and turned to look at natsu with calm expression on her face. "listen natsu just talk to makarov and i'm sure he'll be able to help you out like he's always done before" mirajane said as she hugged the teen as he returned the hug with a small smile and he hated to admit it but he was glad that he had met makarov when igneel and grandeeney left him and wendy all alone. "fine let's get going then" natsu replied sounding a little happier with a small grin forming on his face as he followed mirajane back down the hallway to makarov's office.

Mirajane opened the door to the office letting natsu before she walked in behind him, natsu, noticed that makarov had posted a new framed picture on his wall, the picture was of him and natsu arm in arm smiling into the camera. The picture was something natsu could remember quite easily and he knew it was taken when laxus was caught at the beach drinking with cana when he and lucy were singing on stage for a crowd of random people that formed around the small makeshift stage. Chuckling natsu looked around and noticed that their was a couple of pictures of him and the older man together when the teen was still in middle school which made the teen smile as he found one with him and wendy and makarov in it which was from when the old man had taken them to the beach with the other kids or now teens which brought a bigger smile to the teens face until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking down a bit suprised natsu saw that it was makarov who placed his hand on the his shoulder and the mn gave natsu a warm smile as he looked at the pictures then at the teen "so natsu i hear that you've been having some problems lately?" makarov said sounding a bit concerned as he walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. Natsu looked down at the ground then at the old man and nodded his head slowly before looking at mirajane who immediately walked into the next room leaving the two alone, makarov, was a good observer and he noticed that something really was troubling the teen and he hated seeing natsu looking miserable. "natsu you know you can tell me anything right? I'll always be here for you son" makarov said sounding so calm and reassuring which was starting to make natsu feel as if his chest was tighting up on him causing a large lump to form in his throat as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

"ma..makarov..igneel and grandeeney came to see me and wendy at home yesterday without telling us and..and you know that it's been hard for me and wendy to even talk to them but they came in their and blamed us for not forgiving them and that what they did was for our own good since they would be earning a lot of money and-" makarov slammed his fists onto the table and looked up at natsu with anger in his eyes, mad, no furious with what natsu had said makarov grabbed his own printer and threw it at the wall causing it to smash into pieces which made natsu wince a little as he wiped his tears away and looked at the older man with confusion but still grabbed his shoulder and looked the man in the eyes before giving him a hug. "natsu you know i think of you as my own son and it hurts me to even hear that igneel and grandeeney had the nerve to even come back to see you and wendy!" makarov yelled sounding very upset as natsu squeezed the older mans arm and gave him a sad smile "me and igneel got into a fight and he ended winning since he knocked me out-" makarov once more interrupted natsu as he grabbed his coffee cup and threw at the wall smashing it to pieces while looking at its remains with gritted teeth "natsu! what makes you think that if igneel hits you or wendy that i'll stand by and do nothing about it!" the older man yelled sounding mad, no outraged as he looked at natsu with anger in his eyes. Makarov knew about what igneel and grandeeney did to wendy and natsu since he had raised the kids himself when he found them wandering the streets of magnolia while looking for their parents, makarov, knew about how to raise kids since he had to raise laxus after his parents died in a car accident but he seemed to heal from the accident mentally and emotionally after wendy and natsu moved in with them before leaving their home to live in their original home that they had left untouched until natsu was in the ninth grade.

"listen natsu i know that its just wensday but i want you and wendy to come over and we'll discuss this together with laxus because i do not want igneel coming over to see you and wendy unless he comes and talks to me about it because i have legal authority over you meaning i went to court and got you and wendy as my legal adopted children" natsu nodded after makarov told him that and sent him off to class with mirajane who was going to escort him back making sure he didn't leave school property or go skipping on the roofs of the buildings. Mirajane and natsu walked out of the office after makarov and natsu hugged and laughed a little over something makarov said, mirajane, was happy that natsu was able to talk to makarov since she had already told the man about what natsu had gone through with sting but told him to call natsu down to the office so he himself could tell him what else had happened later that same day he had met sting.

"hey natsu i'm glad that you were able to talk to makarov about what happened between you and your parents and i'm sure this is very hard for you and wendy but i want you to know that you can always count on me and makarov" mirajane said walking a bit slower so she could be walking at natsu's pace so he wouldn't be left behind. Natsu looked down at the ground smiling before shaking his head and chuckling a bit before he walked down a different a hallway "hey mira i really need to go home and get my head cleared out so can you tell wendy to walk home with lucy?" natsu said as he continued to walk down the hallway making mirajane sigh as she nodded her head "fine but try not to get caught this time?" the white haired brunette said giggling a bit as she walked towards some vending machines to buy some green tea. Natsu waved goodbye to the girl before he started jogging down the wallway and turning to the right heading into a different passage way that led him to the parking lot where he was going to run across and try not to be spotted by the police that were supposed to patrol the place but rarely did.

ooOoo home

natsu was jogging towards his house when he noticed someone was infront of him and he was about to go around the person but noticed that their was something very familiar about the person and he noticed that it was a male and he had no shirt on and was walking with a blue haired girl. Juvia and were holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk which led to natsu's home which also had a short cut to gray's street which was just down the road and at a fence that had a door that he and natsu had made for playing hide and seek when they were younger but was now used for going to the park or just when someone didn't want to walk around the entire neighborhood to see someone. Smiling natsu took his phone out and snapped ten different pictures before he ran up behind the couple and jumped in between them catching them off guard as he gray's face went completely white as he realized it was natsu who had separated him from juvia. The blue haired girl on the other hand turned completely red and tried to run but was stopped by natsu grabbing her jacket which seemed to make gray mad as he clenched his fists and gave natsu a glare which made the teen chuckle as he let juvia go and pat gray on the back.

"i knew that you would finally be able to get with her gray!" natsu chuckled as he continued to pat the teens back and gave juvia a smile that made her bury her nose in the scarf she was wearing. Gray began to turn red as natsu gave him a goofy smile and pulled his phone out and dailed mirajanes number and showed it to the male making him go from blushing to looking like he was about die as all the color left his face. mirajane questioned natsu why he had called her while she was in class but screamed at the top of her lungs _i'm shipping it so hard!_ Over the phone after natsu had told her that gray and juvia were dating behind everyones backs. After getting into a playful fight the two teens joked about how long it took them to get the courage to even start dating the girls they were with which in turn made juvia pout as she listened to her gray-sama make jokes about how he was going to wait longer to ask her out.

"alright with that out of the way now how come your all the way out here? Me and juvia were skipping do go on a date but you interrupted us" gray said sounding a little disappointed that he didn't get to go on the date that he had planned out for himself and juvia. Natsu smiled and then looked at the ground then at his shoes before finally looking back up at gray with a now frown on his face and placed his hand on the males shoulder and looked him in the eyes and sighed "gray listen i'm not sure what i'm going to do about this whole igneel thing but i hope that makarov can help me sort somethings out" gray and juvia began to pay attention to the teen as he told them about the talk he had with makarov in his office and it shocked the teens to know that he had gotten angry about what igneel had done to natsu during his _visit_ which was what he had called it but what really threw the teens off guard was when natsu told them that laxus wanted to help him with his problem.

"hey man just come over to the party that laxus is throwing this weekend and we'll all talk about this in a group with makarov because we all know about how hard you and wendy have had it since your parents left you guys and i'm not letting igneel hit my best friend without going through me" natsu smiled as gray said this and nodded and squeezed the teens arm before walking back down his street towards his home "hey gray thanks man..i'll be at the party..and that's something you can count on" natsu said as he waved goodbye before jogging towards his house.

As natsu jogged down the sidewalk and then slowed down to walking as he got closer to his home as he began to remember what had happened just two weeks ago. He took his phone out to check the time and turned the screen and saw lucy which brought a smile to his face as he saw that the time was two thirty pm which meant that school was going to end in an hour and decided to do something with the spare time that he had on his hands before lucy and wendy got home. lucy had been staying over at natsu's home to help cope with all of the stress that wendy and natsu had been dealing with since their parents came to visit them. She had decided that it would be better if she stayed by natsu's side to help keep him and wendy happy seeing how that they needed to be happy with everything that they had been through. Natsu was glad that she had decided to stay over with him until everything got sorted out and he was glad that she had told caprico and virgo that she was staying over because they would have flipped out if she had been gone more than three days without telling them where she was. Chuckling natsu opened the door to his home and went upstairs and got on his computer and started looking for one mans company _igneel_ that's all natsu had to search up and he came up with many pictures of his father and his co workers. He had a mutli millionaire company that worked for microsoft and not only that his company also worked for many other companys. Breathing heavily natsu began to look for where his father was currently staying so he could set up a conference with him which would be between him and makarov and laxus and gray and basically everyone he knew that felt that the man needed to be put in his place. "don't worry _dad_ you're about to be put in your place" natsu said sounding very made as he pulled his phone and began to text makarov about where his father was and that he was still staying at the hotel he was renting in the bahamas.

ooOoo 4:00pm

lucy and wendy were walking on the sidewalk that natsu had used to get home and the two girls seemed very worried for the teen since he had left school property just to clear his mind out. Weny on the other hand seemed to be going into a panic attack since natsu had never told anyone to tell her to walk home with someone else and she began to fear that natsu was doing something stupid. Lucy was worried as well since she knew that natsu was still pretty mad over the fight he had with his dad when he had come back to see him and wendy only to blame them for not wanting to forgive him and grandeeney.

"wendy come on we have to go check up on natsu" lucy said as he grabbing the younger girls arm and forcing her into a jog which the younger girl turned into a sprint as she began to quicken her pace passing lucy as she ran down the street to her home. "right, hope natsu isn't doing something stupid" lucy said as she began to run with the younger girl as she felt dread start to wash over her as they got closer to the house and once they reached the driveway they ran through the front door that was unlocked, running up the stairs the two girls burst into natsu room and looked around but fixed their eyes on the guy that was smoking a blunt on his bean bag chair.

Lucy stared in disbelief as she looked at natsu as he puffed out a large cloud of smoke from his mouth, wendy, didn't even look at him but she knew that what he was doing was smoking weed and not the cheap kind she could tell that what he got was strong. "n..natsu!" wendy yelled as she ran up to the guy with clenched fists and prepared to punch the teen in the back of the head but stopped once he turned around and gave her a _happy_ smile as he stood up. happy who was natsu's cat ran out the door followed by charle who seemed to be scared of the teen as he walked over to lucy with wendy in his arms and gave the two girls a big hug which they struggled to get out of which was easy seeing how natsu was very high.

"please natsu! stop this! This is not what you should be doing!" lucy yelled as he smacked the teen across the face knocking the blunt he had been smoking right out of his mouth. Wendy looked at lucy with tears in her eyes as she smacked her brother but the younger girl knew that she had done it for natsu's own good seeing how he was now trying drugs. "natsu stop we'll figure out everything that's going on between us and out parents but trying drugs won't help!" wendy yelled as she ran into her brothers chest giving him a hug which knocked him down onto the bed. "don't worry wendy this isn't my first time.." natsu said sounding a bit normal but sounding really fucked up, lucy and wendy couldn't believe what they had just heard, natsu, had already tried drugs more than once. "no...that can't be" lucy said with a quivering lip as she looked at natsu in disbelief, her, natsu had already tried drugs, she, almost broke down into tears but managed to keep her cool as she thought of a way to help the poor teen "don't worry natsu we'll figure out how to help you and wendy out with your parent problems" lucy whispered as she took all the weed the teen had and walked out the door to throw it away in the trash. While walking down the stairs to the kitchen lucy thought to herself _he'll be ok right? I know natsu...and he'd never do something that would hurt me and wendy...he'll snap out of it sooner or later but until then i'll stay by his side with wendy._ As she thought about this in her head lucy began to tear up at the thought of natsu being corrupted over such a little thing and fell to her knees and began to sob silently into her hands after throwing the weed away. _Don't worry natsu...i'll stay by your side to the end..._ lucy thought as she continued to cry.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter of fairy tail high! So yeah things happened between igneel and natsu and grandeeney and of course wendy but who knows what will happen next? What will makarov do to igneel once he gets the chance to meet him in the bahamas hotel that he's staying at?**

 **Want to know what happens next? Leave a comment or a review and stick around for the next chapter! Spoiler alert its called the fight for justice**

 **Til next time in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	42. Chapter 42

After about two weeks of rehabilitation natsu was released from a rehabilitation clinic that said he was clean but that someone would have to be keeping an eye on him. natsu, himself, alone did not go into the clinic but was forced to go by lucy and wendy after he had turned sober after his little high party that he had by himself. He had no idea or knowledge that wendy and lucy knew that he was high since he was high and the fact that he had been smoking just before they were about to be released from school didn't help since they had found him in his room sitting down on a bean bag chair smoking his ass off as he went high into the clouds with happiness.

"man i really did fuck up" a pink haired teen cursed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk in city place passing a karaoke building that seemed all to familiar to him since he had been in it quite a number of times. "maybe i should try apologizing to lucy and wendy about all of this and i'm sure that they were pretty upset finding out that i had been smoking and trying drugs for a while without anyone else knowing about it" natsu continued to whisper to him as he walked down the crowded sidewalk which was filled with people trying to get from one place to another. Natsu walked past many stores including anime filled ones and didn't bother to go back and check out what they had inside but it didn't seem to bother him since he had a lot more on his mind that was more important than manga's and videos.

The teen continued to walk passing the muvico theater while thinking about the perfect way to apologize to the girls, gajeel, could see natsu walking from his point of view since he was on the second floor of the row of buildings that led to the muvico theater passage way. "man natsu i didn't think that levy was lying when she told me that you were smoking...you need to find a way to apologize to those two girls back at your home" gajeel sighed as he watched his friend walk past him without batting an eye as he headed towards the parking lot where he was supposed to be picked up by mirajane. The white haired brunette herself told natsu that she would be picking him up but told him to meet her at the parking complex in city place since the inner parts of the place always had cars filling the streets and she didn't want to wait in a long line to pick him up which would just be wasting gas in the process. Mirajane already knew what had happened and she knew that natsu was doing drugs since he always told her everything but she had also helped him quit a long time ago when he had started since she didn't want him to become addicted to the weed and pot that he was smoking but she had no idea that he had started to smoke once more and trying new drugs including mushrooms and very specific pills that he would take from time to time when he said he had headaches.

Mirajane was suprised taht natsu even told her that he had started doing drugs again since she expected him to try to keep it a secret but the male never had much success with keeping things away from mirajane especially when she was sad and when she had been crying over a talk about she and lisanna would spend time together gossiping about boys and what not natsu came straight out and told her that he had started doing drugs once more which was when mirajane smacked him across the face and yelled at him before grabbing her car keys and dragging the teen out the door and putting him in her car and driving to rehab center that was a little further past city place.

"man where the hell is mira? She said she'd be here in ten minutes and that was about thirty minutes ago!" natsu whined as he searched the parking complex for the brunettes car and was happy to see familiar head lights heading his way. Natsu ran up to the girls car and got in giving her a smile as he put his seatbelt on but noticed that she seemed to be a little down and didn't have her signature smile on her face which seemed to worry him since he knew that when she was sad it was because something was bothering her. "hey mira is everything ok?" natsu questioned the white haired brunette while giving her a look that said just tell me because i'll get it out of you either way which seemed to make the girl giggle a bit as she shook her head and looked at him and gave him a smile "listen natsu i know that all this stress got you back into doing drugs since they were what calmed you down but don't you think you should have thought about lucy's and wendy's feelings?" the white haired brunette said as she passed a car that had a familiar looking red haired girl in it but didn't notice that her friend had passed her since she was busy talking to jellal who had been sitting next to her when they passed by. Natsu sighed and looked out the window and stared a couple of light poles that they passed by as the continued to drive down the road and he didn't bothering looking back at mirajane which let her know that he knew he did fuck up and didn't want to be reminded. "natsu it's ok so don't get so down ok?" mirajane said as she gave the teen a nudge to the arm which he playfully made look like she had hurt him making the white haired brunette giggle.

"yeah i know mira and it's not that i'm upset about what i did because i kind of liked it but i know it was stupid but what is upsetting me is what the outcome of my actions were" natsu said as he continued to look at the light poles that passed by the car as they continued to drive down the street to natsu's home. mirajane smiled to herself and began to hum which made natsu look at her in confusion "hey mira you alright?" natsu said making the girl giggle a bit as she looked at him and just nodded her head and continued to hum which made natsu feel a bit awkward to be around the girl. He didn't know why she was humming and it wasn't bothering him but what was bothering him was that he didn't know why she was because him being released from a rehab clinic was nothing to be happy about because it made him look bad. Sighing in defeat that mirajane wouldn't tell him why she was humming the teen slumped down in the car seat as they passed by a gas station before turning to the left quickly which suprised the teen since they were supposed to be heading to his house but they were heading towards makarov's. "mira what are we doing here at makarov's place?" natsu questioned the brunette as he got out of the car and was met by laxus who had a big grin on his face as he pat the teen on the back before giving mirajane a hand shake. "well natsu since you want to know why i took you to our principles home i'll tell you" mirajane said as she giggled " now we came her because you've been having problems with your parents right? So makarov decided to have igneel come her and he lied to him saying that he was party of a multimillionaire company which seemed to have caught your dads attention" natsu's eyes widened as he heard mirajane tell him that makarov had lied to his dad just so he could have him come over so he and laxus could kick his ass or just talk to him about how he had treated natsu and wendy and that it was bad. "don't worry because gildarts will be here before igneel arrives" mirajane said which made natsu's jaw drop to the ground as he heard that cana's father would be joining in on the small chat since he had also helped raise natsu when he was a little kid even though he had set cana aside for that which she forgave him for which was a relief to both natsu and the dad.

"now natsu i don't want to kill you're father or try to hurt him even though that i'll be holding back since i want to strangle the motherfucker with my bare hands i want to show that i'm also a man of business which i am since i actually owned a company before i ended up selling it to someone else since i got all the money i needed for a great early retirement" makarov chimmed his way into the conversation which brought a smile to the teens face as he hugged the older man letting him know that he was grateful for everything that he was doing for him.

ooOoo three hours later

it was already one o'clock in the afternoon and guild arts finally showed up after making the teens and the grandfather wait for about a good three hours which didn't really bother the teens seeing how they still needed to wait for igneel who was supposed to be their at one thirty. It was a nice Friday afternoon and even though makarov could have chosen Monday or any of the weekends to talk to igneel he decided to have erza run the school for the day seeing how she was good with ordering people around which was good for makarov since he needed to save his energy for igneel once he showed up ready to _chat_ with the older man.

while makarov talked to guild arts about what his real intentions were with calling him their to talk to igneel there was a loud sound in the distance that seemed to be getting louder and louder as it began to close in on the teens and the older men who looked down the road and saw a car that looked like natsu's only all black with the name _igneel_ engraved on the side of the doors which were painted red. Gild arts had a confused look on his face as he looked down to makarov who just stared at the car in anger as it slowed down to hault infront of his home, igneel, opened the car door and got out and gave all the teens that had gathered their including makarov and guild arts a pissed of look as he turned to face makarov who had a vain that was bulging at the base of his skull as he approached natsu's father who seemed to be quite interested in how far the old man thought he was going to get.

"this is just like you natsu" igneel chuckled as he turned around to face his son but was met by three fists which belonged to natsu and laxus and mirajane. Stumbling backwards igneel felt someone's strong arms wrap around his and was picked up before being slammed down into the ground by none other than guild arts who had a smirk on his face as makarov jumped off of his shoulders and landed elbow first into the older mans chest causing him to yell in pain as he got up and grabbed makarov and threw him at the wall but was caught by guild arts who gave the man a menacing glare as he set the old man down on the ground again. " we called you to come here so we could talk like civilized people so can we please do that?" makarov yelled making everyone nod while standing on the older mans grass as they walked into his home and sat down at the kitchen table that was big enough to fit two families. Sitting on opposite endes was natsu and igneel and even though natsu was still mad about what his father did to him month ago he still felt mad and he couldn't help but feel like yelling at the top of his lungs since he was being forced to look at the man that hurt him and his sister.

Gild arts walked up to igneel and looked the man in the eyes then stuck his hand out to show that he wanted to shake his hand even though he had just punched the well-built tall man who seemed to be in his mid 40s. Gild arts had to admit that natsu's dad had a strong and firm handshake and it was hard for people to meet his strength when it came to handshakes which was pretty scary seeing how he had beaten mayweather in his handshake contest and he had fought the man in the ring and won which was something everyone will remember seeing how it made gild arts a millionaire.

"listen igneel we wanted to talk to you about the way you have treated natsu and wendy since you've gotten back and i for one do not like how you are treating the kid that me and makarov here raised" the formal looking guild arts said as he looked at natsu and smiled then looked at makarov who nodded his head before he looked at igneel who just huffed and looked away without batting an eye to natsu who was still glaring at him from across the dinning room table.

"i do not care for how i treated wendy and natsu for i did what i had to do to earna good living for our family!" igneel stated as he slammed his fists down onto the table while giving natsu a hard glare of his own seeing how the teen himself kept eyeing him as if he was waiting for him to say something he didn't like so he could get up and start snapping on him.

"igneel we know that you think that what you did to natsu and wendy with grandeeney seemed like a good move but i can assure you that what you did was beyond stupid! Me and gild arts here had to take care of your children seeing how they didn't know how to care for themselves!" makarov said sounding very angry as he spoke to igneel who looked at him with an unhappy look on his face which seemed to match makarov's.

"if this chat is going to be about how me and grandeeney have treated natsu and wendy since we left then i should leave now because this will not solve anything" igneel stated coldly as he got up and fixed his tie that he had on his black suit and began to walk towards the door to the house but was stopped by Gildarts who was blocking the door. Shaking his head gild arts with angry look on his face pointed towards the table which seemed to piss igneel off as he walked back to th table and sat down.

"what is it? Do you want to keep telling me about how badly i have treated my own children?" igneel said sitting down once more. Makarov shook his head and looked at natsu with a small smile then looked at Gildarts who nodded his head before he looked at igneel who was eyeing as he waited for the old man to say something.

"igneel we know you care for your children but til you come to realize that money is not everything in this world and me and Gildarts would like for you release natsu and wendy from you custody so we may take care of them as foster parents!" makarov yelled at igneel who was caught off guard by what makarov had just said about wanting to take natsu and wendy from his custody. Igneel stood up and walked over to where makarov was standing and looked down at the older and smaller man "if you must insist then give me the papers and i'll sign 'em but the minute that i change my mind i will be coming back" igneel said as he makarov took a piece of paper that had the names of wendy and natsu which igneel himself wrote his signature on the paper which to the city court said that he and Gildarts now had custody of natsu dragneel and wendy marvel. Igneel walked out of the house angirly and got into his car and drove off after mumbling a ton of curse words including the ones that even makarov or gildarts would never use even if they were angry.

"son i hope that things work out well for you and wendy now that you both are in our custody" gildarts said making natsu kind of feel a little happier as he gave the man a fist bump before looking down at makarov who had a huge smile on his face and gave him a hug which the older man happily returned. Laxus and the other just chuckled a bit as they watched natsu become part of great family which to laxus didn't come to a suprise because he remembers that one point in his life when natsu used to call him _big brother_ and remembering that brought a small smile to the teens face as he walked over to natsu and ruffled his hair thinking about how fun it might be having a _little brother and sister_ once more. "maybe things might just work out for you and wendy natsu" laxus said giving the teen a pat on the back before walking back over to where the others were. Natsu smiled to himself and shook his head _lets hope it does..big brother_ natsu thought to himself as he began to think of when he and laxus were _brothers_ and with that in mind natsu thought to himself that maybe things were going to work out.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter of fairy tail high! And maybe saying this chapter was called the fight wasn't a good idea because that was not what i had in mind haha. So now that natsu is part of makarov's family what will happen next? Their are only eight more chapter to go! And the two year time jump is about to happen so i hope you're all ready to see lisanna once more!**

 **I'll see you all next time on the next chapter of Fairy Tail High! Leave a comment or a review and bye!**


	43. Chapter 43

It was Monday and the morning was fresh with a cool breeze blowing as the sun came over the horizion and washed over everything with a nice warm light. The sun crept up on walls bringing warmth along with it as it touched every crack and pore in sight, natsu's, home was covered in a blanket of warm light as the door swung opened revealing the teen carrying a box as he walked over to his car and placed all of the box in the passenger seat. Wendy had to squint when she exited her home while she carried a box full of clothes and games while being followed by Gildarts and makarov who were carrying more boxes filled with the teens possessions. Jellal and elfman were carrying a self that they got from natsu's room and walked across the street to lucy's home while virgo and caprico greeted them at the door letting them in and guiding them to the spare rooms that were on the second floor of the blonde's home.

It might have been a bad way to start off their morning but natsu was glad that he and wendy were moving in with lucy since their parents decided to sell the house and leave the kids stranded their all alone but didn't think that they had friends that would help them out in their time of need. Lucy was more than happy to have her boyfriend move in with her and even though to her it seemed like a big step she still decided it was best to help the teen out seeing how he had always been their for her in her time of need. Despite the fact that lucy was suprised when the teens had come to her and asked her to let them move in out of no where which threw her and the maids and butlers out since they didn't expect the teens to come to her on such short notice even though they were dating it still came to them as suprise.

"hey natsu i'm glad that lucy is letting us move in with her but i still feel kind of bad since we didn't with her about and kind of just said we were since we had nowhere else to go" wendy said as she placed her box of possessions in the teens car and followed him back into the home and to his room which was now almost completely empty. Natsu shook his head and sighed as he walked into his room and looked at wendy and gave her a smile "look wendy it's fine since me and lucy are dating and i'm sure she understands that we need her help right now and she isn't the type of person that will sit around and watch her own boyfriend and his sister suffer when they need her help the mos" natsu said as he pat the younger girls head which made her smile as she shook her head and pouted while crossing her arms. Natsu chuckled and grabbed a box that was filled with pictures that he had taken that year and wendy noticed that he had some pictures that she had never seen before and tried to open the box to see what the pictures contained. Natsu put the box down and looked at wendy and smiled before opening the box letting her go through the pictures as she picked one out that caught her attention. "hey natsu when did you take this picture of you and lucy?" wendy questioned the teen as she examined the picture and saw natsu and lucy looking into the camera with big smiles on their faces showing that they were happy and enjoying themsleves on the beach. Natsu chuckled and grabbed te picture and looked at before smiling after realizing that he had taken it on one of the dates that he went on with lucy "oh this was when i took lucy to the beach on one of our dates and i couldn't help but laugh when she tripped and fell into the water" natsu started to laugh as he told wendy about the date that he had taken the blonde on that day and the younger girl herself couldn't help but laugh along as her brother told her about when he had fallen off boardwalk and into a bush since he had lost his balance on the wooden railings that he was trying to balance himself on.

"jeez natsu it seems that you and lucy have gotten so close in the time that you two have spent dating each other" wendy said happily as she nudged her brothers arm as he chuckled a nodded his head in agreement. "well i do love lucy and i'm happy that we're going out and nothing makes me happier than seeing her everyday besides you of course" natsu said as he picked up his box of pictures and carried it back to the car which he was going to drive across to lucy's home and get help from all of the maids and butlers and guards that would move his and wendy's belonging into their seperate rooms that the blonde had used for studying and singing. Lucy had decided that she should get rid of the things in the two rooms and let natsu and wendy live in them which the two teens agreed to and before the blonde knew it she was busy helping natsu with his things while wendy got help from mirajane and her older brother and jellal who erza admired as she helped him move most of the heavy shelves with elfman into the teens rooms.

"hey natsu how do you feel about moving in with lucy?" mirajane questioned the teen as she helped him move the box of pictures into the car and closed the door before looking the male in the eyes as he sighed and nodded his head "yeah lucy is fine with us moving in and i don't really feel very affected from the whole ordeal seeing how my father was eventually going to kick us out" natsu said as he walked around the car and got into the driver seat.

Mirajane sighed and bumped the cars rooftop letting the teen know that he was clear to drive, natsu, pushed his foot down onto the gas pedal as the car's engine came to life after he had ignited the engine causing mirajane to jump a little since she didn't expect the teen to start the car so loudly, smiling, natsu drove across the street and up lucy's driveway and parked the car infront of her garage and got out being greeted by caprico and virgo along with the rest of heartfillia's staff. Natsu shook their hands and helped them carry his possessions into his room which was a relief to most of them seeing how they saw that he would be carrying his own weight and not forcing it on them.

It might have been a little early in the morning to start moving but the bank investors had come to natsu's home and knocked on his door and told him he had twenty four hours to leave the premisses with whatever they could carry on their back which natsu took as an insult seeing how the investors thought the teen wouldn't be able to survive for a minute it the real world until he called lucy and said he was moving in with her which caught the investors and the blonde off guard. Sighing over the phone lucy said she'd call their friends up so they could help the teen move into her home since she could see the investors standing at natsu's front door from her view since her room was infront of her home.

"jeez natsu i know that i said it was ok for you to move in but did you have to call me so early in the morning?" lucy questioned as she looked at natsu while helping the teen with a box that was filled with clothes. Natsu was chuckling as he shook his head and gave lucy a smile which she returned as he walked up the stairs to the second floor of her house and walked down to where his room was and set the boxes down before jogging down to the car and grabbing another box and running back upstairs and setting it down and repeated the same process over and over again. Natsu was determined to finish moving everything around as fast as he could so he could help wendy out so they could be out of the butlers and maids hair since they had come unannounced first thing in the moring even though they said it was no problem the teen still wanted to leave them alone seeing how he was a guest in the place that they lived/worked in.

ooOoo thirty minutes later

natsu helped wendy carry the last shelf into her room which was fairly small seeing how she only used it for her lamp and kept her videogames in the drawers. Wendy laughed a bit when she saw the look on elfman and jellal's faces when natsu said that half of the games in one of the boxes belonged to wendy and that the other xbox 360 and xbox one were also her's which really threw the teens off guard since they didn't think that a girl like wendy would play videogames.

"jeez wendy i didn't know that you loved playing games just as much as your brother here" elfman joked as he playfully punched natsu on the shoulder making the teen chuckles as he punched the male back a little harder. "well i she likes spending time with me so she was bound to start asking me if she could try playing videogames once in a while" natsu said making the girl next to him start to giggle as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"hey natsu do you think you and lucy can make it to the party today?" elfman questioned the teen as he placed another box next to wendy before looking at the male "well seeing how it's Monday and its a teacher work day" natsu said humming a bit a which made elfman chuckle a bit as he slapped the teen on the back jokingly as he shook his head at his friend acting like a child. "alright i'll see you their and lets hope that you don't get your sister drunk this time" elfman said laughing which made wendy blush in embaressment since she had gotten drunk the last time she tagged along with natsu to a party.

After moving everything into wendy's room elfman and the rest of the teens decided to head home after getting some water to drink since they had to move a lot of furniture back and forth between the two houses and it was exhausting which natsu had to agree on since he carried his shelf that had been stuffed with his airsoft guns and pellet rifles and it didn't help that he and elfman and jellal had to carry across the road fast since their were cars honking their horns at them. Natsu and wendy thanked everyone for their hard work and for coming out to help them at such an early time in the morning which their friends kept on insisting was clearly fine. "alright guys i want to say thank you once again for helping me and wendy move in with lucy and even though i can't really give you all money right now i'll think of a way-" natsu was cut short by erza's finger being placed on his lips as she gave him a smile "listen natsu you don't have to give us money because we're your friends and friends help each other out so just think of this as a token of our apprectiation" erza said as she gave the teen a hug then pulling away to give wendy a smile and a bigger hug which made her blush since she felt erza's huge breasts push againt her face before she was put down and faced with irony of having to deal with the blush on her cheeks which made everyone laugh out loud. Chuckling natsu once more gave everyone a hug before letting them all go home and enjoy the rest of the morning before he met them all again at the party.

While the teens got in their cars and drove home only two people stayed behind and those people were makarov and Gildarts who seemed to be very happy as they ruffled the teens hair and gave him a hug before doing the same to wendy. "hey guys i just wanted to say that i hope everything works out and that i'm glad that you were able to find someone to stay with" Gildarts said as he gave wendy a hug before makarov began to tremble which the three noticed "natsu! my boy! I didn't know that you and lucy got together a couple of months ago!" makarov yelled which made natsu chuckle in embarressment as he rubbed the back of his head as lucy walked in and gave the four people standing in the room a huge smile "well natsu decided to let everyone to find out by themselves" lucy said as he happily wrapped her arms around natsu's neck and kissed him making makarov cheer with joy as Gildarts wiped a tear away from his eye happy from the fact that natsu was finally with a girl that liked him back.

After pulling away from the kiss natsu was met with huge hugs from Gildarts and makarov as they congradulated the two teens for finally finding someone that they could be happy with and even though they had just gotten together a couple of months ago, makarov and Gildarts, playfully teased the teens saying their daughters and sons would look so cute and that they would have many traits from their father and mother which made lucy and natsu blush a deep shade of red as they looked at each other exchanging glances before looking away in different directions.

After Gildarts and makarov finished teasing the children they said their farewells and left the home heading for a bar downtown where they could talk about girls and how natsu was probably doing the naughty things with lucy when no one was looking.

"jeez those guys can be a pain in the neck" lucy sighed still blushing which made natsu chuckle as he shook his head thinking about what makarov and Gildarts said about the teens having children and how they would look like the mother and father. "yeah but i still think their cool" natsu replied as he stretched his arms and draped one of them around lucy's neck and pecked her cheek making her blush turn a deeper shade of red since wendy was watching them.

"natsu! stop wendy's looking!" lucy yelled blushing as natsu looked at his sister who was now turning red and went back to trailing kisses up and down her neck making the girl bite her lips as she tried not to moan.

ooOoo a couple minutes later

After natsu had finished teasing lucy infront of wendy he went back to fixing his new room by putting the things he had in places he thought they looked best in but with a little help from lucy he was able to make the room like his old one just without the black carpet he had on the floor which he didn't mind not having since the wooden floor in the room lucy had given him made him feel cozy. Wendy on the other hand was being very creative as she was putting different things in places they usually didn't go in and it was kind of weird that she had decided to add a lock to her door so no one could get which made lucy wonder if the locks were for when she was busy playing videogames.

With the help of natsu and lucy, wendy, was able to have her room organized within a short time span of two hours which isn't that long if your playing music and dancing with your friends. Natsu had finished setting his room up with the help of virgo and caprico since the kept insisting that they help him out since they said they were quite bored and didn't know what to do and that helping him move and arrange his things might help them keep their minds off of boredom. After a grueling three hours of moving things around natsu noticed when he checked his watch that he was wearing on his wrist that it was already past lunch time and they hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

"hey lucy do you want to come with me and wendy since we haven't eaten breakfast? We're heading down to McDonald's or dunken donuts" natsu offered the blonde chick to tag along which she happily accepted which made natsu very happy since he gave her a kiss on the lips and grabbed her arm along with wendys and ran out the door to car. "hey natsu i want to let you know that i'm glad that you moved in and that i don't have a problem with it since we're dating and nothing would make me happier than having you live with me" lucy said as she got into the passanger seat of the hellcat. "i just hope that my beautiful girlfriend doesn't start getting mad at me for lounging around which i'll be doing a lot til a i get a job with gajeel" natsu joked making wendy giggle and lucy shake her head while smiling. Natsu was happy that he moved in with lucy and he couldn't be any happier with lucy and he couldn't wait for the party that the was going with her and wendy later that afternoon.

 **Hey guys so i hope you all liked this chapter and i hope you are all ready for the time jump that will be coming very soon!**

 **Now that natsu has moved in with lucy what will the two do at the party? Will wendy get drunk? Most likely and natsu might get to have some fun having a drinking contest with laxus!**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail high!**


	44. Chapter 44

Lucy was on her bed reading a book that she had just bought at the mall but was interrupted by a pink haired teen who took the book of her hands and stuck his tongue out at her giving her a goofy smile as she got up and off of her bed and chased him out of the room. It was normal for natsu to bother lucy so he could have fun and in the end the girl would be laughing along with the teen but she had gotten used to natsu playing with her now that he was living in the same house with her. They had gone to the party that laxus was holding at his house the night before and luckily wendy and natsu had not gotten drunk which lucy was thankful for since she didn't have to drag them all the way to natsu car and then drive them home where she had to carry them to bed which she had done plenty of times since natsu always invited the girl to go to parties with him.

Natsu on the other hand was grateful that he was able to strike a deal with gajeel's boss at lafayetee's and since he was had always been one of the most high paying customers the boss let natsu get a job as one of the few top chef's in the restraunt and it was because of natsu's great cooking that he got the job which he thanked gajeel for many times at the party. Gajeel couldn't get natsu to calm down with all of the thank you's and it didn't bother him it was just that he wasn't used to being thanked by the teen so it was kind of awkward for him to be grateful that the teen was thanking him so he ended up giving natsu a bottle of whiskey and sent him on his way until he came back with a pissed off levy who was dragging natsu by the ear. That night had been filled with joy since wendy and natsu got to celebrate their release from their parents and even though they still were mad and upset they were glad that makarov and Gildarts had their backs.

"jeez natsu i think i like you better when your wasted 'cause you don't cause me problems when your passed out unless your asleep at the party but that's about it" lucy playfully punched natsu as she tried to get her book back from him but the teen didn't want to end the fun their as he ran down the hallway and into wendy's room where the little girl was drawing a bunny but was startled when natsu and lucy came running into her room making her jump a little from the unexpected entrance as natsu ran by her and jumped onto her bed where lucy decided to give up and see what wendy was doing. "sorry wendy for barging into your room but your brother! Was bothering me" lucy said making wendy giggle as she looked at natsu who had a big goofy grin on his face as he plopped down on the girls bed chuckling. "don't worry lucy it's ok and i don't really mind you two coming into my room especially since this is your home and i'm living here for free" wendy replied giving lucy a smile as she turned back to her paper and continued to draw the bunnies feet which lucy thought was so cute as she watched the younger girl draw. "jeez wendy i didn't know that you were so good at drawing!" lucy said astonished as the younger girl smirked and started adding more detail to th bunnies body and shading in the parts that were supposed to be dark which for a girl was very impressive but as for a guy like natsu drawing something like a dragon was better which was why he had a tatto of dragon on his arm which was pink for some reason.

"jeez lucy if you wanted to see some great drawings than go look in my cabinet thats in my room and you'll see i have some sketch pads in their that i use to draw birds and cool things like dragons and snakes and sometimes lizards" natsu said as she yawned making lucy give him an interested look "well if you insist then i'll go get the sketch pads" lucy said as she walked out of the room leaving natsu and wendy alone for moment as they exchanged glances and laughed at each other knowing that they were both great at drawing and it was extremely easy for them to draw something as long as they were by themselves or really concentrated. Lucy walked back into the room with an astonished look on her face as she flipped through pages of natsu's art work and she blushed when she saw one of wendy and erza sitting together while hugging and her blush deeped when she saw a drawing of herself in her bikini and it wasn't embarrassing that natsu decided to draw her but it was embarrassing because he got all the details correct including her curves which was starting to make the teens face turn a deeper shade of red which natsu noticed and smirked "well that blush on your face means you found the drawing of yourself in your amazing bikini that made everything on you stand out" natsu playfully cooed making the girls blush turn a dark as hell shade of red as she tried to give the teen a glare but instead gave him a shy look and went to open her mouth but let out only a tiny meep which made natsu laugh. _Jeez i hate you natsu_ lucy thought as she tried to hide her face from the teen and his little sister who were looking at her and laughing as she tried to back out of the room slowly.

ooOoo at Ihope

natsu was sitting at his table with lucy and wendy in ihop since they didn't eat anything for breakfast once again and thought it was strange since that was a second time that week and they weren't doing anything so drastic. Right before natsu was about to order his food gray and juvia out of nowhere sat down at the table and looked at the waitress and smiled before she went back to asking natsu what he was going to eat before proceeding to go around the whole table and then leaving to go take care of their orders.

"hey gray what are you doing here? And morning juvia" natsu questioned the teen as he said good morning to the blue haired brunette that was sitting next to him. gray just chcukled a bit before shaking his head and kissing juvia on the cheek and then said good morning to lucy and wendy who said morning back "well natsu i saw your car outside when i was driving by so i decided to stop and come in here with juvia since we were looking for a place to eat breakfast" gray said as he took a sip of the soda that they waitress placed down in a tray of cups. Natu was not shocked seeing how he and gray would always be splitting the bill whenever they invited people to come eat with them since they wanted to see who would be paying more and then be called a real gentleman in the end which was natsu of course but their was a time when he forgot his wallet and gray paid for the meal which made him feel like a chump.

"well then i'm glad that you and juvia stopped by seeing how lucy and wendy were being so boring" natsu teased the girls who ended up slapping him which made gray and juvia laugh since the teen really didn't seem to have a big brain to be hit like that by two people that he was close to. The waitress soon came back with the teens orders and set the plates of food down on the table before saying enjoy and leaving to go attend another group. Natsu and gray began to chow down on their food but were stopped by lucy and juvia who said they needed to act like mature adults and eat right but were ignored as they sighed and waved them off before returning to their delicous plates of pancakes and eggs.

"jeez these two never seem to learn" juvia playfully joked to lucy who nodded her head and giggled as she watched natsu eat away at his food while juvia stared at gray as he devoured his breakfast infront of her which made her lick her own lips which made wendy smile as she watched juvia stare at gray eat before she went to eating the pancakes she had ordered and thought were delicous which she was very right about as she took the first bite of her food and instantly went into heaven as she continued to eat then devour her breakfast making juvia and lucy wide-eyed as they stared at the younger girl eat her food.

"jeez wendy i didn't know that you took after your brother" lucy jokingly said as she watched the younger girl finish her plate of pancakes and hailed another waitress to go get her another plate which made lucy and juvia's eyes widen. Wendy sat down feeling a bit embarrassed from the fact that she had eaten faster than gray and natsu and was now asking for seconds which made her feel a bit like fat ass which made lucy and juvia laugh while she pouted and sat in her seat while she waited for the waitress to come with her food. While wendy waited for her food natsu and gray finished theirs with a loud burp that anyone inside of the restraunt could have heard even if everyone was talking at the same time which for lucy and juvia was a bit embarrassing since the two idiots that decided to burp out loud were their boyfriends.

"natsu! if your going to burp at least try to conceal it!" lucy scolded as people began to look at the group where they burps had come from which was really embarrassing since people were starting to make jokes and trying to hide their laughs from the teens view. Sighing juiva smacked gray across the back of his head making him feel like an idiot since he was caught up in the moment to see who was a louder burper.

While the two girls scolded the teens for burping so loudly in public the doors to the restraunt swung open revealing three hooded teens walking through them and they had masks on but what no one could see was that they also had m9's in their hands since they were in their pockets which were concealiing the weapons. The three hooded and masked teens walked to the cashiers that were busy attending the people that were trying to pay off what they owed so they could leave but were interrupted by one of the hooded and masked teens as they opened fire on one of the cashiers killing the man instantly with five bullets to the chest. Hitting the ground with the a loud thud everyone snapped out of their frozen state and tried to run out the door when the mans lifeless body hit the ground but while everyone ran including lucy and juvia who were holding and dragging wendy by her hands two teens stayed behind, gray and natsu, who saw the teens walk into the restraunt knew they looked suspicous when they first laid their eyes on them and decided to stop them before anyone else got killed. '

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!" the tallest of the three hooded teens yelled as he tossed a bag onto the counter while pointing his pistol at the cashier he hadn't killed while the other three kept guard but couldn't see gray and natsu hiding behind a small wall that was standing between them and the three teens. Natsu and gray decided to wait for one of the teens to walk over to where they were and they would grab and beat the shit of the teen and take their gun and use it on the teens friends before they were able to escape with the money. While natsu and gray whispered to each other about what they were going to do the two were interrupted by the sound of a girl screaming at the top of her lungs which made natsu and gray jump a little as they peeked over the small wall to look at the girl behind the man at the cash register as one of the hooded teens took a knife out and jabbed it into the mans stomach causing blood to spill out of his mouth as he fell onto his knees with his hands on the knife as he tried to pull it out while the girl stared at him as tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks.

Natsu and gray vaulted over the small wall and charged at the unsuspecting teens, gray, tackled two of the three while natsu grabbed the tallest one turning him around and punching him straight in the face stunning the teen in process as he swung to hit natsu but missed earning him another blow to the face from the pink haired teen. Gray was busy punching both of the teens that were trying to get a hold of their guns that flew out of their hands when they were tackled by the teen and were desprately trying to reach for the guns that were a few feet away from them while natsu and the supposed leader were fighting next to them.

While gray punched one of the teens on the floor unconcious he didn't see that the guy that was fighting natsu had another gun in his jacket that was tucked away from sight but he was able to see it since the teen was trying to avoid natsu's blows but failed to conceal the weapon from sight. Grays punched the teen he was on top of and slammed his head into the ground knocking him out almost instantly but before he could warn natsu he heard a gun shot and saw pink flash past him before a loud thud was heard. Gray turned his head quickly to see natsu laying on the floor with blood pouring of his mouth with his hand on his chest where a circle of blood was forming and as soon as he realized his friend had been shot gray's face turned from astonishment to full out rage as he swiftly kicked the teens leg breaking ankle causing him to scream in pain as he knelt down to grab his ankle but was met with a hard upper cut that knocked him out instantly.

"natsu!natsu!" gray yelled as policemen rushed in and tackled the teen handcuffing him as they yelled for him to stop restraining as he continued to yell his friends name while paramedics rushed in and ran over to natsu's aid while wendy and lucy and juvia waited patiently for the two teens to come out of the restraunt unharmed. Paramedics were shouting orders left and right as another ambulance showed up to the scene and lucy was starting to wonder why it was taking so long for natsu and gray to come out and she finally got her answer when the cops came out dragging someone that yelling at the top of his lungs.

"natsu! natsu! let me go my friend is in their! God damnit!" gray yelled as he tried to fight the cops in a vain attempt to get back to his friends side to see if he was ok but with the cops pulling him away in handcuffs the only thing he could see was a group of paramedics lifting someone up onto a stretcher before he was put into the police car. Juvia saw gray and ran over to where the cops were to explain everything and while she did that lucy and wendy were trying to figure out what he had been yelling and were starting to fear for the worst as some paramedics ran by them and opened the back of the ambulance. Thats when they saw it, natsu, he was on a stretcher and he was covered in his own blood and not only could the girls see that his hair was matted down with the pool of blood that had formed around him but they could see the clear gun shot wound and it was directly on his chest. Tears fell from lucy's eyes as wendy began to sob loudly as she ran over to her brother and began to frantically yell his name while a paramedic walked her over to another ambulance where they also took lucy and put her in it with wendy. The two girls were crying uncontrollably and it didn't help that the paramedics had to talk out loud about natsu's condition and how they had a slim chance to even save someone from a bullet wound that was below the heart. If natsu was lucky he would have the bullet removed and would be hospitalized for a couple of days or weeks until he was back on his feet but the paramedics had almost no hope seeing how the teen had lost a lot of blood and the bullet could have hit his heart but if things went well he would live. Lucy and wendy couldn't take anymore and began to cry and didn't stop crying even when they reached the hospital and paramedics had to help them out of the car since they could barely even walk by themselves and not only that but they were also a wreck. Lucy had to admit that for the second time in her life she was scared for natsu's sake and she couldn't help but think of the worst and continued to cry as she quietly whispered _natsu_ while she hugged her knees while sitting in the waiting room with wendy. The two girls were scared and they knew that their was a chance that they might never see their beloved natsu again.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter and i hope that you all are ready for the 45** **th** **chapter! The story is so close to being finished guys! i hope you guys are all excited to see the last chapter and if you all are excited to see what happens during the two year jump!**

 **Please leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	45. Chapter 45

Walking down the hallways of fairy tail high was a tall and well built senior who had a nice black jacket on with a scarf around his neck, he, had black jeans on and was wearing a pair of black and blue reebok shoes. Sighing the young adult continued to walk down the hallway towards the principles office where makarov himself had called him down to discuss somethings with the male, this male, was none other than the same pink haired teen that was shot two years earlier in the IHop incident, natsu, he was now eighteen and a well built young adult that had a promising future ahead of him. lucy who was now eighteen was also a very mature young woman and during the two years that she had spent at fairy tail high her curves and bust line had now developed her into a beautiful young woman and many men now had their eyes on her and natsu. After surviving the horrible incident at the restraunt two years ago natsu was hospitalized and was in a coma for almost a month with almost no hope of surviving and the doctors were recommending that they pull the plug to the life support that he was hooked up to but they didn't because of the girl that stayed by his side. Lucy had talked the doctors out of pulling the plug on natsu almost more than five times and she was glad that she did because nearing the end of the first month natsu was showing signs of waking up as he began to randomly say things while in his coma and by the end of the first month he woke up to be met by lucy who hugged him while she cried uncontrollably.

Natsu met lucy infront of the principles office and gave each other a quick peck on the lips before entering the room, makarov, was waiting for them behind the table. During the two year time period the old man also aged but his confidence and cheerful expression and wise quotes never changed even though the skin and hair on him did a little but was rarely noticed. "natsu please sit down and you as well lucy" makarov said sounding very anxious as he fidgeted with his fingers as the teens took their seats infront of the table. Natsu was still the goofy kid that lucy and makarov and just about anyone remembered two years ago even though he did mature over time and learned when to fool around and when not to fool around since he had learned many lessons from erza and lucy themselves.

"so makarov you called me and lucy down here for what reason?" natsu questioned the older man who was now starting to seem frantic as he started to sweat bullets which made natsu and lucy a little curious as to why he looked so anxious. "natsu i know what happened between you and lucy and...and lisanna two years ago ok?" makarov said sounding very frantic which didn't really suprise natsu and lucy "well yeah i think everyone knows the mistake i made two years ago but why bring it up now?" natsu asked sounding a little curious as he looked at the older man who stopped walking in circles and gave natsu and a lucy a worried glare "did you two forget that lisanna was transferring here before graduation?" makarov questioned the teens making them go wide-eyed as they exchanged glances before looking at makarov.

Makarov's head almost exploded as he looked at the teens with pure shock on his face as he came to the realization that the two teens which he liked to call teens instead of adults forgot that the girl that had seduced natsu and left fairy tail high was returning that very same day without the school board even mentioning the fact that she was coming back. Makarov walked back and forth pacing his room as he thought of a way to keep natsu out of trouble and how to help him not screw up and do something he might regret and hurt lucy in the process which he had done before. "natsu listen lisanna is coming back today and i don't want anything bad happening between you and lucy so please just show the girl around again but don't fuck up! god don't fuck up please natsu" makarov begged the teen on his knees which made natsu sweat a little since he wasn't ready to see his childhood friend again and he didn't know wether she changed or if he had changed but what he did know was that he was going to do his best to stay cool and not hurt lucy in the process because he did love her and no one in the two years that they had been together not one person was able to get between them and they were each others worlds now.

"don't worry makarov i won't let you down and lucy you can count on me" natsu said as he gave makarov a pat on the back and lucy a kiss on the lips which she returned happily before the teen exited the room and walked down the hallway to where the vending machines were at.

ooOoo lisanna

lisanna was walking out of the parking lot and heading for the main gates of the school when she noticed someone that looked a little familiar. She said something that looked like pink hair and someone wearing a black jacket with a white scarf on his neck but she shook her head and smacked her face a little and looked back up and noticed the person was gone and sighed to herself "maybe it was just my imagination" she whispered to herself as she proceeded to walking through the front gates and to the vending machines so she could get something to drink before heading to the principles office.

In the two years that she had been away lisanna was now a beautiful young woman herself and her bustline and her curves had also developed and she had stayed pure without doing anything bad to herself including the thought s of suicide which she did not attempt. She drank and went to parties but never tried drugs since she was afraid someone might rape her which she had to avoid whenever she was alone at a party without sting or rogue or yukino to protect her. She had made many new friends and even though she was sad that she decided to finally move back to fairy tail high with her old friends and move back in with elfman and mirajane she was also very happy because going to see everyone she knew once again.

She had missed everyone she had known for a long time and she was glad to be back but she was scared of one thing, natsu, the person she hurt including lucy and she wasn't sure if the girl had accepted her apology that she had wrote down in the letter that she had left for her. She was scared that natsu might not want to see her or even talk to her and while she walked down the hallway she began to remember the things she had done with the teen when they were younger.

As she got closer to where the vending machines were she didn't notice the person that was already their who was buying himself a bottle of green tea and that person was natsu himself and he too failed to realize that someone was getting close to him. lisanna was looking at the ground and smiling while she thought about the fun things she and natsu did when they were younger and she couldn't help but giggle a little when she thought about him blushing. Natsu quickly turned around after hearing someone giggle and dropped the bottle of green tea that he had just opened when he saw who was standing infront of him with her head down. Lisanna saw the bottle of green tea hit the ground and quickly looked up to see who had dropped it only for herself to find out it was natsu who was standing infront of her as she looked at him with her eyes wide and jaw dropping a little as she tried to find the right words to say but was dumbstruck as she tried to process what was going on.

Natsu stared at lisanna as she stared back at him and the two couldn't break the gaze as they could not believe what they were seeing and the didn't want to believe and even though they did miss each other they couldn't bring themselves to say something. All natsu did was walk up to the girl and wrap his arms around her and gave her a big hug which caught lisanna by suprise as tears began to form in her eyes and she began to tremble "it's good to see you again lisanna" natsu said calmly which was enough to break the poor girl as she began to sob into the teen chest as she held her close once again.

ooOoo homeroom

natsu and lisanna were walking down the hallway to their classroom after having a heartwarming reunion at the vending machines. Makarov was suprised that natsu didn't do something that would hurt the girl and he was thrown off guard with the fact that he was acting the way he did with lisanna two years ago and it brought a smile to the mans face seeing the two teens smiling together once more. Makarov, despite being happy, was still worried because of one person and that was lucy, he didn't know how the girl was going to react when she saw the two walk into the classroom together and when lisanna came with natsu to the office makarov almost died since he thought that natsu had done something wrong since the girl was crying but later found she was crying because she was happy.

He let the two teens head back to class with a pass that he wrote out for them and watched the two walk out of his office and couldn't help but spy a little on them as they, he swore he could've seen a small smile on natsu's face but it wasn't one a forced smile because he could tell when the teen was uncomfortable but he knew that smile was genuine and that he was happy lisanna was back.

Lisanna wiped away the remaining tears that had fallen down her cheeks and she couldn't help but feel a little embarressed since she had cried infront of natsu and in his arms, she was happy that he hugged her but she was also sad because she could tell that somone had already taken him since he had been wearing dog tags that were pressing against his chest when he gave her a hug.

"i'm glad that they stayed together all this time" lisanna whispered to herself as she walked down the hallway with natsu next to her and she couldn't help but smile since she was happy that he didn't seem mad but he looked relieved like if something on his chest had been lifted off of him.

The two teens approached the classroom and lisanna was nervous knowing that a good amount of her friends were going to be in that classroom and it didn't help that it was english since the teacher always made the new kid stand at the front of the class and present themselves with a small speech. Natsu on the other hand was worried about one person and that was lucy knowing the girl was still not ready to see the white haired girl again.

Natsu opened the door to the classroom and let lisanna walk in slowly as she said hi to the teacher before walking to the front of the class and looking up to see everyone was staring at her in disbelief "hi my name is lisanna strauss and i'm...i'm happy to be back" the room went quiet as everyone's jaws dropped to the ground including lucy's after hearing those words come out of the white haired girls mouth _lisanna_ and it was the only word that kept ringing in her ears, quickly lucy gave natsu a look that said she was confused but when she looked at natsu she saw he was happy...happy...and she didn't know why. Lucy quickly got up and walked out of the classroom grabbing natsu's collar and dragging him outside with her as she closed the door as everyone in the classroom started to slowly clap and then start to cheer as they got up and out of their seats to welcome the young woman back to fairy tail high.

Lucy dragged natsu a good ten feet down the hallway before stopping and looking him in the eyes with her teary ones as he looked down at her with a confused look on his face. "natsu please tell me why you're so happy right now?" lucy questioned the teen while looking him in the eyes as her vision became blury with the tears that were forming within them. She wanted to know why natsu looked so happy when he was standing at the door and looking at lisanna and she was fearing that she had once more done something to try and take natsu from her but the teen shook his head as he gave lucy a small grin and pecked her on the lips "lucy i'm happy because my childhood friend is back thats all and theirs no way that she'd be able to take me from you because i'm yours and yours alone and i made a promise to you that i'd always stay by your side" natsu replied cupping lucy's cheek as tears began to fall down her cheeks as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Lucy was happy to know that lisanna hadn't done anything to try and take natsu from her but she still felt a little uneasy with the girl coming back and it wasn't that she was feeling hatred but because she was afraid that she was still going to be holding a grudge against her from what had happened two years ago. After pulling away from the long and meaningful kiss the two teens re-entered the classroom and sat back down in their chairs and decided to see where lisanna had decided to sit and noticed she was sitting with her brother and sister who were still hugging her. The two teens chuckled a bit when they saw that mirajane and elfman were also having a small reunion and thought it was a little heart touching since they hadn't seen their sister in so long.

Natsu ended up having a free period after english had finished since he needed to lisanna around the school which was makarov's request and he didn't mind fullfilling that request since he wanted to talk to lisanna even though things were still a little awkward between them but he still had a lot of questions to ask her and he needed answers and he was going to get them one way or another. Lucy wanted to join natsu but makarov said that it was already hard enough cutting the teen off from the last period of the day and decided that it was best that she go to class and he talked to lucy knowing she was afraid of lisanna and told her not to worry knowing that natsu was not the foolish teen he once knew and that he was mature when it came to doing things like this. So after lucy was convinced to go back to class natsu and lisanna were allowed to go and roam the hallways to check out all the classrooms and buildings within the school.

Lisanna was a little worried and she couldn't help but think that lucy was still mad at her for what she had done with natsu two years ago and she was worried that it could affect her comeback at fairy tail high and it wasn't that she was scared but she was also sad because lucy had walked out of the classroom dragging natsu with her and she thought that she was mad and wanted to talk to natsu about her but she decided to not jump to any conclusions like the way she had done when she was younger.

Natsu showed her a lot of the building that had changed when she left and showed her all of the best skipping spots within the school where no one could get you or even find you unless you decided to have a party their and attrack the attention of the entire school. She walked with her head down and was frowing a bit but decided to smile and pick her head up when she heard natsu talk to her and she didn't want to look like she was sad so she decided to be happy and she would always be happy with natsu even if they weren't together.

"lisanna i want you to be honest with me" natsu said as he stopped walking causing the girl behind him to bump into him as she apologized immediately before asking what he meant by being honest with him. "lisanna i want you to tell me if you still like me" natsu questioned the girl as he turned around to see her head down and her fists clenched and noticed she was trembling before he noticed that she was crying "i'm happy t..that you and lucy are together b..but i can't help but f..feel this way" she replied with a shaky voice "i wanted to b..be with you..but i knew that you'd be happier with lucy and i couldn't deal with all of the guilt was f..feeling...i love you natsu..and i always will but i know that you're happy with lucy a..and i want you to be with her" lisanna said looking up smiling while tears flowed down her cheeks. "lisanna..." was the only thing that came out of natsu's mouth before he wrapped his hands around her and gave her a hug as she cried out loud into his chest clenching his shirt as he placed his hand on her head and let her cry into his chest. Natsu was glad that she had finally gotten that off her chest and all the tears she was shedding onto his shirt were two years late.

 **Hey guys so i hope you guys really liked this chapter and i don't know if i did a good job with the two year time jump but i did my best to sum up everything that happened in that time but other than that i hope you all liked his chapter.**

 **Lisanna is now back and natsu had accepted her apology and is happy that she had returned but what will happen between the two girls? Is their going to be a rivalry or are they going to make up and try to put things in the past? If you want to know check out the next chapter of fairy tail high!**

 **Please leave a comment or a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	46. Chapter 46

Natsu sat in his car with the engine on and the cool air blowing on his face as he laid back in his chair with his arms wrapped around a girls waist as the two made out. Natsu had gotten the habit of making out inside his car with lucy and he liked getting a little frisky with the girl from time to time and it was what kept the spark in their relationship alive. Lucy loved doing things like this with natsu and it wasn't just that she liked doing frisky things with natsu but it was the way they did it which was what she loved and she loved making out with him especially when they were in public. The couple had developed a bad habit for making out in public and getting touchy while they were at it which got them many looks from people that happened to pass by and many guys that saw it was natsu that was with lucy gave him a smirk knowing that he was very lucky to be with her.

Natsu pulled away and looked lucy in the eyes smiling as he bit her lip but the were interrupted by someone who was tapping on the window of the car door which didn't frighten the couple since many of their friends had gotten the habit to make fun of them while they were making out in the pink haired teens car. Wendy peered through the window of the car and waved to natsu and lucy who chuckled as the teen opened the car and gave natsu a kiss on the cheek "well natsu this is the fifth time i've caught you and lucy making out in the car" wendy teased the teens that just stuck their tongue's out at the girl that was standing infront of them. Wendy had gotten so much prettier within the two years that she had spent at fairy tail high with natsu and the gang and everyone had to admit that she had a really sexy body that could be compared to lucy's sixteen year old one which natsu still drooled over jokingly whenever the younger girl wore a swim suit to the beach. Wendy was also a very talented teen and she was also the only girl that had made it to the tenth grade by the age of thirteen and she was now fifteen and looking like a model for a playboy magazine which made most of the seniors jealous seeing how she was only fifteen and looking good and about to graduate at an early age.

"well wendy now that you've caught me and lucy in the middle of our love session what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" natsu questioned the teenage girl as he gave her a smile which made her blush as she shook her head and looked back at the teen with a more serious expression on her face "natsu did you remember that today is the day that you have to go back to the hospital to get the last surgery for your heart?' wendy replied sounding a bit worried as she looked at lucy who's face was now completely white as she stared back at natsu who was looking down at the steering while as he sighed deeply sounding a little mad "yeah thanks for reminding me wendy 'cause i actually forgot about it" natsu replied as lucy got off of his lap and sat in the passenger seat and shook her head before grabbing natsu's shoulder and turning him around to look him in the eyes. "natsu why didn't you tell me you had to go get surgery? And what are you going to get surgery on?" lucy questioned the teen sounding a bit worried as she looked him in the eyes as he looked at her with a smile on his face as he placed his hand on her shoulder and chuckled a bit as wendy looked down at the ground trying not to cry infront of natsu and lucy as they talked about the surgery that natsu was about to have. "lucy i need to have surgery on my chest because of what happened two years ago and i don't want you to worry because i need to be gone for about a day or two and the surgery is very simple and the reason i'm having another surgery on my chest is because the doctors found out theirs still a piece of lead still in my chest from the bullet that had been fired into my chest" as natsu talked about the reason why had to get surgery done to his chest wendy began to sob silently but lould enough for natsu to hear as he turned around to see his little sister sobbing.

Natsu's demeanor changed from calm to sad as he watched his beloved sister cry infront of him and it wasn't helping that he was trying to keep lucy from crying as she began to relive the fateful day when he was shot in that god forsaken restraunt that he wished he had never entered. Natsu got out of his car and gave wendy a hug as he held her head to his chest as she began to sob uncontrollably as she too began to remember the day that she saw her brother on the stretcher with paramedics barking orders as the rushing to save the pink haired teens life. Lucy got out of the car and hugged natsu from behind laid her head on his back as she sniffled remembering the day that she saw him on a stetcher for the second time in her life since they had started dating and it wasn't that she was scared that he would be having surgery on his chest because of something that happened two years ago but she was scared because she didn't want to lose him.

Natsu stayed in the position that he was in for ten minutes before giving wendy a kiss on her forehead before pulling away from the hug to give lucy a kiss on the lips before getting in his car. After waving goodbye and ressuring them saying that he would be ok the teen drove out of the garage in the blondes home and down her driveway and taking off leaving the girls by themselves in the garage with each other.

ooOoo lisanna

Walking down the sidewalk heading towards lucy's home was lisanna who was being accompanied by her older sister mirajane who had a huge smile on her face as she hugged her sister time to time as they talked about things that the two had missed since last seeing each other and of course mirajane had also asked her sister if she had partied and gone out to see other guys that she might like but was given negative reponses when it came to liking other men which worried mirajane seeing how she wanted her sister to move on from natsu.

Lisanna still had feelings for natsu which hadn't changed since she had last seen the teen and she had stayed true to him and him alone seeing how she didn't even go out looking for someone to date even though sting hit on her many times and her friend yukino thought it was cute but she had assured her that she only liked sting like a friend and nothing more. Natsu had stayed in lisanna heart when she left and not one day went by without her thinking about the teen and even though she tried she could never stop loving him and she wanted to be with him but she was happy for the teen since he was finally with the person he truly loved but even though it pained her to see him with lucy she was also very happy that he was willing to forgive and forget what she had done to him. Mirajane on the other hand could sense her sister's depression since she had seen the look she made when she saw natsu and lucy walk up to them at the lunch table together during lunch and she could see that lisanna was obviously miserable seeing natsu with lucy but she couldn't do anything about it but watch.

"hey lisanna you still love natsu don't you?" mirajane questioned her sister as she stopped walking while her sister froze in place looking down at the ground before turning around smiling at her sister and shaking her head "mira i already told you that i don't love natsu anymore" lisanna said smiling as he sister gave her a more calm and understanding smile which made lisanna chuckle as she shook her head as tears began to build up in her eyes as mirajane took a step forward "lisanna i know you love him and i'm sorry but i have to tell you this because reality isn't hitting you hard enough but lucy is with natsu and natsu loves her" lisanna's eyes widened as she looked at her sister as tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed her hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently "lisanna you have to move on and if your not going to do it for yourself do it for natsu and lucy so they can finally be truly happy" mirajanes words hit lisanna like a sack of bricks as making her fall to her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably on the sidewalk as her sister knelt down and gave her a hug while rubbing her back.

Lisanna knew that mirajane was right and even though it pained her she knew that she had to let natsu be with lucy because he wasn't going to accept her feelings no matter what she did and she had to face the fact that lucy had won his heart. As he sobs died down and turned into sniffles lisanna got up after collecting herself and took deep breathes as her sister smiled and gently pat her on the back happy that she had gotten her point through to her sister. "you know natsu was shot two years ago?" mirajane said to her sister as the continued walking down the sidewalk to natsu's home but saw a familiar car driving up the road with a familiar face behind the wheel. Natsu smiled and waved at the girls as he turned around the corner and drove down the street making his way to the hospital so he would be on time for his surgery that the two girls didn't know about.

"wait what happened? Why'd natsu get shot?" lisanna questioned her sister as she watched the teen drive off in his hellcat as mirajane shook her head and placed her hand on her sisters shoulder "he and gray tried to save a girl at an ihop that was under a robbery and which was really weird but during the fist fight one of the teens pulled a gun out and shot natsu in the chest" mirajane explained what had happened to natsu to her sister which was really hard seeing how she herself had a hard time believing what had happened to her friend when they told her about it at lunch when she asked lucy where natsu was and why wendy looked like she wasn't sleeping. After mirajane explained to lisanna what had happened to natsu they had reached lucy's home and they noticed that the garage door was open and wendy was hugging lucy as they both sobbed in each others arms.

"hey lucy! hey whats wrong?" mirajane yelled as she walked up the driveway and into the garage as lisanna followed her while thinking about what had happened to natsu and what could have happened if he had died that day which was something she was having a hard time thinking about. "oh h..hey mirajane" lucy weakily said as her friend gave her a hug as wendy stopped crying the minute she saw her old friend. While the two girls talked about why she and wendy were crying the younger girl walked up to lisanna who was busy thinking with her mind in the clouds until wendy poked her cheek "lisanna is it really you?" wendy questioned the girl as she checked her body out trying to figure out why her body had an impressive bust line and curves that would make a man drool.

"oh my god wendy i haven't seen you in so long!" lisanna squeeled as she gave the younger brunette a huge hug which she returned happily while they both jumped up and down holding hands which made mirajane giggle as she watched the two being reunited before going back to talking to lucy who was still looking a bit upset about something. Wendy and lisanna talked about what each had missed so much about each other while catching up on what they both had been missing out since they had exchanged schools at almost the exact same time which was some sort of work of god which made lisanna laugh while wendy chuckled and shook her head.

"guys can you come over here for a sec it's important" mirajane said to the girls who looked at her with a confused look on her face as they walked over to where she and lucy were standing, wendy, already knew what she was talking about when she said it was important. Natsu was going to have surgery that day and would most likely be out the next day but they needed to do something about graduation since it was right around the corner seeing how it was Monday and they were supposed to be graduating on Friday.

Graduation wasn't the only thing on lisanna's mind but what she had to say to lucy was also what was worrying her since she had left things between them at a weird and awkward situation. Lucy is a kind girl that is very forgiving but lisanna had only known her for a while so she didn't know that lucy could be a very kind girl at times and that she was not a fighter unless she had to protect someone that was being harrassed and tormented. Lisanna looked at lucy then at mirajane who gave her smile and nodded with approval letting her know that she had the all clear to talk to lucy and get what she had to get out in the open for her to know. Taking a step forward lisanna cleared her throat and got lucy's attention "lucy i know that i hurt you and natsu and that what i did two years ago really did affect you two but i want to say that i'm sorry but i also want to say that my feelings for natsu haven't changed but i'm happy that he's with the person that he truly loves and i'll try to support you guys all the way and with that said i also want to say that i will not try anything with him from here on out" lisanna's words were hitting lucy all to quickly for her to even comprehend what she had just heard as she shook her head in disbelief hearing her old friend and rival apologize for something she had done two years ago.

"lisanna you don't have to worry about having to apologizing for what you did two years ago and i'm not mad for what you did at least i'm not mad now but i want to let you know that i forgive you and that i want us to be friends again" as lucy told lisanna she forgave her the white haired girl began to cry while her sister hugged her while smiling at lucy happy that she was able to finally let lisanna know that she had been forgiven and that everything was ok.

"hey lucy i know that it's still a little awkward between us but i just wanted to say that i won't interfere with your relationship with natsu but i want to let you know that i want to help your bond with him grow" lisanna said with a smile on her face as she gave lucy a hug letting some tears fall down her cheeks after she had told her that she would not go after natsu.

Wendy on the other hand knew that what lisanna had just said was a lie and even though natsu was most likely at the hospital at that moment she still knew what it was like to love someone that doesn't love you back but she knew that had not given up on the teen knowing their was still a small chance for her to be with him and despite the fact that no one knew who she liked she was happy that it was a secret or else natsu would kill the teen for getting his beloved sister to fall in love with him. " _lisanna why do you lie to yourself you know that you still love natsu and that love with just grow until you lose control once more"_ wendy thought to herself as she looked at lisanna who had a smile on face as she and lucy joked about how natsu looked so cute when he was blushing which he still did whenever lucy embarressed him.

Wendy looked at mirajane who was smiling as she watched the two friends make up and talk about somethings that had happened to them while the other was absent but wendy didn't know why mirajane couldn't see the fact that if lisanna didn't tell natsu she still loved him and that she still wanted to be with him that the same out come would happen just as it did before and she didn't want either girl to be hurt in the end but if something didn't change soon she was sure that lisanna herself would lose control and once more prey on natsu and try to win him over once and for all...

 **Guys i hope you all like this chapter and we are now ever closer to ending this story and the sequel i assure you will be up next week and th cycle will continue till it is also over but i do want to say that the sequel will have some rivalry between the two girls but it will mostly surround natsu and lucy with everyday problems and excitment.**

 **Leave a comment and a review and i will see you all in the chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	47. Chapter 47

Wendy was driving down the road in her BMW that her older brother had bought for her when she had turned fifteen so she could drive around freely with her drivers permit. The younger brunette was on her way to pick natsu up but she also had something else in mind and that was having a firm talk with the teen and even though it wasn't something she should be interferring with she just had to help natsu out but mirajane had other things in mind as she talked to wendy about not interferring with love and that it was best she leave things where they are at.

"jeez mira i know that i shouldn't interfere but if lisanna shows any signs of breaking apart and going after natsu i will stop her myself because lucy deserves to be happy!" wendy snapped at mirajane who was utterly shocked by that fact that they younger brunette was taking charge in doing something very responsible. Sighing mirajane nodded in defeat that if lisanna did show any signs of wanting to take natsu somewhere by themselves for a long period of time that they would have to interfere and take the girl back home where they would talk to her and ask her some questions.

Happy with the agreement wendy sped up going almost a full eighty miles down the highway causing mirajane to scream as the younger girl drifted past two semi trucks that were filled with heavy loading cargo and the fact that she was even driving was now scaring her since her driving instructor was natsu himself which alone was bad enough seeing how the pure girl was driving like some sort of race car driver which was starting to scare the white brunette in the passenger seat.

"wendy c..could you please sl..slow down a bit?" a frightened mirajane said as she quickly fastened her seat belt while looking at wendy who gave her a friendly smile and increased her sped causing the brunette to close her eyes and think about happy things but could only think about being the next victim of a car collision on the highway and it scared her shitless. Even with all of the yelling mirajane had been doing during the fifteen minute drive they still managed to make it to the hospital where natsu had been waiting the entire time sitting under a tree that was right outside the front sliding doors. Driving up slowly wendy honked the horn and the teen woke up sitting up right almost immediately noticing that his ride was their and quickly got up and walked over to the car and gave his sister kiss on the cheek and a quick wave to mirajane who he couldn't figure out why she looked so scared.

"so how was your day wendy?" natsu questioned the teen as he relaxed in the back seat of the car as wendy looked over to mirajane who shook her head making the girl pout as she looked into her rear view mirror to see that natsu was relaxing in the back seat which made her giggle a bit "yeah my days been pretty good so how did the surgery go?" the younger girl replied as natsu yawned a little and shrugged "well it went well so i guess i won't be back her anymore" natsu said while stretching his arms a little making mirajane giggle a bit.

Natsu smiled as soon as the teen got the car onto the highway as she increased her speed making her car go fifty then seventy then ninety miles an hour which was scaring the shit out of mirajane as natsu just laid back and told wendy to go down to seventy so the cops wouldn't arrest her which the girl did making mirajane sigh in relief as they slowed down.

ooOoo lisanna

lisanna was planning what she and her friends were going to do for prom seeing how it was just four days away and they still needed to plan for a grand party that she found out was going to be held at makarov's home which laxus would be hosting. The girl did find some intrest in laxus seeing how he was strong and tall and had blonde hair which she really liked but she still thought of him as a friend but she was eager to see her old friend again seeing how she had been gone for quite some time most of her older friends had seemed to have forgotten or just simply didn't have the time to say hello to her. Lisanna was ready to see everyone again but she was too busy to think of everyone as she and lucy were planning on the arrangements and what time the party would be taking place and how many beers they should bring and things like that.

Lucy was texting her friends and people that natsu knew and was letting them know about the party that would be taking place at makarov's home which would be all night long until everyone leaves or passes out which to some of natsu's friends agreed sounded cool and decided to bring some stuff to the party while the Dj questioned the girl if he could bring some of the best trap music for people to dance to before the couples got up on stage and sang their hearts out.

After agreeing to a lot of things lucy had finished getting some the entertainment planned out she phoned laxus who was happy to hear that she was making some progress without her beloved natsu which she playfully pouted over the phone then telling him that the party would have to be massive which laxus agreed as he told her about some of the main events that he had in mind which lucy had to admit sounded pretty fun. "alright laxus when natsu gets home i'll let him plan the rest of the party out" lucy said as she continued to talk to lisanna about what they were going to do at the party "alright blondy take care and peace" with that said laxus was back to planning his main events and most of the entertainment while lucy went to natsu's room where he had some money stashed in his wallet which he let the girl use whenever she wanted but she only needed ten bucks since she would drive to the store to get some arizona's for herself and lisanna.

As she walked out the front door lucy noticed a familiar white BMW pulling up her driveway with three familiar teens sitting inside of it with the white haired one looking like she was about to die while the blue haired one laughed at her as the pink haired teen walked up to her and pecked her lips "natsu your home!" lucy yelled in excitement as she hugged her boyfriend.

Lisanna could hear all the commotion coming from downstairs and she couldn't help but frown but then smile and got up and off of lucy's bed and ran downstairs to greet her sister who she noticed looked a little frightened since she had been riding in a car that natsu's sister had been driving. She giggled a little as her sister wobbled around the car and gave her a hug which to her felt like she was clinging onto life as she glared at the younger girl who stuck her tongue out and twirled the keys around her pointing finger. "jeez lisanna don't ever get in that car with that girl because you will die!" mirajane said as she quickly turned around to see natsu who was chuckling as he gave wendy a fist bump which pissed her off seeing how she was being corrupted by her older brother.

"hey mira are you and big brother going to the party after prom that's going to be at makarov's home?" lisanna questioned her older sister who looked at her and smiled "well i've been to ten parties which were all pretty amazing since laxus was the one who was hosting all of them" mirajane said with a big smile on her face as she thought about the parties that she had gone to and enjoyed herself at. Lisanna on the other hand couldn't help but feel a little strange as her sister mentioned the blonde teens name which to her was pretty weird but she ignored it.

Wendy noticed the flushed look on lisanna's face when mirajane mentioned laxus and began to wonder if the girl liked laxus as well and began to think about the possibilities of her actually liking the teen since he had also been their for time to time to help her whenever natsu was actually busy and didn't have the time to be with her when they were in middle school but she also thought about how she could also like laxus because of how good he was with charming most girls into loving him. while wendy thought about the possibilities of lisanna liking laxus she was interrupted by natsu who picked her up and sat her on his shoulders and began to run around in circles causing the girl to scream as she held onto his head for dear life.

ooOoo jude

a man wearing a leather jacket got off of his private jet and was being escorted to his car by his butler who was trying to keep a straight face while the maid next to him ran to the limo to prepare the wine that they had brought just as the man had ordered. "caprico! Take me home now so i may see my daughter" jude said sounding very unhappy and uninterested as he got into the limo while caprico nodded and got into the driver seat giving virgo an unsettling look. The two were worried and they prayed that lucy had gone out with natsu that day for she did not want to see this man again and natsu was surely in no condition to fight him either.

Virgo poured some wine into the mans glass as caprico drove down the highway afraid of what might happen if natsu saw that man that had hurt the woman that he loved so much. Virgo too feared that jude and natsu would get into a heated arguement but things at that point began to escalate once they saw who was driving right beside them in his hellcat charger and was eyeing jude the entire time. Igneel eyed jude and sped up leaving the man in the dust but jude didn't notice him which was going to prove to be a fatal consequence later as they pulled out of the freeway and down a road that led to the heartfilia household.

As they approached the house caprico's heart dropped as he saw the teens that were standing infront of the home and he couldn't do anything to but close his eyes as look down as he drove up the to the driveway and stopped infront of the house making the teens that were laughing and playing around stop dead in their tracks when they saw the limo. Natsu ran up to the limo to see who was driving and saw caprico who looked at him with worried eyes as the rear door opened and virgo got out before letting some tall man with brown hair and a leather jacket wearing an expensive ring stand up and looked at the teen then looked at his home.

"young man what do you think you are doing on private property?" jude questioned natsu as he walked up to him giving him a mean glare which natsu noticed almost immediately and just shook his head in disebelief. "i don't really know what you're talking about because i live here and this is lucy's home so can i ask you what your doing here?" natsu replied giving jude a glare of his own which he did not take so lightly once he heard that he was living in the home he had bought just for lucy and him to reside in.

"young man this is my home and my name is jude heartfilia so explain to me what the hell you meant by saying you live here!" jude yelled as lucy trembled in fear and froze in place as he turned around and saw her standing next to mirajane and wendy who were shocked and wide eyed staring at the man as they watched everything that was happening infront of them.

"sir my name natsu-" natsu was cut off by a man driving up the driveway and getting out of his car to walk over to jude "his name is natsu dragneel and he is my son" igneel said coldly not paying attention to wendy who watched her father walk up to jude with a pissed off look on his face "say jude heeartfilia what make you think you can try to steal my company from me than come here to harrass my own son?" igneel said sounding very mad as jude turned around looking very pissed until he saw the man that was talking to him was none other than the head manager of the dragneel company and he looked pissed as well.

"ah igneel long time no see and i hope your doing well from the last conference we had with the committe after you almost lost your company" jude said with an confident grin on his face as he talked to igneel but miscalculated how much it took to make the man mad as his fist collided with his face causing blood to spill from his nose "first of all i know you tried to steal my company because of what happened down on the far side of magnolia and it is not my fault that you lost that opportunity to be able to keep working with those people!" igneel roared as he punched jude in the stomach causing the older man to gasp for air as natsu and lucy stared at the two mean fight. Igneel was a trained MMA fighter so if he wanted he could easily knock jude out within a split second but he wanted to make this as painful as possible for the older man as he punched him in the face once more breaking his nose in the process.

"so jude care to tell me why you hurt your daughter so much when she was growing up before you left for the two year job on the other side of magnolia?" igneel questioned the older man as he punched him in the gut making him gasp for air once again "well igneel i hate my daughter because all she ever did was complain instead of doing something useful for once in her life-" natsu's fist collided with judes face sending the man falling backwards on the pavement on the driveway as lucy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug "its ok natsu you can stop!" lucy cried as she hugged the angry teen who was looking down at jude.

Igneel was suprised that natsu had even punched the older man but what really did suprise the man was that he did it because he was talking trash about the blonde girl he was with which made him wonder why he had done what he had done. "natsu why did you interfere with chat i was having with jude?" igneel questioned natsu as he gave him a confused look while trying to figure out why natsu looked so mad "dad if you please, lucy, is my girlfriend and we've been dating for two years now" igneel was shocked to hear that lucy heartfilia was natsu's girlfriend but he was a little impressed that his own son was able to get with a beautiful girl.

"listen natsu i don't want you to get the wrong idea of what just happened because i didn't come here to save all of your ass's but i came here because i was on some important business" as igneel finished his sentence natsu looked down while wendy stared at her father who just buntly stated that he wasn't their to help them. "but i want to say that i hope you and lucy are happy together and that maybe after all of this has settled down and we've learned to deal with each others difference's, we, could have a nice talk over some coffee or a cold beer" igneel placed his hand on natsu's shoulder which made the teen look up as wendy walked down the driveway with mirajane right behind her "ah wendy i hope your being a good sister to natsu but i hope you both take care and i'll take jude here off your hands but i can't guarantee that he'll stay away from you all so watch your backs because i'm sure he'll want revenge" igneel said as he let go of natsu's shoulder and grabbed jude by his collar and dragged him down the driveway past the limo which virgo and caprico were standing by wide-eyed as they watched jude get owned by igneel himself.

While igneel laid jude down against the car he didn't see that the older man had awoken from his slumber and didn't see him grab the pocket knife he had in his jacket as he turned his back away from him but the person that did see the man wake up was wendy and instead of screaming she grabbed a gun that natsu had in his pocket that he had gotten out of his car when igneel was fighting jude. Wendy pointed the gun quickly at jude and aimed down sight and took one deep breathe and fired the bullet directly at the knife as jude went to stab the man in the back. Everyone inlcuding jude turned around to see wendy holding an m9 in her hand which angered jude but before he could say anything else his head was slammed into the door of his limo by igneel who gave wendy a thumbs up before he threw the older man into the car and walked back to his own car and got in "listen kids don't underestimate that man and i know that i was going to take him away from this place but i think it's best i leave him here for...yeah i'll leave him here now take care" and with that said igneel backed out of the driveway leaving the teens with an unconscious jude inside of a limo.

Igneel looked out his window to see wendy and natsu looking at him and he gave them a small smile before driving off down the street leaving them behind but they didn't feel mad at him but they felt like he had been their for them for once when they actually needed him and that's all they were asking for which made the two teens happy. Jude opened the car door and got out and looked at natsu then at lucy while the others stared at the man with mad looks on their faces "well this isn't how i thought i'd be greeted at my own home" jude said as he gave lucy a smirk which was one that had always terrified her.

 **Hey guys i hope you all like this chapter and i hope you all stick around for the next one! I hope you are all ready to see this story end with a bang and i do want you all to stick around for the sequel that i promise will be up next week!**

 **Please leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	48. Chapter 48

Lucy looked at her father with hatred in her eyes as she stood next to natsu and wrapped her arms around his as she gave him a hug that he returned while looking at jude with hatred in his eyes but he wasn't just mad at jude because he came to harrass him but he was angry because he was the man that had made lucy's life a living hell before he came into it and once you really think about it that was a really long time so for jude to even be standing infront of him was enough to even send natsu over the edge and want to kill him right on the spot.

"tell me jude why did you make lucy's life a living hell? I'm sure she had to do something for you to hate her so i want you to tell me now" natsu said calmly but still tense as he looked at the man that was standing infront of him smiling as he shook his head and went to grab lucy but was stopped by natsu who took a step forward blocking him from getting to lucy. "i'll say it one more time since it seems that you can not comprehend what i had just asked you, now, what did lucy do to you that made you hate her?" natsu asked through gritted teeth and clenched fists as jude looked down at him with a pissed off look on his face as he tried to look around natsu to see where lucy was. Lucy had easily made her way to where mirajane and lisanna were at and stayed next to the teens as she grabbed her phone and texted levy telling her about what was happening at her house at that exact moment. Sighing jude looked back down at natsu who was still looking at him with a dead glare with fists ready to slam down onto the mans skull "lucy did not do anything but the death of my wife was something i could not bare so i let out my frustrations on lucy and the rest of the butlers and maids that i had" jude said looking down at natsu as he pulled a picture out and gave it to the teen who took the picture and looked at it and saw someone that looked a lot like lucy which was impossible and he noticed that the woman in the picture had the same curves and bust line like lucy and she had a smile on her face that showed she was very happy "is this lucy's mother?" natsu asked in disbelief as he examined the picture more and saw that the man next to lucy's mother was a man with a smile on his face and natsu knew who that man was as that man was standing infront of him.

"yes layla is lucy's mother and at the time when she was still around lucy was only seven but she died that year just shortly after lucy's birthday since she suffered a massive heart attack that no one could have forseen" jude said looking down as a tear rolled down his cheek which natsu noticed when he looked back up to the older man and immediately felt bad but then felt anger again as he remembered why lucy had always been sad when her birthday came along and why she didn't really celebrate it. "if layla made you so happy then why did you decide to let your frustrations out on lucy? do you know what the effects of your tourmenting had on lucy? she was a mess when i got to her and i remember the one night we spent together when she had arrived to magnolia and she was so scared and she had a hard time trying to keep a straight face but you know what i also noticed? The bruises on her arms and legs and especially on her body" natsu said sounding ever more angrier as he took a step forward while jude took one step back and shook his head in disappointment.

Lucy on the other hand had just asked levy to come over with gajeel fearing that things with her father and natsu would worsen unless someone else interfered. "natsu i didn't come here to start any problems but what happened between your father and me was just work related problems but i came her to say hi to lucy and see how things were holding up that's all" jude said as he looked at lucy and slowly walked towards her while natsu followed right behind him not trying to let his guard down. Lucy immediately took a step back and hid behind mirajane who began to tense up but still kept her cool composer as jude walked up to her with a bloody face and a broken nose which he knew was broken because he felt a lot of pain coming from it. "lucy...i'm sorry...i hope you can forgive me...i know that i haven't been the best father but i hope you know...know that i miss your mother very much...you know how it feels to lose someone you loved right?" jude said looking down feeling horribel for all the things he had done to lucy and all he need was someone to talk to and it seemed that natsu was able to finally break the man down as he got down on one knee and began to cry silently as everyone watched him.

Lucy felt horrible watching her father cry and she knew that it felt bad to lose someone you love but the closest thing she every felt to losing someone she loved was when natsu slept with lisanna and she found out the next day but that was as close as she knew how it felt to lose someone you love but she could understand her father pain because she too loved her mother and even though she wasn't around she still paid her respects to her by visiting her grave every year on her mother birthday and death date.

"dad i know how it feels to lose someone you love but i want you to give me some time to try and forgive you if that's ok with you" lucy said which to jude shocked him because he was sure she would immediately reject his apology but he was glad that she was giving him a chance "yes take all the time you need and if you want to call me just tell caprico to give you my number" and with that said jude gave lucy a hug that the two were happy to share just as gajeel pulled up the driveway in his car with levy who looked worried but then smiled once they saw jude was hugging lucy.

Natsu looked over to gajeel and levy and gave them the thumbs up while jude and lucy continued to hug before jude decided to break the heart warming moment and looked down at lucy giving her a smile and pat her head "i'm going back to work but remember if you ever need i'll be here and i guess i need to get my nose fixed" chuckling jude waved goodbye to the teens that were on his property and had caprico drive him off to the hospital while virgo stayed behind feeling ever more confused than she had been her entire life.

"princess are you alright?" virgo questioned the girl who was looking rather happy than sad and gave her a hug that she returned while smiling as levy and gajeel approached them while natsu gave wendy a hug as mirajane and lisanna savoured the moment of their friends being able to finally make up with their parents which really was a heart warming experince for them. "hey natsu do you think dad really does care about us?" wendy said as natsu continued to hug his little sister and nodded which made her smile as they continued to hug. Lucy on the other hand was happy as levy questioned her about what happened as lucy tried to explain what had happened and how things went before they had gotten their while gajeel walked over to lisanna and stared at her while poking her cheek and ruffling her hair "well it good to have ya back liz" gajeel said while mirajane giggled a bit and looked over to see if levy was looking which would scare the shit out of gajeel if she was.

Natsu and wendy walked over to gajeel and began to talk to him about what had happend to him and wendy and what igneel had done for them and they told him about how they thought that maybe he did have a good side in him and that maybe they should give the man a second chance which gajeel agreed was possible since he had fought jude because of the disrespectful attitude he was giving natsu and the fact that he had tried to steal his company.

The teens talked about how things were going to go for them before they all realized that they had to get going to makarov's house so they could plan the party out and leave the things they were bringing to the party. While natsu and wendy and lucy piled into the teens car and made sure that they had everything they backed out of the driveway after gajeel and levy had left and drove down the street following their friends. Natsu was glad that his dad had come and lucy was a bit relieved to know her dad didn't hate her while wendy all the more was feeling happy that igneel still cared for her and natsu. the teens felt as if things really were changing for the better but lucy still felt a little worried about what lisanna might try to do with natsu if he got drunk at the party after prom but she reassured herself and thought about positive things.

Natsu smiled to himself as he thought about prom knowing that he and lucy were going to be the main event at the prom dance and he couldn't help but feel a little happier knowing that lisanna was back and he thought that maybe they could start over again at the fairy tail university as friends. Maybe things were changing for the better natsu thought as he drove down the road with mirajane's car right behind his.

ooOoo Tuesday

It had been a very fast Monday seeing how the teens all spent the day with laxus and his small group trying to out do each other at games like pool and tennis but still had fun but it was kind of weird that they had gone to the teens house to prepare for the party but ended up playing games and decided to come back the next day seeing how their no school and winter break had already begun.

Laxus didn't expect the teens to come so early to his home but still let them in seeing how he still needed to let them in so they could help him plan for the party which would go to be fairy tails number one party of the year which makarov was going to be hosting. Mirajane was hoping that lisanna would be able to talk to natsu the day before prom so they could have a fun night to remember with their friends but she also knew that wendy was right that if lisanna was going to be able to talk to natsu she would need some help seeing how she was still a little shy and afraid to talk to the teen. The teens followed laxus down to the basement where his room was located at and made themelves at home as the blonde haired teen explained what was going on what had to be done before the day of the party "alright guys after prom this house will be packed with almost all the seniors that want to have a good time after graduations and since makarov already filled me in with who's graduating i'm glad to say that no one is being left behind" laxus said with a smile on his face as makarov walked into the room while the teen cheered and raised the man into the air chanting his name happily.

Makarov smiled as the teens put him back down on the ground letting him say what he wanted to say before they had interrupted him with all the praising they had wanted to give him when laxus said they were all getting their diploma's "alright settle down no haha now i know that we are all excited for the prom party going on here and i'm glad that you all came here to help out with the plans and i just wanted to say that this will be the first prom party being held at a principle's school so i just want to say that i want you all to go all out with everything because screw the rules that the board has given me because hell this is my home! and i say that to hell with what the parents say! I want you all to have fun and i know that you'll all be responsible with what you'll do that night so have fun!" with that all said makarov earned himself many cheers from all of the teens in the room and they couldn't be any happier with what the man had said and even though he had been given rules with what to allow from the student board makarov didn't care because he knew his students like if he was their father and they were happy that he would be allowing them to do what they wanted to do the night of the party and while they cheered and thanked him for everything he had done for them they also thanked him for being a great friend to them and for always being their for them when they really needed him.

Lucy and wendy were also very emotional with their thanks you's since the man had been their for them when they really needed him including the time that natsu had been shot, makarov, had been their for lucy and wendy when natsu was in the hospital and he tried his best to cheer them up by telling them that he knew natsu and that he was someone that no one could put down so easily and that if they wanted to put him down it would take more than a bullet to the chest because he had a heart of gold and smile that would bring tears to a sad face as he helped that person in need so they didn't have to worry about anything. Makarov himself also was very emotional with all of the thank you's he was receiving seeing how he had been with the teens since day one when they entered fairy tail high and before as well seeing how they were all friends with laxus so he already knew them very well.

"thank you all i want you to know that what you said really did touch my heart and i just want to say that i love you all and that i'm happy to have been able to see you all mature into such amazing young adults and i'm glad to know that you'll all be attending fairy tail university with the free scholarships i've given to you" makarov said through teary eyes as he gave each and every one of the kids he had helped raise a hug and a pat on the back which was really an emotional thing for all of the teens in the room especially laxus who was very happy and filled with mixed emotions as he gave his grandfather a hug.

Natsu walked up to makarov and gave him a big hug and through teary eyes he gave the man a smile and a pat on the back "makarov...thanks for always being their for me...and wendy...i'm proud to say your my friend and if i could i would call you grandfather or old man as laxus always does but i just want to say that i'm glad to know that i know someone that will always be their for me and my friends when we need him the most" natsu said as he hugged makarov once more as the man did his best not to cry as natsu squeezed him while everyone watched the school jock almost breakdown into tears as he hugged the man that had raised him and his sister.

Wendy and lucy walked up to the man gave him a hug and shared a small moment together and took a picture with the man after they had wiped the tears away from their eyes and put on some happy smiles as they looked into lucy's phone as she took a picture of the three of them with their arms around each others necks. Makarov was all too happy with all of the teens giving him hugs and thank you's for everything he had done for them but he was the one that wanted to thank them all for being their to keep and old man like him company and despite his age he was still had a lot of energy and being sixty three wasn't that bad but someone old folks didn't have someone to keep them company but he was glad that the teens did because he never asked more of them but to have fun and being responsible while they were at it.

Lisanna was the last of the group to give makarov a hug and despite the fact that he had been pretty upset with everything lisanna had done to natsu and lisanna before she had left the man was more than willing to forgive the young woman as he knew that she didn't mean anyone any harm with what she had done but he was glad that she had come back to her rightful place in fairy tail high and he couldn't ask for anything more but to have her stay and enter fairy tail university with her friends, he knew, that lisanna was good girl and so did laxus since he was the one that had convinced makarov to let her enter the school once again.

 **Hey guys i hope you all like this chapter of fairy tail high! So we are nearing the end of this amazing story guys! i hope you all stick around for the ending because it will be a very interesting one and i hope you all like it! Fairy Tail University will be starting up next week so i hope you all are excited to read the sequel because it will be better than this story as it focuses around the teens more including more drama and action!**

 **Please leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the next chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	49. Chapter 49

After the heart warming introductions the teens decided to make the rest of the plans the next day seeing how they wanted to spend some time with makarov at the bowling alley in city just so they could see natsu and wendy get schooled by the man that had taught them how to play many years ago. After spending most of the day at the bowling alley the teens all decided to go home after watching a movie at the muvico theater that was just across the street from the bowling alley and watched terminator genysis and loved every minute and loved the part where arnold swharzenegger who played the terminator said _i'm old but not obsolete_ which made the teens smile as makarov made a joke and said that was him which the teens agreed was true which made the older man happy. After the movie the teens decided to go to lafayetee's for a while and got in free thanks to gajeel who talked his boss into letting his principle come into the restraunt with his students and after the meal the teens went their seperate ways after agreeing to meet up at makarov's home tomorrow so they could continue to plan on the party so they could actually make it to be the party of the year and the first prom party held at a principles home.

ooOoo the next day

It was wensday morning and natsu and makarov both walked into a small room that was located in the back of the house were the man kept everything that he used for parties at including chairs and foldable tables and streamers but what was important was that they get everything out so laxus and his pals could help set everything up in the backyard seeing how the DJ had decided to leave everything he had in the backyard and decided to let them use a stage that he had for free and he was also going to let them use around fifteen speakers that he had back at home and told them that he would be back around three pm to drop them off with his buddies so they could help set up before the party that was taking place on Friday.

Laxus was in the backyard with his buddies as he helped them put up a couple of streamers before they went on to building the stage where teens would be singing on if they dared to and placed the chairs and tables infront of the stage since they wanted people to be able to eat infront of all the entertainment if they wanted to and decided to put some distance between the tables and the stage seeing how they were sure that teens would still want to make a crowd around the stage and that the table would most likely be taken away after eight o'clock so the real fun could start with the teens being hand picked out of a huge crowd.

ooOoo 10:00 am

Lisanna and mirajane were helping cana set up the tables near the side of the stage where the drinking competitions would be held and where cana and laxus were also going to drink around the same time when the tables were taken away and despite the fact that makarov had gotten a list for the things that shouldn't happen at the party he still gave cana permission to do the drinking challenge seeing how their was no problem with letting the girl get a little tipsy. Cana helped mirajane get the beer barrels from the back of truck that was parked in the driveway to makarov's home which belonged to laxus who decided to go over the top with buying enough beer that could last a man about almost a year which if you think about it is a lot but he didn't seem to care seeing how he wanted the party to be off the hook and cana agreed that he had done the right things as she and mirajane carried barrel after barrel of beer towards the tables where the drinking contest would be held at.

"hey liz can you tell laxus that he and his buddies will need to replace the ice in the barrels so the beer won't get warm?" mirajane aksed her sister who nodded and jogged over to where laxus and his friends were at as they cracked jokes and put together the parts for the stage. Lisanna hesistated at first but then decided that she need to man up and talk to laxus and it seemed to confuse her since he had never really made her want to avoid him but their was something about him that made her feel a little uneasy and start to sweat bullets when he talked to her. "hey laxus mirajane says that you need to change the ice in the beer barrels or else the beer will get warm" lisanna said as she tried to keep a straight face as the teen walked over to her "well tell her i'll remember that and that i'll get bickslow and freed to change the ice a couple of hours everyday so the beer doesn't get warm" laxus said as he pat lisanna on the head instantly making the girl start to sweat bullets and causing her face to be flushed as she blushed a bit not knowing why she was as she nodded her head and walked back over to where mirajane and cana were still grabbed beer crates and stuffing the bottles into the ice filled barrels.

"hey liz did you tell laxus that he needs to change the ice?" mirajane questioned her sister as she walked over to where she and cana were at while looking at her with a red face which mirajane could easily notice since she could tell when her sister was blushing and her eyes widened as she realized that her sister might be falling for laxus and smiled to herself "yeah laxus said that he'll remember so you don't have to worry" lisanna said sounding a little flushed as she walked over to cana and grabbed a beer popping it open with her thumb and chugged the cool bottle of corona down causing cana's eyes to widen as she chuckled watching the girl drink the corona as if it was water which she didn't expect the teen to be capable of but shrugged thinking if mirajane could do it then maybe she could to and that she would want to most likely challenge her to the drinking contest during the party.

Natsu and makarov went outside with the extra table and chair and set them down on the grass as bickslow and freed jogged over to the two and nodded their heads and grabbed the furniture and walked back over to where laxus was still building the stage and placed the chair and table on the stage where the Dj would put his equipment so he could play the music that the teens would be singing to or dancing to and decided to also bring some microphones seeing how some teens would be wanting to do karaoke. Wendy and lucy walked into the backyard tugging a grill in while elfman and jellal followed them pulling two more grills into the massive backyard while Gildarts was carrying coal filled sacks and acted like they were nothing as he juggled three of the packs and walked in a straight line following the teens until they stopped right next to the drinking stand and positioned all of the grills into a straight line right behind the tables that were infront of them where the food would be served.

Lucy and wendy ran over to natsu and gave him a hug which he happily returned as both girls placed kiss on his cheek with wendy taking it to the next level and bit his neck leaving a small mark which made lucy's eyes widen as she smirked at her before walking back over to where Gildarts was and helped him place the sacks of coal next to each of the grills so they wouldn't run out of the fuel they need and went back to the mans car to get the lighter fuel and matches that laxus and gajeel and elfman would need to start up the grills. Gajeel had agreed to help with making the food at the party and it couldn't make him any happier knowing that his cooking was going to be introduced to all of the seniors of fairy tail high and he wanted to out-do laxus and elfman showing them that he was a great cook and he was surprised that lafayetee's had offered to keep him as one of the main chef's even though he was still in high school and didn't have any culinary cooking skills but still knew how to cook some of the most hardest and tastiest dishes like if they were nothing.

Wendy and juvia talked about what their boyfriends were like even though gray was standing right next to them and was getting annoyed that juvia wouldn't let go of his hand so he would be able to go and talk to natsu but she decided that it was best that he stay next to her until someone needed his help but he yanked his hand away from hers and smacked her ass hard making her yelp as he smirked and walked over to where natsu was at and greeted makarov with a hug and thanked the man for giving him a scholarship to fairy tail university. "listen makarov i'm glad that you gave me a scholarship to fairy tail university and i hope that this party goes into the record of the school year book as one of the most impressive and unbeatable parties of the year and century since no one will be able to top it" gray said as he gave makarov a hug and fist bump and makarov nodded knowing that he and all of the teens their were going to make that prom party a once in a life time parties that was one not to miss and even though laxus had thrown many parties their at that house everyone knew that the prom party would be nothing compared to any of the one's that laxus had thrown at that house.

ooOoo 1:00pm

Natsu and gray talked about the party and decided that they would have to do the dance battle that they had planned out themselves with laxus and decided that they both would have to go against each other to see who was the best singer and dancer once and for all and despite that they would most likely be loved by the girls at the party natsu knew that lucy and juvia would steal the spot light even though they were sure that erza and jellal singing timber would steal the spot light they were still unsure about lisanna and mirajane that were going to sing solo in the competition to see who really was the best singer and dancer. "hey luce are you and juvia sure you both want to actually have this singing battle against me and gray?" natsu questioned the blonde who was talking to juvia about the songs that they were going to go through before the night of the party "yeah natsu i already told you that it will be more interesting if we have the singing battle between the four of us before we let the others try out later on in the night" lucy said as she gave the two teens a smirk as juvia grinned at gray who just looked at her and gave her a smirk while natsu chuckled and shook his head knowing that he was going to win.

"hey natsu do you think that i can sing after you four have your little battle?" lisanna questioned the teen as she walked up to the four friends and gave them a smile as mirajane followed her as they all looked at the two girls and smiled "yeah sure just make sure that you give everyone a good show" natsu said as he gave the girl a smile which made her smile as mirajane walked up to lucy and juvia and smiled at the two brunettes and gave them a challenging smirk "hey girls lets make sure that we have a fair battle with no cheating~" mirajane cooed as she placed her hands on the girls shoulders giving them a clear picture of what she really meant and nodded knowing that they would have to be playing dirty if they were going to win the battle.

Natsu and gray noticed what mirajane was doing and tooned in to what she had to say and overheard what she had said and smirked knowing that they would have to strip a bit if they were going to win the battle and seeing how they had the body of a male stripper natsu and gray smirked at each other and gave the girls a look that said game-on which they took seriously as they gave the teens smirks of their own.

"don't worry boys we'll try to go easy on you all and even though it's pretty clear that we're going to win we'll atleast give you a chance since we don't want to win the minute we get on stage" lucy cooed as she cupped natsu cheek with her hand as he grinned and cupped her cheek "well you two are very generous but we don't need a chance because everyone knows that me and gray can beat you two in a battle not just on stage but in bed" natsu said grinning as juvia and lucy blushed as the teen pecked the blonde on the lips as gray looked at juvia smirking making her blush harder while lisanna and mirajane chuckled backing away knowing it was getting very serious between the teens.

Gildarts talked to makarov and planned to have some contest with some teens to see who was stronger than the others as he told the man about having a table set out just for arm wrestling and makarov agreed and said that if someone broke a hand or arm that they leave with him immediately so they could to the hostpital and get their broken bones fixed which Gildarts agreed to while makarov also suggested that something else also be added like a small mud wrestling pit that the girls could use but was rejected by mirajane who overheard the conversation while she and lisanna were passing by and smacked both of the men while blushing furiously as they were in the middle of talking about her being the first to get into a bikini and wrestle erza who also overheard the converstation as she and jellal walked into the backyard.

ooOoo later in the evening

After the teens had done enough to set up for the party they decided to head inside and get something to eat since they had all missed breakfast and lunch but didn't notice until gajeel asked why no one expect him and levy had eaten something before they had gotten their since the realized no had eaten anything since they were slowing down and looking a little hungry as if their bodies were asking for food by showing it.

Gajeel and elfman cooked some food while all the teens took their seats at the big family sized table in the dinning which looked like it could fit three familys and their was about three seats left when everyone had sat down which shocked gajeel seeing how not a lot of people lived in makarov's home so he didn't know why their was such a big table in the dinning room. Everyone noticed that their was two sides that weren't take by the table and one was for makarov which everyone knew but they didn't know why no one was sitting at the other side of the table until they heard a voice of a younger girl who walked into the dinning room and took her seat across from makarov who smiled at her "hey their mavis did you sleep well?" makarov questioned the girl as she lazily rubbed her eyes and looked at the man and nodded her head "well without all of the loud noises that all of you people were making i might have slept a little better but your lucky that i was able to build that computer for the canadian buyer" mavis said as she took a phone out of her pocket which was clear to everyone wasn't a phone you'd see in stores since it was pure glass beside the corner of the phone that the glass was held by along with some metal along witht the frame of the glass but everything else including the back was see through. Everyone expect mavis turned around and looked at makarov with wide eyes as they looked at laxus and then at the older man then at mavis who was watching a video through her hand made phone.

"ah i see that you all have not met my grand daughter mavis and while she is not in school she already has her diploma and she doesn't go to school since she has a very high IQ and the fact that she was able to slove the worlds third hardest problem she still wants to attend fairy tail university so i want you all to treat her well since he parents also died in an accident the same year that laxus had his parents die in the car accident that almost killed him" makarov looked at the teens that stared at him in disebelief as gajeel and elfman entered the dinning room and placed the food infront of the teens while being helped by mirajane who was serving everyone soda.

After makarov explained why he was taking care of such a smart girl everyone ate their food while looking at mavis who smiled at them and at her food which she thought tasted pretty good seeing how laxus wasn't able to make steak taste so good the way gajeel had made it while she thought elfmans side sauce wasn't bad but actually good which the two cooks took as compliments and ate their food. Finishing their food the teens washed their dishes and said their farewells to makarov before leaving the house and agreeing that they meet back up at the mans house again tomorrow to see if they still needed to plan and help out with the setting up for the party, makarov, gave everyone a hug before sending them on their way home so they could get a good nights rest. Natsu and lucy got into the car while wendy jumped into the back seat through the window earning her a smirk from natsu who was chuckling as he backed out of makarov's driveway and drove home. Natsu thought about the prom party and was sure that it was going to be a hit and decided that maybe rest of the teens should be ready for the party of a lifetime because they all had their dresses and tuxedos and all they needed was their diploma that they would recieve tomorrow at graduation and then head home and change quickly before going over to makarov's home for the party of a lifetime.

 **Well guys this is the second to last chapter so i hope you all like this chapter and ready for the last one seeing how the last chapter will be best one as the last ship will sail and that the grand party will be the best one that fairy tail high as ever seen.**

 **I hope you all leave a comment and a review and i'll see you all in the last chapter of Fairy Tail High!**


	50. Chapter 50

Natsu walked up to the stage as his name was a called over the intercome while other students followed his lead as he walked up on stage and bowed to makarov as he proudly gave natsu his diploma and last hug that he would receive from the older man that day and despite the party he was going to be at which was going to to be held at makarov's house natsu would not see the older man til later in the night when the real fun began and when the teens needed someone to look after them. Natsu walked off the stage holding his diploma high in the air as if it were a trophie as other seniors clapped and applauded him for getting his diploma and took pictures with the teen as they held their diploma's close to their faces while smiling into the camera.

Wendy and lucy also received their diploma's and happily skipped off the stage together while holding hands as people to pictures of the two brunettes as they both a kiss on the cheek as he gave them both a hug while they blushed seeing how people were taking pictures of them being together and of course people still thought natsu was in love with his sister which he was but not in the wrong way which people often thought he was. While the two girls planted kiss up and down the teens neck their was another brunette that people were taking pictures of and that was levy since no one thought that they'd be together until graduation but the people that thought that didn't know that true meaning of love the way those two did since they weren't afraid to show their love in public as they made out in front of everyone on stage.

Laxus out of everyone grabbed lisanna and lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders as he held his diploma high in the air as the girl did the same earning them a lot of pictures together since people mistakingly thought they were a couple and decided to put them in the year book as a couple which laxus didn't mind since he did think that the girl was kind of cute and attractive so he went along with it and let the people take pictures of him with lisanna while the girl herself blushed furiously seeing how she had never really seen the man in that sort of way but was still a little fine with it as she too let the people take pictures of her sitting on his shoulders.

Mirajane was happy to that her sister was with someone and despite the fact that she had never really gone out with someone and stayed with them for a long period of time she didn't really seem to care seeing how she was fine being single and loved getting a lot of attention from boys who thought she was a model which in fact she was since she worked for a modeling agency that took pictures of her regular which were mostly just of her in different bikini's and dresses which people thought looked great on her. Mirajane watched as everyone had fun and decided to join in on the fun as she ran up to laxus and pecked him on the cheek earning her a loud roar from the students that started taking pictures of the three together which really set lisanna off since she didn't expect mirajane to interfere with the pictures the way she did.

Juvia and gray walked up onto the stage and received their diploma's from makarov and gave the man a hug then bowed and walked off the stage holding hands while holding the diploma's high in the air as their friends gave them a huge hug and took pictures with the two and just as they were almost done with embarrassing the two natsu declared that lucy looked better than juvia which caused a huge outcry from the students as they all decided to debate on who looked better which pissed the two girls off as they turned to their boyfriends to smack them but got a kiss on the lips instead shutting them up almost instantly which made the two males laugh as they fist bumped.

Natsu and gray couldn't help but laugh as they watched erza walk of the stage with jellal holding hands as people cheered for the two since they had finally gotten together after almost four years at fairy tail high and were happy that erza had finally confessed her feelings to jellal two years ago since the two were a very happy couple which most girls agreed on while other guys thought that jellal was very lucky since he had scored one of the most very attractive girls in fairy tail high.

Erza and jellal shared a very brief kiss as people took as many pictures as they could while the two shared their brief kiss and it didn't seem to bother the couple since they loved to show everyone who they belonged to and seeing how the two were very strong and part of a wrestling team in the school everyone seemed to kind of admire them and since they were part of the student council everyone knew who they were and because of the two the entire school didn't have a dress code which people agreed was a great decision that the two had made seeing how everyone loved to express themselve's with what they wore to school.

While everyone could agree on the fact that the graduation ceremony was very different from the rest the school had ever seen people didn't seem to mind the fact that the seniors of that year were very creative and full of energy which most schools thought they needed seeing how fairy tail's seniors knew how to make one hell of a memoriable day to celebrate their graduation from the school that they had attended. Makarov had to agree that the seniors of that year were the best he had ever seen and despite the fact that they were about to do the most illegal shit at the mans house he didn't seem to care since he loved every single one of the students as if they were his own children. Makarov was ready to pay the price for what the party was going to do to his home but he knew that the students would help clean up seeing how he was the principle and he was letting them party at his home and he was letting them do the most illegal shit within the state all in one day and laxus made sure that the drugs would make it to the party that night since he wanted to see who could get the highest off of weed which he made sure he wasn't going to smoke since he knew what it would do to him.

ooOoo after the ceremony

Teens were all piling out of the school gym and running to their cars once makarov annoucned that the graduation ceremony was over and teens couldn't help but speed down the road to his home knowing that it would be hard to find a parking spot later if they waited but beating natsu and laxus kind of hard seeing how they had really expensive cars that could out do anyone's any day of the week in any kind of race and it didn't help that the teens had installed nitro into their cars just to go faster than they already had to, natsu, had beaten laxus to the home and jumped out of his car followed by wendy and lucy who had been with the teen the entire time he was speeding down the streets and beating every red light and were sure that he was going to get a lot of tickets which the teen didn't seem to mind having since he worked with gajeel and his paycheck seemed to look like it could cover any kind of bill.

Laxus ran along side with natsu as the teens got onto the stage and turned on the lights and power to the stage and the equipment that was on it just in time as the Dj ran into the backyard followed by a mob of students that had just changed in their cars or left their clothes with their buddies and ran into the backyard just as the music started playing while elfman and laxus ran over to where gajeel was preparing the food seeing how they were all a little late themselve's and fired the grills up as everyone cheered and jogged over to where cana was at as she passed cold beers out despite the fact she was a little out breathe herself since she had to run ahead of everyone else to get the beer ready. Mirajane and lisanna were having a hard time passing out the drinks seeing how cana need help to pass out the cold beers and she was just one person so imagine having to pass out more than three hundred beers out to students that were just arriving so yeah it was hard and the girl was being pelted with comments on what she was wearing which were short skirt a and a skimpy bra which exposed her breasts well so everyone had a good view of them.

Natsu and gray ran up on stage with the Dj and told him to play a good song for them to dance battle to which the Dj agreed to as he switched the music from Dj khaled to something more of everyone's liking which was The Weekend and it earned the Dj himself a lot of cheers as natsu took his shirt off and looked at lucy who just shook her head while giving him a smirk as he grabbed a mircrophone and started to sing.

 _The Weeknd_

 _Can't Feel My face_

 _[natsu]_

 _And i know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_

 _and she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_

 _But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever Young_

 _This i know, (yeah) this i know_

 _She told me, "don't worry about it"_

 _She told me, "don't worry no more"_

 _We both knew we can't go without it_

 _She told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh, whoa_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _And i know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_

 _And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_

 _All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love_

 _Yes i know (yes i know), girl, i know_

 _She told me, "don't worry about it"_

 _She told me, "don't worry no more"_

 _We both knew we can't go without it_

 _She told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh, whoa_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _She told me, "don't worry about it"_

 _She told me, "don't worry no more"_

 _We both knew that we can't go without it_

 _She told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh whoa_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

 _I can't feel my face when i'm with you_

 _But i love it, but i love it, oh_

Just as natsu finished his song lucy walked up on stage as girls cheered for natsu and guys applauded him for being able to sing the entire song from heart and despite the fact that he had only listened to the song once he knew almost all of the lyrics and that wasn't really a bad thing but natsu was glad that he was able to show everyone a great preformance as he turned around to face lucy and cupped her cheek with his hand planted a kiss on her lips causing an outcry from all of the girls and guys since the didn't want to see any lovey dovey action coming from two popular teens that had everything going for them which was what they thought but wasn't true since they had faced many hardships together.

Natsu gave lucy one last kiss before getting off stage so she could sing with her friend juvia who seemed to be a little too happy even though they were sing a duet natsu didn't see what was so impressive about it til the girls took off their shirts and pants to reveal what they were truly wearing which were bunny costumes and to top it off they put on bunny ears just to add to the excitement as the boys all crowded around the stage took pictures as the girls sang one song that they knee from heart and it was one that erza was happy to help out with as she too got on stage with her bunny outfit which made some teens noses bleed and some almost pass out from the sight of her. It really didn't help that natsu ran back onto the stage once he heard what the song beat was and most guys that were near the stage wanted to kill natsu as he put his hands on the girls and sang the most erotic song that would played that night (katty perry-california gurls ft. Snoop dogg) as the girls danced and sang to the song in a triplet instead of a duet people cheered harder and growled as natsu put his hands on erza and lucy's waist making sure that everyone could see when he smacked them on the ass earing him a glare from jellal and gray.

Just before the song finished natsu grabbed lucy and put her on his shoulders as erza and juvia took their poses next to the teen as girls cheered and guys growled including jellal and gray who watched the teen push the boundries of how far he could go with their girls. Natsu was enjoying all the attention he was getting and even though some of the men or most of them were jealous that the teen was friends with the most beautiful women in their school they were still pretty happy with the preformance they had gotten from the four teens and decided to have someone else get on stage but couldn't decided on who until a white haired teen jumped on stage looking a little flustered as he sister cheered her on along with her older brother who was at the grills with gajeel and laxus who were helping make more three hundred burgers and fries and steak which was proving to be the hardest thing that they had ever done but still helped cheer on the girl that was on stage.

Lisanna was a bit shy and a litte scared with wanting to sign a song that she was good at but gathered the courage to walk over to the Dj who smiled when he saw the girl and gave her a pat on the head and asked her what she would like to sing. "hey their little lady what would you like to sing?" the Dj questioned her as she looked down at the ground and mumbled something which he couldn't hear "say i again because i can't hear you with all of the cheering" he said as she looked at the girl as she lifted her head up and looked at him with confidence in her eyes "let me sing Here by alessia cara and make it the remix please" lisanna replied as she gave the man a smirk as he nodded back smiling as he grabbed his microphone and stood up "alright ladies and gentlemen please give lisanna strauss a loud round of applause because she will be singing a song from leona lewis! And its called better in time!" and with that said lisanna grabbed the mircrophone mans hands as he handed it to her. Mirajane got onto the stage with her sister along with evergreen who wanted to sing with the girls as well but they already knew the song seeing how they liked to listen to it before the party seeing how they wanted help lisanna get her feelings across to natsu who still didn't know she loved him.

 _Leona lewis_

 _Better in time_

 _[lisanna]_

 _It's been the longest winter without you_

 _I didn't know where to turn to_

 _See somehow i can't forget you_

 _After all the we've been through_

 _Going coming thought i heard a knock_

 _Who's their no one_

 _Thinking that i deserve it_

 _Now i realize that i really didn't know_

 _If you didn't notice you mean everything_

 _Quickly i'm learning to love again_

 _All i know is i'm going to be OK_

 _[chorus: lisanna, mirajane and evergreen]_

 _Thought that i couldn't live without you_

 _It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

 _It'll all get better in time_

 _And even though i really love you_

 _I'm gonna smile cause i deserve to_

 _It'll all get better in time_

 _I couldn't turn on the TV_

 _Without something their to remind me_

 _Was it all that easy_

 _To just put aside your feelings_

 _If i'm dreaming i don't wanna laugh_

 _Hurt my feelings but that's the path_

 _I believe in_

 _And i know that time will heal it_

 _If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_

 _Quickly i'm learning how to love again_

 _All i know is i'm gonna be OK_

 _[chorus: lisanna, mirajane and evergreen]_

 _Thought that i couldn't live without you_

 _Its going to hurt when it heals too_

 _It'll all get better in time_

 _And even though i really love you_

 _I'm gonna smile because i deserve to_

 _It'll all get better in time_

 _Since there's no more you and me_

 _It's time i let you go_

 _So i can be free_

 _And live my life how it should be_

 _Not matter how hard it is i'll be fine without you_

 _Yes i will_

 _[chorus: lisanna, mirajane and evergreen]_

 _Thought i couldn't live without you_

 _It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

 _It'll all get better in time_

 _And even though i really love you_

 _I'm gonna smile because i deserve to_

 _It'll all get better in time_

 _Thought i couldn't live without you_

 _It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

 _It'll all get better in time_

 _And even though i really love you_

 _I'm gonna smile becuase i deserve to_

 _It'll all get better in time_

The girls finished singing their song as the crowd of teens went wild and cheered for them as they wiped some tears away from their eyes as they watched the girls walk fo the stage looking pleased with their preformance but the only person who wasn't cheering was natsu and the girl that was standing next to him who was lucy and they both knew who that song was directed to and so did someone the teens that knew the couple because of what had happened between the white haired girl and the pink haired teen two years ago and they didn't think that the girl still loved the teen but it was clear that she did and natsu knew what he had to do. Lucy let go of natsu hand and looked him in the eyes "natsu i know that you won't do anything stupid but promise me that you'll let her down easy" lucy said as she pecked the teen on the lips as he sighed "yeah i know and i'll be back in a bit" natsu said as he walked off to where lisanna and mirajane were at as they talked to evergreen about their preformance.

Mirajane noticed natsu was walking over to where they were and hurridly warned lisanna who tried to keep her cool since she knew that natsu had figured out who that song was directed to and she knew that he was going to ask her something but what he was going to ask her was something she didn't know herself. "liz can i speak to you in private for a moment" natsu said as he walked up to the three girls who seemed to be a little on edge and that was a little weird for evergreen since she was never scared of a man but natsu was an acception seeing how he and laxus a little evenly matched in strength and in brains and well she didn't know about in bed but that's beside the point.

Natsu took lisanna to the side where he could talk to her in private as the other two girls dicussed between themselves what they thought was going to happen to lisanna and what natsu might say to her but even though natsu could hear them he shrugged it off knowing that they were just worried for their friend "listen lisanan i want you to once and for all tell me how you really feel" natsu said as he looked the girl in the eyes as she looked back at him and something inside of her broke as she hugged the teen as she began to cry and natsu who was a little surprised held her head to his chest and let her cry "natsu..i love you and i always have...i didn't want to ever hurt you or lucy...i've been trying to forget about you since i tranfered to edolas high but that didn't work out...ever day i thought about you...i wanted to be by your side...i learned in time that i would never be able to have you...i just wanted to finally tell you that love you and that i hope we can still be friends...i don't want to forget about you and i don't want you to try and forget about you because i'm your friend..and i'll always love you" lisanna continued to cry into the teens chest and natsu for some reason felt as if his chest was tightening up and it was getting harder for him to breathe and he couldn't help but hug lisanna harder as he let one tear fall down his cheek "lisanna i love you too...but i can never love you as much as i love lucy...i wish their was an easier way to say this but i can only love lucy but i would be more than happy to stay by your side as your friend..i don't want to ever forget about you because you still mean something to me...i will always love you lisanna but lucy is the one person that stole my heart...i love her and i love you but i can only choose one and that person that i'm choosing is lucy...i want to be your friend liz...i won't ever forget about you and that's something that you can count on" natsu said as lisanna cried harder as he rubbed her back letting her tears drench his shirt as he looked up into the sky feeling like a piece of shit for hurting the girl but he was glad that she was able to finally tell him how she actually felt and even though she had been rejected by natsu she was glad that she too had the strength to be able to finally tell him how she felt.

Natsu and lisanna stayed connected to each other and found it hard to let each other go and didn't want to break the warm feeling they were getting from each other which was odd and lisanna who did want to let go also didn't want let go of natsu since this was the first time in a long time that he had held her like that and it was very relaxing for her and despite being turned down she knew that natsu was a kind person and he was only being fair by letting her know how he truly felt. Laxus walked over to natsu and lisanna after he had finished cooking the last of the ribs and steak leaving gajeel and elfman to do the cleaning while they got mirajane to hand out the food while wearing her bunny outfit that she had bought for christmas but decided wearing it at the party would be better and she was right seeing how every man wanted to eat the meat she was giving out on the plates while going back and forth and get plate after plate of meat from gajeel who was helping elfman clean the grills.

"hey natsu i want to talk to you" laxus said as he rubbed his hands on the apron that he was wearing which didn't look half bad on the teen seeing how it looked like he was an actual cook but thats besides the point "yeah but can you give me a minute" natsu said looking down at lisanna who had her eyes closed with her head resting on his chest then looking back up to laxus who nodded and walked back to where the grills were at but something about seeing lisanna on natsu like seemed to bother the blonde for some reason but he couldn't figure out why. Gajeel who was watching what went down with lisanna and natsu noticed that the two were a little happier than before and that put his mind to rest knowing that natsu had done the right thing but he also noticed the look laxus had when he saw lisanna resting her head on the pink haired teens chest and knew immediately what it meant. "so you like lisanna huh?" gajeel said as he wiped his hands with a paper towel not looking at laxus who's head snapped turning to his direction when he heard the male say he liked lisanna. Natsu noticed the look in laxus's eyes and he too knew that laxus liked lisanna and felt relieved to know that someone actually like the girl back and it was also a good thing that it was someone natsu knew he could trust. "hey what did you just say?" laxus said as he walked up to gajeel who looked at him and gave him a smirk and shook his head chuckling a bit which confused the blonde "laxus you like lisanna just imagine natsu kissing her right now, laxus, how would that make you feel?" gajeel replied as he looked at the teen giving him a smirk which threw the teen of guard as he tried to imagine natsu kissing the white haired girl and in a spilt second he slammed his fist onto the table scaring everyone who didn't expect the loud bang to come besides gajeel who didn't flinch. "so you do huh?" gajeel said chuckling as laxus blinked not realizing that he just slammed his fist onto the table "i...like lisanna..." laxus said in disbelief before chuckling a bit while shaking his head as gajeel watched him and chuckled a bit as well "go get her man its obvious you both need someone to be with" gajeel said smacking the teen on the back as he walked off to go find levy and dance with her and most likely sing with her on stage.

Laxus walked over to where natsu was at just as the teen let go of lisanna and was heading over to go see the blonde but was met with a pat on the back "he natsu can ya give me a sec i need to talk to someone" laxus said as he pat natsu on the back and ruffled his hair and walked over to lisanna who immediately started to feel like butterflies were flying around in her stomach. Natsu chuckled a bit and jogged over to where lucy was waiting for him with erza and jellal who were talking to her about what they wanted to do next once her boyfriend got back. While natsu joined in on the converstation laxus was busy with the girl that was infront of him and even though he didn't know why he had gathered the courage to talk to the white haired girl infront of him he knew that he still liked her. "lisanna i just wanted to say that i really like you and that i want to be with you" laxus said as he looked the girl in the eyes as hers widened as he confessed to her that he liked her "l..laxus um...i don't know what to say...i..i" lisanna couldn't find the words to tell the teen infront of her that she too liked him and even though she loved natsu she knew that she had to at least give laxus a chance since she did like him back and for some odd reason felt butterflies whenever he talked to her. "laxus i...i don't..know what to say..." lisanna said looking down at the ground as she tried to find the courage to tell the teen that she liked him as well. Laxus chuckled "don't say anything i know you like me too 'cause if you didn't you wouldn't be blushing" laxus said picking the girls chin up with his thumb and looked her in the eyes and moved a lock of her hair away cupping her cheek and leaning to kiss her as she closed his eyes as he did the same just as their lips met in a warm and passionate kiss. Makarov who had forseen the moment that was about to happen had Gildarts grab the fireworks and light them up and just as the two teens lips met the fireworks flew into the sky and this was a special firework since Gildarts had bought for valentines day so when it exploded their was a big red heart in the sky. Laxus and lisanna continued to kiss while the male wrapped his arms around the girls waist as she wrapped hers around his neck deepening the kiss bringing a smile to laxus's face and makarov's as he wiped a tear away from his eye as Gildarts gave the older man a pat on the back.

Natsu and lucy smiled as they watched their friend finally kiss someone that would be with her forever and and ever and never leave her side unattended. Natsu knew that laxus was a good guy on the inside and he was sure that lisanna would be able to bring the goodness to the outside so everyone could see that he wasn't just about fists. Lucy and natsu kissed happy that lisanna was now with someone and that they wouldn't have to worry anymore for their friend and even though it might have taken a while, natsu, was glad that she had finally confessed to him and told him about how she really felt and was glad that she was able to finally cry in his arms one last time before he gave her up to laxus who was also glad that he had even walked up to her and straight out told her he liked her.

Laxus didn't know what had come over him but he was enjoying his time with the white haired girl and for some reason he didn't want to break the kiss even though he needed to breathe and lisanna could tell he was enjoying it as he deepened the kiss and she too need to breathe. Chuckling gray gave natsu a pat on the back as they watched laxus fall in love with a girl for the first time in his life and they did know that he had many girls in his life but they all knew he didn't love them since he only dated them for fun but their was something about lisanna that laxus couldn't put his finger on but he knew whatever it was about her it was doing a good job of keeping his eyes fixed on her and her alone.

Gajeel and levy shared a brief kiss and walked over to where natsu and lucy were at and greeted the teen since they hadn't been able to hang out with them since they had gotten to the party "hey levy do you and gajeel feel like dancing?" lucy said as she wrapped her arms around natsu's as she looked at her friend who was smiling as she looked up to gajeel who sighed and shook his head while natsu chuckled. "alright i'm up for it shrimp but i'm picking the song got it?" gajeel said as he gave the girl a kiss on the cheek as she nodded happily taking his hands into hers as she led him and her two friends onto the stage just as jellal and erza finished singing timber which really did rile up the crowd seeing how jellal got to touch erza in most places that lucy wouldn't natsu touch when they were in public and she was wearing a bunny costume so that really didn't help when it came to trying to calm the crowd of drunk teens down.

Natsu walked over to the Dj and asked him to give him and a good song that he and gajeel could sing to while the girls watched before taking their turn and the Dj happily accepted the teens request and quickly went through a list of songs and pulled one interesting one that caught his eye and cranked the volume on the speakers around the entire house to high so everyone could see what the two male teens were about to sing and it caused a huge outcry from the teens as they heard a familiar beat of Dj khaled's song _all i do is win_ and just as the song started to play laxus joined by gray and jellal got onto the stage just as natsu and gajeel grabbed microphones and smirked as the two teens tossed them microphones and began to sing in a perfect harmony and despite the song being very ghetto even for lucy and levy and most of the girls, their was one thing they could agree on, the teens were pretty good at singing the song and kept to their lines almost perfectly leaving no flaws in the way they sang and didn't stutter.

Gildarts and makarov made their way to the stage throw the crowd of teens that were dancing to the song while holding their drinks, Gildarts, couldn't help but notice how many fine looking girls came to the prom party and if it weren't for makarov who was keeping him in check he might have tried to ask some of them for their numbers which wasn't really wrong since the girls were all eighteen or older. Wendy on the other hand followed the two men towards the stage since she wanted to see her older brother and be able to also sing and dance infront of everybody showing off her young body. As makarov and Gildarts got closer to the stage the music got louder and got to the point where the two couldn't hear each other unless they yelled at the top of their lungs which made wendy giggle as she followed the men as they got closer to the stage and made their way to the stairs that were at the left side of the stage.

Just as the three got up onto the stage natsu took the spot light as he sang counting stars by One republic and the three could tell that the teen had a pretty good voice and he did know how to dance seeing how he was out doing gray and he was known for being a great dancer but to be out done by natsu was impressive and even gray had to admit it seeing how he was starting to sweat as he began to dance faster and faster until the song stopped and the two caught their breathes with natsu regaining his composer faster than gray. Lisanna and mirajane joined the teens onstage and even evergreen decided to get on while cana brought a barrel of beer with her while drinking and ice cold corona getting many guys to check her out thinking that they might get lucky with her that night but sadly she stuck her tongue out at the men and continued to drink her beer happily knowing that she couldn't get drunk unless she drank something stong like vodka and tequila. The Dj walked over to cana and grabbed a beer out of the barrel and walked back over to his station and played one song that natsu and his male pals all knew which was coming in hot by hollywood dead.

Most of the guys at the party were glad that the Dj decided to play the song seeing how most of the girls their turned really freaky once it started playing and while natsu and his pals sang the song like pro's the girls onstage decided that it couldn't be bad to show off their feminine features as they danced onstage happily showing off their curves and grinding up on the teens as they sang and drank their beers happily. Natsu who was happily dancing and singing while lucy was grinding up on him was enjoying himself as laxus smirked at him as he danced with lisanna who seemed to be blushing a bit since she hadn't danced with guys very often when she went to parties since she was still a shy girl but laxus did his best as he broke that shell she had surrounding her as he danced along with her.

Elfman ran up onstage and started dancing with evergreen who didn't seem to mind as she got really freaky with the male as soon as he started dancing to the beat while gray and juvia who were next to them were already taking things to far as juvia twerked on gray while the teen sang with a microphone in hand a beer in the other as he and natsu took the spot light. Natsu decided to take things to another level as he grabbed lucy and started to dance with her hand in hand as he he sang with a microphone in one hand while he tossed the beer away and held the girls hand with his free one. Makarov and Gildarts didn't see why they shouldn't dance and joined the teens in the freestyle dancing competition they were having onstage while singing which was proving to be something that was very interesting.

Makarov was supposed to ask natsu to try and make the party a little more interesting but cana had already taken care of that as she annouced loudly over the speakers that she was doing her drinking challenges at the table near the grills causing a small crowd to form around the table as she jogged back over to where it was and sat down and grabbed a bottle of corona from one of the barrels that were behind her and smirked as an older guy grabbed it and sat down across from her and chugged the beer down like it was nothing.

People were betting on who was going to win and after chugging five beers at once everyone was sure that the male was going to win but cana proved them wrong as she popped open a bottle of vodka and chugged it down like water causing some men to go wide-eyed as they watched the man try the same thing but failed as he fell out of the chair and spat out most of the vodka earning him a laugh from cana "alrigh who's next because i can drink til every single one of ya are on the ground unconscious!" the brunette declared souding sure of herself until laxus and lisanna walked over to her and sat down across from the girl and popped open to beers of their own as natsu and the rest of the gang stayed onstage and continued to sing. "well then cana let me and lisanna put you in your place" laxus said as he gave the brunette a smirk as he chugged his beer down just as lisanna did which brought a smile to cana's face as she too chugged down her corona. "well then let's get this little party started" the brunette replied as she popped open another bottle of corona and chugged it down earning her cheers from the crowd that had already surrounded the teens.

While lisanna wasted her time beating laxus and lisanna in the drinking contest that she was holding, natsu, and wendy were at the stage getting off after giving everyone a small duet singing a song called wild wild love by pitbull which really did define their love for each other which most people couldn't understand since they were so close to each other which wasn't really awkward for the teens but it was really awkward for unsuspecting people that watched the younger brunette plant kisses up and down the pink haired teens neck. After their little preformance the teens both decided to go to the other side of the massive backyard and meet up with lucy who was with mirajane who was talking to her about some things about fairy tail university which she thought was a pretty amazing university. "hey girls hows it going?" natsu said interrupting mirajane who was in the middle of her speech talking about fairy tail university "well natsu i was just here listening to mira tell me about why we should enter fairy tail university" lucy replied giggling a little as mirajane pouted and kicked the floor since lucy made her sound a little desperate for friends with her speech. "well lucy we don't really need to be convinced to be going into fairy tail's university because me and natsu had already planned on going their since he had entered fairy tail high" wendy said as she continued to hug her brothers arm as natsu nodded to what she said to lucy. "well then i'm glad that you and wendy decided because i already talked to makarov about it and he happily suggested that i join as well seeing how i head great grades even though i skipped a lot with you and wendy" lucy said sounding a little irritated with the last part of her sentence since she really didn't want to skip but always did because wendy and natsu taunted her for being too scared. "well then i'm glad that you all have decided to join fairy tail university because i can tell with you guys around the school will be filled with adventures!" mirajane said excitedly as she jumped up and down and gave lucy a big hug squishing the blonde with her big breasts which made wendy giggle seeing how lucy looked a little embarressed by the whole situation. While the two girls hugged Gildarts and makarov were debating wether they stop the party or not seeing how the teens had been at the mans home since five o'clock in the after noon which was the same time that the graduation ceremony stopped and it was already eleven thirty two but makarov felt like he was full of energy and shook his head "gildarts let the kids have fun because most of them won't ever see their friends so i think they deserve a day or two to party" makarov said smiling as the teens danced and sang while drinking which was truly a sight to see and from the second story of his home he could see a lot of teens spread out around the drinking stand and surrounded around the stage while someone sang a song. Smiling to himself makarov seemed to be pleased with how things were going until he and Gildarts heard the loud roar of natsu's car engine and a cold shiver went down their spines as they dashed out of the backyards balcony and into the front yard only to see natsu ready to race laxus once again with lucy in her bunny costume as she held to flags up and waved them "alright boys i want a good clean race!" lucy yelled happily as laxus eyed natsu while the teen looked at him and smirked "now get ready!" lucy yelled as Gildarts took his phone out while makarov did the same "get set!" lucy yelled as loud as she could while the two car engines tried to drown her yells out "go!" the blonde yelled at the top of her lungs swing the flags down signaling the drivers that they had to race and that's just what natsu did as he pushed his leg down putting the pedal to the metal as he wheels screeched on the aphsalt as he sped down the road beating laxus almost immediately as his car passed the blondes ina good three seconds before the drifted into a different road but everyone could still hear the car engines roars as they sped down the other side of the neighborhood. Makarov and Gildarts were in shock after seeing natsu's car pass laxus's even though the blondes car went first but they could hear someone getting desperate since they could hear a louder roar from someones engine and knowing how to race and cheat in the race Gildarts knew one of them was using nitro and he could see laxus drift into the street and into view of everyone's camera's as he sped down the road but natsu's car also came into the view as he drifted into the road and a loud roar screeched throughout the entire neighborhood as his car lurched forward catching up to laxus almost immediately as he pressed the button that was flashing red on the dashboard of his car and once he pressed it he immediately passed laxus and lucy who had been standing in the middle of the road as laxus passed her as well while the two teens slammed their feet onto the breaks coming to a screeching halt.

Laxus punched his steering wheel and looked over to natsu who had parked next to him who just smirked and shook his head and got of his car "hey laxus good race man and i have to say that was pretty smart to use you're nitro near the end of the race" natsu said as he leaned down and congradulated the blonde for almost beating him. lucy and wendy along with makarov and Gildarts and a crowd of people ran over to the teen and congradulated him on his win and natsu who was trying to play it cool since he didn't want to attrack a lot of attention just said that he didn't nothing much than use a button that had activated his nitro "well then guys instead of wasting your time talking to me we should all be partying hard!" natsu yelled as some teens cheered and raised their beers into the air.

Lucy and wendy followed natsu and laxus into the backyard along with the teens that had watched and recorded the race "listen natsu you might have beaten me at a race" laxus said as he sat down on chair next to cana who just beat another teen at the drinking contest "but can you beat me at a drinking contest?" laxus said smirking as he placed a shot infront of natsu who smirked as everyone around him stared in awe to see if the teen was up to the challenge "well then i guess i'll have to beat you at this as well so get ready because your about to be schooled" natsu said he sat down and chugged the shot like nothing not even flinching despite how strong it was "well then natsu get ready because this little game has just started" laxus said smirking back at the teen as lisanna stood next to him smiling while lucy stood next to natsu and pecked his cheek "well don't tell him that you have a drinking habit like cana's" lucy giggled as she whispered that into natsu's ear which made cana giggle since she knew that natsu was evenly matched with her when it came to drinking and even laxus couldn't beat her so she knew that natsu was going to win.

Makarov smiled while Gildarts just chugged a shot next to the old man wishing that he had cana's or natsu's power to not get drunk after a couple of good shots but that was just a dream "say makarov you lettin these kids stay here over night?" Gildarts said as he took another shot before grabbing a cold beer while they watched natsu chugged bottle after bottle of corona the drinking some vodka "well Gildarts these kids can leave when they feel like it but they can stay if they want because i don't see a problem with it and since they don't have to go to school i don't see what's wrong with partying a little harder than usual" makarov replied as he drank some more of his corona.

Just as natsu and laxus took a shot at the same time a song came on which everyone seemed to like and it had a great beat to it but no one had expected the Dj to start playing nightcore songs and before he started to play the songs he played one that had an amazing beat that most people liked and it was from alesso-hero the branchez remix and it didn't sound half bad even for the only two adults at the party. Makarov smiled and put put his hand into the air making it into an L shape which didn't confuse anyone because they went to every fairy tail high basketball game and soccer game or just any sport that was held their and whenever they won makarov would do that and yell _for fairy tail!_ And that's just what he did "listen kids this night is dedicated to those who worked hard and still had fun while doing and this night goes to those who had it rough when no one else knew what was happening to them! It's has been an honor for me to call you all my students and i want to have this one last party with everyone so let's do this FOR FAIRY TAIL!" makarov yelled at the last part raising his hand into the air making an L shape with it while everyone else followed his lead while cheering. It had been truly been a year filled with adventure for most students and most couldn't help it but hugged the principle one last time and shared a drink with him seeing how some wouldn't be seeing him anymore beside natsu and his friends. The rest of the night was filled with singing and dancing and a couple more races held between gray and elfman then between jellal and gray while natsu and laxus drank themselves away while their girlfriends laughed along with the teens surrounding them as neither teen would give into slumber as they continued to drink. Mirajane and evergreen danced and sang onstage while elfman held his manly contest arm wrestling teens to see who could beat him while wendy also raced gray and beat him which was really funny for the teens that watched the teens car come in first place while the brunette passed him just as he was going to pass the finish line. The night was a truly fun one as the seniors of fairy tail high partied the night away with their friends which for some would be the last time while danced and sang and even though most didn't do the most stupidest shit their they still had fun and they all agreed that makarov had thrown the best party of the year and introducing the pool to the teens was a great mistake as they all jumped into the could water and swam around tackling each other and dunking their girlfriends but it was still fun. The pool had been on the other side of a fence that makarov had made so laxus and his pal's wouldn't accidently break the sheet that covered it but makarov and Gildarts took the gate down letting the teens jump into the pool to have more fun.

The party lasted up until five in the morning but makarov didn't seem to mind and natsu and his gang were still at it up until makarov announced the last activity of the night for the three hundred or less that were still their or awake "listen up everyone the last activity for tonight is the fireworks so be ready" makarov yelled over the speakers waking some teens up as they all gathered in the backyard while Gildarts stood on the mans rooftop after climbing it with a ladder. He lit at least ten huge fireworks and once they rocketed into the air the small blast from the rockets set off a chain reaction from the one's the man had aligned on the roof, one by one huge explosions of light could be seen in the night sky along with loud blast's while red and blue and purple and mixed colors could be seen throughout the entire sky.

"makarov thank you for making my high school life fun" lucy said hugging the principle as he returned the hug "no lucy, thank you, i'm glad that you transferred to our school and i know the situtation with your father but don't worry you'll be at fairy tail university so i'll still be your side along with natsu's" makarov said as he pat the girl on the back bringing a smile to her face as she looked up into the sky "i'm glad i got onto that train" lucy whispered to herself as she smiled while wendy looked up into the sky to watch the beautiful colors exploding throughout the night sky as Gildarts who was still sitting on the roof was smiling and enjoying the view of the color display in the sky.

Natsu who had finished drinking for the night seeing how he didn't want a hangover walked over to lucy and held her hand "hey luce thanks for coming to fairy tail with me" natsu said looking at the beautiful blonde that was standing next to him "no natsu i want to thank you for talking to me when we were on the train to magnolia the day you met me" lucy said as she kissed the teen on the cheek making natsu chuckle a bit "luce you're a beautiful girl so i was bound to talk to you when i saw you on the train" natsu said smiling as lucy looked up at him and pecked him on the lips "well this beautiful girl has no regrets with meeting you" lucy cooed as she kissed natsu who returned the kiss wrapping his arms around the girls waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally the two had gotten their wish and that was to be together until the graduated from fairy tail high and natsu had no intentions of ever leaving lucy nor did the blonde want to leave the pink haired idiot that she fell in love with. The two were happy with the way things went during their high school lives and they couldn't ask for anything else but to be happy with one another and they knew once they entered fairy tail university that everything would be different and that they would be closer to becoming grown ups. Natsu was one happy teen and he couldn't ask for anything but to be with the girl he loved and lucy had the same wish but the two would have to make those wishes come true but natsu knew that he would never leave lucy and the blonde knew that their was nothing that was ever going to seperate her from the man she loved. The two were happy and they were glad that their lives at that high school ended like a real...fairy tail and they were ready for their new lives at fairy tail university...

 **hey guys i hope you all liked the ending to this fairy tail and i hope you all stick around for next week for the sequel! Fairy Tail University! I really did enjoy writing this story out guys and i hope you all loved it because i did do my best to post a chapter everyday which no one has done. This story really was interesting and i hope you all like the way i ended it with the teens being at the prom party which would be the last at that school but don't worry they'll have many more in Fairy Tail University!**

 **Please leave some comments and reviews and i will see you all in the sequel Fairy Tail University!**


End file.
